A Story on Life
by OneLonelyPokemon
Summary: Life has ups and downs, lefts and rights. It gives you many things, but most can be lost. Good things, bad things, everything and anything, all maintained by the vicious cycle of life. A young Lillipup will go through a journey that will change his perspective of life, but how much can he really endure?
1. The Smell of New Adventure

Thunder can be heard for miles, and lightning can be seen tearing the sky and trees. Clouds hang high above, dark as ever. The weather in Unova had never been this bad before. It was as if the mighty Legendary Pokemon were at rage, but no other destruction can be seen . . .

Going up a path in the middle of the thunderstorm, was a young male Lillipup. He had been travelling across Unova for nearly a week now. He had managed to evade many trainers due to his sense of smell and hearing, along with his facial fur as radar, though he always said "There are other pokemon that have better senses than me." Not only trainers, he had also evaded any sort of contact with other pokemon. But that was about to change . . .

I thought to myself, I have been travelling across this region for days now, and for one reason only . . . But then I heard a twig snap ahead of me. I stopped walking. I saw the shadow of a figure coming out of the rain. It didn't matter, friend or foe, it was a small pokemon, I can tell. And sure enough, it got close enough to me to recognize it as a Snivy. We looked at each other. "Hi there" the Snivy greeted me, "What are you doing out here in the rain? Shouldn't you seek shelter?" I didn't answer, and neither did the Snivy persuade. It was a female, I can tell from the pitch of her voice. "Sorry, did I startle you?" she asked me, "Anyway, I'm Shelvina,". "And you are?" Shelvina asked me.

I could not stay silent forever, so I took a deep breath and answered her, "If you are asking for a name, then sorry, I don't have one." She seemed taken aback by my answer.

"You don't have one?" Shelvina asked me. I nodded. Thunder can be heard in the background while we were talking. She asked me again,"And you're a . . . sorry for asking . . . a _female_?". _Female_? I was even more surprised than her when I told her I had no name. She quickly caught on to her mistake and apologized, "Sorry! I'm so sorry for mistaking your gender. Your voice was . . .". She seemed embarrassed, a lot! I never really considered my voice as high as a female pokemon's, but maybe she does.

"It's not a big deal" I told her, but she doesn't look any less guilty.

"You know . . ." she began, "I feel sorry for you not having a name . . . how about I give you one? Like a nickname or something?". The thought of a nickname seemed to not agree with me, but I'd rather have someone call me something other than 'Mr. No-Name'.

She tells me that she'll need to know some stuff about me first before creating the perfect nickname because sometimes nicknames are based of habits or personalities or body build. I didn't really tell her much. I told her that I was crossing across Unova, evading every trainer or pokemon nearby, and that I prefer to trail the most remote places in my journey. But then she suddenly said "Ooh! Ooh! I have the _perfect_ nickname for you!". I raised an eyebrow at her. "How about . . . Loner?"

 _Loner_? That does seem to fit me, a loner, and it's a good nickname as well.

"Okay then" I told Shelvina. She was delighted that I accepted.

"So can I call Loner from now on?"

"Yes." She was rather pleased with herself. We continued talking as we went down the path in the rain.

Some twenty minutes later, Shelvina asked me something, "You're quite young to be travelling alone . . ." she said, "Where are your parents?"

She couldn't see it, but a sparkle appeared in the corner of my right eye for just a second. "Ah ... Don't worry about that..." I told her, "I had to leave earlier than I expected due to... certain reasons ..."

Shelvina didn't seem to buy it, so she kept on persuading me to tell me what the real reason was. I kept on telling her the same thing again and again and again. Around 5 minutes later, she gave up, and decided not to push me on that subject any further.

We settled at the edge of a lake at the forest's edge. It was still raining quite violently. There was a comfy spot where some logs were arranged in a square and some sticks in the center, clearly the remains of an old camping spot. Shelvina drank some water before coming over to where I was at the logs. "Loner, you said you were travelling across Unova, right?" she asked. I nodded. "What for?" she asked, "Are you looking for someone? Or trying to travel to another region?". I thought about my answer. I _do_ want to go to Kalos . . . but there was another reason for all this . . .

"I want to go to to Nuvema Town Port" I told Shelvina, "to catch a boat to the Kalos region."

"Actually, I was also going to the port," Shelvina told me, "but I think it's in a different city than yours . . . Hey! Why I don't come along with you to Nuvema Town?" I didn't want anyone to be with me on my trip, but I couldn't just say 'no', so I agreed. "Great!" she said, "The closest city is Nimbasa City, so we'll go there first!".

She skipped and hopped down the path without waiting for me. I sighed. "Wait for me okay!?" I shouted at her, "I've got something to do!". I heard her shouting back 'yes' from afar.

Now I was alone, in the rain . . . All of my fur is soaked, and the sound of thunder was crashing my eardrums. I walked over to the edge of the crystal-clear lake. Even though water droplets shattered the surface of the lake, I can see the reflection the trees behind me and myself. One more droplet that did not come from the rain, but from me, fell into the lake and broke my face's reflection. Maybe once I get to Kalos all of this will be over . . . . .

I chased after Shelvina, but only after a short 5 minute run I found her fast asleep inside a hole in a tree. I was tired as well. Before I went to sleep as well, I wanted to made sure that we were the only ones here, or at least nothing dangerous nearby. But all my ears can hear is rain, all I can smell is water and my surroundings, and my facial fur detects no movements at all other than high-speed winds. The tree opposite of Shelvina's had a hole at the bottom, like a burrow, so I had no problem getting inside. I got comfortable quite quickly in there; being a loner forces you to get into uncomfortable places where no one else would go to avoid people. I fell fast asleep.

I woke up the next day really early. I crawled out of my little burrow. Shelvina was still sleeping, and the sun had just risen. I faced the rising sun, the sky still reddish-orange, flowers blooming, and the shadows of trees cast upon the ground. I sniffed the air, there was something I never smelled before... other than the trees, fresh air, flowers, there was something else... I don't know what to call it.

I guess it was the smell of new adventure...

And perhaps... a new life...


	2. From 2 to 3

'Air and wind is free, it can go anywhere it wants to, yet sometimes there are some places it cannot enter'

Ever since that night, I didn't feel as I used to be. The only thing different was Shelvina the Snivy's presence in my trip. It's not that I don't like her, or I want to be alone, it's just that I'm not used to be with someone else for so long other than my parents . . .

My parents . . . How I miss them . . .

"Hey, are you all right?" Shelvina asked me. I snapped out of my trance. "Loner, you've been quiet for most of the time in our trip, are you feeling alright?" Shelvina asked.

"I _am_ fine, Shelvina!" I said in a strange tone; it sounded half-furious, half-soft. Shelvina was clearly worried on my condition, and that was what made her even more in a hurry to get to Nimbasa. Me? I am _totally_ fine with how this is going. I think she's just overreacting.

Although... ah, nevermind...

It was high noon when we got to Nimbasa City, and for me, high noon is probably a time I would avoid being in a city. People are walking here and there with their Pokemon, going to Pokemon Centers, having lunch, discussing today's work, wild pokemon stealing food from unsuspecting people . . . I mean, this is all normal . . . for Shelvina at least. She was _absolutely_ happy at the sight of the crowded square. But me, being a loner, out here is a nightmare. Therefore, it was instinctive that I immediately ran behind a stack of boxes in a dark alleyway. Out there is _definitely_ not the place for me. I felt something with my fur – someone or something was moving in this alleyway. I did not want any more attention on my tail, so I stayed where I was, completely silent and unmoving.

It was stressful, knowing that something in front of you could eat you and yet you can't see what it was. Suddenly, a pair of green eyes appeared out of nowhere. It was scanning the area. I remained still. Whoever had those green eyes did not see me under the cover of the dark alleyway, and left towards the light. I looked to what stepped out of the light. It had blue fur, with streaks of white lines on its 2 tails, white-tipped hands and covered ears, and a white furry 'scarf' and a tuft of fur on its head with the same color. It was a Meowstic, and a male.

Shelvina wandered all over the place, looking for me, and she ran into the Meowstic by the alleyway. "Um, excuse me?" I heard her ask. The Meowstic looked at her, plain-faced. "Err, do you have happened to see a ... Lillipup, wandering around here?"

The Meowstic did not answer, instead raised both its ears. The symbols on it started glowing blue. Not long later my entire body was starting to glow blue as well, and I started rising above the ground. I quickly realized that the Meowstic was using Psychic, and he used it to literally fling me out of the alleyway and I skidded across the road.

Well, that was a rather painful landing.

I looked up to see Shelvina, clearly cross at me, and that Meowstic behind her. "There you are!" she yelled at me, "Why in the world did you even run into that dark alleyway!?". I did not answer, but only stared at her. She continued yelling and complaining at me for the next 5 minutes until she had nothing else to say. I have to say, her voice is _really_ loud. My ears were about to explode.

She walked into the crowded square, probably to cool off, leaving me with the Meowstic. He only stared at me. I don't know much about Meowstics, but one of the most common knowledge of them is their emotionless and expressionless face. He brought me up to my feet. We stared at each other, not talking, not interacting. I have no idea how long we stared at each other's eyes, but it was as long as the time Shelvina needed to cool off. "What's the matter with you guys?", she asked us, anger can still be heard in her tone, "Have you become enemies in just half an hour?"

Wait, did she just say _half an hour_!? I stared at this Meowstic for _half an hour_!?

The Meowstic answered first, "Ah, it's nothing" he said plainly at Shelvina, "We were just . . . getting to know each other." He decided to start a conversation to keep the pressure off. "Anyway, my name is Maverick," he said bowing down, "What about you guys?"

"I'm Shelvina" Shelvina answered Maverick, "And my Lillipup friend over here is Loner". I haven't gotten used to her calling me that. " _Loner_?", Maverick said, "That's a strange name". "Don't judge" I told him. "I didn't say that I did," he replied, "And isn't that a strange name for a female?" he added.

Is my voice _really_ that high that even Maverick thinks I'm a female?

I asked him,"Maverick . . . is my voice really _that_ high?"

He seems to understand the point of my question. "Ah, sorry, you must be male then," Maverick said, bowing to apologize, "and yes, your voice is that high". I did not say anything else, and neither did Shelvina nor Maverick. A minute passed, then Maverick spoke again, "So you two are going to Nuvema Town?" Shelvina was surprised that he knew this.

"How'd you know?" she asked him.

"I'm a Psychic-type, how do you think I know?" he replied. Shelvina let out a long "Oh".

I turned around, not facing them while they chat. I did not want him to join us. In fact, I'd rather be alone again, without Shelvina. I guess it's just who I am : a loner. I don't know why I feel this way, it's just . . . unexplainable. I stared off into the sky above. The clouds look like other pokemon to me. So I just stared at the ground and started thinking about some things. I can hear it, the sound of people running in the forest, gunshots fired, and the sound of a large truck revving. Then I realized that tears were coming out of my eyes.

"Hey, are you alright?" I heard a voice ask. It was Maverick. I can feel him and Shelvina stare at me. I turned around and faced them, "It's nothing . . .", I told them, wiping the remaining tears off my eyes, "I just . . . I was thinking about my parents . . .". I did not mean to say that, but I could not think of any other reasons, a thousand memories were flashing in my eyes. Shelvina told Maverick a bit about me.

"Ah, homesick?" he asked me. I nodded. "It's all right, even pokemon that belong to trainers feel that sometimes, and that's one of the reasons pokemon get set free : to be back where they belong." I smiled at his kind words.

"I need to go first." I told Maverick and Shelvina, and I walked away from them while they continued chatting.

I went back into the alleyway where I found Maverick. It felt much nicer here. I had always been comfortable being alone. Maybe that was because . . . I never had any friends. The only pokemon that were involved in my past as far back as I can remember were only my parents. I don't want to remember what had happened back then, not with the mind-reading Meowstic nearby.

Besides, reopening a stitched wound hurts a lot.

I took the advantage of the dark alleyway to get a safe place to nap.

It was around 2 p.m. when I woke up. I quickly managed to sniff out Shelvina and Maverick at a nearby cafe. "By the way," Shelvina looked at Maverick, "aren't Meowstics supposed to be in the Kalos region? Why are you in Unova?"

"Good question," Maverick said, "I hitched a ride on a boat going to Unova. I heard good things about that region and that they have interesting pokemon." Maverick looked at me. "Loner . . . Shelvina told me about you while you were . . . not present . . . I'm surprised that you've evaded so many trainers and pokemon!" I gave him a weak smile as a reply. "Our next stop is Castelia City" Maverick said, "It's a long way to get there . . ."

Maverick was right. We've walked 6 hours now and no sight of Castelia City. So we decided to spend the night at a small cave. There were other pokemon in the cave, like Duckletts, Emolgas, and Roggenrolas. I settled in for the night when my ears perked up hearing Maverick's conversation with Shelvina. "Hey, since you're going to the Kalos region, can I come too? I'm kinda homesick as well." Maverick asked Shelvina.

"Sure!" she exclaimed, "Three is better than two!".

Great. Just, Great. Now Maverick is with us too? I feel terrible. I want to ditch them _so_ badly, but something inside me just tolerates it. I don't know what . . . a word popped in my head : 'Kindness'. I ignored it, my 'inner self'. I am a loner, that's all I am. I recall no friends, no happy memories with friends, or even trying to find friends.

No. Friends. At. All.

A voice kept yelling in my head, "You do, you do have friends!". I kept ignoring it. Shelvina and Maverick are not my friends. They are . . . acquaintances. I decided to stop thinking, and go to sleep. But I couldn't sleep, mind racing. I prayed that I will get a dreamless sleep, and finally fell asleep.

I have no friends, none at all.


	3. An Old Friend

I was in a small clearing, eating some berries with 2 Herdiers. Those 2 are my parents. Mom and Dad always knew what was best for me. They always chose the freshest berries for me. It was the beginning of winter at the time. Snow was everywhere, people celebrating in cities. Christmas trees were set up early, in cities and in the forest by the pokemon here. It was a beautiful starry night. Some pokemon were even playing snowball fights. But I guess this season isn't fun for everyone . . .

I heard footsteps beside me. I was reckless; I went over there to investigate. Next thing I now my feet were caught in a snare. A man came over. His brown shirt had many buttons and folds, he wore a ranger's hat, had a belt buckled on, long tan-colored pants, and black boots. I thought he would help me, but I was wrong. He was with 2 other men with similar outfits, but they carried hunting rifles. From there, I knew that I was about to be caught.

I was picked up by a thick-moustached hunter and he carried me to a large container truck. I struggled to break free, but I was too weak. The man threw me in there. There also other pokemon back here; several Cinccinos, an Axew, 2 other Lillipups, a Scraggy, and a Litwick. I saw behind the man as he grinned evilly at me : my parents. They barked at him, but the 2 other hunters drew out their rifles and chased after them. I couldn't see them anymore, but I heard gunshots being fired and howls of pain. I hoped that they were fine, but it was unlikely, because the two men returned 10 minutes later and said, "They're dead, lets move!"

I was alone now, helpless. The men closed the door and the inside of the container was completely black. Every pokemon inside struck the walls of the container with many moves. Shadow Ball, Scratch, Tail Slap, Headbutt, even Psychic on the walls. But only dents were made. Then I heard from the driver's seat, "Look out! Cliff!" I heard a hunter yell. The truck along with its container started leaning to one side.

Then it felt like a falling elevator. The entire container was tumbling down the cliff, time to time it felt like zero-gravity, both pokemon and hunters screaming in fright. We must have tumbled down . . . like, 50 feet? We crashed down the bottom of the cliff. I opened my eyes – which earlier I had closed in fright – and saw that the doors had been ripped off its hinges. I looked around me. Several pokemon were dead, while others survived. We all walked and crawled out of there, wounded, and parted our own ways.

I sat under a tree, far away from the crash site, moaning in pain. I heard a large 'boom'. The truck must have exploded. I thought about the pokemon, both dead and alive, who were with me in that truck. I thought about those hunters. Didn't matter if they died, I thought, they deserved it. Then I thought about my parents. One of the hunters had said, "They're dead, lets move!". _Dead_. The only people I loved were _dead_! That hunter's words continued ringing in my ears again and again. _Why_ had I went over to investigate some stupid noise!? If that didn't happen, would my parents haven't died? The thought of it breaks my heart. It started to snow heavily.

I couldn't stop it, the tears. I cried in pain and sorrow, mourning my parents and every pokemon that didn't survive the crash. I was haunted by my parents's death, and now I'm having what people call 'survivor's guilt'. I lost everything. What am I going to do now? I'd rather just die on the spot than suffering this pain any longer. Then I heard footsteps behind me. Is that a hunter? Did he survive, or was this one different? I don't care, just please end my suffering . . .

It wasn't a hunter. It was a Vulpix. "Hey, are you alright?" the fire-type asked me. He was male, according to his voice.

I shook my head. "Do I _look_ alright?" I asked him. He did not answer, maybe he knew that was a rhetorical question.

"Do you . . . need some time alone?". I nodded, and he started to walk away. But then he came back, ripped a piece of bark of the tree I was resting at, and lit it on fire. "It's cold out here." he explained, then walked away again. He didn't walk very far; I can still feel his warm breath with my fur. Was he watching me? Since when do strangers do this?

Half an hour later, he walked over to me. The fire had been nearly extinguished by the wind, but he lit up again. "Still cold?" he asked me.

"Yeah, it's cold" I told him. The wind had picked up again, stronger and faster, snow beginning to fall as well. He curled 2 of his tails over my back, like a coat. This was nice – and not in a romantic sort of way – but in a brotherly sort of way. His fur was soft like mine, and being a fire-type, his breath was hot. But in a cold night like this, it's useful. I cuddled and curled up in his beautiful fluffy tails like a blanket. I couldn't help it, it was so warm and fluffy, and before I knew it I fell fast asleep.

I opened my eyes to see bright sunshine dawning across the ground. I felt something over my back. Then I looked beside me, and saw the Vulpix from last night sleeping beside me, 2 of his tails on curled over my back. I realized that I had fell asleep, yet he stayed there and stayed with me. Very unusual that a stranger would do such a thing. Then he started to wake up, blinking a few times in the light, "Morning already?" he asked, but then he noticed me staring at him, "Ah, you're awake already!" he said removing his tails from my back, "How was your sleep?" he asked.

"It was great" I told him.

I was about to ask him something when suddenly he exclaimed "Oh, I never got to introduce myself! My name's Pierre, what's yours?"

"Oh ... I don't have a name ..." I told Pierre. He seems to understand. "Why did you stay with me?"

He didn't seem to get the point of the question, "Err, sorry? What?"

"You could have left me any time that night," I explained, "but you stayed with me, helped me, comforted me, and even slept with me. Why?". Pierre considered his words for a moment, then answered, "I'm not so sure. It's just that whisper in your ear, that spark in your heart, that ripple in your soul. Sympathy and empathy, that's what it is. You can't really explain someone's emotions, but ... that's what I felt when I saw you, I couldn't just ignore you..."

I understand now, why he had done what he had done. "It's okay, I understand." He lightened up when I said that.

"You're quite young," Pierre told me, "Where are your parents?" Again, that hunter's voice saying that my parents are dead rang in my ears again, and my eyes began to sparkle from the tears in them being reflected by the light. I looked away from Pierre, I didn;t want him to see this. I suddenly felt warm again, then I noticed 4 of Pierre's tails over my shoulder and on my back. I looked at him, and he smiled. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me," he said, "I understand. But it's better if you tell someone. You'll feel a lot better if you do."

So I told him what happened last night. "I was eating dinner with parents, then I heard this noise. I was stupid to go see what made it. I got caught in a snare and thrown into a truck. My parents died trying to save me. But then the truck slipped off a cliff. I survived, with some others who were caught as well. Then I came over here to rest, and then ... the rest you know ..."

When I finished my story, I was shocked that Pierre was wiping tears off his eyes. "Sorry," he said, "this is what I told you about : Sympathy and empathy. It must be horrible. So young but to feel so much pain in such a short time . . ."

He hugged me in sympathy, and I did so as well.

"I have to go" Pierre told me, "Stay safe okay?". I nodded, then he walked into the snowy forest. But not even a minute had passed, I heard several gunshots and a scream of pain.

"PIERRE!" I yelled, running to the source of the voice. I can feel the heat of his breath with my fur, which led me track him. I looked from behind a tree.

There was a thick-mustached man with a broken, bloody shoulder. He had scars on his face and was limping on his right foot. He held a hunting rifle with his unbroken arm, shells underneath it, meaning it was just fired. I recognize him as one of the hunters that took me. He must have survived the crash. He was about to pick something up when suddenly I heard someone shout.

"Freeze, this is the police!" I heard someone shout. The startled hunter looked back to see 3 police officers, pointing guns at him.

"Whoa there, officer . . ." the hunter said, dropping his rifle, "I ain't do nothin', I swear!"

The officer raised an eyebrow, "There's a dead pokemon behind you and you're holding a rifle," he said in a tone as if the hunter was joking, "what do you think happened?" The hunter froze for a second, before he broke into a run. "Hey, stop!" the officer yelled, chasing after him with his 2 fellow comrades. After they left, I went over to see what the hunter wanted to picked up, and I fell to my knees to see that it was Pierre.

He was bleeding out from his right side. A hole was there, and a bullet can still be seen inside the wound. The hunter had shot him. If I lose Pierre, then I truly have lost everything.

"P-P-Pierre?" I nudged his body, to see if he was still alive. He opened his eyes a bit

"Wh-what are y-y-you doing h-here...?", he managed to speak out. Thank goodness: he's alive, but he'll die soon if something was not done now. But how? Remedies don't work for bullet wounds, and there's no pokemon center out here! Then I thought about what Pierre did to me : he stayed by my side, so I will stay by his side. "D-don't w-worry Pierre, I-I'm here . . ." I stammered, still shocked. Tears started to come out of my eyes, but I wanted to stay strong . . . for him.

"A-am I going to *cough* d-die?" Pierre choked out some blood along as he said that. I had to tell him, it would be sheer miracle if he lived. "Y-yes..." I told him, "I-I-I'm so s-sorry... but there's nothing I can..."

He raised a paw to stop me talking. "I-it's fine..." he said, "You d-don't *cough* need t-t-to look at th-this..."

"Pierre, you stayed with me last night," I told him, "so it's my turn to stay with you now, and I'm not leaving until you do." He smiled gratefully at me.

Several minutes later, I suddenly remembered that I never thanked him for what he did to me. "P-Pierre?" I asked him. He looked at me with those silver Vulpix eyes. He was at the brink of death, so I wanted to say it fast. "I-I-... thank you so much for what you did for me last night, y-you comforted me, you stayed with me, y-you cared f-for m-me...", I said, and after a moment's consideration, I added "And th-thank y-you for b-b-being my... f-friend..."

He smiled at me, and replied, "Th-Thank... you..." He closed his eyes, and I couldn't feel his warmth anymore. He was gone.

I felt terrible, I wanted to cry, but then I thought, 'No, crying won't bring him back. I need to stay strong'. So I dragged his body to the tree where we met. I dug a hole at the base of the tree. It was deep, deep enough for Pierre's size. I pushed Pierre's body inside the hole, and buried it. Then I used Scratch on the tree's bark to etch out the words 'Rest in Peace Pierre'. I sat there, prayed for some time, then left.

I woke up suddenly. I walked outside the cave. It was still dark, probably two or three in the morning. What was that? Was that a dream? But . . . I remember now. I remember that day. I _did_ have a friend. It must have been over a year now, and with all the stuff that happened after that, I must have let his death slip off my mind. But then I saw a faint glow; it was coming from the forest. I ran over there, it was farther than I first thought. When I got close to the source of the glow, under a tree, I realized that it was a figure. It was silverish-grey in color, kinda misty and . . . translucent? It started to change to form something. While that 'thing' was shaping, I felt like I recognize this place. The misshapen figure had finally turned into something, something I recognize very much.

It was a Vulpix, but like I said, shiny silverish-grey in color, kinda misty and translucent. There was a dark splotch, like water had been splashed on there, on the right side of the Vulpix. There was something behind him, on the bark. Like an etch mark or something. Then suddenly I realize why I feel like I recognize this place : This is the _exact_ spot where I buried Pierre the Vulpix's body.

But . . . . . does that mean this Vulpix in front of me is . . . !?

"P-P-Pierre . . ?" I asked the silver Vulpix in front of me. The Vulpix chuckled. "You remember me" he said, "You _actually_ did remember me . . .". It _is_ Pierre. That dark splotch on his side is where the bullet hit him and where blood spilled out. "P-P-Pierre?" I asked him happily, "Is that really you?". He chuckled again, "Of course it's me, or do you know any other male Vulpix who was shot on his right side?". I was filled with joy, I tried to hug him, but my paws just phased through him. He must be a ghost, I thought. "You probably don't remember . . ." Pierre said, "but this is where you buried me, right?". I nodded.

"So you remembered where you buried me, I'm happy that you remember! But I bet that you didn't know that tomorrow morning is the morning I die?" I was rather surprised by this, but when I was about to say something, he stopped me. "No need to say anything about that." I smiled at him, both of us were really happy that we were reunited.

We stared at each other for some time. "Before I leave," Pierre said, "I don't think I ever finished saying my last sentence..." I raised an eyebrow curiously at him. Did he mean his thank you? He coughed a bit, then said, "Thank you, for being my friend as well."

He smiled at me. I was touched : he considered me a friend too. I started crying out tears of joy. I felt something silky on my back, I looked and turns out it was Pierre's tails, all 6 this time. I guess ghosts can touch us, but we can't touch them. Pierre smiled at my reaction,"It's not a big deal..." he told me, "right, Loner?". When did he find out that I got a nickname? Did he overhear Shelvina and Maverick's conversation on our way here?

"Loner . . ." he said again, "Nice name". I felt better that Pierre was saying it. "I have to go now Loner," Pierre apologized to me, "Take care, okay?"

I was still crying out tears of joy, "Y-yes, I-I will!" I said happily. He smiled at me one last time before disappearing into mist, then the mist faded away. I stared at the tree's bark, still saying 'Rest in Peace Pierre'. But then I notice even smaller writing under it. I bent over to read it, it said 'Visit me'. I will, I thought to myself, tomorrow,

I left the forest and went back to the cave, and went to sleep again, smiling.

'I do have friends. I do.'


	4. The Cat Burglar

Seeing Pierre last night made me so happy. I don't think I've ever been any happier. I woke up nice and early. The bright morning sun in the sky, and a light snowfall, the first of this year's winter. I went outside the cave to enjoy the sunshine and snow.

"Hey!" I heard someone call, "Loner! Is that you?". It was Shelvina.

"Yes!" I called back, "Shelvina, it's snowing!"

She ran straight outside. "Wow," she said, amazed, "finally, the first snow of the winter!". I heard her call Maverick over. Maverick appeared, looking tired and sleepy.

"Urgh, never had to sleep in such a rough spot before . . ." he groaned, but then he noticed me. "Loner? Is there something you have to say?"

Did he read my mind? Or was that a real question. I dunno. "Nothing to say," I told him, "but I do have something to do!". Maverick and Shelvina looked at me with confused faces. "I need to go to the forest," I told them, "it's kinda important". I didn't forget what I told Pierre last night, that I will visit him again soon.

"What for?" Shelvina asked me, "Shouldn't we be heading for Castelia City?". She still seems worried for me, so I gave her a sad but cute face, or what people call 'the dog beg' or 'puppy eyes'.

"Pleaseeeeeee, it's really, _really_ important" I begged. Shelvina sighed.

"I'm not sure if you used Baby-Doll Eyes on me or something like that," she said, "but fine. If it's important, do it." I jumped around in excitement.

We then headed into the forest. I can hear Shelvina and Maverick whispering behind me. "Maverick?" Shelvina asked him, whispering, "Does Loner seem . . . different to you?".

"Yeah, I noticed . . ." Maverick whispered back, "he's more cheerful than usual and he's acting friendlier now . . ."

They're probably saying that because of my first impression on them. "Ah, we're here!" I told them, stopping. They looked around, but they can't seem to understand why they're here.

"Uhm, why are we here, Loner?" Shelvina asked me, "There's nothing significant about this part of the forest."

"Yes there is," I told her, "I'm here to visit a grave!".

I think I used the wrong intonation to say that sentence, because I can feel Shelvina and Maverick shiver. "G-g-grave!?" Shelvina said, terrified.

"Sorry," I said to her, "I guessed I got a little over-excited . . ." Maverick saw the tree where I buried Pierre at.

"Ah, is this it?" he asked me. I nodded. He read the words I etched on that tree, that had surprisingly lasted a year. "Rest in Peace Pierre . . ." he mumbled, and looked at me, "Who's Pierre?"

"A friend of mine," I answered, "He's a Vulpix, I met him last year. Only knew him for a night and then next morning he died." Shelvina seems uneasy upon hearing my answer, but Maverick does not react at all.

"Anyway," I continued to explain to them, "last night, I had a dream, about Pierre. When I woke up, I saw light come from over here. I checked it out, and met his . . . ghost . . .". The last bit sounded slightly awkward.

"G-g-ghost!?", Shelvina squealed. She _really_ wants to get out of here now.

"Hold on a sec," Maverick said to me, "a _ghost_!? But . . . I thought they were . . . vengeful?"

Vengeful? The common theory does go like that, but maybe there's something deeper in this ghost thing. "I dunno," I said to Maverick, "maybe some ghosts are different. I mean, he did die today."

"He died _today_?" Maverick asked. I nodded. "Well, that could be another reason he appeared, but please consider others, such as unrest of spirit, vengeful, and all that."

"Can we begin now?" I asked Maverick and Shelvina. Maverick seems to understand, but Shelvina doesn't seem too keen on doing this. After some persuading, she finally agreed. So we settled in front of the grave, and started to pray. While we prayed, the air felt slightly warmer, and I felt something silky laying down on my back. After we finished praying, I looked around, but no sign of Pierre. Maybe you can't see ghosts at daytime. "Shall we go then?" I asked the two. They nodded, and we set off, once again, for Castelia City.

It took a week to get to Castelia, the snow on the road only made it tougher to get there. Castelia was full of people walking around, talking and eating. It was simply beautiful at winter. Shelvina was especially happy to be here. "Ahh . . . Castelia City," she said, "the people, the air, the . . ."

She was cut short as something very fast rushed passed her. Seconds later, a bushy-haired man came running passed, "You darn purrloin!" he shouted, "Get back here with my wallet!". I did not know what I was thinking, perhaps it was instinct, I chased them too.

"Loner!" Maverick and Shelvina yelled after me, and started chasing too.

We ran all the way to the forest at the edge of Castelia. There was a slight incline, like climbing a hill. We were all too tired to continue, when we saw the same bushy-haired man who had his wallet stolen by a purrloin. "Good, no money lost" he said as he passed us.

We looked around, and saw a Purrloin walking nearby. "Why hello there," the Purrloin said in a deep, cool, female voice, "what are you boys and girls doing here?" Yup. Definitely looks and sounds like a thief.

"We were out walking," I told her. What, it wasn't like I was going to tell her that we chased after her too.

"Ah, hello then," she said, "let me introduce myself. My name is Diadora."

"I'm Shelvina," Shelvina the Snivy introduced us as well, " this is Maverick, and this little guy's Loner".

Really, Shelvina? _Little guy_?

"Hello to all of you too," Diadora said coolly, "but I should warn you, this part of the forest is haunted." Shelvina literally fainted on the spot upon hearing the word 'haunted'.

"Why is it haunted?" Maverick asked.

"There's a strange music of a violin playing not far from here during the night," Diadora explained, "and if anyone got close to it, they said that they saw something terrifying!". The story sent chills down me and Maverick's spine. "I encountered that thing..." Diadora said, memories flashing in her eyes, "When I got close, I saw some sort of tiki monster running at me. I barely escaped. Geez, I'm a thief, and that's been the only thing that has managed to scare me!"

"Thief?" I asked her, "You're a _thief_?"

She stared at me in silence, then she smiled. "My, my," she said a sweet tone – one a villain would make – "you've got good ears. Yes, I am a thief, but I steal for a living. Back then was the evil thief part. They used to call me... 'The Cat Burglar'".

" 'The Cat Burglar'?" Maverick asked Diadora. She nodded. "Isn't that one of Unova's greatest thieves? I always thought it was a human but . . ." Diadora's smile grew wider.

"I had a crew back then," she said, "we've parted ways though. The things we do are thoroughly planned, maybe that's why you thought a human did it."

The two continued talking while my ears were open and listening in the background, along with Shelvina, who had just woken up from her brief knockout.

Diadora said that during the time of her thieving career, she had done many heists, such as robbing all the bread from a bakery, stole a woman name Mrs. Ripple's purse, napped several pokemon, and stealing a diamond from a museum (which they had apparently returned the next week).

"Err, this is just a question," I interrupted on Diadora's and Maverick's conversation, "but Diadora said that this ghost plays music with a violin... what is 'music'?. Maverick's and Shelvina's jaws dropped and just stared at me in disbelief.

"You don't know what is _music_!?" he asked in shock. Was that a big deal? I thought I said something wrong, but I nodded slowly. Maverick sighed, "I'll try to explain the best I can. Music is a combination of one or several different types of sounds produced by certain instruments, like a violin; that if done correctly, will make 'music'. Done wrong, it's bad music." I nodded in understanding, and we continued our chat.

We didn't realize that it was already night by the time we finished chatting. "Alright, let's move out of here," Diadora told us, "or you might find that violin player out here!". Again, Shelvina fainted, and Maverick had to carry her all the way to town using Psychic. When we got to town, the atmosphere was different. The people around were shopping and having chats along the street, lights illuminated the roads, lights from windows made buildings' silhouettes look nicer, and wild pokemon were starting to pop out of hiding. "Wait here," Diadora told us, and she ran into a dark alleyway between two buildings.

Minutes later, there was the sound of a window breaking, someone screaming, and people yelling. "Err, should we go over there?" I asked the others. Well, more like Maverick, since Shelvina still hasn't waken up yet.

"No way," he said, I'm not facing the wrath of an angry mob!"

"Although Diadora told us to stay here, that could be her in danger," I told Maverick in a serious tone, "so I say, we go over there". I saw Maverick rolled his eyes, which I criticized him for doing so, and we went over there. Turns out I was right : Diadora was in danger. In her mouth was small box, and she was cornered by several trainers and a . . . chef?

"You again!" the chef exclaimed, "You stole from me once, twice, now you want thrice!? Okay, you gonna get it now!". He threw a pokeball down and out came a Servine. "Servine! Use Vine Whip!" the chef ordered his pokemon. The servine swung vines wildly at the purrloin, but missed. Diadora then lunged at the Servine and used Scratch against it, throwing the pokemon back. "Not so fast!" the chef bellowed angrily, "Servine! Use Leaf Tornado!". A giant green tornado was know cornering Diadora, and it finally got her. She was thrown high into the air, too high. She landed on the short bakery's roof. She looked down at the baker – the one who I thought was a chef – holding the box in her mouth, winked at him, then disappeared. We watched from the corner and retreated as the baker started swearing.

Back at the spot Diadora told us to wait at, we waited as she told us, and she came a minute later. She laid the small box before us. "What's this?" Maverick asked her.

She smiled, "This, my little meowstic friend," she said mysteriously, "is a box, full of some of Unova's finest berries." She opened the box, and boy was that smell sweet. It was full of Unova's most delicious berries, some extremely rare, such as the Carrapple Berry. That berry's population had shrunk down so much that most scientists consider it extinct. Maverick let Shelvina down from his Psychic to eat some berries with Diadora. I looked at Shelvina. Her nose was beginning to twitch, perhaps she smelled the berries?

"Nghh..." she groaned, "w-what's that smell?"

"Unova's finest berries," I answered her simply. She suddenly got up and immediately rushed over to the box to eat some as well.

"Don't eat too many," Diadora warned the two pokemon chomping down on the berries, "too many and you'll get a stomachache!". They ate and ate and ate until the box was only half-full now. "Wait here, alright?" Diadora told us. She picked up the box with her mouth, and scrammed off.

I watch her took off. I don't think anyone realized, but I didn't eat a _single_ berry! Strange, that it's Unova's finest, and yet I don't eat it. I kinda want to, but maybe because it's a result of theft, my inside voice refuses to even touch it. Diadora then came back several minutes later, without the box. My guess is that she returned it to the bakery, but when Maverick asked she said, "That's a secret, honey," so I guess we'll never know for sure.

"Can we leave now?" Shelvina asked the group. Me and Maverick agreed, and started to leave, when suddenly Diadora yelled after us.

"Where are you folks going?" she asked.

"Kalos Region," I answered. She smiled at us.

"Ah, the Kalos Region. Can I come too? Unova is getting a bit... boring..."

Shelvina quickly said "Yes!", and now, the group expanded from 3 to 4. But they should know, that just because I met Pierre and became happy several nights ago, doesn't mean that I am acceptant to more people.

We were walking through the forest at the edge of Castelia City, when suddenly there was a strange sound coming from within the depths of the forest. "Oh no," Diadora said worryingly, "it's the Phantom Violinist!"

"Is that what they call it?" Shelvina asked. Diadora nodded grimly. "Loner, we should go..." Shelvina said, scared. She tried to pull me but I remain hooked to the spot. "Loner! Are you alright?" she asked me. I could not hear her, not with that 'music' playing.

It was as if I was in a vast empty space. Every thought I had then was erased, every feeling I had was gone. It was like... a trance... This had to be 'music', played by a 'violin', played by the 'Phantom Violinist'. The melody is stuck in my ears. I started swaying along with the music. It sounded so beautiful, but sounded so sad. So peaceful, but so heart-breaking as well. Does music have a power to control people like this? Even a tear started trickle down my cheek. I wanted to know, who could play such a beautiful symphony like this... My paws started moving forward, but then something hard hit my face and snapped me out of my dream.

I yelped in pain, and looked up. Shelvina's vines were out, she must have used them to slap me. "Loner! Are you crazy!?" she shouted at me, "You are _not_ going in that forest!"

Music continued playing in the background. "I'm going there," I told her, "I want to know who's playing that melody." Everyone is concerned for me at this point, I can literally feel their tension.

"You're only playing kiddo, girly," Diadora said to me, "you'll probably get killed!" Even an expert thief thinks that I'm a _female_!

"I'm going there," I told them again firmly, "I'm not a female, and I want to know who's playing that, I want to solve this mystery". There was silence. The group looked at each other, and they sighed.

"Fine," Maverick finally said, "but you better come back in one piece!". He patted my back, and I smiled at him.

"I will," I told him, "and I promise." I added.

So, I left the group, and headed into the forest. Using my sensitive ears to guide me to the source of the music, I'm going straight on to find the mysterious 'Phantom Violinist' . . .


	5. Misunderstood

Paw by paw, I walked and crept slowly ever so deeper into the dark forest. The violin music continued to fill my sensitive ears, and guides them and me to the source of the music. Diadora the purrloin said that anybody that comes close to this 'Phantom Violinist', they got jumped by something scary. My plan is that if the violinist doesn't know that I'm here, then it won't come after me. I walked paw by paw, very slowly, trying not to make a single sound. The music grew louder and louder, and I finally reached a point where I got close enough to stop and wait. I looked between the trees, and saw a figure, with an instrument in its hands.

It was a human, judging by its silhouette. It was playing an instrument that what I think is a 'violin'. It was a very sad music. I've been climbing higher, and higher trying to find this person, that I think that we're at the edge of a cliff. My ears twitched when I heard water dripping to the ground. Was the figure crying? I forgot what I was doing, and I accidentally stepped on a twig. I saw the silhouette look back, and starting running so fast that I thought he had just vanished. I immediately ran after him. I ran and ran, but then I tripped on a rock. I yelped as I rolled down the hill and ended up at the bottom. I groaned in pain, and looked up. Shelvina, Maverick, and Diadora were there, looking at me.

"Well?" Diadora asked me curiously, "Did you find the identity of this 'Phantom Violinist'?"

I shook my head, "I lost my footing..." I told her.

Shelvina sighed. "We're going to Nacrene City now," she said, "Diadora's coming with us, she wants to go to Kalos as well". That was a reminder that there will be 4 people now instead of 3. I wanted to know the identity of the phantom musician, but I also don't want to argue trying to do what they don't want me to do, so I went along.

We spent the night in the forest – in fright – but fortunately, no other music came out. The next morning, I woke up first, and checked the place where I found that human figure. It _was_ a cliff, I thought, as I looked down at the vast view of the forest. It was really high as well, and peaceful. I can see why that violinist came here. I headed back, and luckily the gang were still sleeping. They woke up - it must have been an hour since I did I think - and we headed on.

The journey to Nacrene City wasn't so bad. There was an awful snow storm in the middle of the trip, but we made it. We met several wild pokemon, evaded capture from several trainers, and survived from being crushed by a scolipede. It felt so long since we left Castelia City, but I think we only took a week and two days. Hopefully there will be something worthwhile in Nacrene, if not, we will move on straight to the next city.

Nacrene was like a shopping square. There were medium-sized buildings, shopping centers, large warehouses, and beautiful fountains. There was also a garden, a library, a school, and everything else you would find in a standard but wealthy city.

We were walking down the snowy streets when we heard a commotion. I looked to my right to see a black fox with some red fur here and there, all bruised and hurt, running away from a bunch of other pokemon. The fox ran into the bushes, and it's gone. The other pokemon grunted, and dismissed themselves.

One of them was a Pichu, and passed us. "What was that all about?" I asked the Pichu.

"Chasing away evil," the Pichu said, "I assume that you don't know that Zorua?" So that was a zorua that was being chased. The pichu is also a male, judging by his voice. I shook my head, telling the pichu that I don't know that zorua, but Shelvina, Maverick, and even Diadora said that they knew. "Who is it?" I asked them

The Pichu coughed, wanting to speak. "Let me explain," he said, "that zorua's name is Viel. He has a terrible reputation, being a Zorua, the kind that's mistrusted around Unova. People know that his father was bad as well. Most of his life is shrouded in mystery, only known by those who bullied him or who he told. And, to add to the fact, his name is an anagram of 'evil'!"

This Zorua, named Viel, must be living a terrible, terrible life. I don't know why, but I suddenly want to know him now. "Is it possible to be friends with him?" I asked the pichu.

He looked at me as though I was mad. "Are you crazy!?" he asked me, half-yelling, "He's a _murderer_! A psycho! People have seen him kill!". This Zorua is a killer? This surprises me. But I still feel pity for him. Maybe this is how Pierre felt about me. The sympathy and empathy that he told me about.

"Come on, let's have lunch!" Maverick said, switching subjects. We agreed, said goodbye to the pichu, and went to a nearby restaurant.

We ate the leftovers of a family's meal, but I was still thinking about that poor zorua, named Viel. I saw scars, scratch marks, blood, and bruises all over his body. I can't imagine how tough he is to endure such pain. The more I thought about it, the more I wanted to see and meet him. I ate lunch quickly, told the group that I wanted to look around for some time, and left. "Be careful kid!" Diadora warned me, "Stay away from that Zorua!". Was this guy really that hated? It must be so sad, no, beyond very sad. I headed into the bushed where he had ran into earlier.

I don't know where I was walking to, but after some time I felt like I was climbing a familiar incline. This was a hill, full of trees. This let to the edge of Nacrene. Between the trees, I peeked around. There was a cliff's edge, just like the one in Castelia City, and there, standing at the very edge, was Viel the Zorua. He stared into vast empty sky, and dangled his front paw above the high fall. I thought that he was going to commit suicide, so I yelled at him, "STOP!". His ears twitched, and he looked back at me. He withdrew his paw from the edge, and now his entire body was facing me, back facing the cliff edge.

He looked _absolutely_ terrible. He had scars all over his face, arms, legs, chest, literally everywhere was full of marks, claw marks, and bruises. Blood was still leaking from his fresh wounds. He seems to have his left foot limping, a bit of his right ear bitten off, and a burn mark on his right shoulder. We stared at each other, as the wind blew through our fur.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He didn't respond in the way I expected him to, he was snarling at me and started to walk backwards towards the edge.

"Stay away from me!" he snarled at me, "Or you die!". He sounded more like an asylum seeker rather than a murderer.

"I just want to talk with you," I told him.

"Oh? Talk then!"

That was weird, one second earlier he was snarling at me, and now he wants to chat? "You look terrible," I said, "what happened to you?"

"What do you think they did?" he said, angrily this time, "They bit me, scratched me, clawed me, punched me, beat me, hit me and – ", he shook his head. "W-what did I say just now?" he asked me, "D-did I say something bad?" Tears started coming out of his eyes. He looks poor, scared, and confused, like he doesn't know what's happening. Is he one of those split personality people? The type where someone is kind and they change in an instant into the opposite.

He curled into a ball, and I heard him start crying. It was sad to see, but I did what Pierre did to me back then, which is to give him some space. After five minutes or so, he uncurled from his little ball, and looked at me in the eye. I approached him slowly after he got calmer, and sat beside him. He turned his back on me and stared into the open sky, several pidoves flying past. I sat quietly beside him, staring at the sky as well. "I used to be happy," he croaked out, voice dry from all the crying, "my family . . . we were happy together . . . but Zoruas had a bad reputation, we were treated badly by others. I never got any friends, they just bullied me. Mommy died from being ill, and two months later daddy told me he was going somewhere, and he might not be coming back, so he told me that I must stay strong. He really did not come back . . ."

I felt sorry for him just by listening. "So I wanted to find some friends..." he continued. "But nothing ever worked out, nothing!". I really hope that he doesn't return to his other personality. "Is there something wrong?" he asked me.

"No, it's just I never got to hear your name..."

"Viel," he answered simply, "and because of that name, I earned an even worse reputation. They think I'm evil, because Viel is an anagram of evil. But I'm not, I swear! I'm just misunderstood..." He cried a bit more before continuing, with me patting his back to encourage him to let it all out. "I tried to be nice with everyone," he said, his voice hoarse, "but everyone who knew my father and me stayed away. I even got beaten up. One time, I managed to land a girl, but because of some jerk who said that I was a psycho, she broke up with me. The next months went on and on like that : bullied, teased, treated badly, beaten... and it turned me, it changed me..."

I saw his eyes glimmer with bad intentions, "I turned into one," he said, grinning evilly, "What I feared is what I have become. I turned into a monster, a psycho, a murderer. I've killed some here and there. They all deserve to die, the bastards..." He shook his head, and the glimmer of evil in his eyes was gone. "I-I'm s-sorry...", he said, crying, "I-I c-can't . . . i-it's just w-who I am now..."

So that's what happened. He turned into what he feared he might become : a monster. Perhaps he had tried to stop, but he just can't, not with all the people treating him like this and feeding him bad energy. "It must be terrible," I said to him, "to be treated so wrong, when you're so innocent..."

He shook his head again, "No, I'm _not_ innocent," he said quietly, "I've killed others before, and –". He looked at me in the eye, and I can see that same glimmer of evil inside them. "I have two hobbies," he said in a maniac-like tone, "one of them is killing, and the other one is –". He shook his head again, harder this time, "It's so hard to control 'him', even with my stress relieving hobby I still can't get rid of him..."

I don't know what this sudden urge was, but I followed it. I hugged him, with passion, brotherly love if you like. I can feel that he's completely still, like in shock, as if he had never been hugged in his entire life. He buried his face in my fur and started crying. That was probably the longest hug in my life, I had to keep hugging until he stopped crying, which was like... 7 minutes, maybe? "Hey, Viel, why don't you come with us?" I asked him. He was in even more shock than before.

"I-I'd love to," he said, "but, you know how I'm treated..."

"I'll make it work" I said. Viel gave me a weak smile. I brought him back to the restaurant where me, Shelvina, Maverick, and Diadora, but I'm worried on how they would react. Stare at me, with gaping mouths?

Well, it really _did_ happen. They stared at me with gaping mouths. Maverick shook his head with disbelief. "Are. You. CRAZY!?" he shouted at me, "This is _exactly_ the kind of naive thing someone would do, that would ultimately result in their _death_!"

I frowned at the word 'naive'. "Hey, he's not that bad..." I told him, "Well, once you've known him at least..."

"That's why!" Shelvina yelled at me, "We _don't_ know him!".

"Then get to know him!" I yelled back. Diadora came up to me, and glared at me. I tried not to look fazed.

"Look here kid," she said darkly, "this is a zorua. They're dark types. Ghost and dark types are largely known as 'the bad Pokémon' in every region. Are you sure about this?".

I don't actually know that they were discriminated that much, but I was confident with me saying "Yes!". She looked surprised.

"Well," she started, "you did somehow made friends with _Viel_ of all people, which is nearly impossible. So... I guess I'll trust your judgement... for now." I smiled at her decision, but not the rest.

Maverick, Shelvina, and Diadora huddled up together. I can hear Maverick and Shelvina throwing arguments at Diadora, and Diadora arguing back. Viel was sitting beside me, and he looked at me. I saw that same evil glimmer in his eyes again. It seems that every time he made eye contact with me, or maybe even with every pokemon, he has that glimmer. After an intense argument, Shelvina and Maverick finally gave in. "But you're responsible if something happens to him or if he does something to us!" Shelvina said. I nodded. With that finally settled, we set off into the forest and headed to Striaton City.

I just hope that Viel is really is what he says to be, a misunderstood pokemon, and not a monster. And hopefully no one ticks off that monster inside him . . . . .


	6. Guilty or Innocent?

The atmosphere in the group seemed to have changed ever since Viel joined. Maverick, Shelvina, and Diadora have been walking faster, and always seemed uneasy. They also kept their distance from me and Viel. They were 6 feet ahead from us. Me and Viel, although I was the one who got him to join, didn't actually talk at all, not even making eye contact. My plan was that if he didn't make eye contact with anyone, he wouldn't return to his other split. But that's just a theory, and a slight chance of it being true. He was bullied for years, and I'm pretty sure even _smelling_ other pokemon's scent would trigger him to kill.

"Name" Viel suddenly said.

"Er... what?" I asked him, confused.

"Your name" Viel repeated, not looking at me.

"Don't have one," I told him, "but Shelvina gave me the nickname Loner."

"I'm assuming Shelvina is the Snivy?" Viel asked. I nodded, but I'm not sure he knew. He did not say anything more. We walked for several more minutes before he suddenly said "Your name suits your personality,", he thought for a moment, "but not a very good name for a female..." Even a psycho can mistake my gender. _Great_. "I'm a male!" I told him. He looked at me, his expression showing surprise. "O-oh, s-sorry..." he said weakly. He then started crying, but it didn't feel right, like it wasn't for real. Maybe it's his split? Using Fake Tears? Hopefully not...

We reached Striaton City in a matter of days, but this time no one was eager to stay long. Diadora found us a nice place to sleep, which is in a dark alleyway with tons of hay barrels all over the place. Shelvina and Maverick made themselves comfortable, but when Viel tried to go in, Diadora blocked him. "You're not going in here!" she snarled. In the back, Shelvina's vines had been drawn out and Maverick's ears were raised. Viel nodded, choosing to avoid the fight, and left. He walked towards the forest at the edge of Striaton. I tried to talk to him, but he pushed me away. I heard him mutter something as he passed me, but I only caught the word 'you'. He disappeared into the bushes.

There was a moment of silence. Diadora coughed intentionally, catching my attention. "I know I said that I trust your judgement," she said, "but we simply _can't_ trust him!". Poor Viel, so many pokemon hates him. I went into the forest to find him, but I couldn't find him anywhere. I looked behind every tree, every bush, every large rock, even looked inside gaps between rocks and holes in trees. I was just about to give up when I heard some music coming from the depths of the forest. Violin music, the exact same tune from the forest of Castelia City. But . . . that's impossible! The phantom violinist should have only been in Castelia!

As much as I wanted to find it, Maverick appeared out of nowhere behind me. "Forget the phantom, Loner..." he said, "Go get some sleep". I sighed, obviously unhappy, but I went with him anyway. He led me to the alleyway Diadora showed us, got on a barrel of hay, and went to sleep. Shelvina and Diadora were also asleep too. I got on a stack of hay barrels, curled up, trying to sleep. Turns out hay was not soft, but prickly. I did _not_ like it. So I sneaked out, and went into the forest. The music was still playing, but I had no intention of finding the source. My body was physically and mentally tired. During the days we walked from Nacrene to Striaton, I had a lack of sleep, and dealt with several arguments concerning Viel. I found myself a soft patch of grass, and went to sleep there.

I opened my eyes the next morning and was expecting clear sky. But instead, there was something black and blurry in front of me. I rubbed my eyes, and looked again; turns out it was just Viel. But something was wrong about him. His eyes had that evil glimmer in them. Tears were coming out of his eyes, but they don't seem real, like it was not created by emotion. Fake Tears is my guess - after all, it is a dark-type move, just like Viel. There were also very fresh scars on his sides and cheeks, probably only an hour or less since it was made. There was also splatters of blood around his mouth, and some blood was dripping from his mouth as well.

"Viel? What happened to you?" I asked him worryingly.

He wiped off the blood from his face, "Nothing," he said, "just some bully I took care of". _Took care of_? I leaned to the left, and saw a trail of blood drops that came from the bushes and leading to where Viel was standing.

Oh god, tell me that . . . please no . . . it better not . . . _god_ . . .

"Viel?" I asked him seriously, "What did you do?"

Viel smiled, "Like I said, taking care of a bully." Oh no, he's gone back to his other split.

"Viel! You said you weren't a murderer! Tell me that you didn't just _kill_ that bully!". Viel's expression weakened to sadness.

"Well... I may have a bit overdone it..." I was upset that he had killed someone. "Viel, please . . ." I begged him, "Please find a way to control your anger!" He nodded, and I walked with him back to the group. I had a thought, what if I can't stop it? What if Viel can't turn back? What if Viel had truly become a psycho? I don't want that to be a reality...

None of the members of the gang were happy when they saw Viel's appearance. Diadora came up to me, "Kid, if you _still_ insist that he's coming with us," she said crossly, "you two will be walking fifteen feet behind us". I was about to argue back when she suddenly snarled "NO EXCUSES!" I whimpered in fear; never have I ever seen her that scary.

And because of that, me and Viel did walk fifteen feet behind them. I don't mean anything when I say this, but this zorua is tearing apart my relationships with the group, and it's getting worse. Did I make the right decision to bring him in? I'm starting to doubt myself.

"It's okay if you feel like it's my fault," Viel said to me sadly, "maybe it's better if I leave..." He must have noticed my expression.

"Viel, no, it isn't your – "

"YES IT IS! It's _my_ fault, it's always been like this!" He looked away from me and started crying silently. I have thought endlessly about the meaning of his behavior, but still no clue on how he sees life. The way I see it : he sees life as a dark, cruel space. And he wants to destroy that darkness.

After we left Striaton City, it started snowing heavily. We took shelter under an overhanging rock. Well, more like me and Viel took shelter under an overhanging rock, while the others hid inside a hollow log. After the storm subsided, it was clear skies for the entire journey. I kept telling myself during the journey, "Viel is not a bad pokemon, Viel is not a bad pokemon..."

Boy, was I wrong.

It was only one more day before we got to Nuvema Town and board a ship to the Kalos region. It was getting really late, so we settled for the night. Diadora collected berries for the group, not including me and Viel. Viel sat on a tree stump a few feet away from me. I feel . . . left out now. Like I truly am a loner now. I just want to be done with all this, but I can't just leave Viel all alone. I found I nice little moist patch of grass to settle in on, but then I heard violin music playing from the forest. As I started walking to investigate, I heard Shelvina yell from where she and the gang were, "Loner! Do NOT!" I was disappointed, but I couldn't just ignore this. I went over to were I last saw Viel, but he wasn't there anymore. Had he gone to investigate the sound as well? I assumed that, and I went into the forest.

Once again, I repeated the process of sneaking up on the violinist. My ears locking on to the source of the music, walking slowly up ahead, my facial fur feeling the movements of his hand and body as he plays the violin. For some reason, this violinist always plays his instrument on the edge of a cliff or something similar. This time it's at an overhanging rock, like taken straight out of a climatic face-off movie scene. I saw him, playing his violin, right at the edge of the rock. I slowly walked up to him, but I failed to notice a twig under my paw and I stepped on it, creating a loud "Crack" sound.

The violinist looked at me, but this time it didn't run, instead it made a hand gesture signalling 'come closer'. I slowly walked up to the violin player. I can see under the light of the moonlight : it was a handsomely-dressed young boy.

He had brown hair that had been recently brushed to perfection and style, with brown eyes that match its color. He was wearing a classic black and white tuxedo, with its collar sticking out, and the tuxedo was matched with long black pants. His shoes were black as well. His skin – I might be wrong because this is under the moonlight – is a light tone. His left hand was holding a violin, the other holding the bow. It was quite a professional dressing. He sat down at the edge, with me standing beside me. It was very quiet that night, only the sound of several pidoves can be heard flying above us. He stood up, gazed off into the distance, and suddenly there was a pink flash.

What I saw next surprised me very much. Where once stood the handsome violinist, was now Viel the zorua. I understand now : Viel and the violinist are the same. It was just an illusion and a disguise. Viel smiled at me, "Hi Loner," he said, "I guess you know now..."

I was shocked by this sudden revelation. "V-Viel?" I stammered, "W-when and how did you learn to play a violin!?"

Viel just shrugged. "I'm not telling you, but it's pretty much my talent and my hobby". This must be the stress-relieving hobby that Viel told me about back at Nacrene City. "Too bad it's the last time you will ever hear me play it though..." he said sadly, gazing off into the distance.

"Why is that?" I asked him. But when he looked back, something changed about him. The air got cold and chilly all of a sudden.

"Didn't you hear?" Viel asked in an evil tone, "This is _your_ last time hearing me play the violin!" I understand his words now : he was going to kill me. I backed off into the forest, but he blocked me, and instead pushing me back to the rock's edge.

"V-Viel!" I shouted at him, not believing what's happening, "Snap out of it!". He does not flinch, and keeps pushing me further back to the edge. My hind paws were literally right at the edge, when Viel stopped. I looked at him, begging for mercy. Tears trickled down his eyes.

"Loner..." he said softly, "What I'm about to do next . . . please understand . . ." The inevitable happened : he pushed me off the edge.

Time seemed to have froze at that moment. Like slow-motion. As I fell, I saw Viel's face standing at the edge. It looked rather disturbing, if not twisted. His eyes were glimmering with pride, but tears leaked out of it. He had a weird smile on his face, somewhere between an evil grin an a sad face. I cannot believe what is happening right now. I'm going to die, under the hand of someone I trusted. I feel absolutely terrible. How could he do this? I thought I was his friend . . .

Or was I ever his friend?

Time felt like it slowly sped up and resumed its course, and I started falling down, fast. I turned my head in mid-air to see a gigantic patch of spiky thorn bushes under me. I closed my eyes and braced for impact.

CRACK!

I landed right on a thorn bush, but somehow I did not scream in agony. Ah, that hurts very, very, much. I was in the middle of thorn bush field, and I doubt anyone would ever go here. I guess this is it, I thought, left to slowly die and betrayed by who I thought was a friend. Viel is _so_ going to get killed by the others. And I'm never going to be able to do what I wanted to do in the first place...

"Maybe it's for the best," I told myself, "at least you'll get to see Pierre and your family again...". Memories flashed in my eyes as I thought about them. How I miss them, and I will soon join them...

I close my eyes for what might be the last minutes I exist on this planet . . . . .


	7. The Hidden Good Within a Corrupt Soul

Black. It was all black and dark. Nothing could be seen. But then something called me. "Loner..." it called. It called my name. Is it god? Has my time come at last? I felt a sudden urge to open my eyes and see the truth for myself. The air flowing through my fur was cool, and the grass I was on was so soft. I open my eyes, and what I saw made my jaw drop.

It looked like Valhalla or something like that. It was a cavern, with beautiful rocks full of moss everywhere. In a corner was a waterfall that ended up in a lake, which ran into a river that leads into a hole. The water looked like it was glowing. Grass and flowers were everywhere. Vines were hanging from the stalactites. A hole in the ceiling let sunlight shine onto the spot where I was sitting on. I was sitting on some sort of rock pyramid. Wind can also be felt blowing lightly through the cracks of the rocks. The place looks absolutely magical.

I felt the air shift around me with my fur, as though something was flying around. But there was nothing there that was moving. I heard a light giggle from somewhere. I continued to look around to find out who was that. "Hello?" I yelled to nobody, "Is someone there?". My voice echoed across the cavern. A small fraction of the air in front of me looked slightly blurry, like looking through a heatwave from a fire. Then from that spot started to appear color. And finally there was a creature in front of me.

It looked yellow in color, but it could also be cream. It had rather roundish arms and legs and reddish-orange hands and feet. Its hands had 3 fingers, while the feet only have 2 toes. Its head was round, slightly oversized compared to its body. It had two pointed ears that form the letter 'V', that was orange. Its eyes shined a beautiful shade of blue. It also had two tails that look like wings, that I think is what is making it fly.

Wait... have I heard this description from somewhere?

I couldn't believe my eyes. Could it be? My mother used to tell me stories about nearly every legendary pokemon in every region. This creature was one of them. Most of the world had considered it as myth since no one had ever seen it, but now I _definitely_ think that it's the real deal. This can't be anything other – unless this is was a ditto or a mew or an illusion by a zorua or zoroark – the legendary victory pokemon : Victini!

"You're awake!" I heard it say, doing a long circular-pattern backflip in mid-air, "I thought that you'd never wake up!". I'm not sure if legendaries have gender or not, but if it had one, this one must be male. His voice sounded like a young childish boy, with a slightly higher pitch than normal.

"Y-you a-are..." I tried to speak up, but I was too much in shock over everything that has happened.

"Ah, allow me to introduce myself then," he said, "you can call me Victini, I don't really have any other idea on a name."

"A-all right then... Mister Victini...Can you tell me where is this?"

"First of all, no need for the mister, and this is my little 'home' right here!" This is Victini's _house_?

Victini floated down and sat in front of me. "So... mind telling me on how you landed down there in the first place?". I got confused. "The thorn bush," he clarified. I told him that last night I went to the edge of an overhanging rock to investigate the music of a violin.

"And there I confronted Viel and – ", I didn't get to finish when he cut me off.

"Wait, Viel? _The_ Viel? The Zorua?" he asked me, looking exceptionally worried. I nodded. Victini took a deep breath and gave a long sigh. "Then I suppose he must have pushed you off then?" he asked me. I nodded again. "You're lucky to be alive, almost no one escapes death from Viel. You had some really deep cuts you know! Lucky enough that I was flying over there last night and found you!". I looked over at my body, there were stitches and bandages all over me. "Don't open them yet," he said, "wait until tomorrow".

"He's not bad you know," I said to Victini, "Viel's not a bad Pokémon at all!"

Victini looked at me in the eye, and asked me seriously "What makes you think like that?"

"He told me so," I answered, "he said that what's happened to him all those years made him that way..." The sound of running water can be heard in the background, making it slightly awkward for me.

"Then I guess you're not the only one who knows that..." he said softly. Victini sat in silence, waiting for me to say something.

"I tried to become his friend..." I said to him, "but I guess I'm not a very good one..."

"That makes me too" Victini said, smiling weakly.

I looked at him, confused. "I-I don't get it..." I said. He got up close to me, looking into my eyes.

"Let me show you," he said softly.

Suddenly I felt my body being shook as something seems to be shoved into my head. I opened my eyes and saw a completely different area. We weren't in the cavern anymore, we were outside. I saw a zorua, and Victini, sitting side by side under a tree in a sunny day. The Zorua was Viel, but he looked much younger than before. Am I being shown a flashback?

"It must be terrible, huh Viel?" Victini asked the young zorua, "To be treated like this?". Viel nodded. "Don't worry, I understand..." Victini assured him. He then hugged Viel, but then his body looked like it was shocked by an electric current. Victini screamed in pain. I could see through Victini's arm, Viel's claws had stabbed Victini's belly. Viel retracted his claws, and watched the legendary pokemon kneeling on the ground, trying to stop the blood gushing out of his wound.

"No," Viel said in a cruel voice, "No you don't! You don't understand me, no one does! No one knows, how much pain I feel!" Viel went for another stab, but Victini's right hand burst into flame and punched him, knocking him back. With him distracted, Victini gathered the last of his strength and flew away. The scenery seems to be suddenly be engulfed by thick fog for a moment, and when the fog cleared, I found myself back where I was, looking at Victini's blue eyes.

Victini got up and flew over to the waterfall, waving a hand to get me over there. I walked over to the waterfall. The water was a clear bright blue, and had some sort of glow to it. "I still remember that day..." Victini said, looking at his reflection in the water. I didn't notice before, but there appears to be a rather old stitch mark on Victini's belly, stretching horizontally from his right side all the way to the middle of his belly. Victini patted my shoulder. "Don't worry, that was years ago, and I'm good at stitching."

How, when, and why in the whole world did Victini learn _stitching_? I thought legendaries had healing powers!

"I believe you Loner," he continued, "that Viel isn't a bad Pokémon. But now he's become a psycho, and now everyone is too afraid to help him!"

"What about the other legendaries?" I asked him.

Victini looked back at his reflection. "For starters, there is some sort of discrimination between big legendary pokemon like Arceus and the small ones like me" he said, "They don't see Viel as a 'major threat', and believe that he's beyond anyone's help, so they let it pass. While the small ones, such as me and Mesprit, see a glimmer of hidden kindness within the boy. But unfortunately, I'm stationed here in this part of Unova, and right now no one else can help me".

"Hey," I spoke up, catching Victini's attention, "I-I really want to help him you know... c-could you give me an advice?".

Victini giggled a bit, "Oh Loner, you don't need to be so nervous!". "However...", he continued, looking around the cavern, "before I tell you that, let me go fetch us some berries first." He flew towards a bunch of overhanging vines, moved them aside, and flew outside through the hole the vines were covering.

It wasn't even a minute when he suddenly appeared out of nowhere beside me carrying several berries. "GAH!" I yelled in surprise, jumping back. Because of that, I lost my balance – and after desperately trying to rebalance – and fell into the water. Victini laughed as he helped me get out of the water, and he heated me up with his fire. "Thanks" I said to him, giving a smile. He smiled back, his fangs showing.

"Anyway..." Victini said, "back to where we were. If you want to help Viel, you've got to know more about him. Fortunately, I know more than anyone about Viel. I've met him since he was a pup." This is turning nostalgic now. "I know Viel's father. I mean, who doesn't know his father? The apprentice of The Cat Burglar herself!"

"Wait, Viel's father and Diadora know each other?" I asked him. Oops, I spilled her name, my bad.

"Wow, you know her identity?" Victini asked me in surprise, "Those two were among the best thieves in Unova, maybe the world!". "Their gang parted ways years ago, but their reputation remains tainted. Viel's father found himself a beautiful Zorua named Nessie, and fell in love with her. A year later, they had a son, named Viel, but things went downhill from there..."

"Nessie got sick a few months later," Victini said, "and she died not long after. Viel's father was devastated because of this, and decided that he would make Viel into a better man than he is. However, it didn't turn out that way, as Viel kept on getting bullied. One day, his father came to me, and told me that he was a terrible father, and that he wanted me to help take care of Viel. Alas, even with that opportunity taken, only little results came..."

"Viel's father went missing one day," Victini continued, "and I never saw him again. My guess is that he was captured by a hunter. After some time, I thought that maybe it's best if I let Viel unravel the world on his own, hoping that he will reach better understanding of it."

I looked at Victini in a weird way, and he noticed me. "I know, it was a terrible mistake! It could have ended better if only I had kept him with me! But time could not be turned, and I'm very afraid of a paradox happening if I asked Dialga to do something!"

There was a moment of silence before Victini resumed. "I found him three months later," he said, "he told me about everything that has happened since I told him to go out and explore the world on his own, and even said that he forgives me for making that mistake. That flashback you saw was the ending of that conversation. To be honest, I'm not even sure if he actually did forgive me..." He looked back at his reflection in the water. "After that, his reputation only got worse as he started to kill the bullies that bullied him. Several times I've tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen. Another three months later, I found him again, playing a violin on top of a hill at Castelia City. We chatted again, and he managed to control himself this time, saying that playing the violin helps keep him to refrain from killing. He played a unique piece of music, one that he created on his own. He called it 'Black in Color', though he didn't tell me why he named it that. And then it wasn't long until he met you..."

"Loner," Victini said to me, "I truly believe that you might have a chance on fixing Viel,"

"Wh-what?" I asked him in disbelief, "Why?"

"You're the only other friend he has than me," Victini explained, "and you even defended him from your friends. You might not know, but I'm sure he's fond of you!"

The fact that a psycho might be fond of me sounds creepy, but at least he's not a true one.

"A few more words of advice," Victini said, tossing me a berry, "I may not understand someone's emotions as deep as Mesprit, but I know parts that others can't understand because I was Viel's childhood friend." I continued to listen as I ate the berry Victini tossed me earlier. "Careful with what you say to him Loner, 'your words are your swords', that's a phrase that you should remember." I nodded, and I might be ready to finally fix Viel if I ever see him again.

"By the way Loner, don't you have a boat to catch?" Victini asked me in an amused voice. Oh darn, I've _completely_ forgot about the boat to Kalos! I immediately ran outside and went straight to the port. But even though I ran as fast as I could, when I got there the boat had already left.

"Aww, too bad Loner!" Victini said, appearing out of nowhere beside me. I stared at him. "Just kidding, I can help you get on that boat!" Victini said, laughing at my reaction, "But... you do know that that boat is heading for the Decolore Islands, right?" The Decolore Islands? That wasn't the place I was hoping to go. "Don't worry, there's regularly boats that travel from Decolore to Kalos as well! I sighed in relief, but before I could ask him on how I was supposed to get on that boat, he placed his hands on my back.

At first I felt nothing, but when he took his hands off, I suddenly felt a sudden burst of energy running through my veins. I felt that I could do anything, my confidence was boosted, and my paws were itching to move it. "There, that should be enough energy to get you on that boat," Victini said, starting to fly off, "now run like the wind!" I said goodbye to him, and literally took off at the speed of a racing motorcycle. I was running so fast that my vision was blurry, and that I was running on water! I was almost at the boat, probably several meters away, and I somehow managed to jump onto the back of the boat. Well, looks more like a small ferry now that I'm on it.

Geez, I hope no one saw that; wouldn't want to draw attention...

I was wrong. There's a Pikachu sitting in the corner of the ferry's outer balcony staring at me with awe. "How. Did. You. Even. _Possibly_ , do that!?" he asked me in shock. I was about to answer when suddenly Victini appeared out of nowhere, again!

"Hi there Pike!" he exclaimed at the even more shocked Pikachu, "Long time no see!"

The Pikachu, named Pike, smiled. "Ah, that explains it...", he said. "Hey, aren't you that Lillipup who wanted to meet Viel back at Nacrene City?" Funny, I don't recall meeting a pikachu... "Hey, in case you don't remember, I was that pichu back at the square; I evolved the next day." Ah, now I remember.

"But, Vic..." Pike looked at Victini, "How did you even recognize me? You only knew me as a pichu!". Victini smiled, his fangs showing again

"Pike, how could I not? Your mark!"

"My mark?" Pike asked, confused. He looked around himself, before finally looking at his thunderbolt-shaped tail. I had just realized it as well, there's a long scar on Pike's tail. "Oh, _that_ mark..." Pike muttered, his ears drooping from embarrassment, "I'm not sure how you even remembered that. I was a pichu back then, and the scar looked so small..." Victini started laugh, followed by Pike, and finally followed by me.

"Anyway," Victini said, beginning to fly into the air, "I've got to go now, see you guys soon!". He flew high into the air, turned invisible, and disappeared. Now it was just me, Pike, and a few other people on the balcony.

"By the way, how come none of these trainers noticed Victini?" Pike asked me. I just shrugged. Pike sighed. "Well, if you need me, I'll be scavenging some food in the cafeteria!" he said, "Go get some rest; won't be till night when we arrive at Honey Island!". _Honey_ Island? I assume that it's gonna have lots of delicious honey, and I think that I'm going to rest first before I start tasting honey.

I went into the cafeteria, which is surprisingly not loud and noisy. I saw Pike munching away the leftover apples under one of the tables. I looked around, and saw a comfy couch nearby. I hopped on it, and settled down for a nice nap. And – as usual – just as I was about to fall asleep, my ears perked up as I heard a conversation nearby.

"Hey, is that Loner?" a voice asked.

"Nah, can't be," a second voice said, "he's dead. You saw his body!".

"But... it kinda looks like him!" the first voice complained, "And with all the bandages and –".

"Shelvina," a third voice said, "Loner's dead. Get over it already...".

"Fine," the first voice sulked, and I heard the trio walked away.

I am positively certain that those three were Shelvina, Maverick, and Diadora. Oh how I wish to get over there and greet them, but I'm exhausted and need some rest. I shook these thoughts away, and went to sleep.

"Your words are your swords Loner..." a voice said in my head, "Don't forget that..."


	8. A Rough Reunion

It was just like Pike said, we didn't arrive till nightfall. I woke up from my nap, stretched my paws and my back, got off the couch and exited the cafeteria. On the deck, several people were chatting, some were impatiently waiting to arrive, while others fell asleep from the long wait. The sky was clear tonight, stars and various constellations were shining in the night sky. The moon was almost full too. The moon's reflection and its light can be seen reflected on the calm surface of the water, disturbed only by the boat's waves. I went to the front of the ferry. An island, which Pike said was called Honey Island, was just up ahead. Lights from the houses and streetlamps illuminated the dark silhoutte of the island. Probably a few more minutes until we get there.

Although, Honey Island is in the Decolore Islands, an archipelago between the Kanto Region and the Unova region, not my destination, the Kalos Region. But Victini said that several islands did trips to the Kalos region, so this shouldn't be a problem. The wind created by the ferry's acceleration just flows through my fur. And I'll finally be able to do that thing...

I looked to my right and saw Pike sleeping on the very front of the ship. He looked so peaceful sleeping. I went over to him, and nudged him a few times. He blinked a few times before he knew what was happening. "Urgh... you?", Pike asked. He got up, and looked at the island. "Oh, finally!" he cheered, "Honey Island! Land ho!" He jumped up and down in delight, while I just stared gloomily at the island. He didn't seem to notice my expression. "By the way..." Pike said to me, "I never got your name...?"

"Loner." I answered simply.

"Loner? But you're a girl!"

How many pokemon will I meet until someone can tell me that I'm actually a boy?

"I'm a male!" I told him.

"Oh..." he mumbled, "sorry...". I just rolled my eyes.

The ferry was starting to slow down, I can feel the wind weakening with my facial fur. The docks were just up ahead. The ferry took a minute to line up with the dock, before it was ready for the passengers to get off. I jumped off the boat, while Pike tried to leap but slipped and would have fell into the water if I hadn't saved him.

"Thanks!"

"No problem!"

We walked away from the ferry and to the town. We were at the town square, by the looks of it. It was a small town, it had stone brick pathways and there were two-storied houses that were arranged in a line with small fountains in front of some of them. Opposite of the houses was a small park, its periphery marked by spiky metal fences and lamp posts. In the park was a smaller fountain than the one in the square, but also lots of trees, bushes, benches, and flower patches. Also opposite of the houses were shops, like a bakery, merchant stalls, and even a warehouse. It's a nice simplistic design to a small town.

"Um... Excuse me?"

I looked behind me, and there I saw Shelvina the Snivy, Maverick the Meowstic, and Diadora the Purrloin A.K.A 'The Cat Burglar'. They stared at me and a confused Pike, and then huddled up to discuss something. During that time I caught the words 'real', 'him', 'questions', and 'bandages'. After that they turned around and Shelvina came up to me.

"Err... This might be rude to ask..." she said, "but... is your name 'Loner'?"

I simply nodded. Then Maverick came up to me.

"What's with the bandages?" he asked.

They _really_ want to make sure, do they?

"I had an... accident..." I answered, "Well, more like a murder attempt. I was at a cliff's edge because I heard a violin playing, and turns out it was Viel the Zorua! After a little chat, he pushed me off the cliff, and I landed onto the thorn bushes. But then –"

Maverick raised a hand to stop me from talking. He and the rest huddled up, while Pike just stared at me strangely. "What's up with them?" he asked.

"They just want a confirmation." I told him.

The gang soon stopped discussing, and then Diadora came to me. "Ok, so you almost fit the bill," she said, "now, answer this! What are our names and where did you meet us, if you really are 'Loner'."

" _Geez_ , Diadora!" I complained at her, "But fine, I'll say it." "Shelvina," I said, pointing at her, "you and I met at the woods. We both wanted to go to Kalos, and you agreed to accompany me to Nuvema Town Port. From there, we headed to Nimbasa City." Shelvina looked stunned.

"Maverick," I said, pointing at the Meowstic, "you and I met at Nimbasa City, at a dark alley. You dragged me out of there, and into the streets. You thought I was a terrorist of some sort, but then Shelvina convinced you."

"And?", Maverick asked, raising an eyebrow, "After that?"

"You came with us, and we left Nimbasa." I told him, "We found a cave, we stayed there, and Shelvina invited you to join the group rather than going to Kalos alone. You agreed." I paused to catch my breath. "The next morning, you found me unusually happy and I brought you and Shelvina to a vulpix named Pierre's grave. Then we left for Castelia City." Maverick seemed deeply impressed.

"And finally, Diadora," I said, pointing at the Purrloin, "We met at Castelia City, the edge of it. You had stolen a man's wallet at that time, but gave it back. You told us, that you are the famous – and retired – Cat Burglar. That same night, you stole a baker's box full of rare berries, and had to fight a Servine. You gave it to me, Shelvina, and Maverick, but I didn't eat any. Shelvina invited you to join, and the four of us happily made our way to Nacrene City!".

I was so tired from saying all that. "There, now are you convinced?"

At first, they just stared at me blankly. But then, they all lunged at me and squeezed me into a veyr, very, _very_ tight hug. "Loner, it's really you!" Shelvina exclaimed happily, using her vines and her arms to hug me.

"S-sure thing..." I said, gasping for air, "B-b-but c-could you let me g-go first...?". All of them stopped hugging me and waited while I was trying to get some oxygen in my lungs.

"Loner, how?" Shelvina asked, tears of joy coming out of her eyes, "How did you survive?"

"Umm... You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I said, "but I was rescued by the legendary pokemon Victini!"

Shelvina looked surprised that I made such an 'outrageous' claim, while Maverick and Diadora burst out laughing. " _Victini?_ " Maverick laughed, "Loner, I've heard a lot of things but not something as far-fetched as _that_!"

"And besides," Diadora said, "no one is even sure that Victini is still alive somewhere, extinct, or even existed in the first place!"

"Victini is _real!_ " Pike cried out, "He's real, real, and most definitely _real!_ I've seen him, and I'm friends with him! Loner's story ain't fiction, I saw him run across the sea and onto the ferry with Victini's power!". Wow, Pike must have taken Diadora's words about Victini's unknown status into a personal insult.

Shelvina looked... what's the word... flabbergasted, while Maverick and Diadora laughed even more. "You've got to be kidding me mate!" Maverick laughed, "A _friend_? Really? What a joke!"

"Like I said kid," Diadora said, approaching the outraged Pike, "Victini's current status in unknown, even Unova's top biologists aren't even sure now. And Loner's explanation is already crazy, now you come up to me and say that you knew a legendary pokemon as a friend?"

I wanted to defend Pike, but when I was about to say something, Maverick hushed me. "Just stop, okay? There's just no way! Even if Victini does exist, it's a one in a million chances!". Pike and Diadora glared at each other fiercely. They've just met, but now they're probably enemies now. Pike's tail suddenly start to shine. I realized that it had turned into shiny metal. And as fast as he could, Pike swung his tail at Diadora and it hit her right in the face. The hit launched her four blocks away, and she crashed onto the brick road.

"That's what you get for insulting my friend!" Pike yelled at her, and he ran off down the road. Maverick just stared at him, while Shelvina grabbed Diadora with her vines and brought her back.

"Diadora!" Shelvina said shakily, "A-a-are you okay? Th-that was quite a h-hit..."

"Uhh..." Diadora groaned, "I'm fine. That brat, next time we meet I won't be so nice..."

I sighed, told them that I was gonna go on a night walk, and walked down the road Pike went. I was hoping to catch him, to apologize about Maverick and Diadora's behaviour. I walked down the stone brick road, past the houses, shops, and stalls. I got to a point where there was a small alley between a small restaurant and a flower shop on my left. I heard something coming from there. Sounded like... crying. I approached the noise, and to my surprise it was Pike.

He was behind two garbage cans, curled up and leaning against the wall, tears coming out of his eyes. Pike noticed me. "Wh-what?" he croaked.

"I... I just want to say sorry" I said.

"For what?"

"For Maverick and Diadora's behaviour," I said, coming up closer to him, "I'm really sorry, they're... not very open to stuff like this..."

"Well they should be!" Pike said, turning his back on me, "They should understand, that... that they hurt my feelings! They said all those mean things about Victini!"

"I know, I know, Pike..." I softly said to him, "But could you look at me first?"

Pike turned around to face me, wiping his tears.

"Look, they just don't know, okay?" I told him, "They don't know your relation to Victini, and that's why they said that. They wouldn't know that your feelings would be hurt, they wouldn't know that Victini meant everything to you during your childhood."

"Are... are you sure?"

"This is just a misunderstanding Pike, you and them had just met. And it's their belief that Victini's status is unknown, but you know the truth!"

"But they still shouldn't have said that about Victini!" Pike cried.

"You're taking an insult to Victini as a personal insult," I told him, "but I understand – he's your friend – and you love him in a brotherly-friendly way."

"The point is, Pike," I said, "I'm really sorry that Diadora and Maverick said all that. Can you forgive them?"

Pike looked down at the floor for a moment. I thought that he was going to burst into even more tears or start shouting at me, but instead, he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Sure! I forgive them _and_ you!" Pike exclaimed, some tears coming out of his eyes. I don't normally take hugs back then, but I've changed, so I hugged him too.

"Thanks," I whispered into his ear.

"You know Loner..." Pike said, calmer now, "Judging by your name, I expect you to stay away from civilization, but you... I see your true self now...". I gave him a confused face because I had absolutely no idea what he's talking about. "I thought that you were actually a loner," Pike explained, "but you care for others. You wanted to know Viel despite that he was a murderer, and you came after me even though we just met and that I have no relationship to you at all! You... you... you are what someone would call..."

Pike paused for a minute, before finally saying, "What someone would call a good friend."

I was shocked and touched at the same time to hear him say that. I didn't know that he viewed me like that. I hugged him even tighter, and so did he. Minutes past by before we heard someone calling my name.

"Loner! Loner!" the voice called, "Dont' tell me you ran off! Loner!"

"I have to go," I told Pike sadly. He looked disappointed that I had to leave him. I didn't want to leave him so I asked him, "Want to follow me?"

He looked delighted and upset at the same time. "I'd love to," Pike said, "But... what if... what if it happens again?" I knew what he was talking about.

"I promise you that it won't happen again." I told him, "And if it does, I'll make sure that you won't be the only one offended. Victini saved my life." Pike looked deeply touched. "So? Wanna come with me?" He nodded and we both went out of the alley.

Shelvina, Maverick, and Diadora were staring off into the sky, stargazing by my guess. They were on the upper part of a slope, the lower part being washed by waves again and again, like hitting the side of a boat. Shelvina turned around, and saw me and Pike. "Ah, you're back Loner!" she exclaimed, "And with your little pikachu friend I see!". Maverick and Diadora also turned around.

"Oh, it's you..." Diadora sneered at Pike, trying to contain her anger, "It's 'nice' to see you again." Pike gulped upon hearing that.

"Now, Loner," Maverick said, walking towards me, "back to business. You were pushed off by Viel, fell into the thorn bushes, and then what? Who saved you?"

"I already told you," I said to him, "I was saved by Victini!"

"Loner, just enough already!" Diadora hissed at me, "Enough with this 'I was saved by Victini' crap! Who. Saved. You!?"

Shelvina was staying out of this, because she had nothing to argue about. "I told you again and again," I repeated, "I was saved by Victini!"

"Loner, please..." I heard Shelvina whisper to me, "Just say something else, they won't believe you unless someone can prove it!"

"I can prove it!" Pike exclaimed suddenly, apparently overhearing Shelvina, "I saw you run across the ocean and jump onto the ferry this afternoon thanks to Victini's power, and Victini himself appeared shortly after!"

"Your testimony does not help," Maverick said "human and Pokémon can both lie, and unless that you have proof that Victini even existed in the first place..."

"Would this be enough proof?" a voice asked.

We looked behind us, and there was another group there, consisting of three Pokémon. On the left was a brown bunny, with creamish-yellow tufts of fur on its neck, ears, and lower body. One of its ears is shorter than the other, and its feet are the same color as the fur tufts. On the right, is what can be best described as close to a chinchilla, but with a light grey body, a longer tail, and two tall ears with white tips. It looked like a fix of furry and fluffy. And in the middle, levitating above the ground, was none other than the legendary Pokémon Victini! "I overheard you guys talking about me, so here I am!" he said.

Maverick and Diadora just stared like dumbheads. "B-b-but..." Diadora stammered, and then she fainted in the spot. Maverick stared at Victini just a little longer before he followed Diadora and fainted as well. The ones who didn't faint just stared awkwardly at the fainted Pokémon.

Pike was about to say something before Victini cut him off, "No worries Pike," he said, "I've heard insults here and there before. Please try and don't turn it into an insult to you, okay?" Pike seemed embarrassed. Wait, how did Victini even know that Pike turned their insults to Victini to himself? Maybe the conversation just now gave it away...

Pike's face brightened up suddenly, and he was smirking at Maverick and Diadora, still fainted. Pike used Thunderbolt on them, shocking them back to life. "Argh!" They both yelled in pain, "What the hell!?" Just before they were about to beat up Pike, Victini got in between them.

"Steady now lads," he said. Diadora and Maverick were not about to give up on beating up Pike, and pushed him away. Suddenly out of nowhere there came lightning and a massive fireball that struck where Maverick and Diadora stood. "And that," Victini giggled, "is what you get for not 'steadying'."

"Thanks Vic!" Pike said to Victini. Victini just smiled.

"By the way," Victini turned to Shelvina, "You're a girl right?". Shelvina looked confused, but she nodded. "Great! I came over to Honey Island to make sure Loner got here all right, after that, I ran into these two girls," he pointed to the Buneary and Minccino behind him, "I took them on a tour of the island, and at our final stop, I overheard your people's little argument here, and that's how I'm here. So then I think it's okay to leave girls with girls, so I'm just gonna leave them with you, okay?"

Shelvina shook her head in disbelief, "W-w-what!?" But Victini had disappeared! "Well, that makes me, Loner, Maverick, Diadora, the pikachu, buneary, and minccino. So that's one, two, three, ... seven pokemon in our group! Phew, rough first day on Decolore!"

"So... what do we do now?" Pike asked Shelvina.

"I'd say that we get some sleep," she said, "you two girls too!" she added, pointing at the Buneary and Minccino.

"I-I know a good spot..." the Buneary muttered softly.

"Where is it?" I asked her. She led us further down the road, and into an alleyway. The alleyway was a dead end by a wooden fence, but she jumped over it, and we followed her, dragging Maverick and Diadora behind us. There was a path made of pebbles and dry leaves on the opposite of the fence. We followed it, and it let us to – surprisingly – an inn for pokemon! "H-here it is..." she said.

"Wow!" Shelvina said in amazement, "I didn't know that there's stuff especially made for Pokémon!". Me and Pike nodded in agreement.

"There's lots of places with stuff like this!" the Minccino joined in the conversation, "In every single region in fact! These places are built by pokemon themselves! Funny enough, humans never find them..."

We entered the inn, where I noticed a sign saying 'Sand-Chew Inn : For Stays and Eats!' The inn was rather spacious - for a pokemon - and like the minccino said, it's hard to believe that humans never found it. It was like a hotel. We went over to the desk labelled 'Receptionist', and there was a watchog behind the desk. "Seven of you..." the watchog muttered quietly. It took several minutes for the receptionist to think of a room planning before finally saying "Buneary and Minccino, you're at room 105. Pikachu and Lillipup, you're at room 201. Snivy, you're at room 202, with the fainted ones of course." We thanked the receptionist, and headed to our respective rooms.

The room was quite nice. It was a tiny room, but it had a comfy bed, a table, a chair, a small window, nice lighting, and even fruits for the guests. Pike went straight for the fruit and started chomping down, while I got onto the bed to sleep.

What a tiring night, I thought. A rough start on Decolore, but we'll get there...


	9. Trading Tales

**This chapter has been beta-read by drunketurtles**

"Loner?"

That was the first thing I heard when I woke up. I was still sleepy, and I tried to go back to sleep, but the voice kept calling me. "Loner, come on! Don't be so lazy!"

I let out an annoyed groan."Alright, alright, I'm up!" I got up from the bed to see Pike at the door. "What is it?"

"We're going to have breakfast," he said, "then we're checking out of the inn."

Leaving so soon? Dang it, I kinda liked this place. It was quite cozy. But that's the least of my worries, I'm more concerned about the group. Pike and Diadora became enemies yesterday and Victini just left two random girls with us!

I exited the room and followed Pike down a corridor that led to an oak door. He opened it and showed me a surprisingly large outdoor dining space. There were four tables, each with two or three chairs. The dining space was surrounded by bamboo fences, and beyond it was a spectacular view of tall trees and berries, like a painting.

"Loner! Over here!" I saw Pike at one of the tables, two dishes already plated on table mats. I walked over there and sat on the short stone seat. The dish was a salad, made of lettuce, leaves, flower petals, and other things that I don't know. What a weird dish, never seen so much variety in a salad. "Come on Loner, eat up!" Pike said to me, chomping down on his salad, "It's delicious!"

I took a few munches at the salad, and no kidding was it delicious! The taste was literally all over my mouth, all the components mixing and adding up to each other. I continued eating and eating it until there was nothing left. "Full yet Loner?" Pike asked me. I nodded with satisfaction.

Several more Pokémon entered the dining room, and they are in fact my group! Shelvina, Maverick, and Diadora sat on one the tables, while the Buneary and Minccino sat at a different table. They also seem to have ordered different dishes, which made me wonder why I got the salad instead of choosing my own. Maybe Pike had already pre-ordered it for us. I looked at the others' dishes. Shelvina was having a salad, Maverick was having biscuits, Diadora was having meat and veggies, and the Minccino and Buneary were having... exotic flowers?

Me and Pike went outside the inn, and turns out it was rather early in the morning. Probably 6 o'clock. Not long later Shelvina, Maverick, and Diadora went outside as well. "Good sleep Loner?" Maverick asked me.

"I guess you can say that..." I replied. Suddenly I remembered something : Viel. "Hey, whatever happened to Viel?"

Their smiles faded when I asked them that, and they looked at each other nervously. "Well, you see Loner..." Maverick said, "The night when Viel pushed you off the cliff, we all thought that we should ditch him immediately. But Diadora said that it would be safer to do so without him noticing. So we agreed that we would leave him behind once we get to Honey Island. The moment the ferry made land, we ran away as fast as we could!"

"Wait, so you _knew_ that the ferry was heading to Honey Island?" I asked.

"Well of course!" Maverick exclaimed, "We're not unprepared Loner, unlike you, who just goes along with everything."

Why is he still insulting me? Was it because of yesterday?

"So... Viel's gone?"

"Yeah," Diadora said, "we lost him, and we have no clue where he is now..."

I sighed. Great, now how am I supposed to fix Viel for Victini?

Suddenly, the two girls came rushing out of the inn. "Ah, sorry..." the Minccino said, "We thought you had left!" The group certainly wasn't too pleased to see them. "Hey come on now, don't look at us like that! How about we... um... tell stories? Yeah, that's what we should do!" The group just rolled their eyes, but agreed anyway.

The Minccino said that there was a boat leaving for another island later tonight, so while waiting she suggested that we should tell stories about each other. "That way we'll know each other better!" she explained.

We went to the park where the morning breeze made it nice and cool, but we also chose it because there weren't any other people or Pokémon there, so we can calmly tell our stories without the fear of getting eavesdropped. We sat beside the fountain, its clear water rushing down the center sculpture.

"So..." the Minccino began, "let me introduce myself. I'm Jess, and this is Claire!". The Buneary waved 'hi' at us. "What about you guys?"

As usual, Shelvina does the introduction. "I'm Shelvina, and this is Maverick, Diadora, Loner, and... er..."

"Pike," the Pikachu finished for her.

The Buneary, named Claire, stared at Pike for a moment. "Er... Is there... something wrong?" Pike asked.

"N-nothing..." she said shyly, "B-b-but... h-have we met before?"

Pike looked surprised, but then confused. "What? No, I don't recall ever meeting you before..." he said, scratching his head.

Claire looked disappointed. "Oh... sorry then..." Pike just rolled his eyes. Claire then looked at Shelvina. "So, where are you guys going?"

"To Kalos," Shelvina replied. "What about you?"

"We wanted to go to the Sinnoh Region," Jess the Minccino said, "but then Claire heard good things about the Decolore Islands, so she recommended the place to me."

"Um, excuse me..." Claire interrupted, "But..." She pointed at me, "Your name's Loner right?".

I sighed. "This about my gender, isn't it?"

"Err... yeah, how'd you know?"

"This has happened to me _so_ many times now," I told her. "So? What's my gender?"

"You're a girl, right?" Claire asked.

"What do you mean Claire!?" Jess laughed at her, "He's clearly a _male_!"

"Now I'm uncertain..." Claire grunted. I just laughed.

"Oh Jess, you're the first one to ever guess my gender correctly!" I told her. I was really happy that _finally_ someone guessed my gender correctly. Jess just smiled at me.

"Why thank you!" she said happily. Huh, funny... do her cheeks look red or something?

"Anyway..." Shelvina interrupted, "What's your backstory?"

Claire came forward to tell us. "Ever since I was young, I had always loved nature." She said, emphasizing with hand gestures. "I often played at waterfalls with other Pokémon. Had a lot of friends back then. One day I heard about the Unova Region from a friend of mine. She said that Unova had a lot of beautiful and spectacular sights that she thought that I just _had_ to see!"

"Huh, and I thought she came here to find an old childhood friend..." Maverick mumbled.

Claire's ears twitched hearing that. "Well, that too..." she said, wondering how he knew. "I-I had a friend back at Sinnoh, my hometown. We played a lot with each other, but one day he stopped doing so, and we slowly began to move away from each other and finally one day, he disappeared. I don't remember his name though..."

For some reason, Pike seemed uncomfortable, maybe he's not in a very good mood. "Uhm, change of subject," he said hastily, "Maverick! What about you?"

The Meowstic smiled at him. "Trying to avoid sensitive talk, huh Pike?" he said mockingly, "Well, there's nothing particularly interesting about me. I just live my life like any other Pokémon. If you want the juicy stuff, why don't you ask Diadora?"

Diadora glared at Maverick, who giggled. "Urgh, fine..." she groaned. "I was a famous thief in Unova years ago. Back then I was known as 'The Cat Burglar'. Had a group who followed my orders; did my bidding, if you want. But that was for fun, now I just steal for a living. Trying to get food and all that." Jess and Claire made impressed noises.

Pike turned to Shelvina. "Okay then, your turn!" Shelvina just rolled her eyes.

"My story is sort of like Claire's. I heard great things about Kalos, and that's the reason I wanted to go there. The technology, the people, the food... tons of stuff!" Pike looked slightly disappointed, maybe he was expecting something more fun.

"Hey Jess," Claire looked at her Minccino friend, "why don't you tell your story?"

"Oh, right!" Jess exclaimed. "Well, I was hatched from an egg that belonged to a trainer. Cassie, if I remember correctly. Anyway, me and her spent a lot of time together; doing battles, fashion shows, and playing all the time. I learned a lot thanks to her. But it wasn't until two years later that she decided to set me free. Sure I was sad, but at least I'll still have my memories of her..."

"How did you and Claire meet?" Shelvina asked.

"There was a carnival one day." Jess explained. "There were rides, snack bars, and even a circus! A lot of trainers went there. I was eating some leftovers when there the fireworks were launched. It was _really_ amazing! I got so distracted, that I didn't notice that someone was behind me. That's when I met Claire, apparently she was there because she took the wrong turn on her way to the city. We played for a long time at that carnival and we ended up becoming friends. I've been with her since then. Our relationship grew stronger and stronger since that day."

"Now, what about you Pike?" Diadora asked him, sneering. Pike glared at her before sighing.

"Alright then. I grew up in Unova since I was born. I always had a life dream, which was to find a friend. Well, I mean I'm not saying that I had no friends back then! I had tons of them! But what I really wanted was to find a real friend, someone who cared, someone who spends their time for you, someone who understands your feelings. I wanted more than just a good trainer, I wanted a Pokémon buddy! So that's why I came here to Decolore!"

"Wait, so your goal was to get to the Decolore Islands and not Kalos?" Shelvina asked him. Pike shook his head.

"No. Well, not yet at least. Probably. Maybe. You know what, we'll see if I'll join you later. I have a big brother who lives in one of the islands of the Decolore archipelago. Not too sure which one, but I'll remember!"

"Now..." Pike smirked, "It's just you now, Loner!" Everyone immediately looked at me, eager on hearing what I have to say.

But truthfully, I did _not_ want to say anything. The only person in the entire world who knows about my past is Pierre, and he's dead. I don't want to tell them about what happened years ago, about my parents dying, about meeting Pierre, about my past. I noticed Maverick staring at me. Was he trying to read my mind? So I thought to myself : Maverick, if you even try, I swear that I will tell our new friends nasty things about you!

I saw Maverick flinch a little. See, I knew it! He was trying to look into my head. But I can still feel the others waiting impatiently for me to tell my background. "Come on Loner, is there some kind of secret that you're hiding?" Pike asked me.

Everyone gave a long "Oooh...", clearly much more eager for me to tell my tale. I just stared nervously at them.

"Loner,"

Wait, who said that?

"Loner, over here..."

I looked around, but no one had said a word. "What is it Loner?" Maverick asked me.

"I-I-I thought I heard – "

"Loner!" There it is again!

"Ex-excuse for a second..." I told the gang. They looked very confused on what's my problem. Where did that voice come from?

I jumped onto the fountain's edge to look for the source of the noise and saw my reflection. My reflection was perfect, but then it became blurry, like a whirlpool had broken the it. The color brown swiveled here and there before finally reuniting to form something. But it wasn't my reflection...

It was Pierre the Vulpix, his silver eyes gleaming at me.

"P-Pierre?" I stammered. How is this possible!? Am I hallucinating?

"Loner," I heard him say, "just tell them..."

"Pierre, y-you know I can't!"

"It'll be better if you tell them," he said softly. "trust me. It might suck at first, but after that you'll get some of that weight of your chest."

"Pierre... I-I-I..." I came closer to the water's surface and whispered to him. "Pierre, you know that I can't tell them that my parents died _or_ my reason for me to go to Kalos!"

Pierre sighed. "Suit yourself then," he said, "but there will come a time when you'll need to tell someone..." His shape became disfigured as ripples began appearing and the colors swiveled around before finally forming my reflection again.

"Um... Loner?" I heard Pike ask from behind me, "Is everything alright?" I looked back at him.

"Yeah, everything's perfectly fine..."

"You don't look so fine. Did I push you too hard? I'm really sorry, Loner..." I'm not sure what Pike is so guilty about.

"No, really I'm fine, Pike..." I told him, "I-I'll just tell my story tomorrow..." Everyone just looked at each other worryingly. "Guys, please, I'm fine!"

"Loner..." Shelvina looked at me worryingly, "Is there something wrong? Is there... some sort of... I don't know, a secret, that you're hiding?"

"Shelvina, of course not!" I told her. "What do I have to hide from you guys?"

"A lot of things," Maverick said, "I think that you should open up Loner, tell us your problem. Then we might be able to help!"

"Fine." I said, "Tomorrow." The group smiled at me.

"Alright then," Jess said. "Why don't we go sightseeing next?" Before anyone could answer, there was a low grumbling sound coming from our stomachs. "Err... I'll guess we'll eat first..." She led us down the road to a cafe called 'Minccino Cafe : The Place for Coffee'. The menu shows that it serves bread, desserts, coffees, light snacks and their prized homemade cappuccinos.

I don't think anyone else in my group noticed, but there was a reason for it being called 'Minccino Cafe'. It was a very well hidden and disguised pun. Minccino, Cappuccino, get it?

We saw a family finishing up their lunch and walked away. Before a waiter could even clean up the mess, the group snatched as much as possible and we ran away. I grabbed a donut, while the others grabbed a sandwich, biscuits, and even a sugar-coated pretzel. I thought that the waiter might get annoyed, but while running away I heard him say "Oh well, less work for me!"

We all gathered up back at the park, next to the fountain. We started eating up the stuff we got when I noticed something wrong. Something was missing...

"Hey, where's Pike?" I asked them.

They all stopped eating and looked around, but there was no sign of the Pikachu. So we 'fanned out' I guess you can say, and started calling out his name. "Pike! Pike, where are you!" Some trainers just stared at us as they were walking past, but we ignored them and continued calling out Pike's name.

There was a funny smell in the air where I was searching. I took a few more sniffs. It smelled like... copper? Or was it rusted metal? I followed the scent into the bushes, where I saw a gruesome scene.

Pike was there, hidden by the bushes, laying on the ground. There were two gashes on his belly. Blood was slowly oozing out of his wounds and some of his guts can be seen scattered around his body. I nearly threw up. I walked closer to him to see if he was still alive. I placed my paw on his neck. I could feel a weak pulse and hear light wheezing with every breath that he drew.

"Guys!" I screamed, poking my head out of the bushes so they could hear my voice, "Come here, quick!"

I looked back at him, and surprisingly he was also looking back at me. "L-L-Loner..." Pike groaned. I saw him smile at me, then his eyes started to roll upwards. I could feel his pulse getting slower and slower, and his breathing getting shorter. Oh no, no, no, no, and NO! I'm not letting the same thing that happened to Pierre take the life of Pike as well! I quickly grabbed him by his tail and started to drag him out from the bushes and onto the street. The people seeing me dragging the bloody Pikachu started screaming. Some were running away, while some were gathering around me. It really placed the pressure on me. But thankfully, one of the people who noticed was Nurse Joy.

She slowly picked up Pike's body with her shaking hands. "Oh dear!" she cried, "This Pikachu is severely injured! I need to get it back to the Pokémon center ASAP!" She ran off straight to the Pokémon center, followed by me and a bunch of other worried bystanders. Thankfully, the pokemon center was only a few blocks away, and Pike was immediately treated for surgery. Pike was a wild Pokémon, so Pokémon healing machines or whatever those things are in Pokémon centers won't help him, and it doesn't fix gashes too.

I got on to one of the Pokémon center's couches and waited for Pike's surgery to finished. I waited, and waited, and waited, and waited, and kept on waiting...

I've been waiting on the Pokémon center's couch for nearly an hour now, when suddenly several wild Pokémon came rushing in. I quickly recognized them as my group : Shelvina, Maverick, Diadora, Jess, and Claire. They immediately saw me and went right over to me. "Loner! We heard that a wild Pikachu was found stabbed around here!" Shelvina said in a panic, "And that it was dragged out from the bushes by a Lillipup! Was... was that you and P-P-Pike?" I nodded sadly, and she moaned in grief. "No! How could this have happened!?"

Our grieving was interrupted when Nurse Joy came out from the back, carrying Pike in her hands. His stab wounds were now covered by bandages that wrapped around his belly. "Stay safe, okay?" Nurse Joy said to Pike. Pike said "Thank you!", but to Nurse Joy, it probably sounded like "Pika Pika!"

Pike walked over to us and smiled. "Er... hi?"

"Pike, what happened back there!?" Claire asked him worryingly.

"I-I... may have run into Viel..." Everybody gasped. "Yeah, I ran into him when I jumped into the bushes. I think that he must have been spying on us or something, because what are the odds that he'd be there? I didn't even get a chance to react before I saw some sort of... misty, sparkly, green gas come out from a bottle that he was holding and a strange smell. I-I started to get a bit dizzy a-and..." Pike looked down at the floor. "I-I don't know, I must have passed out or something..."

"He must have used Sleep Powder on you." Diadora said.

"What!?" Jess cried, "But Sleep Powder's a grass-type move! And even if it's not Sleep Powder and instead Stun Spore or Poison Powder, those are still grass and poison-type moves!"

"No, it's still possible. I've done it before back in my thieving days. You can get the gas made by Sleep Powder using a bottle or something and seal it. It won't wear off until six hours though."

We all fell into silence. "So... what now?" Pike asked.

"I'd say that we just go around town for the rest of the day." Claire suggested, "I know a lot of good tourist spots around here!" We all agreed, and we were about to leave the Pokémon center when Claire stopped Pike. "I think that you should take a rest somewhere."

Pike, although disappointed, agreed to her terms. So we all left the Pokémon center – without Pike – and went sightseeing.

But no one realized that someone was watching us...


	10. The Haunted Ship

The sightseeing could not have gone better. We went to a waterfall called 'Hershey Falls', witnessed an epic Pokémon battle, stole a bit of food from a famous restaurant called 'Golden Dine', and even managed to spend some time at the beach. But now it's getting late, and we should probably pick up Pike before heading for the boat. Trouble is, we don't know where he went! Claire told him to stay at the Pokémon Center, but he's not there anymore!

So we went out looking for him, which fortunately only lasted a minute. Apparently he went outside to get some fresh air, since it was boring inside the Pokémon Center. "Is it time for the boat yet?" he asked.

"No," Jess replied, "we'll need to wait for another hour."

"Pike, how's that wound of yours? Claire aksed him, "Does it still hurt?"

Pike shook his head. "No, not so much."

Claire smiled at him.

"Umm... Claire?" Jess turned towards her Buneary friend, "Could I... talk to you for a second?"

Claire nodded, and Jess led her away from the group. They stopped and started chatting a few houses away from us. I wanted to give them privacy, in case the topic of their talk is sensitive, but it's not my fault that my ears are _this_ sensitive! Even from this far, I caught the words 'worry', 'him', 'something', and 'past'. I didn't understand what any of that meant, so I guess it's still the same as giving the girls privacy, since I still had no idea what the topic was.

When they got back here, something was different, but I can't tell what... "Claire?" Pike asked "Is there something wrong?"

"Wh-what? N-no, nothing..."

"Okay then," Pike shrugged, "so what do we do now?"

Before anyone could reply, we heard a cough from behind us. We turned around, and Victini was there!

"Hi guys!" he chirped, "For your information, your boat's schedule has been reconfigured due to the fact that there were more boats than expected to arrive on Honey Island, so your boat is going to leave in... 5 minutes from now!" He giggled lightly, then he flew away and disappeared. The group just stared awkwardly at one another.

"What was that all about?" Shelvina asked nobody in particular.

"That's Victini being playful," Pike answered, "that's his type of fun. He would pop up suddenly and he would say 'For your information and blah, blah, blah' then fly off. Normally people would think that it was just a joke, but usually the information is true!"

"Yeah, of couse it is..." Diadora muttered, "Well, 'usually' anyway..."

"Why, you little!" Pike would have used Iron Tail on Diadora if hadn't refrained him. "Loner, come on! Just let me at her!"

"Pike, stop being so embarrassing!" I told him, "There are _girls_ here!"

Pike immediately stopped. I just rolled my eyes. "Come on, let's go." I said to the group.

We all went to the port, and just like Victini said, our boat was there, getting ready to leave. We ran over there and hopped on the boat just as it was about to leave. Phew, we all made it in time. "Alright then gang," Pike said, "let's get some rest, looks like that it might be an overnight trip!"

"Where is this boat going anyway?" Maverick asked.

"I think it might be Wayfarer Island," Jess answered, "but it could also be Scalchop Island. Hold on let me –" Jess was about to take out a boat schedule brochure that she got when suddenly she realized that it was missing! "Argh, gosh dang it! I lost the brochure!"

"Well, what are we gonna do now?" Pike asked. "Get drunk?"

There was a burst of laughter from within the group, even I laughed. The Pikachu just stared, looking confused on what was funny. "Hey, that was a real question, man!" he complained, "Actually no, it was just a suggestion, I mean... Ah, err... Ugh, I don't even know anymore..." That made us burst into even more of a laughing fit.

Suddenly I felt a chill down my spine, which made my fur stood on end. I looked behind me, but there was no one there who looked suspicious. Just a few humans walking here and there and several Pokémon taking a snooze. But I just _know_ that someone was watching us, observing us. Or is it just _me_ that this person is watching?

"Loner, something wrong?" I heard Maverick ask.

"What? No, nothing's wrong!" I replied back.

Maverick sighed. "Loner, you know that we can't help you if we don't know the problem!"

"I don't need your help, Maverick!" I yelled at him.

Maverick just stared at me. "M-Maverick?" I asked, waving my paw in front of his face. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"L-Loner?" Maverick stammered, staring eyes-wide at one specific spot. "Wh-who's th-th-that?"

I looked to where he was pointing, which was the bow of the ferry, but there was nothing there! "Err, who are you pointing at?"

"B-but... I-it was j-just there..." I had never heard Maverick like this before.

For some reason, I felt that same chill again as before. But it was different this time. Now it felt as though _two_ people were watching us now! I looked around from where we were, but still no clue on who it was.

"Hey Loner," I heard Pike call from behind me, "What's up with Maverick?"

I looked at Pike, then at Maverick. Maverick's eyes were still wide, staring blankly. His body had become rigid, completely still and unmoving. His body just swayed slightly back and forth like he was in a trance. Suddenly he collapsed on to the floor and started screaming, shaking and writhing on the floor as though he had epilepsy. Me and Pike completely freaked out, but we tried to hold him still. "Maverick! Maverick, what's wrong!?" Pike yelled at him, trying to keep him still.

Suddenly he stopped moving, and along came an eerie silence. Me and Pike looked down at our Meowstic friend. Now he was laying on the floor, completely still again. "I-Is he d-d-dead?" I stammered.

Pike placed his hand on Maverick's neck, and shook his head. "No," he said, "I can still feel his pulse..."

We heard a door burst open and looked towards the source of the noise. Jess and Claire came running out from the indoor waiting room. "We heard screaming!" Jess exclaimed, out of breath from running, "We came over here as fast as we could! Now what's going –" She stopped when he saw Maverick lying on the ground. "What happened to him!?"

"We don't know," Pike replied, "when I got here Maverick was standing still, like in a trance or something. Then suddenly he started screaming and flailing around on the floor. A few seconds later he became like this, completely frozen!"

Claire bended over Maverick's body. "I'll need to examine him." She said. 'Examine' was a pretty strong word, but later I understood : She was a doctor or some sort, because she was checking for a pulse, measuring his heart and breathing rate, opening his eyelids to see if he was awake, and even trying to see if his muscles were reacting to her punches. After some time, she sighed. "He's not responding, but his heart and breathing are fine. I think he might be in a coma!"

"Wait, wait, wait... So what you're saying is, that Maverick has fallen into a _coma_!?" Pike cried.

"That's from what I can see anyway." Claire replied. "However, I'm not sure if there's anything else that could have made him like this. You said that he was flailing around? Might have been epilepsy, but I'm not too sure that even epilepsy could ended that quick..."

Me and Pike just looked at each other. Everything seems to be happening so fast, and everything is changing so rapidly. Events happen now and then, whether it's something good or utter tragedy. What is happening to the world right now!? It must be broken or something!

...

Several hours have past since Maverick fell into his state of coma. Me, Pike, and Jess gathered around him on the couch that we placed him on. "How long until we get to the next island?" Pike asked Jess.

Jess sighed. "I'm not sure now..." she said sadly, "I looked on someone else's boat trip brochure. Looks like this ferry is heading towards Grand Spectrala Island. But I don't think that we'll get there until either midnight or by dawn." Pike groaned in tiredness hearing her reply. "I just can't seem to wrap my head around the fact that Maverick just... you know..."

"Maverick saw someone," I said, the memory coming out the blue, "he saw someone who was behind me, and after that all this happened..."

Jess and Pike stared at me. "Maverick saw someone behind you?" Jess asked. I nodded. "Do you think it might be Viel the Zorua or someone else?"

"I doubt that Maverick would have fallen into a coma from seeing Viel," I told Jess. "It had to have been something terrifying, something that didn't seem real, something like –"

"Something like me?"

I looked at Pike and Jess. "Who said that?"

"Who said what?" Pike asked, looking around the cabin.

"No, I just thought that I heard someone..."

Pike and Jess looked at me worryingly. This happens a lot now, people becoming concerned because of my behaviour. They probably think that I'm hallucinating or hearing things but I _know_ that the voice I heard just now is real.

"I'm... gonna get some fresh air..." I told them, and left the cabin.

I walked until I'm at the bow at the ferry. I just sat there, staring at the full moon. It was raining heavily at the time, the sea was choppy and the wind was picking up, but I didn't care. When problems come to me, a scenario like this is beautiful. Although the sound of thunder boomed through the sky and noisy waves crashed onto the boat's hull, my ears still were able to pick up the sound of the cabin door opening behind me and someone walking towards me.

"Loner?" It was Jess. "Are... are you alright?"

I didn't answer her, instead I asked her back, "What do you think?"

"I think that you're not fine." She replied firmly. Doesn't she realize that it was a rhetorical question? "Loner, is there something wrong? Is it about the telling our backstories thing?"

I nodded for a reply. Silence swept over us as the boat continued rocking back and forth. "Loner, why don't you come back inside, it's cold out here."

I sighed. "Fine, Jess..." And the both of us walked back into the cabin. But there was a surprise waiting for us...

When we opened the door, we were both surprised to find Pike lying on the floor, twitching. His face was pale and his entire body was twitching. "Pike!" Jess squealed, rushing over to him, "What happened to you!?"

Before Pike could answer, Claire also entered the cabin, and let out a small "Eek!" at the sight of us. "What happened to Pike!?" she asked, "Did he fall into a coma like Maverick!?" Me and Jess didn't get a chance to answer when the Pikachu slowly got up to his feet like a zombie.

"I-I-I..." Pike mumbled, shivering, "I-I saw a _ghost_!"

Me, Jess, and Claire just stared at him. "A g-g-ghost!?" Claire squeaked, "Wh-what did it look like?"

Pike was about to say something when he started to gag, like he was choking on something. Claire immediately rushed over to him and tried to calm him down. "Hold on, I-I know how to help!" She stood behind Pike put one of her legs between his legs, slightly forward. Then she had both her hands over his belly and started pressing it – hard. It was clearly a common procedure for what you should do if your friend was choking on food. After several presses, Pike coughed something out. It rolled on the floor before finally stopping in front of me. My eyes widened seeing it.

It was a bloody bullet. Both Jess and Claire shrieked at the sight of it. "Pike!" Claire squealed, "Why in the name of Arceus were you choking on a _bullet_!?"

Pike just shook his head. "Th-the ghost must have done it..." he muttered, "I-it doesn't want me to t-tell you wh-what I saw..."

Claire walked over to me and picked the bullet. "Well, it's definitely a bullet..." she said, carefully examining it. "It's for a rifle, I've seen hunters use it. And it's covered in blood!"

A ghost, a bloody rifle bullet... This reminded me of someone... But before I could draw the conclusion the lights in the cabin went out.

Everyone in the cabin was screaming now. "What's happening!?" Claire screamed.

"It's the ghost!"

"It wants to kill us!"

"Now everybody just calm down for a sec!"

"Ah! Something touched me!"

"Oh, sorry, that was me..."

"What the hell is going on over here!?"

The cabin door burst open, and there stood Shelvina and Diadora. "What's with all the screaming!?" Diadora yelled at us, "You'll wake up the entire ship!"

"There was a ghost!" Jess screamed. "It nearly scared Pike to death!"

"Nonsense," Shelvina said. "There's no such thing as ghosts!"

Suddenly a tiny flame appeared on the floor. We all just stared at it in shock. Then there was another flame, and another one, and another one, and it kept going like as tough the flames symbolize footsteps as they headed towards the door. Shelvina and Diadora freaked out and immediately ran away while the flames just went along its way until the trail stopped at the bow. Even though there was a storm outside, the rain was unable to put out the tiny flames.

Everyone just looked at it silently from behind the cabin door, waiting for something to happen. But minutes had passed, and yet nothing has changed. I stared at it intently and my ears pricked up as I heard someone whispering to me.

"Come forward..."

I stared nervously at the trail of fire leading to the bow. I looked at my group to suggest a discussion, but surprisingly they were all staring at me. "Loner, I think you should go..." Pike mumbled.

" _What_!?" I cried, "Why me!?"

"Er... Because you're brave and we're cowards?" I saw Diadora punch Pike in the side for saying that. "I mean, because I think that you're braver than most of us? You did try to befriend Viel..."

I sighed. He's right on that, but that's still not a reason that I should be going there. But eventually, I gave up. If I didn't, we'll just be staring at that thing for the rest of our lives. I walked forward – very slowly – towards the bow. And for some odd reason, the ferry started to get shrouded in mist. This seems to have been straight out of a horror movie. I continued walking forward, and what I saw surprised me.

It was Pierre, right there in front of me. Well, his ghost at least, because he's dead. I did expect that it was him, but I didn't consider on what I should if I ever meet him again. I should have thought this through haven't I?

I am such a dummy...

"Well, well, well..." Pierre smirked at me. "We meet again, Loner..."

Ugh, since when did he get so creepy?

"What do you want Pierre!?" I asked him, "What did you do to Maverick and Pike!?"

"Loner, listen to – "

"Explain first, Pierre!" I cut him off. "This isn't funny, you know!?" What he had done to Maverick and Pike was just terrible, and I'm not giving up until he explains why he had done it.

"It isn't Loner..." he said softly, "But _please_ , just listen – "

"Pierre. Explain to me. Now."

"Loner – "

I opened my mouth to get him to talk first again, but for some reason I couldn't move it. Nor could I move my body at all. I was completely frozen. Was Pierre doing this? Do ghosts have psychic abilities? From this, I can _definitely_ say yes.

"Loner, you listen to me first, then I explain." Pierre said calmly, walking slowly towards my frozen body. "And I can assure you, that this is something that you would like to hear and know about as well."

I was suddenly able to move and talk again, but because of that sudden release I slipped and fell onto the floor. "F-fine, go ahead..."

"You've changed quite a bit haven't you, eh?" he smiled at me. "Slightly bolder I see. But even stars can shift in the sky." I only stared at him. "You want to know _why_ I'm still here?"

"What," I said, getting up to my feet, "does that even mean?"

"Do you want to know why I still exist here on earth? Why I'm following you?"

"Yeah, of course!"

"Well, that's because... I'm attached to you, Loner." He explained. I just stared confusingly at him. "I... I can't really explain it. Ghosts are complicated. But you see, I can't leave until my spirit is finally happy, in peace..."

"So... Basically, you want me to get an... what do you call those people who banishes ghosts?"

"It's called an exorcist, Loner. And no, I don't need an exorcist. You have no idea how much exorcism hurts to us ghosts. What I need is, for _you_ to be happy and peaceful."

Now I'm getting more confused. "But... why?" I asked him, the sound of thunder and waves in the background. "What do I have to do with you?"

"Let me start from the beginning," Pierre explained, "I became a ghost because I thought that it could be a second chance, that I might still be able to live normally. But now I regret that I have chosen to be a ghost. I don't get to move on, and I just exist on this world for nothing. I have no one to haunt, not even the hunter who killed me, because he got arrested and put in jail. I don't need to haunt someone who's already suffering in a cell. I've tried getting help from the Pokémon who've passed my grave but they keep getting spooked and run away. After months and months I finally gave up and decided to accept fate, until I met someone who could help."

"Who was it?" I asked curiously. "Was it Victini?"

"No," he said, "and I doubt that Victini would even know how to deal with ghosts. Who I found was a lucky break. It was a cold autumn night, and a Vulpix was passing by my grave. I called out to the Vulpix, and surprisingly, the Vulpix didn't run, instead it stayed there, and even stared right at me. Then this weird white glow engulfed the Vulpix like it about to evolve, but turns out it used Transform. And holy mother of Giratina; a Mew was right in front of me!"

I shook my head in disbelief. "Wait, wait, wait... You're saying that, a random Vulpix you encountered, turns out to be a _Mew_!?" I asked him, amazed and shocked at the same time. " _Mew_!?"

Pierre laughed at my reaction. "Yes, although it's exceptionally bizarre and impossible to believe, it's true. I could not believe my eyes that _Mew_ was right in front of me. Personally, I thought that it didn't even exist! But there it was, right in front of me..."

"Err, could you hurry up Pierre?" I asked him. "My friends are getting really, really scared now." I looked back at them, and they were just watching nervously from inside the cabin. Interestingly, the cabin lights seemed to have fixed itself.

"Okay, I'll get to the point." Pierre smiled at me. "I asked Mew for help, and... Mew told me to wait there until someone else arrives. I didn't get it at first, but then Mew said to me, 'Your Lillipup friend will come soon'. I knew that Mew meant you, Loner. And I haven't even waited a week before I saw you."

"Wait, how did Mew even know me _and_ that I would come by?"

"Not sure" Pierre giggled, "but maybe because Mew is a powerful psychic Pokémon, so... yeah, well you know I mean..."

"So let me get this straight," I said, "Mew told you, that I need to be happy and in peace, before your spirit can leave earth?"

"That's what Mew said."

I sighed. I still don't understand. But maybe I'll find Mew one day and find out. "All right then," I said to Pierre, "I don't know how long it will take until then, but just keep waiting, buddy!"

"Oh, don't worry Loner," Pierre said to me, "I'm sure that I will know when you're there. And when that time comes, it will be farewell, my friend..."

We fell into silence as the ship continues to rock back and forth in the storm, thunder booming across the pitch black sky and waves crashing against the hull.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot something. "Pierre?"

"Yeah?"

" _Now_ , will you explain on what you did to Maverick and Pike?"

The Vulpix looked surprised that I still remembered. "Oh that? That was just to get your attention."

"You would have gotten my attention even with only the fire trail!"

Pierre gave me a guilty smile. "Alright, Loner. I did it for fun. I haven't had any for a long time! But I didn't think that they would react like that. Most Pokémon just run away."

I just rolled my eyes. Pierre smiled at me.

"Sweet dreams, Loner..." Pierre said to me.

"I will if you don't haunt them," I joked, smiling at him.

Pierre let out a laugh. "We'll see..." he grinned. Mist started to shroud him and when it faded he had disappeared.

I stared at the full moon, the rain still soaking my fur. What a rough night, I thought, maybe tomorrow we'll finally be able to relax...

I went back inside the cabin, and was immediately bombarded by questions.

"Loner, who was that?"

"Were you talking to a _ghost_!?"

"Was he your friend or something?"

"Loner, explain all this!"

I groaned in annoyance. "Geez, guys, calm down!" I said to them. "Tomorrow, alright? We need some rest."

No one wanted to hear that they had to wait until tomorrow for their explanation, but conveniently everyone let out a huge yawn, and decided to sleep. The ferry wasn't going to arrive at Grand Spectrala Island until tomorrow dawn, so we'll need to sleep soon if we want to get up early. But it's rather hard to find a sleeping spot around here. Yes, we're in a cabin, but since we're Pokémon and yet there are no special rooms for Pokémon in this ferry, it's hard to find an unoccupied spot without a human already there.

Eventually, we all found a spot. Mine's on a lounger on the ferry's upper deck, shielded from the rain by an awning. The sound of heavy rain and wind blowing through my fur doesn't bother me. I'm what you would call a 'country kid', so I'm used to this. The rest of the group? Not so much. Right now all of them are probably sleeping indoors with pillows plugged in their ears.

As the ferry continues it's journey towards Grand Spectrala Island, I look up to the full moon, pray for the best, and went to a hopefully dreamless sleep...


	11. A Secret Kept, A Secret Told

I didn't sleep well last night, and it wasn't because my spot was uncomfortable or me being seasick! It was because... I was thinking too much. I was thinking _way_ too much - overthinking, if you like. With everything that Pierre's explained last night, I found it hard to wrap my head around anything. I think I might be going insane!

I lazily climbed out of my lounger, and looked ahead. Grand Spectrala Island was in sight at last. Hopefully nothing weird or crazy will happen this time. My entire body still felt tired and sore, but maybe that's because I never took off those bandages. So I took them off and threw them in the trash.

There, much better.

I walked down a corridor with several cabin doors on one side. I got to the third door when suddenly it burst open and slammed me right in the face! "Agh! What the – "

As I was rubbing my bruised face, I looked up to see who opened that door. It was a Snivy - the one that I know of - and she was looking around. Maybe she felt the door hitting something when she opened it. She then looked behind her and saw me laying down on the floor, rubbing my face. "Oh my gosh! Loner, I'm so, so, sorry!"

"It's no big deal, Shelvina." I told her. She didn't look any more assured.

I was going to go alone to the dining room, but she suddenly suggested that she should accompany me there.

"Shelvina, you don't have to – "

"Loner, come on! It's just a short walk!"

I intentionally lost the argument, not wanting to begin my day like this. So we walked down the corridor towards the dining room. I'm not sure why she suggested to do this, but deep down I know that she still feels guilting for slamming the door into my face.

We walked into the dining room, full of people and Pokémon. I saw Shelvina walk over to a nearby couch, where the rest of the group were eating. "Hey, Loner! Over here!"

I walked over to them. They were happily muching down on their food. But then I was surprised when I saw Maverick eating breakfast as well!

"Maverick!?" I spluttered, "I thought that you were in a coma!"

Maverick stared at me. "What? Oh, that! Well, I woke up this morning, so..."

Claire the Buneary let out a small cough. "You see, Loner, after your... encounter, with the ghost last night, me and Jess dragged Maverick to where we were sleeping. And this morning, when we woke up, we were both really suprised to see that Maverick was no longer in a coma!"

I nodded, and Jess offered me a plate of salad. I'm not going to deny it, but it could have at least been something else! But I changed my mind the moment I took a mouthful out of it : It was delicious! And so, all of us continued eating, while also having a good laugh.

A few minutes after we finished, we heard a large, deep, booming, honk from the ferry itself. That must mean that we were going to land in Grand Spectrala Island soon. I looked outside the window. What I often found funny is, that you're supposed to see what's through a window, but sometimes it works as a mirror too! I can even see my own reflection on it along with the approaching island. But then I noticed the reflection of someone else right beside my own. I turned to see who it was, but no one was sitting next to me. All of the others were on the opposite side of the couch. I looked back at the window, and it turns out that the reflection was a Vulpix. Strangely, he wasn't in a misty-grey ghostly color anymore, but a solid beautiful brown, just like what a Vulpix should look like. And yes, I am talking about Pierre the Vulpix.

"Are you ready?" I heard him ask me.

I nodded my head, and he smiled. He then walked to the edge of the window and somehow disappeared into it. It was like the window was a television, and Pierre was a character in a show, walking out of the frame.

...

After the boat arrived, me and my group all walked out of the ferry. I was looking around when I saw Diadora the Purrloin. Suddenly, I remembered something, something that Victini had once told me. What did he say? If I'm not mistaken it sounded like, 'I know Viel's father. I mean, who doesn't know his father? The apprentice of The Cat Burglar herself!'. Yeah, it was something like that. Victini told me that Diadora had once worked with Viel's father. Maybe Diadora knows something else about Viel...

The group went sigheseeing as we walked down the street and stopped to rest at a nearby bench. I decided that this was the perfect time to ask Diadora about her connection to Viel's family.

"Hey, Diadora?" I asked her.

"Yeah?"

"You never told us that you worked with Viel's father."

There was a tense silence. A chilly silence, as me and Diadora stared into each other's eyes, while the group just watched.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Diadora replied strickly.

"Diadora, I know the truth," I said as non-aggresive as I could, "besides, what's the harm in confessing it?"

"Like as if you were to confess _your_ own backstory!" She yelled, giving me a deathly glare.

The group gave a long "Ooh..."

She was right on that. Why am I even trying to make her confess a dark secret when I can't even confess my own backstory! So I just sadly nodded in defeat, told the group that I was going find a bathroom, and left. I thought that the group would ask Diadora a bunch of questions after that but I didn't hear them say a word. Perhaps it was because they all feared Diadora or they were just too afraid to ask after seeing me try.

...

I walked for what felt like forever, until I reached a lake in the middle of the forest. I didn't even realize that I was walking all the way out here. I stared into its clear water, my reflection and the surroundings on the glassy surface. I felt rather... alone out here...

"Loner, what's the point?" I said to my reflection, but it's more like a question to myself. "You came all the way here in your journey , and yet nothing has changed about you! Just some sad, little, lonely, and desperate Lillipup, trying to find a way to run away from your past. But look, that won't happen! What are the chances of you finding the hunter that killed your parents? What are the chances of you getting revenge on him? What are the _damn_ chances, that you'll be able to avenge your dead parents at all!?"

I stared into my reflection's eyes. "This is hopeless," I said. "Forget my life. I'd rather just drown myself in this lake and leave everyone and everything. I mean, who would remember me?"

"I would."

I turned around in shock, and I saw someone who I did not expect to see : Jess.

"Jess?" I asked her, pretending that nothing ever happened. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here looking for you!" Jess replied worryingly, "You were gone for nearly half an hour, so I decided to look for you. But then I heard you talking to... yourself? So, here I am!"

"I wasn't talking to anyone!"

"You're denying? Just like when Diadora denied the statement that she had once worked together with Viel's father?"

I just stared at her in silence.

"Loner, I know psychology, thanks to Claire." she said calmly. "And I think that you're lying!"

"You don't have any proof!"

" 'What are the chances of you finding the hunter that killed your parents?'. Sound familiar?"

I could not deny it anymore. I'm cornered like an accused being shown critical evidence in a case that I'm involved in. She really _does_ know psychology.

"Fine," I said. "what do you want me to say?"

"Come back. Just come back with us."

I shook my head. "No, I'm afraid not. I'm going on my own."

"Oh? And I thought you said that you're not sure that you'll be able to find or even get revenge on that hunter at all!"

Note to self : Do not mess with psychologists because they can play mind games with you. This is what cops always say to the people they arrested, 'Anything that you say or do can and _will_ be used against you!'.

"Well, Loner?"

I sighed. "Fine, you win."

"And I'm glad I did!" She smiled, and walked me back to the group.

...

"Come on Loner, just a few more minutes!"

We were walking down the streets, several yellow cabs passing us. The wind blew lightly and leaves were rustling. The atmosphere was friendly and people were everywhere, greeting each other and having fun. Well, I wasn't having fun. My mind can't stop thinking. She knows now. She knows my secret.

"Jess?" I looked at her.

"Yeah?" She looked back at me.

"Y-you're not going to t-tell anyone, are you?"

Jess thought for a moment. "That would depend, Loner." She said. "A therapist or a psychologist would normally keep their patient's info a secret. But I don't have it as a profession, so we'll just have to see whether the time will be appropriate or not..."

Wow, how thoughtful of her. Although she used several words that I couldn't understand, I'm glad that she decided not to outright tell everyone. That cheered me up a little.

Not long later, we saw the group in the shade of a lovely oak tree near some shops. Jess called out to them, and they all turned and saw us. Pike and Claire were pretty happy to see me. Shelvina and Maverick simply ignored me and continued chatting, while Diadora just frowned. "Loner, where have you been!?" Pike asked worryingly, "We were _so_ worried!"

Diadora just let out a small chuckle. "Define 'we'."

"Shut up."

"Whatever," she grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"I-I got carried away, and instead I went sightseeing..." I explained to them.

Claire just glared suspiciously at me – which was rather intense-looking – but the Jess whispered something into her ear, and she her face just changed immediately. "Okay then, I believe you!"

I'm pretty sure that was just a lie, but then again maybe Jess told her something and also to lie so I wouldn't get uncomfortable. If that was true, then that would be very kind of her.

"Well?" Diadora asked me. "The accusation was wrong, wasn't it?"

I did not answer her. She just sneered at me. "I knew it."

Diadora then started walking away, along with Shelvina and Maverick. Pike walked up to me. "This group is like splitting into two now." He said, "I don't know how much longer this group will hold!"

"It's all Diadora's fault," Claire muttered. "she's been really mean."

"Yeah, but I mean, that's just the way Diadora is. You can't change that!"

"By the way, Loner?" Pike looked at me, "Are you _ever_ going to tell your backstory?"

There was silence. Only the noises from Pidoves flying over the town can be heard.

I sighed. I always knew that this day would come. "Alright. When I was little – "

"Loner!"

"What is it, Jess?" I quickly asked, because she said it in a panicking tone.

"M-maybe y-you should talk about D-Diadora first. You've been with her longer. Maybe we could learn about her more so we don't have to fight all the time!"

"Jess, I don't really think – "

"Loner. Just do it." I've never seen Jess like this before.

Pike and Claire just stared at the both of us. "Jess?" Claire nudged her Minccino friend, "Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong..." Jess mumbled. "I-it's just... I've already heard Loner's story..."

Claire and Pike just stared at her in surprise. "Wait, WHAT!?"

"Yeah. A-and... I don't think that Loner should talk about that..."

"Why not, Jess?"

"I-it's sensitive. He's been through a lot more than all of us."

Pike and Claire seemed to understand the meaning of that, and nodded. I just stared at Jess in amazement.

"J-Jess... I can't believe that you would do that for me..."

"Trust me, Loner. Everyone's got their secrets, even I do! And besides, I understand that you don't want to talk about all that. It's hurts opening a stitched wound. You can tell it when the time has come."

"I... I... I don't know wh-what to say..." I was so deeply touched by Jess' actions, that I started crying. "S-sorry... I-I-I can't stop cr-crying..." Then I felt something wrap around me and warmth covering my body. Through my tears I could see Jess hugging me, her tail wrapping around me.

"There, there, Loner..." She whispered comfortingly into my ear, "It's no big deal, and it's okay to cry! Crying isn't a sign of weakness, it's a sign of humanity, of emotion."

This is what you would call... a _true_ friend.

I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back. "Thank you, Jess..." She just smiled at me.

But then the moment was interrupted when we heard a cough from behind us. We turned around, and we saw that the other half of the group had returned. "What now?" Diadora groaned, "You two have become lovers while we were gone?"

Pike and Claire started walking backwards, probably so they wouldn't be involved in another argument, especially if the topic is _this_. I saw Maverick and Shelvina back off too. "No, Diadora. We aren't lovers."

"Oh, really?" She smirked. "Then what are you?"

"Good friends," Jess said to her, "something that you wouldn't know of."

Diadora glared silently at her. "What did you just say!?" She said, her voice getting dangerous.

"I said that you don't know what are 'good friends'." Jess calmly spoke to her, unshaken by her anger. "Because you never had any."

"Wh-why, y-you little..."

"It's the truth, and you know it. Or was Viel's father your friend?" Wait, was Jess supporting my theory about Diadora having worked together with Viel's father?

You could literally feel the heat and intensity right now. "Oh, great, now you too!" Diadora yelled, "But still, you don't have any proof that I worked with Viel's father!"

"Then prove that you didn't."

"For starters, I don't even know his father!"

There it was. Diadora had won. Neither me, or Jess, could prove that was true or wrong. Diadora was just laughing at our loss now, with the others just watching uncomfortably. The only one who _could_ prove it is Victini, but who knows where he is now.

"Hey Loner, tell me that you have proof or something, please?"

"Unfortunately, I don't Jess. The only who _would_ be able to prove it is Victini, but what are the chances that he'd be here?"

"Well, it's a 'speak of the devil' situation now, eh?"

Me and Jess turned around in shock, and it really was a 'speak of the devil', for Victini was right there! "Victini! How are you even here!?"

He just smiled. "I wanted to check up on the girls while I was at Scalchop Island, and it turns out that you're having an argument about Viel's father, eh?"

"How would you even know that?" Jess asked him, "And we just had that conversation! There's no way that you could fly that fast!"

"Okay, one, I'm a part Psychic-Type, get it? And two, I didn't fly here, I teleported."

"Okay then, that would make a lot more sense."

"Well?" Diadora asked from behind us, "Do you have any proof?"

"Here's some!" Victini cried, throwing a piece of paper at Diadora like a frisbee. "Enjoy it!" And then he was gone in a flash, literally.

Diadora jumped up and caught the paper, and looked at it. Her eyes widened, and she dropped the paper in shock. It was all silent, only the wind was making noise, blowing through our fur. The breeze picked up the paper and carried it all the way to underneath my feet. Jess picked it up, and I peeked to see what it was.

It was a picture, dated years ago. It shows a jewelry store, with a broken front showcase window, everything on the showcase stands missing. On the bottom left corner, there were several different species of Pokémon. Among them, was a Purrloin, a bag full of jewelry in its mouth. And beside the Purrloin, was a Zorua, grinning cheekily at the angry mob chasing after them.

"Well, Diadora?" Jess smiled at the defeated Purrloin, "Do you have any explanations for this photo!"

"Th-that photo i-is fake!"

"And what's the proof that it's fake?"

She sighed. "Fine, I admit. I _do_ know Viel's father, and I _did_ work with him."

"About time!" Jess cried, a bit of triumph in her voice, "Now, enlighten us!" The rest of the group weren't so fearful now, and started to come towards us, eager to listen.

Diadora just sighed. "Fine. He was an accomplice. The best among all the others. A right-hand man, basically. He would create distractions and illusions for us so we could do our stealing. I got along with him well, but then came that fateful day when the group had to part ways. We would still meet sometimes though. The last time I met him was several years ago, at a park. He told me that his wife, Nessie, had died. He also told me that he was struggling to raise his son, Viel. I was rather surprised that he had a wife _and_ a son!"

"And you never met him since then?"

Diadora shook her head. "No, we lost all contact since then."

There was silence again. But thankfully, Maverick decided to lighten up the mood by suggesting that we go and explore town. And so we did, and it was fun and joy all the way until nightfall. But a rather unpleasant surprise was waiting for us...

...

It was late at night, the moon was bright, and we were all snuggling and sleeping comfortably in the grass. The only ones who haven't slept yet are just me and Pike. I was getting ready to sleep when suddenly my ears twitched hearing something. It sounded like... violin music!

That can only mean one thing : Viel

I stood up, and I was about to walk away when Pike called me. "Why the hell is that violinist _here_!?"

I looked back at him. "Because that's Viel."

He looked both shocked and confused. "Wait, WHAT!?"

"I'll explain later. Right now, I need to go there."

He sighed. "Alright, but you better not end up dead!"

"Promise."

And so, I walked into the forest, to confront Viel, determined to fix him. Tonight.


	12. Fixed

"Every second, every minute, every hour, every night..."

"The clock strikes twelve in the middle of midnight..."

"Even though it's dark outside, there was still a bit of light..."

"It warms me, but something's still just wasn't right..."

That was the verse I heard as I approached the violinist. And there, in the moonlight I saw him: a handsome young violinist.

"Viel," I whispered just loud enough for him to hear me.

The young boy turned around and stared at me in shock, his blue eyes shining. He dropped the violin and bow that he held, both of them hitting the ground with a "clunk". We stared into each other's eyes, judging one another. A pink flash, and the handsome young boy had reverted back to his orginal form : a Zorua.

"Well, long time no see, Viel..." I said, smiling at him.

Viel just stared at me in shock. "L-L-Loner?" he stammered, visibly shaking. "I-is that r-really y-y-you?"

I nodded. "Yes Viel, it is me." An eerie silence seems to be shrouding us.

"N-no... This is impossible!" he screamed, confusion all over his face. "Y-you died, Loner! I saw you d-die, I w-watched you die, I-I-I... I killed you!"

"You _tried_ to kill me, Viel." I told him calmly, taking one step forward. "But I survived."

He shook his head in disbelief. "NO! Th-that can't be! Y-you landed in the thorn bush, th-there's no way th-that – "

"It was simply – we can say – a miracle. I was saved by someone."

He turned his back on me, staring up at the moon. "Who?"

"None other your childhood friend, Viel..." I said, taking another step forward. "Victini..."

He immediately turned around upon hearing Victini's name. "V-Vic?" he muttered, "B-but..."

"He told me something." I said to Viel. "He said that you weren't a bad Pokémon. He believed so. And so do I."

"I... What do you want from me!?"

"I want to fix you," I told him firmly, "for Victini."

"And what makes you think that I'm good?" he said, gritting his teeth. "I've _killed_ others!"

"I know that you're good, and honestly? I think you do too..." Viel just stared at the moon. "Viel, I know that you're not a bad Pokémon. If you would just come with me, I can help you! A family of friends, where me and the rest of the gang can – "

"Family?" he muttered quietly, his voice rising. "Family!? My father ditched me! The father I thought I could rely on, the father I thought would stand by my side, the father I thought – "

"The father that you thought loved you." I said, taking a step forward. "And he did. He didn't abandon you, something might have happened to him, you know?"

"Except I don't know! What if he _did_ ditch me!? My father had never loved me, _never_!"

"I heard from Victini, that your father had tried very hard to raise you to be good boy." I told him softly, taking a step forward, but with him also taking a step back. "Even though he was a thief, he didn't wanted his son to be like him. Or worse..."

"Wouldn't Daddy be proud of me?" Viel glared at me maniacally, with a matching grin. "Wouldn't he be proud that I was following his footsteps?"

"Your dad, would never kill. He never had. And he wouldn't want his son, to do so either." I was hoping to use the 'parent-child relationship' psychology trick to make him realize that what he was doing was wrong. "If you want to make your father proud, then be a good boy. And if you _do_ want to be a good boy, come with me and let me and my group teach you how!"

There was a dreadful silence as the wind on the top of the cliff blew through our fur. He didn't reply. Instead, he just turned around and stared at the moon.

"I would love to, Loner..." I heard him mumble, "But... I can't..."

"Why not?" I asked, approaching him. "This could be your opportunity to prove to the world that you're not a monster like they think you are!"

Viel sighed. "Aren't I already a monster?" he asked, looking directly into my eyes. "And would anybody even believe that I'm not?"

"I can make them believe, you know? So can Victini and the others!"

"Yeah right, 'others'..." he chuckled softly, but then he changed instantly. "THERE ARE NO GODDAMN OTHERS!" Geez, did that scare the life out of me! He glared menacingly at me, "The world, _this_ world, has no place for people like me!" he screamed into the sky. "Even if... even if..." he stopped, as though he ran out of words. "I-I'm sorry, Loner, I-I d-didn't mean to l-lose control like that..."

I finally decided that I wasn't just going to sit there and watch him. Instead, I came forward and sat beside him. "I know you didn't mean anything. It's just him, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it has always been _him_." Viel said sadly. "I've never been able to get rid of him no matter how hard I try. Maybe I should just stop trying and surrender to him..."

I shook my head. "No Viel, don't let him take over you! Don't let the darkness consume you!"

"I _am_ the darkness!" he yelled at me, making me jump back. "And besides, when good and evil clash, the good guys win right? The darkness is defeated. I am the darkness, and that means I shall fall..." He started to walk back towards the edge of the cliff.

I quickly got up to my feet and ran up to him. "Viel, what in the name of Arceus are you doing!?"

"You're not the one to judge, Loner!" he snarled. "This is the only way to solve the problem!"

I looked deep into his eyes, and I knew immediately that this was not him. Not the _real_ him. "Viel, I know that's not you. The real Viel wouldn't have killed himself! He would have fought, find someone to channel that energy elsewhere!"

"Oh, so now you're asking me to kill?"

"Th-that's not what I –"

"If it's not, then what _do_ you mean?"

"If you come over here, I'll tell you."

There was another wave of dreadful silence sweeping over us. Viel sighed. "Loner, I'm not gonna lie, I would _love_ to change, I truly do..." he said quietly, tears coming out of his eyes. "But can't you see? There's just no way for me to defeat him. Not even with your help..."

That's it. It's time to pull out the big guns. "Viel, listen to me, and listen very carefully." I told him, "You are not the darkness. Your split is. You're the light, and that means you will win. What would Victini think if you committed suicide? What would your father think if his one and only son that he tried so hard to raise decided to commit suicide. You want to make your father proud? Then come with me, and prove to him, whether he is in the afterlife or not, that you are a good son."

"But... but I'm a killer!"

"Your father – if he was in my place right now – would not use that as a reason to neglect his son. Him, Vic, and me? None of us like to see you suffer and that's why we're trying to help!"

Viel just looked down on the ground. I was hoping that it would work, that he would join me, but I was wrong. "I'm afraid that's too late for me Loner. I've committed sins that would put me in hell. Suicide is just a way to make the trip faster."

He looked up at me. "Goodbye..."

He walked back until he started to lose balance and go off the edge. "NO!" I screamed, jumping to reach him. He was already beginning to fall when I grabbed him just in time, with me at the very edge, clinging onto the ground.

"Loner..." Viel cried softly, looking up at me. "If you really are my friend, then let me go..."

I shook my head. "No Viel," I said, pulling him up to safety. "A true friend would never let his companion fall, even if it means paying his life for it."

Viel just stared at me in disbelief, tears running down his cheeks. "I-I-I..." He broke down completely. He kneeled down and planted his face in my fur, crying hysterically. "I-m so sorry! I-I don't know wh-what I was th-thinking..."

I started stroking his fur, trying to comfort him. "I know. Your split is evil. But now that you're safe, and that's all that matters right now."

...

After some time, he managed to calm down. Now for the moment of truth. "Y-you wanna join me?" I asked him nervously. "I-I've got friends wh-who might be able to help..."

Viel took a moment to think about it. "Not too sure, I'll need to see who they are first..." Well, that got my hopes down. "Hey, don't be so gloomy, I'll meet you on board the ferry that you'll be hitching on tomorrow, how does that sound?"

I smiled at him. "Sounds great."

"Okay then, meet you there!" There was a flash and now there was a human boy picking up the violin and bow that he dropped earlier and walked off into the forest.

I smiled at the spot where he had disappeared. The thought of finally being able to help Viel made me happy. Not just for me, it was for Victini and Viel's father as well. I can't wait to tell Victini the next time I meet him...

...

I woke up nice and early, completely refreshed. Even though I slept really late last night, I wasn't tired at all. In fact, I was full of adrenaline! "Pike! Pike!" I said excitedly, shaking the Pikachu's sleeping body. "Pike, come on! Wake up!"

I heard the sleepy Pikachu groan annoyingly. "Urgh... Loner, what the heck!?" he groaned sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "I still needed my beauty sleep..."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Beauty sleep? What's that?"

"You really are country kid, you know that?" he said, getting up to his feet. "Beauty sleep is just a term to refer to sleep in order to get refreshed and all energized. A refill on energy. Your mind's all clear and stuff... all that junk."

"Oh..."

"By the way..." he started, walking over to Maverick to wake him up. "I'm surprised that you didn't come back with cuts and bruises. This is _Viel_ we're talking about. Did Jess patch you up?"

"No," I said simply. "I... managed to... arrange a meeting with Viel later on..." I was scared of what Pike's reaction would be.

Pike's ears perked up immediately, and Maverick – who was still stirring from his sleep – came to his senses instantly. "You _what_!?" they screamed. "A meeting!?" Pike said in a horrified tone. "H-have you lost your mind!?"

"Pike! Maverick! Calm down, okay? I'm sure it'll turn out fine."

Pike just shook his head. "Fine. It's your problem anyway."

"Hey, come on! Don't be like that to me!"

"Of course I'm like this! You just arranged a meeting with Viel! Imagine how the girls would react if they heard this!"

"How would we react if we heard what?"

We turned around and saw Jess and Claire standing there. "What? Is there... something wrong?"

"No, nothing..." Pike said, trying to smile. "Everything's just fine."

"Actually..." I began, but Maverick hastily put his hand over my mouth.

"Loner. Don't. Say. Anything." He whispered quietly to me. I just nodded, and he uncovered my mouth. "Good. You don't wanna scare them, do we?"

"Scared about what?" Jess asked Maverick. Maverick and Pike immediately decided to change topics, but Jess remained on her ground. "Seriously, what's wrong?"

Pike sighed. "Fine," he shrugged. "but you better not freak out!" Pike whispered something into Jess' ear, and her eyes widened in shock.

" _He did not_."

"Well, he did."

"Is this for real?"

"Ask him." Pike said, pointing at me. "He's the one who made the arrangements!"

Jess and Claire immediately looked at me, their faces serious. "Loner, please tell me that you didn't invite Viel... to join us, did you?"

"Err..." I didn't know what to say. But either way, they already know the truth. Jess and Claire just shook their heads in disapproval. "Come on guys, just give him a chance!" From the corner of my eye, I saw the rest of the gang – Shelvina and Diadora – walk towards us. Pike told the two what they all thought was _my_ fault, and they were absolutely furious at me.

After what felt like fifteen minutes of arguing, the gang finally agreed, but with certain aspects under their terms. "One," Pike started, "Whatever happens, it's your fault and your responsibility!"

"Two," Maverick continued, "if he goes rogue, you're protecting us because you're the one that brought him in!"

"And three," Diadora finished for them, " _we_ are the ones who decide whether the kid joins us or not!"

"Alright, alright, fine!" I groaned, rolling my eyes. The boys, Diadora, and Shelvina, were completely against me – although Shelvina didn't show it, I can see it in her eyes. At least Jess and Claire are fine with it. After hearing my explanation, they thought that they should see how Viel would do first with them before accepting him in. She said: "We'll need to make sure that he really is what you say he is : a troubled Pokémon."

...

Despite all of my efforts to cheer the group up, they remained gloomy and frightened as ever. My meeting with Viel must have really hit them hard. I've been taking them to the park, cafés, even trying to tell jokes and puns all day long, but to no avail. I look at a nearby clock tower. It's almost high noon. Our ferry will leave at around that time. "Guys, let's just get one the boat." They all nodded and we went to the docks.

We hopped on board the ferry and no more than a minute with heard the ferry's whistle go off, meaning that it's leaving the docks. As we left, I watched as Grand Spectrala Island started to shrink as we were getting further and further away from it. The moment of truth is near. In fact, right on this boat. The outcome of my meeting with Viel would be unpredictable. I just continued to think about while I stared at Grand Spectrala.

"You alright there mate?"

I looked beside me and Pike was there, leaning on the railing and watching the island slowly shrink. "I... I don't know how I feel right now. Loner, I really hope that you know what you're doing..."

I smiled weakly at him. "I hope so too."

"Your jokes back then weren't funny, just so you know." Pike grinned cheekily at me. I giggled a bit.

"Yeah, I know. My desperate attempt to cheer you guys up."

"Hmph, yeah. Those jokes might be old-school, but that just makes it cliché."

I stared confusingly at him. "What is 'old-school'? And what's 'cliché'?"

"Geez, Loner! You really need to update your knowledge on phrases and slang!"

"What's 'slang'?"

Pike just put his hand on his forehead. "Ugh, I give up." He groaned. I only laughed at him.

We then just continued to look at the shrinking figure of Grand Spectrala Island as the ocean breeze brushed through our fur. "Oh, by the way, where's your buddy?"

"Err... what?"

"Viel. You said that he'd be here somewhere."

"Oh, right... Well, why don't we have lunch first, then we'll go look for him."

"Sounds good to me."

So we both walked towards the dining room. There we saw the rest of the gang, with empty but dirty plates in front of them. "Oh, hi guys!" Shelvina waved at us. "We've just finished lunch! We'll be up at the upper deck if you need us." All of them but Jess and Claire remained.

I grabbed a few berries from a table full of food just for Pokémon, along with a dessert. The dessert looks like small cakes with icing that made it look like there were Pokémon faces on them. They're also stuffed into plastic wrappers. I think humans call them 'cupcakes'. Pike grabbed a food bowl containing a sculpture of food that can only be described as 'exquisite but slightly overcomplicated'.

After a full meal, we were just about to leave when Jess and Claire called out to us. "Yes?"

"Loner, do you even know where Viel even is?" Jess asked worryingly. "He could be in a cabin, on the upper deck, or he might even be talking to others right now!"

"Truthfully Jess, I don't know where Viel is. But I'll think I know when I see him."

"And... if you don't see him?" Claire asked.

"Well then he'll probably see me." I smiled at her. "Later!" Me and Pike then left the dining room.

The moment we walked out of the dining room doors, Pike immediately asked me a question. "They have a point you know. How are we going to find him?"

"Come on, it can't be that hard to find a single Zorua amongst all these people!"

"Actually, that just makes it harder." Pike said to me, looking at everyone else around him. "Zoruas tend to hide their true forms by taking shape of another Pokémon, or even a human. Especially if we're talking about Viel."

I just sighed. "Well, I guess we'll just have to try..."

...

After about half an hour of peeking into cabins, asking other Pokémon, and checking the dining room over and over, we finally decided to rest and continue the search later. "Let's go to the upper deck," Pike suggested. "that's where the others are. Maybe we could get them to help us." So we went to the upper deck. It was rather crowded actually. There was even a small mini-bar!

We saw Shelvina, Claire, and Jess. They were talking to several other Pokémon, which consisted of a Shinx, a Pachirisu, and a... _grey_ Eevee? We walked over to them and said hi. "Oh, hi guys!" Shelvina exclaimed. "These are other Pokémon we just met. Remy the Shinx, Sarah the Pachirisu, and Kyle the Eevee!" The trio said hi to us.

"Nice to meet you!" Remy cheered, shaking my paw. Sarah and Kyle did so too. The trio also shook Pike's hand.

"It was fun meeting you all," Sarah told us. "but I have to go. Maybe we can meet again someday!" She winked at me and Pike, then walked away.

"Well I gotta go too," Remy said, beginning to walk away. "I haven't had lunch yet. See you soon!" And he disappeared into the crowd as well.

Now it was just me, Shelvina, Pike, Claire, Jess, and Kyle. "So..." Shelvina turned to Kyle, "You're not leaving?"

"Nope," he replied. "I'm waiting for a friend."

"Who is it?"

"Nah, you don't need to know..."

"Excuse me, Kyle?" I asked the Eevee. "Why is your fur grey?"

"Oh, that's 'cause I'm a shiny. Never met a shiny Eevee, huh?"

"No, not really..." But then I noticed something behind him. It looked like a case, but it was shaped really weird. "Hey Kyle, what's that behind you?"

Kyle looked at where I was pointing. "Oh that? That's just a violin case some kid dropped off."

"When?"

"Before Shelvina, Jess, and Claire arrived."

I looked into his eyes, then smiled at him. "You like violins?"

"I like all kinds of music." He said, grinning. "But particularly the violin. 'The clock strikes twelve in the middle of midnight' you know?"

"What was that?" Jess asked him curiously.

"Just a quote from a verse I once heard." Kyle answered, still grinning. "I really liked that song. I think it's called 'Black in Color'..."

I smiled at Kyle. Now I understand. He wants me to know.

"Hey, Kyle?" I said, getting his attention.

"Yeah?"

"Nice disguise."

There was silence among us. Only the trainers chatting away in the background can be heard. Kyle smiled at me. "Glad you found me Loner."

Shelvina and Pike looked surprised. "How'd you know his name?" Pike asked Kyle suspiciously. "We've just met!"

Kyle just laughed. "Loner, why don't you tell them?"

I just shrugged. "Fine. Guys, don't kill me, but Kyle is actually –"

" _Viel_!?" Claire shrieked as quietly as she could. I just nodded. "B-b-but, I-I..."

Jess was just as shocked as Claire. "B-but, he's not c-crazy! He's like... friendly and all that..."

'Kyle' smiled at Jess. "Why, thank you very much."

I looked at Pike and Shelvina, and I immediately burst out laughing. Their faces was absolutely _priceless_. I looked back at the stunned faces of Claire and Jess. "So? What do you think?"

Claire and Jess looked at each other and they both nodded. "I guess he's alright..." Jess said, trying to not look uncomfortable being next to Viel. "But we should get the others' approval as well."

"Alright then!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down. "Come on, let's go!"

And so me, Jess, Claire, Pike, Shelvina, and 'Kyle', went down to the lower deck to ask their opinion about Viel...


	13. No Laughing Matter

The sound of the ferry's deep-sounding horn blowing told us that we had arrived at our destination. Me, Pike and Viel – who is still in his shiny Eevee disguise – hopped off the boat, laughing.

"Her reaction was priceless!" Pike laughed out loud. " She was like: 'Say what!? What the hell!? That's impossible! I don't... GAH!'" He imitated what Diadora sounded like when she found out that Kyle was actually Viel, including the fainting part. "I'll never forget this day..."

"I think she was just overreacting." Viel chuckled. "Nobody has ever _swore_ when they found me!"

We continued to laugh some more when I suddenly remembered something. "By the way, Jess?" I turned to the Minccino. "What island is this?"

She was chatting with Claire when I called her. "Oh, sorry, what?" She asked, looking confused for a second. "Oh, excuse me Claire... Um, this is Capacia Island."

" _Capacia_?" Pike exclaimed suddenly, turning to Jess. She just nodded. "Then that means my big brother is here!"

I raised an eyebrow at Pike. "Wait, what? You never told us that you had a big brother!"

"Did I have a reason to say that I did?"

"Um... no,"

"Okay then, I rest my case!"

"What does that mean?"

"Oh, that's just a term usually used on court." Viel explained to me. "I've seen it on TV. It's when one side – either the defendant or the accuser's team – has managed to make a statement so undefiable that the opposing team would not be able to argue against it. That's when they win the case automatically, if there's nothing more to discuss."

"Oh, so it's like a checkmate in chess?"

"Err... sort of... But honestly? I think they just say that to look cool." I burst out laughing hearing Viel's reply. "But, uhm... Loner?"

"Yes?"

"They don't look too happy..." Viel muttered quietly to me, barely audible. He was pointing at the rest of the gang. "In fact, they don't look happy _at all_!"

"They're... not in a very good mood right now..." I told Viel. I didn't want him to think that they haven't accepted him yet, but he saw through my lie.

"Loner, I appreciate you trying to not make me feel bad, but it's the truth!" I just looked at the ground in disappointment. I don't want Viel to feel any lower and lesser than he already is. Viel and Pike just stared at me.

"Give me a sec..." I said to the two, and walked towards the rest of the gang.

The group notice me, and they look cross, especially Diadora. "What is it?" She asked me harshly.

"I...I... Um..." I couldn't think of anything nice or comforting to say to them, but suddenly words started spilling out of my mouth. "I want to make it up to you guys!"

Maverick stared confusingly at me. "Um... what?"

"I-I-I want to make it up to you guys! F-for bringing in Viel!"

He looked rather surprised upon hearing that. "And how'd you expect to do that?"

"I-I-I..." Once again, I ran out of words. But more words start blabbering out of my mouth right out of the blue. "I know a good restaurant out here! I-I'd could treat you there, if you like!"

They were silent at first, but then they huddled up and discussed. When they finished discussing, Jess came forward. "Alright then," she said, "where's the restaurant?"

I had no idea where these words were coming out from. Was it my subconcious self? Was it straight from my heart? That kind of thing is something that even you yourself can't understand sometimes. But then I suddenly remembered reading about a bar and restaurant in a brochure that Jess always brings around. "Uh... we could go to the 'Oran Garden Bar', if you like..."

Jess' and Claire's ears immediately perked up hearing that. "Wow, the Oran Garden Bar?" Jess exclaimed with excitement. "Me and Claire would _love_ to eat there! I've read all about it in my brochure! It's an outdoor bar and restaurant located in a garden near the beach! They also house some of the best chefs in Unova! The food is also –" Jess stopped suddenly. "Loner, you didn't peek into my brochure, did you?"

I didn't notice it, but my cheeks turned red from embarrassment. "Uh... sorry?" Jess only laughed.

"Oh, it's fine Loner! I'm sure you didn't mean anything!" I was still embarrassed though. "Come on, let's go!"

I just watched as the group start walking away from me and towards the street. I stood there for several seconds, lost in my thought, when someone tapped me on my shoulder. I looked beside me and I saw Pike, smirking. "A bar and resto? Really?"

I snorted. "It was the only thing I could think of!"

"You peeked into Jess' brochure?" His smirk was starting to turn into a cheeky grin.

"Yes, but –" I suddenly realize what he was trying to imply. "Now don't you even think about that!"

"Oh, come on Loner! Just admit it!" We were getting left behind, so we walked after the group. But after we managed to catch up to them, we started arguing again, with Viel just watching. But minutes had passed and the argument was getting nowhere, when I suddenly remembered something.

"Well, what about you and Claire?" He immediately went red upon hearing Claire's name.

"Wh-what!?" He spluttered. "Wh-what d-do I have to do with C-Claire!?"

"Well, for starters, you act kinda strange around her. Like on the ferry; you keep darting your eyes back and forth at Claire."

He was starting to sweat. "I-I'm just concerned! I-is that so wrong!?"

"No," I smiled at him. "but several times I saw you trying to engage in a conversation with her, but you keep ending up getting cold feet."

His face froze, his cheeks started turning red, and his tail got stiff. "I-I-I... Uhm... I-I get cold feet often when I talk to girls..."

I just shrugged. "Okay then. But how about the fact that you're blushing as I'm saying this?" His cheeks turned even redder. "See, what did I tell you?"

He couldn't argue anymore: he had lost. "F-fine..." he admitted at last. "I-I guess I do like her... a bit..."

I smiled. "Well, I rest my case then!" Even though he said 'a bit', for me that sounds like a victory.

He just frowned at me. "Hmph, says the Pokémon who gives an almost similar attention to Jess!" I didn't react to his words. Well, concioussly anyway. Subconsciously, my heart skipped a beat and my cheeks went red a bit.

"Touche, Pike."

"What's 'touche'?" Pike asked me.

"Oh, so now there's a phrase that _you_ don't know about?"

"Just answer the question," Pike grunted, annoyed. But before I could answer, we heard Viel snicker from behind us.

"Oh, you guys! I didn't know that you had a taste for those two!" He snickered some more, before getting slapped in the face by Pike. "Ow! Geez, man!"

Before the fight could get any worse, Shelvina called out to us. "Guys, we're here! Come on, let's eat!"

...

"Well, now _that_ was good food..." Pike grinned satisfyingly, rubbing his now full and round belly. "But I may have eaten too much..."

"What do you mean? The food that trainers eat are awful!" I groaned.

"Oh, you mean that... what did they call it... Oh yeah, steak. Yeah, that was awful. _And_ several other human delicacies. But the rest? Yum, yum!"

I only rolled my eyes. "By the way Pike. You mentioned that you had a brother earlier..."

"Yeah? What about him?"

"What's he like?"

"Uhm... let me think for a bit..." Pike thought for a bit, gazing at the sky. "Well, for a starters, he's a theorist."

"A theorist? You mean he likes... theorizing?"

"Yup. Exactly. Well, sort of..."

I tilted my head curiously at him. "What do you mean by that?"

"He likes to theorize things that we don't understand, but humans do. For example: how do Pokémon even fit inside a tiny pokéball? What are Pokémon pellets and other food for us made of? And recently, he's added 'Why don't scientists and other humans ever attempted to make a translator to understand our language' to the theorizing list."

"Uhm... I'm not sure those are things we would like to know..."

"On the contrary, I'm actually really curious to know. So do a lot of other Pokémon!"

"Hey, you talking about me, little bro?"

We looked infront of us and saw a Raichu leaning against a streetlamp, a grey fedora on his head.

"Big Chrissy!" Pike leaped forward and tackled the Raichu to the ground. "I miss you _sooo_ much!"

"Aw, come on," His brother smiled, getting himself and Pike up to their feet again. "We only met two months ago!"

"But that's still a very long time! And how'd you recognize me? I evolved from a Pichu!"

"Your scar. Didn't think I'd notice when your tail was still tiny, did you?"

Pike looked away from him, giggling awkwardly. "So who are you new friends back there?" His brother asked, looking behind him.

"Oh, uhm... There's Shelvina the Snivy, Maverick the Meowstic, Diadora the Purrloing, Jess the Minccino, Claire the Buneary, Kyle the Eevee and Loner the Lillipup." I was rather surprised that Pike didn't just outright say Viel's name instead of his fake name 'Kyle'.

Pike's brother looked like he was about to say something, but Pike interrupted. "I know. But forget about it, okay?". The Raichu looked at all of us, and nodded grimly. For some reason, I felt that his eyes lingered just slightly longer on one of us, but I can't tell who...

"So... guys, this is my big bro, Chris."

Chris said "hello" to all of us, and we also said "hello" to him.

"Uhm... Chris?" Pike nudged his brother. Chris leaned in closer to him. Pike whispered something in his ear, and he nodded.

"Hey, do any of you want to go to my crib?" He asked us.

"What's a crib?" I asked him. In the corner of my eye, I saw Pike sighing, but I decided to let it slide.

"A crib. It's like a certain place. A home, your playhouse, a spot where you usually hang out, and similar places."

Shelvina and Diadora just looked at each other. "Er.. that's a big no from us!" And they walked away towards the town.

"Nah," Maverick said, starting to walk away. "I'm gonna look around Capacia Island. Heard there's a good spot where psychic-type Pokémon like to relax and meditate."

"Ooh!" Claire exclaimed. "I know where it is!"

"Really?" Maverick turned at Claire, "Wanna lead the way?"

Claire nodded, and the two set off. So that just leaves me, Pike, Chris, Viel, and Jess. "I... I guess I've got nothing to do, so I'll just go with you..." Pike smiled at her, then turned to me and Viel.

"Well? What about you two? I promise we'll have fun!"

I thought about it for a bit, and agreed. And apparently, so did Viel. "Great!" Pike exclaimed happily, "Let's go, Chris!"

...

After some time walking in the forest, we reached what appears to be an old shack, next to cardboard boxes arranged to look like a playground. Several Pokémon were playing inside the cardboard castle. Chris placed his hand on the shack's wooden door. "Alright guys, welcome to my office!" Chris opens the shack's wobbly door to reveal his 'office'.

It was... optimal, you can say. For a worn-down shack at least. The old wooden floor planks had been replaced with new ones. The wooden oak desk was clean, with pencils, erasers, books, and even a computer on it. There were sketches and drawings taped on the wall, portraying all sorts of calculations along with drawings of several legendary Pokémon and highly-detailed blueprints of certain technological machinery. There was a small generator in the corner, with wires that connect to the computer and several lamps.

"Wow, Chris!" Pike said, amazed at his office. "This place looks a lot better since when I last came here!"

Chris only shrugged. "Hmph. It's okay, I guess..." He opened one of the desk's drawers and took out a large map. He spread it out on the floor, revealing a full picture of the Islands of Decolore.

"So..." Pike began, "what's this for?"

"This is a full map of the Decolore Islands." Chris replied. "And right... here," He pointed at one of the islands using his tail. "This is where we are: Capacia Island. From the rumors that I have been following, I suspect that _Jirachi_ resides on this very island."

Jess and Pike both shook their heads in disbelief. " _What_!?" Seriously!?"

Chris just shrugged again, sighing. "According to the rumors and a certain legend: yes, Jirachi does live somewhere on the island. But I can't prove it; they're all just rumors and theories..."

"Don't worry, Chris! I'm sure you'll find proof soon enough!" Pike cheered his brother up. Chris smiled at him, patting him on the back. "So, what are you gonna do now?"

"Well, I've got nothing to do, so this time, it's up to you!" Chris smiled, opening the door outside. Pike cheered happily, and ran out the door. I was also heading towards the door, when Jess ran past me. Unfortunately – for me – her tail brushed against my side as she ran, and it made make an involuntary giggle. I covered my mouth immediately, hoping no one would hear, but unfortunately, I saw both Jess' and Pike's ears twitch at the sound of my giggling. Pike looked back at me. "Loner... was that a giggle I heard?" he asked, a grin beggining to appear on his face.

"Uhm... no...?" I felt my body tremble for a second.

"Aw, Loner, you never told us that you were ticklish!" Jess giggled at me.

"Wh-what!?" I spluttered. "I-I'm not ticklish!" Of course that was a lie, but who could _not_ at this point?

Pike's grin got wider, and he started to look devilish. "Well, only one way to find out!" Before I could react, he used Tackle and made me hit the ground. Just as I was about to get up, his pounced on top of me, making me unable to get up. "Now, let us see whether you are ticklish or not..." he sneered.

"Pike! Please! I beg of you! Have mercy!"

"I normally would, but nah. This might be a once in a lifetime opportunity! And I'm willing to take it!"

Before I could stop him, he dug his little fingers straight into my armpits, forcing a fit of laughter out of me. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I tried to shake him off, but he just stay put. That smug grin on his face tells me that he's enjoying this. "PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHESE! STAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

"Plead all you want Loner, but I'm not lettng go!" He turned to his Raichu brother. "Wanna help?"

As Chris considered his options, in my laughter frenzy I turned to look at Jess. "JEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHESS!" I pleaded, "SAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAVE MEHEHEHEHEHEHEE!"

"Oh, I don't know..." She muttered worryingly, but I heard a tiny tone of amusement in her voice. "But it looks like your having fun..."

"THIHIHIHIHIHISS IS NOT FUHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAN!"

"Then why are you laughing?" Great. She's using mind games again. I'll need to outwit her if I want her to get me out of this mess.

"BEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHECAHAHAHAHAHHAUSE I AHAHAHAHAM BEHEHEHEHEEEEEIIING TIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLEHEHED!"

"But I heard that tickling _is_ fun!"

"NAHAHAHAHAHAHAT WHEHEHEN YOUHUHUHU AHAHARE BEHEHEHEHEHEEEING TIHIHIHIHICKLEHED!"

"So the tickler has fun? Then I'll just tickle you!" My eyes widened at her statement.

"GOHOHOHOHOD NOHOHOHOHOHO PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHASEEE JEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHESS I AM BEHEHEHEHEHEHEGGING YOUHUHUHUHUHU!"

"Nope, I made my call!" She walked to my side. "Pike, you take one side, and I'll take the other."

Pike nodded, and got off me. As soon his weight wasn't on me, I immediately got up to make a break for it, but Pike and Jess forced me to stay put. "Oh no no no, Loner!" Pike chuckled lightly at me. "I am... I mean _we_ , are not finished with you yet!"

With one arm wrapped around my right forepaw, he exposed my armpit completely and started teasing it. "Coochie coo, Loner~" he cooed. This time I'm not going to go out without a fight. I tried my best to keep my mouth shut. "No laughies? Then I'll just have to try harder!" He started making circles on my armpit with his finger, slowly getting closer to the center. I started to bite my lip to keep giggles from coming out. "Aw, is poor Loner struggling? Don't struggle Loner, just laugh!" With that being said, he started the center of my armpit with all of his fingers. A squeal came out, but nothing more. I was clenching my teeth at this point. "Well, Jess? How about you?" Pike looked at the Minccino. "I heard that your species and it's evolution are some of the best users of the move 'Tickle'".

I looked at Jess. During the time that Pike had been teasing me, she had been observing me. From my armpit down to my side. I saw her flat lips curve into a smile. She held my left forepaw with one of her hands, and used the other hand to tickle my armpit. Her fur was... surprisingly soft. I had always known that Minccinos had soft fur; just by looking at it you can tell. But being touched and _tickled_ by it... it's different. Her soft fur tenderly teasing my armpit caught me off guard, sending several giggles to slip through my tightly sealed lips. "You were right Loner," she smiled at me. "being the tickler _is_ fun!"

What she did next was what any Minccino would do, but in a much more delicate way. She used her tail to tickle my side, slowly and gently stroking it up and down my side. I had reached my breaking point; I couldn't hold it in any longer. I burst out into an instant fit of laughter, my hind legs kicking everywhere. "NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOO!" I laughed, struggling against their grip. "PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASEEE! MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHERCYYY!" Jess only chuckled.

"Aw, Loner, I'd love to..." she said. "but your laughter is just so adorable and cute that I just can't stop!" Upon hearing that, I blushed red. Cute, she said. But my thinking was cut short when Pike also used his tail to tickle my side as well. Occasionally both of them would mover from my armpits to my ribs and back again.

"This is for what you said about between me and Claire!" He said, smirking at me. He then turned to Chris. "Are you gonna join us or what?"

Chris just stared at first, and then he nodded. "Alright then."

As I watched Chris approach me, I tried begging him to spare me. "PLEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAESEE THIHIHIHIS IS AHAHAHALREAHAHAHADY TOO MAHAHACH!" Chris' hand twitched in pity, but when he saw my hind feet kicking around, he had a nasty look on his face.

"Actually, no. I'm gonna tickle you." Well, _this_ is nice. For my sake I hope that I faint from exhaustion soon.

He knelt down at beside my flailing legs, and in a very rapid movement, wrapped his long tail around my hind paws, tying them up. I struggled against it, but his tail didn't let go. Chris still had a bit of tail left, so he positioned his tail to make the lightning bolt facing my paw pads. He proded the end of his tail on my paw pad. Amongst all my laughter, an extra yelp came out. Looking at Chris, he was smiling at how I reacted. The lightning bolt tail started to draw circles on my paw pad. It drove me nuts. "GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CHRIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHISSSS! STAHAHAHAHAAAP!" But Chris didn't stop. Instead, he only tickled faster, causing me to lose my cool.

"Hey guys," Chris said to Pike and Jess, who were happily tickling away at my sides. "I heard that quaddrupped Pokémon's hind paws have similar reactions to the _forepaws_! Think of it as a human with four ticklish feet. Try it!". Pike and Jess moved their hand from my armpit to my forepaw, and started rubbing it softly. It sent me into a fit of laughter that I thought would be impossible for me to even create. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! NO!"

"See Loner?" Jess chuckled lightly as she tickled my blue paw pad. "You are ticklish! Your adorable laughter is simply a bonus!" I blushed once again, hearing her say things like that about my laugh. I soon realize that this a problem. Laughter is the driving fuel. If I laugh, it only drives them to tickle me more. It's like an addiction.

Several minutes since Chris joined it, the tickling has still not subsided. Hell, they aren't even tired! Pike's quick fingers digging into my armpits, forepaws, and ribs, Jess' fluffy tail stroking my sides, and Chris' lightning bolt tail making circles on my hind paws. "PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHESE! I AHAHAHAHAHAHAM GOAHAHAHAHAHAHNNA FAHAHAHAHAHAHAHINT!" They didn't seem to hear me, so I tried saying it again. "I AM GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANNA – AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I couldn't get any other words out of my mouth other than non-stop laughter; their tickling was just too much.

"NAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I was beginning to lose my senses. My breath was running out, my skin started to feel numb in some parts, my chest started to hurt, and I couldn't think anymore. My vision started to get blurry, the oxygen had almost completely left my body, and my brain was shutting down... I felt my eyelids close and me falling into a bottomless pit of nothingness...

I had passed out.


	14. First Love, Second Chance

After what felt like an eternity, I finally opened my eyes again. At first everything was a blur, but then it started to come back to me. I could feel my paws on the cold floor, the smell of grass, and the light breeze brushing through my fur. I blinked a few times, adjusting to the light. When it had finally become clear, I realized that I was in Chris' lab-shack again. I looked to my right, and there in the corner, was Chris himself; snoozing with papers and sketches all around him. I guess he was doing more research again...

Getting up to my feet, I noticed that the computer was on. I hopped onto the desk to look at what was on the screen. It was a live news feed, but I couldn't hear anything. Chris must have muted the audio so he wouldn't wake me up. Stretching my legs a bit, I walked outside the open door, trying to remember what had happened. Looking up, I realized it was nighttime as the moon gently illuminated the clouds blocking it.

Uhm... let's see... We were at Chris' lab. Then I remember feeling a tickle, after that a _lot_ of tickles. I remember seeing Chris, Pike, and Jess all around me, while I was laughing like mad. And then... I think I had passed out. Ah, now I remember. They tickle-tortured me, then I passed out. Now I wish that I had ran when I had the chance...

Looking back inside, I realized that Pike and Jess were gone. Oh yeah, Viel was there too, though he didn't really participate in the tickling, but he was there. Did they ran off somewhere? "Pike?" I called out aloud. "Jess? Viel? Anyone?" There was no reply. "Hello? Pike? Guys? Please? _Anybody_?" Other than me calling out my friends' names, it was completely silent. After several minutes calling out to nobody, I decided to walk around to look for them.

I walked into the playground made that Chris had made out of cardboard boxes and stuff. No one was playing in it, so I doubt that any of my friends would be in there. So I thought that maybe they were in the woods. Walking into the bushes, I try to look for any sign of them in all this shrubbery. Suddenly my ears perked up as I heard something in the woods. It sounded like... crying...

Walking over to the source of the crying, I see the silhoutte of someone. It was too dark to make out the details, but all I know that it was a small Pokémon. But fortunately, by some kind of magically-timed luck, a cloud moved out of the moon's way, allowing moonlight to shine upon the crying figure. Who I saw was completely unexpected.

It was Pike.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Since the day he met, he had always been so happy, so cheerful. We joked together, we played together, and we had loads of fun just a few hours ago. And now the bright and joyful Pikachu is in tears? Did I miss something after I passed out?

I wanted to walk over to him, but something inside of me just didn't allow it. On one hand, he probably just needs some time alone. But on the other hand, maybe he just needs to talk to someone. I sighed. I gathered up my courage, took a deep breath, and walked over to him.

"Pike?" The sound of the Pikachu's crying instantly went dead, and he seems to be wiping something off his face. "What are you doing out here?"

"U-uh... Oh... Loner..." He stammered, unable to keep his voice straight. "I-I-I just went outside for some fresh air before going back to sleep again..."

I sat down beside him. "Pike?" I asked him. "Is there something wrong?"

I visibly saw him shudder as I asked him that. "N-no! N-nothing's wrong, h-honest!"

"Then why do you have tears in your eyes?"

He freezed up, and immediately wiped off the remaining water in his eyes. "Oh, I... I just got dust in my eyes, nothing else, he he..."

I edged myself closer to him, feeling his shaky breath with my fur. "I think you're lying, Pike." I said, trying to not sound threatening. "Maybe I can help you...?"

"I appreciate your offer Loner, but I can't. This is personal."

I raised my eyebrow curiously at him. "Personal? Is this between you and Chris?"

He shook his head sadly. "But then who is this about? Another relative of yours that none of us know of?"

He shook his head again. "N-no..." He sobbed. "Th-this is... This is about _Claire_ ,"

I stared at him in stunned silence. "C-Claire?" I repeated, confused. "What does Claire have to do with – ". But then it hit me. Ever since the two met each other, Pike had always acted a bit strange around her. He said he was nervous and that he couldn't talk well with girls. But I once saw Pike talk to Jess just fine. Does this mean that...

"Y-you... _like_ her?" Pike just nodded miserably, his face buried in his hands.

"I-I-I do like her," Pike admitted shamefully. "In fact, for a _very_ long time."

I was utterly bewildered by what he was telling me. "You knew Claire before?" Pike nodded. "Then why didn't you tell us that you knew each other?"

Pike buried his face deeper into his hands. I could hear him start crying again. Whatever had happened between him and Claire? I have to help him, I can't stand seeing him like this.

"P-Pike?" I asked, tapping his shoulder. "I-I could help you, if you like,"

Pike lifted his head up and looked at me, freash tears trickling down his red cheeks. "You... you mean that?"

"Of course I do! But... that means you have to tell me what happened between you and Claire in the first place."

Pike considered his options for a moment, then sighed. "Can you keep a secret?" He asked me. I nodded. "A-alright, I'll tell you what happened several years back..."

Pike took a deep breath and let it out. "During the first day our group met Claire, she said that she didn't just come to Unova to see the sights, but also to find her long lost childhood friend, right?" I nodded. "Well, _I_ was that long lost childhood friend."

At this point, I don't know what else Pike will reveal. This is _huge_!

"Wow, I... did not expect that," I said, astonished. "But she also said that they used to play together. Then one day that friend stopped doing so, and they started to grow apart until one day he disappeared. If that really was you, why did you do it?"

Pike just shook his head miserably. "Me and Claire met since we were very young. She had a lot of friend back then, but she played with me the most. We used to play hopscotch together, chase each other around the field, and even tell stories by the campfire with a few other Pokémon. She was very special to me, and I liked – no, _loved_ her very much. _Too_ much."

"Too much? What do you mean by that?"

"I... I was attracted to her. It was just one of those feelings where you really like something and you just can't stop doing or looking at it. I didn't want to lose the sight of her, I didn't want to stop hearing her voice, I was – you can say, addicted to her. And before I knew it, I..." Tears started to form in his eyes again as he recollected the memory. " _I was stalking her._ "

I stared at him in disbelief. "You _what_!?" I gasped. "But... why?"

Pike shrugged. "To be honest, I can think of a crap ton of reasons. Seeing her alone already made me happy. Everyday I would follow her into the forest, the city, the beach; you name it."

"But... then what happened? Why did you just leave her all of a sudden?"

"I'll get to that. I think I spent a year or two stalking her around Sinnoh. Then one day, she went to Jubilife City. Because it was really crowded, I lost sight of her. But then I saw this electronics store, and there was a TV displayed through the window. It was all wired and set up, speakers and everything. It was playing a crime-mystery movie. I think it was called 'Devil's Arrow', and I watched through the whole thing. It was about girls around town beeing kidnapped by a crazy person, whose really into looking at these girls. Some guy named Looker played the detective part. He explained that this guy was a stalker, who would follow his victims around for a week or more before making a move. Then the psycho would lock the girls in his basement, toy around and play with them. And then –"

"Stop, stop, STOP!" I yelled at him, covering my ears so I couldn't hear about all those horrifying things. "I get it, I get it! You watched a movie about a stalker, and after that?"

"At the end of the movie, I realized something. The guy in the movie was a stalker, just like I was. I realized that I was just as bad as him, along with any other stalker. I got a reality-check: what I was doing was wrong. I may love her, but it's not considered as 'love' if the other person doesn't love you back. And I know that she does not love me; she just sees me as a friend. I didn't want her to have a friend who was a stalker, so I... started to stay away from her..."

"But... that's still not a very solid reason to abandon her..."

"It was like a rehabilitation." Pike explained. "Just like people who were addicted to something, they had to stay away from their trigger. Claire was _my_ trigger. So I had to stay away from her, and eventually leave her..." More tears started to come out of his eyes. "But I knew that I was doing the right thing. I don't want to imagine what would I have become if I had continued..."

Pike started crying again. "B-but... now she's h-here... and she came here looking for _me_! Wh-what am I g-gonna do... I-I know that I d-don't stalk her a-anymore, b-b-but... I still love her..." Pike eventually couldn't contain it anymore, and burst into tears. I could only stare at him in pity. I didn't know what more I could do to help. He was right, how was I suppossed to help with something so personal to him?

"I... I'll just leave you alone then..." I told him, walking away. I felt really bad for the guy, but as much as I wanted to help him, I don't see a way to do so.

...

Back in Chris' lab, Chris was still asleep, so I thought that maybe I should sleep too. But as I was about to snuggle up, I saw a shadow pass by the door.

There was complete silence.

My heart racing, I slowly creeped up to the ajar door. Peeking through, I didn't see anybody, but I'm sure whoever that was must be close by. But who was it? Claire? Jess? A wild Pokémon? Or maybe even a... hunter?" My heart rate and breathing started to speed up. Slipping through the gap, I slowly walked outside. The wind blowing through my fur gave me chills. "H-hello?" I called out. "I-is someone out th-there?"

There was no response. Creeped out, I started to head back inside the shack, when my ears perked up upon hearing a sound. It sounded like... crying, again! But this wasn't Pike; it's a girl's crying, I'm sure of it! And it sounds close. Gathering up my courage, I walked towards the sound of the crying.

When I felt that I was really close to the source of the crying, I looked around for any signs of the person crying. Then I saw the figure of someone. The figure sat at the edge of a lake, its face buried in its lap. Unable to see who it was, I resorted to looking at the lake's reflection. The faint moonlight made the water's surface sparkle, and I was able to see the reflection of the crying figure. I was shocked to see who it actually was.

It was a bunny. A bunny that Pike claimed to have been childhood friends with.

"Claire?" I called out to the bunny. I saw her long ears twitch, and she turned around, tears in her eyes.

"Y-yes?" She sobbed. "I-is there something the matter?"

I shook my head. I walked up to her and sat with her by the lake's edge. "No, I'm good." I told her. "But... are you okay?"

Claire shook her head. "N-no, not at all..." She muttered so quietly that I can barely hear her. "It's just... why does he not remember me?"

"Who doesn't remember you?"

" _Pike_!" She cried, bursting into tears. "B-back then when I-I asked if he knows me, h-he said that he didn't!"

"Calm down Claire. Maybe he wasn't sure –"

"Then he should have asked!" She cried out louder, her voice dry. "D-did he forget me already...?

"Claire, would you mind explaining? Because I don't really understand the problem right now..."

Claire took a deep breath and sighed. "On the day that we were getting to know each other, we told each other our backgrounds, right?" I nodded. "I said that I was looking for my childhood friend. And his name was Pike... just like the Pike in this group..."

She paused for a moment before continuing. "At first I wasn't sure. But then when we were at the Oran Garden Bar... I saw a scar on his tail. That made me _certain_ , that he was the Pike I was looking for."

"How did you even know that Pike was in Unova?"

"I didn't. But one day, back in Sinnoh, I met his brother, Chris the Raichu. He told me that he was going to go to the Decolore Islands in Unova in search of the legendary Pokémon Jirachi. When I asked if he knew a Pichu named Pike, he told me that he was Pike's older brother. So he said that if I was ever going to find him, he said that I would have a better chance in Decolore, since it was likely for him to visit his older brother. Plus, it was a great opportunity for me to look at Unova's ecosystem."

"I see..." I muttered, connecting all the puzzle pieces together in my head. "But why did you want to look for him in the first place?"

Claire hesitated a bit, but she decided to continue on. "Well, obviously if your friend suddenly disappeared without a trace, _surely_ you'd want to find them, don't you?" I nodded in agreement. "And that's why I went looking for him. But it was also because..." Claire stopped talking at this point.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to..." I said to her. Claire smiled appreciatingly at me, but shook her head.

"N-no, it's fine..." She mumbled. "It's just... he's really special to me."

"How special, exactly?"

"... _I love him_."

I stared at her in utter disbelief. "Y-you... you do?" I asked her.

Claire nodded. "Yes, I do. He had always been so kind, such a sweet little Pichu. We spent a lot of our childhood together. We would chase each other, jump in puddles together, play tag with the others, and even eat some snacks by the campfire." She smiled as she recalled those happy memories. "But one day... he just stopped. As if his happiness was drained out of him. He didn't want to play anything with anyone, not even his brother, who was still a Pikachu back then. Then one day... he disappeared."

"Now I know that the Pike in this group is the same Pike who was my childhood friend. But... what am I supposed to say? He probably doesn't even like me anymore..." Claire started to cry again. "S-sorry Loner... you can go now, I don't want you to see me like this..."

I nodded, even though she wasn't looking, and walked away. But I managed to hear Claire whisper one more thing. "If only I knew why he had left..."

I stopped in my tracks, heart racing quickly. I _knew_ why Pike had left her. But Pike told me to keep it a secret, especially to Claire. If I told her, I would be betraying him, and he'll never forgive me for that. But it just pains me so much to not tell her, because the reality was, Claire still loved Pike. But if she knew that he had once stalked her, would she not love him anymore? This must be what Pike was so worried about.

 _What am I gonna do now?_

I sighed, then walked back to Claire. "Um... Claire?" I called her from behind.

She looked back at me, eyes still wet with tears. "Y-yes?" She sobbed.

"...I know why Pike left you."

There was an eerie silence as soon as those words came out of my mouth. Claire just stared at me, stunned. "R-really?" She said, completely taken aback by what I just said. "H-how?"

"Pike told me."

"Well... could you tell me?"

As I opened my mouth to speak, a lump rised in my throat, making me unable to say anything. At the same moment, I felt as though someone had shoved a knife in my heart. I couldn't betray Pike, I just didn't have the heart for it.

"...I'm sorry Claire," I said, throat dry. "Pike told me to keep it a secret. And I respect his wishes."

Claire's face falls. "Oh... okay. I respect his wishes too." She turned her back on me and just stared out at the lake.

My heart felt like it shattered. It was heartbreaking not being able to tell her the reason Pike had left her, when I know that she wants to know so badly. But then a lightbulb popped up in my head. Maybe there is a way for her to know without me breaking Pike's promise.

"There is another way though."

Another eerie silence fell over us. Claire slowly turned to me, getting up to her feet. She looked at me, dead in the eye, her face hopeful. "Really?" She asked, a bit of joy in her tone. "Wh-what is it?"

"You're not gonna like it, but... _You need to ask him yourself_."

Claire just stared at me. "Alright then," She said, unfazed by the fact that she has to do such a frightening task (In my opinion anyway), "I'll bring him here."

Claire started to walk away. "Oh, and Claire?" I tapped her shoulder. "Don't tell Pike I made you do this, or else he's gonna kill me."

Claire only chuckled. "Okay, fine. But besides, all you did was tell me another option, and I could have turned it down anyway! It was my decision to follow your advice, so technically, _I'm_ doing this by my own choice, not you making me to." Wow, she's so positive and understanding, isn't she? She smiled at me one more time, and walked into the woods.

It was just me now. Alone. Nothing left to do but to enjoy the view until Claire – and hopefull Pike – arrive.

...

It's been ten minutes since Claire left me. I was beginning to wonder if she was ever gonna come back. But then I heard a rustling sound behind me. Looking back, I saw Claire. And Pike. "See?" Claire said to Pike. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Pike just stared at the mesmerizing panorama of lake's view. The soft moonlight glow gave the water's surface a sparkly shine to it. The trees on the far end of the lake blurred in with the rest of the view, making a background scenery. Stars twinkle brightly up above in the night sky. "Well?" Claire asked Pike. "What do you think?"

Pike stayed silent as she guided him towards the water's edge. She sat down, quickly followed by Pike. I only watched from several meters away, not wanting to disturb the moment. Pike finally opened his mouth to speak. "It's... it's beautiful..." He said, mesmerized by the sight.

The couple continued staring off into the night, enjoying their time together. Claire then turned to Pike. "You know... I've been wanting to ask you something..."

Pike looked at her. "What is it?"

"Are you... the same Pike I knew as the one in Sinnoh? When we were still kids?"

Pike only stared at her. "Wha– but... No. I mean..." Pike was obviously shocked that she had asked that question. Claire didn't wait for a proper answer.

"I've been looking for you, you know? But when I finally found you, why did you pretend to not know me? Did... did I do something wrong to you?"

Pike just shook his head, tears in his eyes. "No, no, no... I... I don't know if I can tell you..."

Amazingly, Claire did not protest. "Alright then. But Pike... can we be together again? Like when we were kids? Because, actually..." Claire paused for a moment, then spoke up. " _I love you_."

Pike looked completely stunned by her words. "Gee... I..." Pike mumbled incoherently, unable to keep his head straight by the sudden reveal. "Wow, Claire... I... I actually love you too..." Claire made a small gasp, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"R-r-really?" She stammered. "Then... can we be together? Again?"

Pike's face falls. "...No. It's just... I'm not the right man for you..."

"What makes you say that? You've always been so nice to me!"

"You don't know what I did." Pike said sadly. More tears started to come out of his eyes. "I... _I stalked you._ "

Claire just stared at him in disbelief, unable to cope with what he just said. "You... you stalked me?"

"Yes!" Pike cried out, looking away from her. "For over a year! I... I was obsessed with you. Like, addicted or something. If I wanted for us to be together, I didn't want to be an obsessed and overprotective lover. So I... had to control myself. Get away from you. I know what a stalker can do, and I don't want to do that same thing to you..." Pike broke down, burying his head in his lap, crying. "Y-you probably don't w-want to b-be with me anymore," He sobbed miserably. "a-after what I t-told you just n-now..."

Claire only looked pitifully at him. "No." She said, smiling. "I still want to be with you."

I was astonished at what I was hearing, and so was Pike. "Y-you... You do?" He stammered, unable to believe his ears. "B-but... why? After all I've done..."

"You were young Pike. You didn't know it was wrong. Of course I was upset and devastated that you left me, but now that you've told me the reason... I understand. You did it for me, even though it hurt both of us. And when I look at you now... you're no stalker. You've changed. Back to the Pike I knew before you stalked me; playful, cheerful, full of delight. Just more grown up. And I know you still see me the same way as you did back then."

I am only watching, and yet this was touching _my_ heart. This was just such a heartfelt moment, that I couldn't help but shed a tear of joy for Pike. And by complete coincidence, violin music started to play in the distance, as if serenading the night with a romantic tune. Pike stared into Claire's eyes, deeply moved by her words. "Y-you really mean it?"

Claire nodded, and grabbed Pike's hand, squeezing it tightly. "I do. So... can we be together again?"

Pike thought about it for a moment, and squeezed Claire's hand back. "Yes," He said, tears of joy streaming down his cheeks. "yes we can."

The two leaned closer to each other, and something amazing happened. They kissed. Not just a regular kiss on the cheek, but a _real_ kiss. They kissed each other's lips. Passionately and happily. The aura of love and caring emanating from them was so strong that you don't need a Lucario to tell you that. Their mouths connected for several seconds – even though it felt like an eternity of joy – before finally parting. The Pikachu and Buneary continued looking into each other's eyes, both sparkling with tears of joy.

"I can't believe this is happening..." Pike whispered. "It feels like a dream..." Claire smiled at him, and he smiled back. Pike looked out at the lake. "That violin... Hm, must be Viel. What a coincidence; a heartfelt moment accompanied by a beautiful tune..." When he finished saying that, the music stopped, thus seemingly wrapping up the night.

He looked back at Claire, but then he looked over her shoulder and right at me. "Uhm, Loner? How long have you been there?"

"Er... the entire time?" I gave a nervous chuckle. Pike just glared at me, but Claire told him to let it slide. "Just relax Pike. Let's just enjoy the night." She said. Pike nodded, and looked back out at the lake with her.

I walked over to them, sitting beside Pike. "Good night?" I asked him.

Pike just smiled at me. "Yeah... _really_ good..." His head was leaning against Claire's shoulder. "This is probably the happiest moment in my life so far..."

As we continued looking out at the view, I noticed a strange glow emanating from the depths of the lake. It started to get brighter and brighter and – no, it's rising? Then incredibly, a glowing white orb broke through the lake's surface and into the air.

Me, Pike, and Claire all just stared at it, both amazed and bewildered.

"Holy Mew –"


	15. Wishes

The glowing white orb continued to rise higher and higher into the night sky. Me, Pike, and Claire all just stared at it, not believing our eyes. "What in the world is that!?" Pike exclaimed, shocked at the sight. "I-it's like a... big, white... floating ball thing!" The orb then stopped mid-air. We continued to stare at it, wondering what it is. "What do you think it is?" Pike asked me.

I shook my head, unable to think of a possible theory. "No idea."

Pike then turned to Claire. "Well, what about you Claire? Any guesses?" Claire also shook her head. "Dang it!" Pike cursed under his breath. "If only Chris was hear, he may have _some_ sort of idea on what that thing is..." Pike continued looking at it, then I saw him shiver. "Um... do you think we should... run?" His tone clearly says that he was getting frightened by the floating orb of light. "Like, what if it attacks us and – "

Suddenly, the light from the orb exploded with intense brightness, blinding the three of us!

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

...

When the light started to fade, I opened my eyes to see. The first thing I saw was Pike and Claire, lying down with their hands covering their eyes. I slowly turned to see the lake, where the floating orb was. But the orb wasn't there anymore. Instead, something – no, _someone_ had replaced its position.

I stared at... whatever Pokémon that is in shock. Who _is_ that? It was white in color and wore a... star-shaped hat with sticky notes stuck on the ends? Fortunately, it seemed to be sleeping. I heard a groan from beside me. Turning my head, I saw Pike and Claire getting up to their feet. Pike rubbed his eyes, adjusting to the light, before alongside me stared at the Pokémon who was at where the orb just was. "Pike?" I asked him. "Who is that?"

"I-it... it's..." Pike couldn't keep his tongue straight. At first, I thought that he was in total shock, but then he looked at the Pokémon as though it was a birthday gift. "I-i-it's... IT'S JIRACHI!"

Me and Claire just stared at him, not knowing who or what is a 'Jirachi'. "Um, Pike?" Claire tapped the Pikachu's shoulder. "Who is Jirachi?"

"How do you not _know_ Jirachi!? N-never mind that!" Pike exclaimed, excitement and joy in his voice. "This... _This_... This is the mythical Pokémon Jirachi that my brother came here to find!"

Me and Claire just stared at him, stunned. Jirachi? Now that Pike mentioned it, I actually do recall remembering something. Back at the shack, during the afternoon. The memory started to come back to me... " _This is a full map of the Decolore Islands." Chris said. "And right... here," He pointed at one of the islands using his tail. "This is where we are: Capacia Island. From the rumors that I have been following, I suspect that Jirachi resides on this very island_."

Wonder why I didn't remember it sooner... These last few days have been flying by fast.

"Really?" Claire asked Pike, looking back and forth between him and the floating Pokémon. " _Jirachi_? The Wish Pokémon? The one that your brother's been searching for here in Capacia Island?" Pike nodded enthusiastically.

"I know! This... this is amazing! I have to go find him and tell him, he'll be completely blown away!" With that said, Pike ran off back to the shack to find his Raichu brother. We just stared off after him.

Me and Claire looked at each other, then at Jirachi. "Hey, Loner." Claire spoke to me. "You know, when you think about it, Jirachi looks a little weird, don't you think?"

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I get what you mean. White color, star-shapped hat, streamers trailing behind... but it's not the weirdest thing in the world. It's... acceptable, at least. Pokémon come in various shapes and sizes after all."

Claire nodded. "So... what now?" I just shrugged. Claire just sighed, and looked back into the forest. "I hope Pike comes back soon..."

"You kids must be really lucky," A light voice suddenly said from behind us. "not everyone gets to see me, right here in flesh and blood."

Looking behind us, we saw that the floating, sleeping Pokémon had waken up. Claire just stared at it, astonished. "Y-you... Are you r-really the Wish Pokémon J-Jirachi?"

The Mythical Pokémon only chuckled. "Who else could I be?" He replied amusingly.

"Well, it could have be an illusion or something like that..." I said to him.

Jirachi chuckled a bit. "Hahaha, keeping an open mind I see. Fortunately for you, I'm no illusion; I'm as real as can be!"

Me and Claire looked at each, both of us grinning with excitement. The Mythical Pokémon Jirachi... The Wish Pokémon... Now we know he's no longer myth, because he's right here, right now, in front of our very eyes.

Suddenly we heard some rustling behind us. I got frightened a bit, and quickly turned around to see who it was. Fortunately, I can breath a sigh of relief, for it was Pike and Chris that I saw. Chris just stood there, amazed at the sight. I can understand his reaction: this was the Pokémon that he was trying to prove real and now it's right there, in front of his very eyes.

"I... I don't believe it..." Chris stammered, tears of joy coming out of his eyes. "I-I... I knew it... All that hard work had led up to this point... I knew it... I knew Jirachi was real, I knew he was real, I... I'm speechless..." Chris was visibly shaking at this rate. "I knew I would find Jirachi eventually, and I'm so happy that I – no, _you_ guys did..." Chris walked over to the three of us. "I... Thank you so much guys..." He pulled us into a tight hug. Behind us, Jirachi only watched.

"You four must be close, huh?" He smiled at us. "Friendship's a beautiful thing, isn't it?" We all nodded in unity. "Hm... I called _you_ lucky to see me, but I'd say I'm _also_ lucky to see this. I could literally sense your joy from the depths of the lake."

Chris came up to the lake's edge. "Their... joy?" Chris asked, a bit confused. "I thought a song that was sang with a voice of purity would wake you up..."

Jirachi chuckled again. "True, but I just couldn't help myself to see what these kids were doing, so... yeah..." Chris still looked confused. "Look here, those feelings I felt from down there... They were really powerful. I just had to know what was going on up there. But it's not only those kids, but on another part of the lake, someone sang a beautiful song; sung in a voice of purity, just like you said."

"There was?" Claire asked curiously, looking across the lake. "I didn't hear anything..."

"Well, it _is_ a big lake." Jirachi admitted. "But from where you are, you wouldn't hear it. Sound _does_ travel faster through water than air."

Claire nodded in understanding. Chris looked back at us, then at Jirachi. "Sorry, _what_ exactly were those feelings you felt?" He asked again. "I prefer a full story than one with a hole or two."

Jirachi opened his mouth to speak, but he shut it. "You're not gonna tell us?" Chris asked him.

Jirachi shook his head. "Not exactly." He replied. "But if _I_ were to say it... I feel guilty about saying what someone else's heart has inside. So I suggest that you ask _them_." He pointed at Pike and Claire. "You two know what I'm talking about."

Claire and Pike looked nervously at each other. Clearly they were worried of Chris's reaction. Since I knew what Jirachi was talking about, I was worried too. Pike glancing back and forth between Claire and Chris. Pike sighed. "O-okay... So, big brother..."

"Yes?"

"Um... What Jirachi was talking about was... well..." Pike shook his head, and looked away from his brother. "Augh! Why does this have to be so hard!?" He cursed under his breath. He took a deep breath, turned towards his brother and spoke up.

"The thing is, Chris... Claire and I are... _in love_." When Pike finished, Chris looked completely shocked.

"Y-you... You are?" Chris asked him, surprised. "Wh-when? Why? _How!?_ "

Instead of answering, Pike's face falls. "Chris... You're not mad at me, are you?"

Chris shook his head. "What? No! O-of course I'm not mad! In fact, the complete opposite! I'm so happy for you two!"

A tear escaped the corner of Pike's eye, and he immediately ran up to his brother and hugged him. "Th-thank you!" Pike said, crying a bit. "I-I was so a-afraid that you would hate me, o-or worse!"

"Pike, you know that I wouldn't do that..." Chris comforted him. "You're my little brother after all..."

...

After a touching moment between Pike and his big brother, Chris decided to focus on the main reason he came here: Jirachi. "So, Mr. Jirachi –"

"Please don't call me 'Mister'," Jirachi interjected. "it makes me feel old."

"But... you _are_ old, aren't you?"

"I am. But I don't feel that way. Since you research about me a lot, I'm sure you know that I sleep for a very, very, _very_ , long period of time."

"Ah, right. That makes sense."

Meanwhile, while the two continue chatting, me, Pike, and Claire decide to tell each other some jokes, since nothing particularly interesting was happening. "How old do you think Jirachi is?" Pike asked us.

I thought about it for a moment. "Well, shouldn't be _too_ old, so I'd guess... a hundred? Two hundred?"

"Nah, I'd say longer." Pike replied. "I would say... five hundred. Yeah, sounds about right."

"Come _on_ , you guys!" Claire laughed, as though we were joking. "Jirachi can't be _that_ young! He's probably a millennia old!"

Me and Pike just stared at her. "Um... I think that's _way_ too old..." Pike told her.

"Okay, how about this? I'll make this interesting!" Me and Pike gathered up closer to her to listen. "Whoever comes closer to Jirachi's real age, owes the winner two snacks each, how does that sound?"

Me and Pike agreed. Pike sneered at Claire. "Get ready to pay me some cupcakes!" He mocked.

Claire gave her a sly grin. "We'll see about that!"

Wow, I guess being in love doesn't mean that they're not competitive against each other...

...

Several minutes later, Chris brought up a subject that made all of our ears perk up. "So... you have the power to grant wishes, right?" Upon hearing that, we immediately stopped chatting and ran up towards him, eager to listen to what Jirachi has to say.

"Of course I do!" Jirachi answered. "But before I get into that, why don't you introduce yourselves? You already know my name anyway."

"You don't have a name?" Claire asked him. Jirachi shook his head. "Oh, okay then. Well... I'm Claire. This is Pike, this is Chris, and this is Loner."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Jirachi raise an eyebrow when Claire said my name, but I've gotten used to it. This has become a common issue to me.

"Well, I'm glad to know all of your names." Jirachi said, smiling warmly at us. "Now where were we... Oh yes, the wishes. Yes, I do grant wishes; that's the entire point of being the Wish Pokémon after all. Whether it's a simple, quick treat or your heart's deepest and truest wish."

"You know, on a completely unrelated note, you actually remind me of Victini a little bit," Pike said, thinking back to when they last met. "I wish _he_ was here to see this..."

"Done." The tags on Jirachi's star-hat thing started to glow and flutter lightly. We were all surprised by this sudden act, especially Pike.

"Wait, what!? No, I didn't mean –"

Before Pike could continue any further, there was a bright flash beside Jirachi. And right there where the flash had happened, was Victini!

"Now I have to fly all the way back over to Eidonak Town, and then –" Victini was talking to himself, when he suddenly realized that he was here. "Wait, what the!? I-I was j-just home! H-how did I –" He turned around and saw Jirachi and us. He looked rather surprised to him. "Wha–!? _Jirachi_!? Is that really you!?"

Jirachi nodded, seemingly amused at the Victory Pokémon's reaction. "Of course it's me, silly!"

"B-but... You weren't due to wake up until another two decades! Why'd you wake up _two decades_ earlier!?"

"Oh, Vic... You know that sometimes I wake up because of certain things." He said amusingly.

Victini looked over Jirachi's shoulder and saw us. "Oh, hi guys!" He waved at us. "Didn't see you over there!"

"Hiya Vic!" Pike waved back. "You wanna talk for a minute?"

"Just a sec, okay?"

Victini turned back to Jirachi. "So... why'd you wake up? An earthquake? An explosion? Some crook swimming across the lake?"

Jirachi only laughed. "Oh no, no, no! Nothing like that! I woke up to a song _and_ these kids."

"Uh, I get the song part, but..." Victini looked over at us. "what do they have to do with you waking up?"

"Young love," Jirachi answered simply.

"Ah, okay. That explains it." Victini seems to take this better than Chris did. He didn't even bother to ask who's the one in love."

"Speaking of love..." Jirachi suddenly hugged Victini, which surprised him. "Congratulations Vic!"

"Uhm... what?" Victini asked him, confused. "What are you talking about?"

Jirachi then let go of Victini, smiling at him. "Your hookup!" He exclaimed. "I heard that you and Manaphy finally got together!"

Victini instantly went red. "Wh-what!? Th-that... _That never happened!_ "

"Aw, Vic! I always knew that you two were a match!" Victini's face got even redder. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Wh- I- You–" Victini couldn't speak straight anymore, completely taken aback. "I... How did you know!?"

"Mew told me, through her telepathy." Jirachi answered him, smiling cheekily. "She often checks in and talks with me, and she always tells me some kind of news. I didn't expect that one day she told me that you had _finally_ hooked up with Manaphy!"

"F-f-finally!? What do you mean!?" At this point, me and the others all just watched awkwardly.

"Come on, Vic! I know that you've been _dying_ to ask her out for _years_!"

"Th-that's not true! You of all people should've known that!"

"Wait," Chris interfered. "you two know each other?"

"Sure!" Victini answered hastily, wanting to switch subjects. "We've been friends since we were kids!"

"We sure were," Jirachi continued for him. "we always played together, especially playing dodgeball high in the sky."

"And you always won somehow, even though you sleep through 99% of your life!"

"Actually, Mew said that is was 96%"

"Yeah, but –"

"Ahem!" Chris coughed out, catching both their attention. "We're still here, you know?"

Jirachi and Victini looked at each other, guilt written on their faces. We just waited for them to answer while the wind continued to howl.

"Ah... right, sorry..." Jirachi apologized. "We got carried away in our little chat."

"No problem." Pike said. "Now could you please continue about your wishes?"

"Oh yes, the wishes. I normally grant three, no more than that! Whether it's a lone individual's wish, or an entire group's wish; it's still three. And since Pike had 'accidentally' made one, that leaves two wishes for all of you."

"How do your wishes work?"

"To be honest, it's mostly teleporting existing items instead of conjuring them out of nowhere from thin air. I don't have that kind of power. But some people don't wish for items, so it's tricky to get them what they want, and I _really_ do try so I don't have to say a guilty 'no' to them."

Pike was gonna say something else, but Chris walked towards Jirachi, who was levitating over the lake alongside Victini. Chris nervously cleared his throat and spoke up. "Hey, Mister Jira–"

"No 'Mister', please."

"Right. Sorry. Um... you said you and Victini were close, right?" Jirachi nodded. "So... what about the others? Dialga, Keldeo, Arceus, Uxie, and the rest?"

"Oh, I'm pretty close to the small legendaries, but not too close to the big ones. There's a bit of a discrimination, even between us legendaries."

Chris looked disappointed. "Aw man," He sighed. "there goes the chance of getting more information on other Legendary and Mythical Pokémon... I wish I could just _somehow_ get it..."

"Done." Before Chris even knew what was happening, Jirachi's tags started to glow again. Moments later, out of thin air, a gigantic book dropped right in front of Chris. Chris picked up the large book, stunned.

"Wh-what is this?"

"It's what you wished for!" Jirachi said, smiling. "Information about us! Why don't you read the title?"

The Raichu nodded, brushing the dust over the book's cover. After the cover was clean, he found and read the title. It was printed on a silver plating. It read: _The Big Book of Legends and Myths_. Chris's eyes widened, and he immediately flipped over the next page. His eyes widened even more. We only watched as he read and flipped page after page, amazed. "Th... This is incredible!" Chris exclaimed, taking a break from reading. "It's got a complete set of all of the myths and legends, along with the Pokémon that started or supports it, from Kanto all the way to Kalos, even this so-called 'Alola Region'! This is a researcher's dream come true!" Chris was so ecstatic about it, that he was crying out tears of joy. "I-I-I can't thank you e-enough, Jirachi!"

Jirachi only smiled at him, pleased to see him happy on the result of his accidental wish. He then turned towards us. "Alright then." He said, rubbing his hands together. "Pike, Claire, Loner? You have one more wish. One. Last. _Wish_. I suggest that you _really_ think about this one, make it worthwhile." Pike and Chris looked at each other, then at me and Claire.

"Why don't one of you make a wish?" Pike suggested. "We already made ours. It's only fair." Me and Claire both nodded, then looked at each other.

"So..." Claire began. "Who should get the last wish?"

I thought about it for a moment. I actually had _two_ wishes, but now there's only one. Even if I got the last wish, I doubt Jirachi would grant it, even if it was possible. "You should have it Claire." I told her.

Claire looked at me in the eyes. But surprisingly, she shook her head. "No, I think _you_ should have it. You deserve that wish." I stared at Claire, taken aback. I thought for sure that she would take it. I looked back at Pike and Chris, and they both nodded.

"Yeah, I think it's only fair that _you_ should have it." Pike said to me.

"You deserve it." Chris added in.

I just stared at all of them in utter disbelief. "I-I don't feel I should take it..." I mumbled. "I mean... Claire's a really nice girl. If someone should have it; she should."

"But Loner," Claire said to me from behind. "you're a really nice _boy_. You even treated us to the Oran Garden Bar! You should _definitely_ have it."

I shook my head vigorously, refusing to take it, but everyone kept telling me that was the one who was supposed to have it. After several minutes of me profusely shaking my head and telling them off, I had enough. "I don't want it!" I yelled at them, taking them by surprise. "Claire, just... just take it. I don't want any of it. I don't even have anything to wish for!"

" _You don't?_ "

A light voice just spoke to me out of nowhere. I turned and looked around at the others, but none of them seems to have said anything. "W-who said that?"

"Who said what?" Pike asked me, confused. "No one said anything."

" _You have one, don't you?"_

"There! Just now someone said something!" Pike and Claire exchanged worried looks.

"Loner, are you alright?" Claire asked me. "Because no one said anything..."

"But I –" I was confused now. The only one I know who ever did this kind of thing was Pierre the Vulpix ghost, but that voice was too light for it to be him. If Pierre didn't do it, who did?

" _Look around you_."

Confounded, I looked around. The trees and grass were blowing in the breeze. The moon was hiding behind the clouds, its faint light illuminating the night. Stars twinkle and sparkle in the dark sky. The lake's calm water continued to sparkle in the moonlight. Everyone else was just staring at me, probably thinking that I've gone insane or something. My eyes continue to scan around. From Pike, to Chris, to Claire, and to Victini. But when my eyes finally landed on Jirachi, I felt my head pound.

" _Are you okay?_ "

I just stared at him. His lips didn't move at all, but I can tell that he was the one who said that. I don't know why, but... it just feels that way. It's like there was an invisible link between us. Remembering his question, I just shook my head.

" _Why don't you just accept the wish?_ "

"I have nothing to wish for." I said, particularly to nobody. "Nothing at all."

"... _You're lying._ "

There was a tense silence as the others continue to stare at me. My heart was racing and my head was pounding. I was actually starting to sweat. How could he have known that I lied?

" _I can see it. I can see that you want a wish._ "

"For the last time, no." I repeated, getting frustrated. "I don't want a wish."

" _It's personal isn't it? So personal that you're afraid to say it?_ "

I shuddered. I was shaking at this point. Well, as long as he doesn't know the specifics...

" _You thought it wouldn't work, right?_ "

Jirachi was starting to freak me out now. I was getting all sweaty and started breathing heavily.

" _Come over here and say your wish._ "

My eyes widened. Instantly I looked up, looking straight at Jirachi, still hovering over the lake. He gestured at me to come forward, but my feet wouldn't move. Jirachi just sighed. He opened his mouth to say something, but then I stepped forward.

Wait, why was I stepping forward?

I continued to walk forwards, towards Jirachi. I felt like I wasn't in control of my own body. Was it Psychic? Or is it just an subconscious desire? Either way, I was now in front of Jirachi. "Well?" Jirachi asked me, persuading me to say something. "What's your wish?"

I felt that if I say my wish, it would be like revealing a forbidden and extremely private piece of information to the public. But the pressure was really getting to me as everyone else kept staring at me, waiting for me to say my wish. But... I can't. I can't say it. My throat felt like it was clogged.

Jirachi lowered himself, reaching to my eye level. There was a heart-pounding silence as he stared into my eyes. Whatever... _trick_ , that he has up his sleeve, I won't fall for it. I won't say my wish.

It's just too personal... and too impossible...

" _You want your parents back, don't you?_ "

I felt like someone had just punched me right in the throat. I let out a gasp, but I quickly covered my mouth. Unfortunately, Jirachi had heard it.

" _Oh Loner, I'm so sorry... That's beyond my power..._ "

I was expecting that. There was no way in heaven that Jirachi had the power to bring the dead back to life. I actually secretly wished that Jirachi wouldn't say that, but the chance was almost definitely zero. I nodded in understanding, and started to walk away, when his voice spoke in my head.

" _You have a backup wish, don't you?_ "

I stopped. Could this get any worse? I know that he was only trying to help me, but he's not realizing that he's opening old scars. I was on the verge of spilling out tears, but I held them back. I sighed, and slowly nodded.

" _Look at me._ "

Turning around, I looked back at Jirachi, and he did the same. We continued to stare into each other's eyes while the wind kept howling.

" _...I can't believe I'm saying this... TWICE at the same person... No, I can't do that. I don't use my wishes for the harming of others, even if he did murder your parents._ "

His last three words broke my heart. They kept on ringing in my ears, over and over and over...

 _Even if he did murder your parents..._

 _Murder your parents..._

 _Your parents..._

I couldn't hold it in anymore; a tear had already slipped out from the corner of my eye. Turning around, I started to walk away – slowly, so I wouldn't make anyone suspicious. As I passed Claire, I turned to face her. "You can have the wish." I said to her, my voice hoarse. Everyone seemed surprise to see me do that. Well, they don't know the full story; Jirachi was talking to me telepathically, as well as reading my mind.

As I started to walk away again, Pike got up in front of me. "Where are you going?" He asked me, concerned.

Resisting my urge to just scream at him to leave me alone and run away, I got myself to say a more reasonable answer. "G-going to sleep. I'll... I'll see you guys tomorrow..."

"But –"

"Night."

Walking away once again, I headed into the forest, heading back to where Chris's shack was. Looking back, I made sure that I was out of both their sight and earshot, and started running. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. Why? _Why_ did Pike and Claire's romantic night turn slowly turn into a heart-wrenching moment for me?

...

When I had finally reached the old shack, I didn't run inside. Instead, I ran into the cardboard playground beside it, more specifically the cardboard castle. Once I was inside, I immediately burst into tears. My parents... It was such a stupid wish. No matter what method, what way, what sacrifice... the dead stay dead.

"Why did it have to be like this..." I whispered to myself, crying. "Why did this night have to turn out like this..."

I can imagine all the kinds of questions that I'll be asked first thing in the morning tomorrow, and that broke my heart even further. I can't take it, I can't bear the pain, for the wounds that I've been licking to heal will most likely tear open again because of them.

Snuggling in the center of the lonely, dark, castle, I cried myself to sleep, hoping to not see tomorrow...


	16. Can I Tell You Something?

Despite the events of last night, I still woke up early. Sleeping through it wouldn't help at all, because in the end, you'll wake up anyway. So I thought, why don't I just go out there, and forget everything that happened last night? But... then again, how _can_ you forget a night that caused so many unwanted memories and heart-breaking flashbacks to come back to you? In a short period of time: impossible. " _I guess I'll just have to not think about it..._ " I thought, " _and I hope the others don't think too much about it too..._ "

Walking out of the cardboard castle, the cool morning breeze and the fresh smell of flowers immediately hit me. I looked up at the sky. The sun was shining bright and there was not a single cloud in sight. Maybe it's a sign that everything will be alright...

I walked over to Chris's lab, peeking in to see if he was awake. He was still snoozing away in the corner where he was last night. It was weird, but... looking at him sleeping peacefully in the corner... it was sort of comforting to me...

"LONER!"

I turned around, hearing someone calling my name. I saw that it was Pike and Claire, running hastily towards me. "Loner!" Pike cried, out of breath from running. "There you are! You disappeared last night, and we looked _all over_ for you!"

"We were worried sick, you know?" Claire added. "After all, you just... left. For no apparent reason..."

"Oh yeah... that..." I said, looking shamefully at the ground. "Sorry..."

"It's okay, man." Pike said, patting my back. "But... why'd you run off?"

I fell silent. In my head, thoughts were running wild, and I was frantically trying to think of a logical excuse. But I can't think of any, and even if I did, I'm not sure if they would believe me that easily. Looking up, I saw the others: Shelvina, Maverick and Diadora.

"Loner?" Shelvina came towards me. "I think... we all need to have a talk with you." I suddenly got a bad feeling that this day is not going to go well.

"You've been rather secretive about your life." Maverick joined in. "For example, when we told each other _our_ backstories, you were the only one who refused! In fact, I dare say that the only thing that we know about your personal life is about your dead friend."

My heart crack at the word 'dead friend'. He's talking about Pierre. But I held steady, and I tried not to react.

"Wait, Loner has a dead friend?" Claire asked, surprised. Pike was surprised too. "He never told us that."

"Hm? Oh yeah, he told us _before_ we came across you guys. It was just him, Shelvina, and me on the first few days of this trip."

Diadora cleared her throat, catching both their attention. "Okay, forget the dead friend thing, but we all know that Loner is hiding something. Strange things happen around him. Like when he was talking to his own reflection in the fountain at the park, or when that... _ghost_ appeared on the ship. I think that he's hiding... _a dark secret_..."

There was a tense silence among us. "Loner?" Pike asked, tapping my shoulder. "Tell us that's not true... please?"

Great, now they're all suspicous of me. "N-no!" I exclaimed, not being able to believe that he would suggest that. "I-I don't have some sort of... twisted, strange, secret!" I was telling the truth at that time. I wasn't hiding a secret, I was trying to leave my past. The only 'dark secret' I have would be –

"Loner." Diadora said darkly, her shadow on top of me. "It's about time you spill. What. Are. You. Hiding!?"

"N-nothing, I swear!" Geez, is she scary or what?

"Oh really? We've all got something to hide. Whether it's Pike's childhood obsession to Claire or my past full of crime and theft; everyone's got something they don't want others to know. At this point I'm sure everyone would like to know, wouldn't they?"

Shelvina and Maverick nodded. I looked at Pike and Claire for support, but though reluctant, they nodded. "I'm sorry Loner..." Pike said shamefully. "But it's just that, I feel like you're... avoiding us for some reason lately. I would like to help, but I still don't understand you enough..."

"I feel that way too," Claire added in. "I just... can't seem to understand your psychological profile, and I can't help you if I don't know that."

I just nodded sadly. At least they meant it in a good way...

"Enough with the love talk!" Diadora said angrily at me, getting impatient. "What kind of secret are you hiding?"

Memories of my parents' death starting coming back to me, but I shook them off. "I'm not talking."

Diadora merely grinned. "Oh really? Think you're so tough, huh? I bet you're just _too_ scared!"

"I-I'm not scared!"

"If you're not scared, then why are you afraid to tell us your secret?"

"It's personal, okay!? I don't wanna talk about it!

"Enough's enough, alright!?" Diadora had lost her cool. "If you're not gonna co-operate, then I'll just have to force it out of you!"

Before I could react, Diadora lunged and tackled me to the ground. The next thing I knew, she used Fury Swipes on me. _Twice_."

"Just. Tell. Us. ALREADY!"

Although the others kept screaming at Diadora and telling her to stop, she continued on anyway. Through all the pain and anger that I was feeling, I managed to gather up my strength and bit her paw – as hard as I could.

"YEAAAAAAAARGHHHHH!" Diadora's shriek of pain rang out through the forest like a gong. While she was nursing her wounded paw, I used this window of time to run away.

...

...

...

I was in the shrubbery, hiding. Tears trickled down my face and onto the grass. " _Was it so wrong?_ " I thought to myself. " _Was it so wrong to not tell them about my past? They understand, don't they? No, they can't... not if they not know what it was about_..." A drop of blood fell onto my paw. Diadora must have scratched me so deep that she caused me to bleed.

"Loner?"

A soft voice made my ears perk up. Looking behind me, I saw Jess, the only one who wasn't it that group that time. "Loner?" She asked again, looking concerned. "Wh-what in the world happened to you!?"

I didn't answer her. She bent down next to me, her paw caressing my wounds. "Loner, you're hurt – you're even bleeding! We should get you to a Pokécenter, that way you'll –"

She stopped when she saw me crying. "L-Loner...?" I turned to look at her, right at her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"J-J-Jess..." I was having a mental breakdown, and the only thing comforting in my sight was her. I lifted my paw to hold her, but it still hurt. Jess was getting even more concerned, and she told me to stay put while she went to grab something. When she came back, she brought back a strange sprayer, with a purple-colored fluid inside.

"This is a potion." She explained. "It'll heal your wounds, though it will sting a little." She carefully aimed at me and pulled the trigger, the purple fluid immediately spraying at me.

"AAACK!" I yelped back, my entire body screaming. But when the pain was gone, I realized that I was completely healed. "Y-you healed me..."

"Of course I did. I wasn't going to bring you back to the group all hurt!"

My face darkened. I was getting tired, I was getting sick. Why did I let Shelvina come with me in the first place? If I hadn't... maybe none of this wouldn't have happened. Maybe I won't be forced to hide my past from people, because I would have nobody to tell it to.

"Jess..." I looked at her, my heart suddenly getting heavy. "Is it okay if I... leave?"

Jess seemed surprised. "Leave? What do you mean ' _leave_ '?"

"I... I don't want to be a part of this group anymore."

"Wh-what!? Why!?"

It seems that, whenever someone asks me why this, why that; I just instantly clam up. I just shook my head, refusing to tell her a reason. "Is it because of the person who attacked you?" She asked. I just nodded weakly. "Then we should just tell that person to stop!"

"Jess, please, you don't understand!"

There was a dreadful silence between us, as if the entire world had just hushed up to listen to us.

"...Loner..." She moved in closer to me, her tail wrapping around me. "I... I don't understand what's wrong... what is it?"

"It's... it's just... everyone's been so eager to learn about my past... but..." I was starting to cry again, more tears than usual. "I... I just don't know how I feel about that..."

"Loner, there's nothing to be ashamed of." She said comfortingly. "They're just curious. But... why don't you want to tell them?"

"I... I don't want to... I just feel so... _wrong_ telling them about my dead parents..."

"Loner, Diadora told us her history of thieving and looting, and yet... why can't you tell them that your parents were killed by a hunter?"

I was silent at first, then I burst into tears. "B-because I just can't t-take it! I-I can't bear t-the heartache! I don't want to reopen scars that I've been trying to seal tight all these years!"

"Could you... could you tell me about it?" She asked me. "Could you tell me what happened? Maybe... maybe you'll feel better."

I was reluctant at first, not believing how reliving that scenario would make me feel better, but in the end I agreed. "But... why?" I asked her. "Why do you want to hear such a sad story?"

"Because it's the only way to help you," She said, gently stroking my fur. "I've seen what happens when people bottle up their sadness and depression for far too long, and they... let's just say, they took the easy way out. I'm not letting you do the same. Besides, that's what friends are for." Although I knew that I'm going to be crying after I relive some of my worst nightmares, I still managed to smile. She started to remind me of someone special...

Taking a deep breath, I started telling her my story. "It was... rather recent, actually. Just over a year ago. It was the beginning of the winter season. Christmas lights and trees were hung early, children were running around in the snow and making snowmans, trainers were bringing out their Pokémon to see the winter wonderland... it was perfect. Mom and Dad had even told me that they had already planned to give me a Christmas gift... but then it happened."

"It was late night, and... I acted stupid. I heard something in the bushes, and being the young and naive Lillipup I was back then, I went over there to investigate. Turns out, they were hunters, and I got caught in one of their snares. They... they threw me into a truck, but then my parents came. Unfortunately, the hunters had... rifles... Although I didn't see it, one of them said that... they're dead..."

Tears started to form, dripping down my fur, but I kept going. "There were several other Pokémon in that truck too. We all tried our best to break out, but with no avail. Then suddenly, the truck... steered off a cliff edge, and it crashed onto the forest below. I was lucky to be alive, along with several others. The rest... didn't make it..."

I just sat there quietly, letting out tears that I've been trying to hold back. Jess patted me on the back, comforting me. "Oh, Loner..." She said sympathetically. "I-I can't imagine... It must have been so painful... You're not even sixteen yet!"

I raised an eyebrow, confused "What does being sixteen have to do with this?"

"Oh, I just meant... you were so young, yet you already have to endure all that... I'm not even sure that you had the mental strength to withstand the pain and continue..."

"I didn't." I replied. "But then... _he_ came."

"Who's he?"

"If you want to know, I can continue the story." She simply nodded. "Alright... that night, it started to snow heavily. I was resting under a tree, mourning my parents' and everyone else who didn't survive the crash. I... I actually wanted to just die already, whether it was quick or slow. But then... then came this Vulpix."

"A... Vulpix?" Jess asked curiously.

"Yes, a Vulpix... He was a complete stranger, and after my parents' death, I wasn't so trusting anymore. But he lit up a fire and simply watched from afar. It was like he was concerned for me, maybe he knew I wasn't alright. After a while, he came over to me, and introduced himself as Pierre. We talked for a bit. I... I told him what had happened to me. But... he stood by me, comforting me. He even used his tails to keep me warm."

I looked at Jess, reminiscence in my eyes. "You know... you remind me of him..." I told her. "You remind me of Pierre..."

Jess thought about it, and smiled. "Yeah, I guess I do kind of sound like your friend Pierre." She said. "I'm sure that he was a great guy."

"Yeah... we became friends really quick that night..." Then my face falls. "It was just too bad that it didn't last long... The next morning, the snow had stopped, and the sun was shining bright. The storm seemed to have settled. When Pierre woke up, he told me that he had to go. As much as I liked him, I understood that he can't stay with me forever. But then... I heard the gunshot, and I immediately assumed the worst."

"When I got there... I saw one of the hunters that were in that truck the previous night. He was holding a freshly-shot the rifle, and the one who got shot was... Pierre..."

More tears started to come out of my eyes as flashbacks of that scene came before me. "T-the hunter... bent over to pick him up... but then the cops arrived and chased him. I-I came over to Pierre, hoping that I could save him... but I knew it was a lost cause... A-and although he told me to go away, I-I stayed there... just like when he stayed for me... I... I still remember the last talk we had... I told him that I was grateful for him to be a friend and comfort me... and h-his last words w-were –"

I broke down. Tears came out of my eyes like a river. Jess could only watch in pity as she kept trying to comfort me. "Loner... I... I'm so sorry... I didn't know that... It must have been devastating..."

I nodded weakly. "I know... Those two days changed my life forever... I'll never forget Pierre."

"Boy, am I glad to hear that!"

It took a second to register that voice before looking up, and seeing the Vulpix I was just talking about _right there in front of me_! Me and Jess both shrieked in shock, while he just chuckled at our reaction. "Oh, Loner, you're still the same as ever." He said, grinning. "And you even got something to remind of me with."

"L-Loner!?" Jess whimpered, hiding behind my back. "Wh-who's that?"

"That's Pierre." I answered her calmly. " The Vulpix I just told you about."

"Wh-what!? B-but you said he died!"

"I beg your pardon, Jess." Pierre cut in before I could answer. "As you know, I'm no longer alive. I am, however, still here because I'm a ghost."

"G-ghost!?" Jess was starting to become pale now. "But –"

Jess took a deep breath, and calmed herself down. "Okay, say I believed that you are a ghost. But from what I read, a ghost can't just wander around anywhere! It needs a 'target'."

Pierre kept quiet, and then he smiled. "Actually, I do have a target. It's right beside you." Jess slowly turned her head until her eyes fell on me. "Now, before you start shrieking again, let me explain. When I became a ghost, I realized that I was anchored to where I had been buried; which is under a tree with my name carved onto it. For nearly a year I was stuck there, regretting the decision that I had chose to become an immortal spirit."

"But, I thought for _sure_ that you would go after the man who killed you." Jess argued.

"True, but now he's been arrested and currently rotting in a jail cell for the next eight years of his life. I have no reason to haunt a man who's already in that state. And so... I rot under that tree... until Mew came."

Jess shook her head in disbelief. "You met the Mythical Pokémon _Mew_!?"

"Yes, and I was extremely fortunate too. At first, I thought it was just another ol' regular Vulpix like me, but then when I asked her to help... it turns out that it was Mew. She said that she can't help, but if I wait for a certain someone else, that person would be able to help me. Of course, I asked her for a clearer definition of this 'someone else', and she smiled and said 'Your Lillipup friend will come soon." By that time I immediately realized that Mew was talking about Loner."

"Why Loner?" Jess asked. "Why was he so specific?"

"Me and Loner formed a special bond the night his parents' died, and the morning that _I_ died. It connected us. A ghost is not allowed to haunt a random stranger, it needs to be someone with a connection with. So when Loner met me, I... latched onto him, you can say. Therefore, if he were able to find peace –"

"Then _you_ would be able to find peace," Jess finished for him. "latch off Loner, and – theoretically – be set free! Ingenious!"

Pierre smiled at her. "That's right. But I think we have nothing further to discuss, so... laters!" Mist shrouded him, and he disappeared.

Jess looked at me. "...Your friend's really nice." I just laughed at her.

"Oh, Jess..." I looked into her eyes. "Jess, I just want to say something..." Jess kept silent and waited. "You... you saved my life. I mean, not physically, but I mean mentally. You helped me release this huge weight off my chest, and I am ultimately grateful for that. You helped me conquer a fear that seems so ridiculous now. You've been really nice to me and... well, you get my point..."

Jess only laughed at my awkwardness. "Ahahaha, Loner!" She jumped at me and pulled me into a tight hug. "It wasn't a big deal. I always help a friend in need." I smiled at her.

"Is there a way I could ever repay you?" I asked her.

"You don't have to! Come on, let's go back to the group!" She got on her feet and started running back. I only looked at the place where she had ran off to. I know that she said that I don't need to pay her back, but I still feel that I am in debt to her and I owe her. Maybe I can try to surprise her with something...

"Loner!" She called. "Are you coming or not!?"

"Coming!" I called back, happily skipping back to where the group was.


	17. Kalos at Last!

I was staring off into the distance, Capacia Island shrinking smaller and smaller as the ferry continued to move away from it. Jess the Minccino walked up to me, leaning against the railing, looking at the island as well. Together, we looked at the now distant island, enjoying the calm moment.

"...Are you alright, Loner?" She asked me.

"...I'm fine... I guess." I replied. "I can't believe that we're going to Kalos so soon..."

"Time flies when so much is happening," Jess said, smiling a bit. "We made a lot of good memories didn't we? And soon, once we switch boats at Paladin Island, we'll finally arrive at Cyllage City, the Kalos region, where we'll make even more memories!"

"I'm surprised that we didn't have to use an airplane..."

"From what I've heard, this new boat route is due to the airplanes not having a route to or from Decolore, so they decided to make a boat route between the Decolore Islands and the Kalos region."

I nodded, then turned to her. "Have you seen Pike and Claire anywhere?" I asked her.

"I think they're at the bow." Jess answered. "Something you wanna talk about?"

"Y-yes," I replied, then abruptly left.

Walking down the corridor of the ferry, I looked towards the sea. The calm, blue ocean was only broken by the waves created by the boat's wake. Several Wingull were flying above in the cloudless skies. The wind from the ferry's speed blew through my fur. I enjoy moments like this; reconnecting with nature. Being 'country kid', as Pike the Pikachu normally calls me, I've always loved the beauty of nature. It's just so peaceful, unlike the hectic city life that I've been experiencing these past few weeks. In times where you are nearly going insane from stress, sometimes the simplest things such as sitting in the gentle breeze can calm down your nerves.

I sighed. I was actually starting to miss my old life. Playing with several other Pokémon back in Unova, discovering strange berries and herbs, running away from eager trainers... I admit that some of it wasn't exactly great, but it seems better than where I am today. Though there have been some better improvements than the old country life...

I was distracted from my reminiscing when I heard someone shouted out my name. There at the bow – just like Jess said – were Pike and Claire. They seem to be enjoying some... 'quality time' together, so to speak.

I walked over to them, Pike greeting me warmly with a pat on the back. "Hiya Loner!" He said cheerfully, "How's everything going?"

I shrugged. "Eh, pretty good I guess." I kept my distance, feeling a little awkward. "How's _your_ day going?"

Before Pike could answer, I noticed him blush a little bit. "Oh... well, me and Claire were just enjoying the ocean breeze. I was skeptical about doing such a seemingly pointless thing at first, but... it's actually quite relaxing."

I looked out towards the ocean. "Yeah, you city-goers don't really appreciate nature much."

"Hey, that's not true!" Claire exclaimed angrily but also playfully. "I'm a city-goer! But I love nature! It's a passion I share with Jess. We get quite along well because of it!"

I chuckled a bit. " _Amo de naturaleza_."

Pike and Claire stared at me, confused. "Er... sorry?" Pike asked me. "Was that spanish or something?"

"Yeah," I answered, as though what I just said earlier was no big deal. " _Amo de naturaleza_. It means 'I love nature'."

"Amazing!" Claire said, obviously impressed, making Pike a _teeny_ bit jealous. "Where did you learn to speak spanish?"

"Hey, don't assume that I take spanish classes! I just pick up a few words I hear every now and then from spanish-speaking trainers."

Claire simply chuckled, and looked back out to the sea. A memory suddenly sprung in my mind. About something on Capacia Island. "Hey, do you remember that night?" I asked her. "About Jirachi granting us wishes?"

"Uh... yes?" Claire said, although a bit unsure. "What about it?"

"I'd ask Pike's brother because I normally don't have guts to ask the person directly, but he's not here; he's on Decolore continuing research. What I wanted to ask was, whatever did you do with that wish?"

Claire looked away from me, an unsettled look on her face. "I... I didn't take it..." She answered, embarassed. I just stared at her, bewildered.

"You... you didn't take it? B-but why?"

"B-because..." Claire seems shy to admit the answer, so I gave her a bit more time. "B-because I thought that _you_ were the rightful owner of that wish."

"W-why would you think so?"

"Y-you're the best person in this large group. Somehow, I think you're the reason that we're still glued together. I-it's like you're some sort of... link, that connects us all. And for the trouble that I've seen you in... you need that wish more than me. Me? What could I have _wished for_? I don't need money, a fancy mansion, or power. That night was already the best night I could ever dream for..." At that last sentence, Pike and Claire blushed and glanced at each other awkwardly. "So I told Jirachi to keep the wish, and maybe somehow grant your wish... in some sort of way at least. Right now he's probably brainstorming a way to grant your wish."

I just stared at her in disbelief. She... she kept the wish? For me? And she told Jirachi to grant it sommehow, in some way? "Gee, Claire... That's... very nice of you." I said, a tear slipping down my cheek. "It... really means a lot to me..." Claire simply smiled as a response.

"Anyways, Loner?" Pike, feeling left out, asked me. "Anything going on lately?"

Before I could answer, a Purrloin – better known as Diadora – brushed past me, knocking me back a little. "Oops, sorry." She apologized, though not a single tone of regret in her voice. She then walked away.

Pike frowned at the direction Diadora took off. "Ugh, she's so rude!" Pike grunted. "I can't believe that we're still dragging her along. Hopefully we'll lose her in Kalos, or maybe she'll fall off the boat!" Claire only smiled awkwardly at Pike's complaints. "Oh! Speaking of Diadora, about this morning...?"

I answered quickly, trying not to remember the painful scratches of Diadora. "Oof, yeah... That got a little out of hand... Diadora really doesn't have much patience, especially for me. I think that she's actually developed some sort of grudge against me –"

"Enough about Diadora." Pike cut in, not wanting to hear any more about that dastardly Purrloin. "What about the rest? Shelvina? Viel? Maverick? They don't seem to do much."

"I think they just prefer to not be involved in our 'personal' issues." I replied. "Shelvina just chills out a lot now, Viel is still trying not to kill anyone – I think he's got a grudge against Diadora having a grudge against me – and Maverick is... well, still the same quiet Meowstic from when we first met him.

"Maverick; although he doesn't seem like the type, is actually a very _interesting_ Pokémon." Claire commented. "He's from Kalos, isn't he? Everyone else came from Sinnoh and Unova. He's the only one from Kalos. He would be a more useful guide there, and maybe he'll tell us more things about Kalos and himself!"

"Can't wait." Claire glared at Pike's sarcasm, to which Pike responded with a light chuckle. "Just kidding, I wanna see the guy's other side. How about you Loner?"

"Same as you. I wonder what Maverick has in store for us." Although we were only having small talk, I was quite surprised that they weren't too concerned about my backstory. I'm not sure whether they simply forgot, or trying to let me relax for a while before telling.

Pike seemed to have noticed something behind me, because he was standing on the tips of his toes, trying to look over my shoulder. "Well, speak of the devil!" He muttered. "There's Maverick right there!" Looking behind me, I saw that Maverick was leaning against the ship's railing not too far away from us, looking out at the ocean. "I'll go see what's up with him!"

Pike and me walked over to Maverick, who was still staring off. "Yo, Maverick!" Pike greeted. "How's it going?" Maverick didn't respond, so Pike repeated again. "Maverick. It's me, Pike. How are you doing?" Maverick still didn't respond. He seems to be staring blankly at the ocean, looking at nothing in particular.

Pike turned to me. "Uh, he isn't possesed like last time like, is he?" He asked me worryingly.

I shook my head. "Doubt it. I think he's just thinking about something and doesn't want to be disturbed."

"That doesn't mean he can just ignore us!" Pike turned back to him. "Hello? Earth to Maverick, can you hear me?" Pike shook his body, but it he still didn't react. "Ugh, dude, are you giving us the cold shoulder? When did we do anything wr–"

Suddenly, Maverick came to life, giving an annoyed groan. "Would you be quiet for a sec, Pike!?" He shouted at him angrily. "I was having a conversation!"

Pike and me looked around, but there didn't seem to be anyone else around except us three; so I stepped up and asked him: "But... to whom? You didn't seem to be talking to anyone!"

Maverick didn't answer. Then I realized he was staring off into the ocean again, deep in concentration. "Oh, come on!" Pike groaned frustatingly. "You can't do us like that!" He was about to grab Maverick by the shoulder when I stopped him.

"Look, Pike. Take a breather, okay?" I told him, trying to calm him down. Pike _did_ have a short temper, like Diadora. "Just... ignore him, like he's ignoring you. Close your eyes. Breathe. Slowly... and... calmly..."

Pike closed his eyes, and sucked in a deep breath and let it out. He repeated the procedure over and over again, trying to calm himself down. "Okay, okay... I'm breathing..." He mumbled quietly to himself. "Slowly... calmly..."

"Yeah, that's it!" I exclaimed, praising him. "Just take it slow. The world is peaceful around you. Tranquil... completely still. Feel the wind blow by you, feel the warm ground beneath you, feel the calm thumping of your heart..."

"Okay... the world... is tranquil... Just relax Pike, no pressure, no weights, no problems... The wind... the sea... the ground..." I slowly start to see his face relax, even smile a bit. "Just feel... the world..." After a few minutes, Pike opened his eyes again. "Ah... that was... refreshing, I suppose."

I smiled a bit. "Better?"

"Yeah... much better..." Pike looked back at Maverick, who was still staring blankly, but ignored him. "You know... you're special Loner," he said to me. "you really know how people feel don't you? You just know how to help – genuinely, in fact. It's like you're the physical definition of 'comfort'."

I flushed a little hearing Pike's words. "Aw, Pike... I mean, it's kinda true, but... even I have my own problems, and someone else has to help me with that, just like I helped you. It's nothing special really. Jess can do it, so can Claire!"

"Sure, but they're _girls_ , Loner. You don't find boys as sensitive and caring as _them_! Normally, we'd act all tough and be like 'Oh, I'm number one, nothing can stop me!', but in the end, god has other plans... Boys aren't exactly very open with their emotions; but you? You open your heart to everyone. You show everyone who you really are. You're a good kid with good intentions."

A warm smile creeped onto my face, but deep down in my heart I know that wasn't true. I came to Kalos for revenge. Revenge, on the man who took my parents' life. True, I can't hide emotions very well, but I don't show it not because I don't want them to _know_ : it's because I don't want them to get _involved_. At first, it was just little ol' me. But then it became this group of _seven_ Pokémon. And I don't want any of them to get in trouble.

And yet... a part of me wants them to acknowledge my other side...

"Ahem." A steely voice woke me up from my thoughts. It was Maverick. "And I thought _I_ was the one staring off."

"M-Maverick!" I said, a bit startled by his sudden approach. "S-something wrong?"

Maverick narrowed his eyes a bit. "Yeah, there is."

I gulped.

"Why'd you distract me from my conversation?" He asked.

Oh, phew...

"Well, um... we didn't know that you were in one." I answered simply. "You were simply staring at the ocean."

Maverick thought about it, then shrugged. "Suppose that's an acceptable reason. I guess it's also a fault on _my_ behalf that I didn't choose a less crowded place."

"By the way," Pike joined in. "who _were_ you talking to?"

"Oh, that's a surprise." Maverick answered, grinning amusingly. "You'll find out when we reach port." Grinning even wider, he walked away, whistling to himself. Pike just stared off at the Meowstic.

"...Man, is he a perculiar one..." Pike commented. "Guess we'll have to wait." I nodded in agreement. "Wonder what he's planning..."

About an hour later, we arrived at Paladin Island, where we ate a decent lunch, before quickly hopping onto a bigger ferry than before, which had set course for Cyllage City, in the Kalos region. Although it was a big and fast ferry, it already took long enough by plane – around 4 hours – let alone a boat. It took around 6 hours and 20 minutes before the island came into view, and the sun was starting to set behind the island, making a beautiful silhouette panorama.

Pike was laying against the railing, alongside Viel (in his human disguise). "Urgh, _god_ is this boring!" Pike complained, to which Viel also agreed by nodding. "Should've taken a nap..." Viel took out his violin from the violin case and started playing. "Hey, I recognise that song! I heard someone play it once... What was it called, 'The Four Seasons'?" But Viel was too deep in concentration on playing his precious instrument to answer Pike's question. "You know what, I'll just take that as a yes."

Hearing the violin music, I walked towards the bow again. Pike and Claire were quietly listening to Viel's music with full attention. Looking to my right, I saw Shelvina just watching from afar. She looked pretty unsettled, so I went up and talked to her. "Tired, Shelvina?" I asked her.

Shelvina remained quiet, her eyes not paying attention on me. I asked her again. "Uh, Shelvina...?"

She just sighed heavily. "I'm tired, Loner."

"What?"

"I'm tired," She repeated. "of all this... _shenanigan_! This group is going to be torn apart soon!"

"Shelvina, don't –"

"Don't _what_!? Loner, be honest with me: do you think that this group will last? Your feud with Diadora that she brings everyone into, Viel just staring at us from behind, your strange behaviour that makes everyone concerned. Do you _really_ think that we can hold out?"

I stayed quiet, considering everything she said. There was something strange about her tone. Anger, obviously, but there were something else. There was some sort of hatred and resentment I felt when she said that. Almost as if she's... _accusing me_...

"Shelvina... Are you blaming _me_ for all this?"

Shelvina fell quiet, the wind howling and bowling past. Finally, she said dryly. "Yes."

I just stared at her. There wasn't any anger, none at all. From her point of view, it's clear that she's tired of me making all these decisions that do not seem to end very well. She, perhaps, fears the stability of this group. "I get it Shelvina," I sighed. "you care for this group. I know what you're thinking – that I'm endangering this group because of my relationship with Diadora – and I agree. You want me to leave don't you?"

Shelvina eyes widened. "What? No, I didn't mean –"

I stopped her. "Shelvina, I get it. I'll try not to screw up so much, alright?"

"Loner, I –" But before she could finish, I left her, leaving her to think about what she had just said.

I walked over to where Pike and Viel are. Jess had joined the little gang. "Hey Loner." Jess greeted me, although there was a tone of concern in her voice. "I overheard your conversation with Shelvina."

I just sighed. "And?"

" _And_ I think that you're wrong."

I looked at her, confused. "Wrong? What do you mean?"

"You keep blaming yourself, Loner." Jess explained. "For things that are not your fault. It's not your fault that Diadora decided to continue to try pry information from you!"

"Which would _not_ have happened if I didn't exist."

"If you _didn't_ exist, none of us would've met! Pike and Claire would _still_ be in a misunderstanding, and me? I'll still feel alone..."

My ears twitched. "Alone? Why so?"

"Because –" She stopped and shook her head. "Well, that isn't important now."

Me and Pike just stared at her. Does she have a problem like me as well? Does she suffer the same feeling of rejection from everyone else like me? I suddenly felt a lot more... _closer_ to her...

Without thinking, I walked up to her and gave her a small hug. She looked up at me, a small tear trickling down her chin. "Jess, you're not alone; not like me anyway." I told her. "You have Claire and everyone else. They're all friendly to you – except Diadora anyway. I... I'm not sure why you feel alone, even after everything they've done to you, but... I guess all I'm trying to say is that... get well soon."

Jess and I just stared silently at each other. After a minute, she smiled at me. "You always know how to cheer someone up, don't you?" She asked.

"Why does everyone always assume that..." I groaned. Jess and the others laughed. And soon, I laughed as well.

When you're hanging out with good friends, time really does fly. Before we know it, we were at Cyllage City Port. The boat then docked, and we were the first ones to hop off. "Finally!" Cheered Pike. "I thought that we would _never_ get here!"

"I did." Maverick said, giving a little smile. "Come on, you guys follow me. I wanna show you guys something."

The group followed him. Just as I was about to go, someone tapped my shoulder. Turning around, I saw that it was just Shelvina. "Uhm... Loner?" She sounded a little shy. "About what I said on the ferry... I'm sorry about that."

"Sorry for what?" I asked her, puzzled. "It's okay for you to think that I'm a nuisance."

She shook her head vigorously. "No, no, it wasn't 'okay'. I was just frustrated and tired, that's all." She rubbed at her weary eyes a bit before continuing. "I haven't been sleeping very much. I've been thinking a lot about Diadora lately. _She_ might be the problem. But how do I deal with it? You know how... _aggresive_ she gets."

I stared. "Honestly, Shelvina? I haven't got the faintest idea. But let's just not treat her any differently, shall we? I don't want her to think that I've turned the entire group against her or something." Shelvina nodded thoughtfully, and we rushed after the others to catch up.

We were now wondering the streets of the quaint little city of peaceful strolls. Maverick led us down several small pathways and streets before finally stopping at a confectionery shop. "Huh..." the Meowstic muttered to himself. "She should have been here by now..."

"Who's she?" Claire asked. Before Maverick could respond, a small high-pitched squeal answered her question.

"UNCLE!"

Before we knew what was happening, a young Espurr had leapt into Maverick's waiting arms. "Uncle Ricky, you're finally here!" She squeaked excitedly. She notices us. "And you've brought friends!"

"Yes, Lilly, I'm finally here." Maverick said sweetly, embracing her in a hug. "Did Illustria – I mean, _mommy_ – treat you well?"

"Yes, uncle, mommy treated me well!" The little Espurr responded. Maverick smiled, putting her down before turning to look at our perplexed faces.

"Maverick?" Claire started. "Who is she?"

"You mean Lilly?" Maverick said, grinning. "She's my niece."

The night had suddenly went dead quiet, as though waiting for our reaction. We all just stared, rapidly blinking at the grinning Meowstic, the little Espurr playing with his twin tails. Together all of us screamed in shock:

" _YOUR NIECE!?_ "


	18. Welcome to the Estate

Well, first day in Kalos and something surprising has already happened:

" _YOUR NIECE!?"_

Everyone just stared, mouths gaping at Maverick the Meowstic, who had just told us that the little Espurr currently playing with his twin tails was actually his niece, Lilly! Maverick just grinned, a bit mockingly perhaps. He also seemed quite surprised. "Wow you guys," He said, laughing a bit. "I never thought that you meeting my niece would create such a show."

"That's because you never told us you _had_ a niece!" Pike exclaimed.

"Well, I wanted to keep it a surprise." Maverick said, grinning cheekily. " _But_ I'm not too sure why you're so surprised. I mean, it's okay for me to have a niece, right?"

"So, wait, Maverick?" Claire interrupted him. "How _old_ are you?"

"...I thought that was obvious..?"

"It wasn't even _close_ to obvious!" Pike joined in again. "You can't see the exact age of a Pokémon by looks! Unless, it's a kid of course, or a senior."

"Fair point." The Meowstic replied, seemingly admiring his stupidity a bit. "I'm twenty two."

" _Twenty two!?"_ We all yelled again in shock.

"Well, I estimate that Diadora is pretty close to thirty, so... is that really so hard to believe?"

"Yes!" Shelvina exclaimed. "How can you already have a niece!?"

"A niece is not a daughter, Shelvina." Maverick sighed, rolling his eyes. "And an uncle is not a father. Lilly's my older sister Illustria's daughter. Illustria's three years older than me, which means she's twenty five." Shelvina flushed with embarrassment.

"Anyway, if you have any more questions, we can discuss this when we're at our destination. Should just be half an hour of a walk, less if lucky." Maverick beckoned her Espurr niece to follow her as well, and the two started walking, us following behind him. It was pretty hard to swallow, the fact that Maverick was an uncle. Perhaps it was because there was an assumption that everyone in this group was around teenage years, except for Diadora, or no one really thought Maverick as an uncle type.

Pike tapped my shoulder. "Loner?" He asked me, whispering. "Are you surprised by the fact that Maverick's an uncle?"

"Yeah..." I replied back. "I thought he said that there wasn't anything interesting about his life!"

Jess the Minccino overheard our conversation, and joined in. "Well, yes. But having a niece isn't really that special."

"For _him_! Not for us!" Pike exclaimed.

"You know that I'm right here, right?" A calm (but frightening) voice said behind us. It made us jump in fright, but we somehow managed to refrain from screaming. It was Maverick. "Yes Jess; having a niece is not really too interesting, but I didn't think you people would want to know stuff like that."

"M-Maverick!?" Pike squeaked, a bit pale. "H-how..?" He looked ahead, over the other guys' shoulders. "B-but then who's that!?"

Not understanding what he meant, me and Jess looked ahead. In front of us was Viel, Claire, Shelvina, and Diadora, and ahead of them was Maverick and her niece. But...

"Wait, if you're here, then who's that!?" Jess asked Maverick, clearly frightened by the enigma.

"I know Double Team, if you must know." Maverick answered casually. "Now if you would excuse me –" As he walked forward, he clapped his hands once, and his duo disappeared. The others were pretty taken aback, but Maverick quickly reassured them and they continued on.

About twenty minutes later, Maverick told us to stop. "We're here." He said, smiling. We had stopped in front of what looks to be some sort of Japanese-style cottage. The exterior clearly says it. The front and the sides were lined up with gorgeous flowers and trees.

"Uh... where is here?" Claire asked politely.

Maverick smiled even wider. "Why, at my house of course!"

Feels like this is the third time this has happened; Maverick dropping a bombshell on our heads. First he had a niece, then he said that he was twenty two – which if you think about it, isn't really too big of a deal – and now he has a _house!?_

Beckoning us to come inside, we climbed up the short steps and walked through the door. Inside was nicely decorated. The walls were a nice beige color, the wooden floorboards neatly arranged, and bushes at almost every corner of the house. Maverick led us past several doors when we noticed something.

There were several rows of shelves on the wall, displaying intricately detailed glass figurines. They were of all sorts of shapes: a Vulpix, a Serperior, a Shinx... heck, there's even a Xerneas figurine. Pike was extremely tempted to touch the Xerneas one, even though I forbid him. "Dude, Maverick might kill us if we tamper with this stuff!"

"I'm not going to break it!" Pike assured me. "Just want a closer look...

Pike's hand was only inches away from the figurine when someone's hand grabbed his. It was Maverick, his expression deeply disapproving but highly concerned. "Pike! _No!_ " Maverick scolded him, pushing his hand away. "These figurines are made by my brother. He highly values them. He'll _kill me_ if there's even a single fingerprint mark!"

"Why would he kill you instead of me?" Asked Pike, confused.

"He'll kill _me_ for letting you touch it. After that he'll probably kill _you_." Maverick warned Pike once again before continuing his tour of the house.

Pike just stared off at him angrily. "Never knew he was such a jerk..." He whispered to me.

" _I'M RIGHT HERE!_ "

Me and Pike both screamed in terror. Maverick had suddenly reappeared behind us. Pike's face had gone pale; he looked as though he had nearly been scared to death. "M-Maverick!?" He stammered, still ghostly pale. "Wh- How are you here!?"

"I don't know _just_ Double Team, I also know Teleport." He explained. "Don't use it too often, just for emergencies." Again, he walked away. Pike and I hastily followed after him.

Maverick led us past a Japanese sliding door. Through the gap I saw a Mienshao cooking. "Who's that Mienshao, Maverick?" I asked the Meowstic.

"Oh, that's Yui." He answered, still keeping an eye on Pike (who was also eyeing him closely). "Yui's our resident chef and housekeeper. I'll explain more in the living room."

After another turn, we walked into a large room. There were several uniquely handcrafted chairs and benches arranged to form a square, with a glass table in the centre. The sides of the room were also decorated by several paintings and bonsai plants, giving it a true Japanese feel. "Please, sit down." Maverick gestured towards the seats, which we all sat down on. "Good. So... do you like it? My house, I mean?"

Claire looked around for a bit before answering. "I think it's beautifully decorated." She remarked. "Very neatly arranged too! Everything is so tidy!"

Maverick smiled. "Thanks. You'll have to thank my sister for that."

"Speaking of which..." Jess joined in. "Who is your sister anyway?"

"Oh, she's –" Before Maverick could finish his answer, a female Meowstic walked into the living room, tapping Maverick's shoulder. "Oh, sis! I was wondering where you were!" Maverick greeted her.

Her sister only nodded. "You've brought guests?" She asked. Her voice sounded cold and rigid; a bit monotonic, but that might just be how she regularly speaks.

"Yes, I hope you don't mind. Forgot to alert you." Maverick then turned to us. "Guys, this is my older sister, Illustria. Sis, this is –"

"Shelvina, Pike, Claire, Diadora, Jess, Viel, and Loner." She said, looking at all of us in the respective order. It was quite surprising, considering that we've never met.

"You catch on quick." Maverick commented, a bit surprised himself.

"You've gotta be nice to guests, Maverick." Illustria said, smirking a little. "I'll have Yui pour some tea for them."

"That would be great." Illustria smiled. She gave us a deep bow before she left for the kitchen. Once she was out of sight, Viel asked a question.

"How'd she know our names?" He asked.

"Most likely mind reading." Maverick answered simply. "If a new guest arrives she always does so to know their names. It _would_ be rude if you don't know."

"We could've just introduced ourselves." Pike interjected.

"She thinks it's just more polite to know beforehand, that's all."

A few minutes later, Yui the Mienshao walked in, carrying teatrays with cups and saucers on them, along with a large clay kettle. She sets it down on the table, pouring tea into each of the cups. When she finished, she spoke: "I hope you enjoy the little treat. Dinner's coming soon." She gave a deep bow before walking away.

"She's cooking dinner?" Shelvina asked.

"Well, yeah." Maverick answered. "I mean, where are you gonna sleep, the streets?"

"Wait, so we're _staying_ here for the night?" Diadora asked, taken aback. Maverick simply nodded. Murmurs of excitement went around the room.

We were chatting to one another for about half an hour before Yui walked in again, this time carrying trays with sushi. Setting it down on the table, she said: "Dinner has been served. I hope you enjoy this fine delicacy." She gave another deep bow and walked away.

"She seems very civilized and has well etiquette." Jess remarked, gobbling up a sushi.

"Everyone says that about her." Maverick replied, picking up a sushi and eating it. "She used to be just a Mienfoo before she evolved a couple of years ago. Even when she was just a Mienfoo she was still very polite and well-mannered. You easily get that impression from her."

"How'd she end up here?" Jess asked again.

"She was looking for somewhere to stay when she came upon our little retreat. In exchange for a living in our household, she offered to be our housekeeper, which we gladly accepted. And we're very grateful that we did. She was more than just an ordinary housekeeper. She was very diligent and possessed various other skills, such as cooking – which is why she is also the chef. We reward her of course, with decent holidays and day-offs."

"Sounds like a very nice person," Claire said, finishing off her sushi. "I'd love to know more about her."

"Go ahead. But she's not the most sociable person in the world. She doesn't say much apart from what is neccessary; so you might have trouble engaging her in small talk."

After everyone had finished their dinner, Maverick and his older sister Illustria – who had just came back from who-knows-where – led us down another hallway. They divided us into several rooms: Pike and Claire in one room, Shelvina and Diadora in another, and finally me, Viel, and Jess. "Why do you have so many bedrooms?" I asked Illustria.

"We often have relatives come over to visit, but sometimes we also have guests who are just looking for a place to stay for a while," She explained. "that's why we have around four guest bedrooms."

Me, Viel, and Jess walked into our room. It was a nicely lit bedroom, with a small table on the side, along with several decorations such as small statues and flowers to make the room more alive. It must have took a long time to build this estate; this place is huge!

"It's only seven o'clock. You're welcome to explore more of the estate if you like." Illustria told us. "There are several facilities you may wish to explore if you would like, such as the zen garden. But please, enjoy your stay." With that being said, she walked off.

"Have fun guys!" Maverick chirped, smiling. "Oh, and by the way, could you keep an eye on Lilly? Me and Illustria need to go look for stuff outside town, so we won't be back for quite a while. And if my niece is not with you guys when I come back..." He shot us all a deathly glare. " _There will be casualties_." Then he smiled again, before walking away to chase after Illustria.

Jess just sighed, rubbing her sore legs. "Ugh..." She groaned. "I'm gonna need a rest. Why don't you two go explore?" Me and Viel nodded, and we headed outside.

Looking outside the large glass windows, we saw the zen garden Illustria was talking about. It was in the middle of the estate, in the shape of a near perfect square. There were all sorts of cool decorations there: statues, cherry blossom trees, flowers, fairy lights... there's even a mini waterfall! Maverick's family must have really outdone themselves.

Something caught my eye. In one of the corners of the garden was a picnic bench. A male Meowstic was sitting there, reading a book. Maverick already went out with Illustria, so it can't be him. "Hey, Viel?" I asked him. "Who's that?"

"I dunno." He replied, shrugging. "Maybe Maverick also has a brother?"

I nodded in agreement with his theory. "We should go ask him." I suggested. Viel agreed, and we went out to the garden to meet him.

When we reached him, the Meowstic had already set aside his book and looked at us. He smiled warmly at us. "Good evening lads." He said, his accent slightly Irish. "How may I help you today?"

"Oh, we were just curious to know who you are." I said, a bit nervous. "Are you Maverick's brohter?"

" _Younger_ brother, to be exact." He explained. "My name is Dimitri. It's a pleasure to meet you. I assume that you've already met my two older siblings?" We both nodded. "Good! Now... anything else?"

I was about to say no when Viel asked something else. "What's that?" He pointed at a deck of cards beside his book.

Dimitri smiled. "I'm glad you asked. Those are my version of tarot cards, and I have my own method of reading them. I sometimes offer to read the future predictions of the guests they come here. My siblings call it... ahem, 'bullshit', but most of them end up true... with the remainder being the complete opposite though."

"Could you read my fortune?" Viel asked. "I'm not exactly too sure on what I'm going to do with my life right now..."

"Ah, I see." Dimitri took all the cards from his deck. There were about 200 of them I think, but he split them in halves, making two decks. "Now, before you choose one, let me just –" He bent over, touching Viel's forehead for a few seconds. "there we go! Now, just choose one deck."

Viel was slightly concerned about the Meowstic touching his forehead, thinking that this seems like a con, but I encouraged him to keep going. "It's alright Viel!" I comforted him. "Even if it is a fraud of some kind, it wouldn't hurt trying. You have nothing to lose; he doesn't charge for this!" Dimitri did not object anything, which made Viel more confident. He then chose the second deck.

"Wonderful!" The Meowstic exclaimed, pleased. He then set aside the unchosen deck. Once again, he split the chosen deck, but this time into four. "Now, choose two of them." Viel chose the first deck, and then – with a bit of uncertainty – the fourth deck. Dimitri continued on with his own version of tarot card reading, shuffling the two decks Viel picked together. He set all fifty cards on the table, the pictures facing down.

"Now, this is _very crucial_." Dimitri told us. "Imagine that all these cards had numbers on them. Doesn't matter what order they are in, just have to be from one to fifty. Choose your favorite number; nothing else. Even if you think of changing your favorite number because you're uncertain of your fate; don't!"

Viel looked down at all of them. There was a mix of concentration and worry in his eyes. After a few tense minutes, he chose a card. "My favorite number is forty three, because I normally call it 'four-three', which I translate into 'for me'. I was a bit depressed at that time, and I needed something to cheer me up. I made a few puns and jokes about numbers, but I've always loved that one; hence my favorite number."

Dimitri smiled, and asked him to reveal the card's picture. Flipping the card over, we saw that it was a bumpy road sign. Dimitri stared at it for a minute, before asking Viel to choose a random card. Flipping another card, it showed a dagger. Dimitri asked Viel to flip another card, which showed nothing; a blank. Dimitri just stared at the three cards, thinking hard. Finally, he spoke up, "What do you think these mean?" He asked.

Viel looked down at the cards. "The bumpy road sign, means I'll have a long road ahead of me, and a tough one at that. The dagger... perhaps danger? The blank one... it means nothingness. Empty, zero, none, _the end_." When he finished, Dimitri only nodded thoughtfully.

"Exactly what I was thinking..." He murmured. "By the way, I don't believe that I've caught your name...?"

"It's Viel."

"Viel... _Viel_..." His tone suggested as though he knew something about him, in which case Viel was obviously worried about, but he only seemed to find the name 'Viel' interesting. "Quite a contradictory name, ain't it?"

Viel raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well... your name is an anagram of 'evil', which is bad. On the other hand, your name is _also_ an anagram of 'live'. Living is good. Hehe, strange, isn't it?"

Viel just looked at me. "How come no one ever told me my name was also an anagram of 'live'!?" He asked me, a bit upset.

"I guess it's just because in everyone's heads that it's more logical that your name is an anagram of 'evil' instead of 'live'..." I answered, trying my best to not insult him in the process. "I mean, with everything you've once done –"

"Don't. Remind. Me." He said dangerously. I shivered a bit, scared. Dimitri noticed.

"Viel, was it?" The Meowstic asked, smiling. "Are you the one from Unova?" The way he asked was clearly suggesting that he recognised Viel's name.

"Y-yeah, what about it?"

"I remember one of the guests talking about you. A Zorua named Viel. I think his name was what? Franc? I dunno, but he once told me that his brother, Ovieus, had died at this Zorua's hands."

The serene, peaceful atmosphere in the garden had suddenly turned cold and unwelcoming. Viel just glared at Dimitri, gritting his teeth. "...Yes, I've kill an Ovieus before," Viel answered, his tone unusually sharp. "so what about it?"

Dimitri himself seems a little frightened. "Oh dear, don't get so worked up!" He pleaded, backing off a few steps. "I didn't mean it like that! I was just... fascinated! That's all!"

"Go fascinate somewhere else!" Viel snarled. Deciding that this was enough, I stepped between the two.

"Enough, guys! Viel, why don't you go... er, play the violin or something?"

Dimitri's eyes widened. "Hang on." He said, surprised. "Are you also _the phantom violinist_ from Unova!?"

Viel just rolled his eyes. "So?"

"I heard that this phantom's music is remarkable – creepiness aside of course. Well, I _certainly_ didn't expect it to be a Zorua!"

Viel had actually blushed a bit. "Oh... why, thanks..?" He answered, unsure how to respond. "Er... do you play the violin?" He asked Dimitri.

"No, but I play the flute." Out of nowhere, Dimitri had somehow produced a flute, and started playing a simple tune. I think it managed to return that peaceful atmosphere back into the garden. "But that would be for later. Right now, do you want another look at your future?"

"Well, yeah!" Viel answered, excited. "How about you, Loner?"

I was quite surprised to hear Viel invite me, so I just nodded nervously. "Good enough for me!" He exclaimed. "What now, Dimi?

Putting away the cards and flute, Dimitri took out a bronze compass. "My tarot cards aren't really magic, but this little beauty _does_ have some!" He explained. "It's called Sparrow's Compass. I bought it a year ago from a Gardevoir. She said that it will point to what you desire most, whether it's a conscious wish or a secret desire. I've tried it before and it worked! Go on, hold it!"

Hesitating a little, Viel took the compass and let it rest on his palm. The arrow started spinning around until it pointed at him. Thinking that it was something behind him, Viel moved to the side a step, but the compass also turned to his direction. Dimitri nodded. "Hm, seems like it's trying to tell you that what you really want is actually within you." He said. "I'm not too sure what that would represent though. Could be a lot of things."

Viel just nodded appreciatively, and handed me the compass. Letting it rest on my paw, I watched as the arrow spinned and spinned and spinned and spinned...

But it never stopped.

The arrow just kept spinning and spinning like there was no end. Dimitri raised an eyebrow when he saw this. "Huh..." He muttered thoughtfully. "I've never seen this before. Perhaps it's because you either have everything you could ever want, or you have two or more equally balanced desires, both you wish you could have but can only choose one."

I felt a shiver going down my spine when he said that. 'Two desires that you both equally want, but can only choose one'... It was like my predicament: Choosing to continue my original plan and get vengeance on my parents' killer, or leave all that behind and live with the group like normal. My mind has been constantly thinking about that, and this 'Sparrow's Compass' seems to know it as well...

"Well, I believe I have nothing else to offer you," Dimitri sighed tiredly. He produced a golden pocket watch out of thin air – like a magician – and polished it, looking at the time as well. "It's only half past seven. I suggest that you two go relax." Following his suggestion, me and Viel walked away, heading back indoors to enjoy some peace and quiet.

While Viel went back to our room to get some rest, I decided to explore the rest of the house a bit. Walking back into the living room, I saw Yui dusting away some dust from the shelves. She was very focused on her job, but she noticed my presence. Her eyes watched me with curiosity, but still well alert. "Is there something you want, Mr. Loner?" She asked me politely.

Being called a mister made me feel weird, as if I suddenly became ten years older. "N-no need to call me mister, Yui." I said to her. She nodded solemnly. "Well, I don't really need anything, but thank you for asking."

The Mienshao maid nodded, and continued doing her job. I walked down a bit further down the corridors, admiring the view of the garden through the glass wall panels. ' _It's so peaceful..._ ' I thought to myself. ' _Maybe I should forget my revenge and live out the rest of my life in places like this..._ '

But... the thought of not giving my parents proper vengeance for what that hunter did to them... it was just unbearable. On the other hand, maybe it would be best to stop looking back at that moment and push on; don't worry about the stupid hunter! Every now and then, depending on the situation this group carries me through, my choice continues to shift between continue getting revenge or leaving it behind me. _But I just can't choose!_

I was too deep in thought, that I didn't notice Shelvina in front of me, and I bumped right in to her, knocking us both down. "Oops! I-I'm so sorry Shelvina!" I quickly said, helping her up. "I-I got distracted."

The Snivy just shook her head. "No worries," She said, brushing some dust off her. "I was distracted as well." She showed me a large book. It had the picture of an island on it, along with silhouettes of ten humans. "The title reads _And Then There Was One_." Shelvina explained. "Apparently it's a mystery genre novel. I love a good little read every now and then; keeps the stress away."

I noticed that her eyes were quite red, rather bloodshot. She rubbed them tiredly. "A-are you alright Shelvina?" I asked her concerningly. "You look really tired."

"I haven't been sleeping very well." She said, yawning. "I think I'm gonna take a break from reading and get a quick nap. An early sleep if my mind lets me." I was going to ask her what that last statement meant but she had already started to walk back towards her room, so I decided that it wasn't much of a concern.

Looking outside, I saw Pike and Claire talking in panic. They were screaming and yelling at each other. Thinking that they were fighting, I rushed over to them. "Whoa, guys!" I said, stopping both of them. "What's going on here?"

"It's Lilly!" Claire said alarmingly. "Maverick told us to look after her but we can't find her anywhere!"

My eyes widened in shock. "Wh-what!? H-have you checked everywhere?"

"We've checked all the places she seems to like," Pike said, looking a little frightened. "the garden, the front terrace, the living room, the kitchen... Not sure what kind of place she would want to visit."

As we discussed several more places to look for Lilly, Dimitri – who was passing by – had overheard us. "You lost track of Lilly?" He asked us. We all nodded. His face showed an anxious expression. "Oh dear... this is _very bad_. You do _not_ want to say that Lilly's missing when he and Illustria comes back. When it comes to family... Maverick has a pretty _touchy_ spot when it comes to it."

"Wh-what does that mean?" Pike asked.

"It means that if you don't find Lilly before he returns... Let's just say that you lot are going to be in a whole _world of pain_!"


	19. An Intruder in Our Midst

" _YOU LOST LILLY_!? _"_

Maverick's scream rang out through the entire estate. We all just sat guiltily in the living room, heads down. "How could you lose her!?" Maverick yelled at us again, pacing frantically back and forth. "I thought I told you to keep an eye on her, and now she's missing!? Do you have _any_ idea how mad I am right now!?"

"Maverick," Illustria tapped his brother's shoulder. "these are our guests. Hospitality comes first, right? We'll find Lilly, just stop yelling at them!"

Maverick shook her hand off him, and stormed over to where Pike was sitting. "Are you absolutely _sure_ that you've checked everywhere?" He asked him. Pike looked at him, shuddering a bit. The Meowstic's normally calm and patient gaze had become a fierce and frightening glare.

"Y-yes I'm sure!" Pike answered. "We've checked the garden, the terrace, the bathrooms, the bedrooms, the kitchen, and we even checked inside the cupboards and wardrobes! But no, we couldn't find anything. Besides, we just knew her, and this is _your_ house! You know best on where she likes to go and the estate's layout!"

Maverick was just about to hit Pike when a knock on the door distracted him. Maverick calmed himself down, regaining his posture. He didn't want to look bad in front of a possible guest, or maybe his niece. Walking towards the door, he opened it. Even from back here we can see his face frown.

I walked over to him, trying to see who the guest was. I saw that it was a Litwick, the flames on its head quite shrunken. It _is_ snowing heavily outside, so that's probably why; maybe it's cold. "E-excuse me?" She asked shakily, shivering in the cold. Her voice indicated that she was just a young girl. "C-could I come i-inside please? I-I'm c-cold, hungry, and t-tired..."

"I'm sorry, but our house is kind of full," Maverick told her gently. "so I don't think we can accept anymore guests."

"I-it'll only be for a little while..." The girl pleaded. "C-can I just come in for the f-food then?"

Maverick's eyes suddenly widened. "Unfortunately not." Before the little Litwick could answer, he hastily slammed the door on her. "Phew, close call." I just stared at him. Why would he just slam the door on her? That thought turned into a question that I asked:

"Why would you just slam the door on her?" I asked him. "That's just mean!"

Maverick snorted. "Loner my boy, obviously you haven't seen much of the dark side of the world yet." He said, mocking me a bit. "Litwick eat _fear and life energy_. That means, our _life energy_ will be consumed by that little girl. You might think it's nothing, but don't be fooled by that sort of act! Now, back to where we were–"

Maverick was just about to continue yelling at the rest of us for losing Lilly when another knock interrupted him. He groaned and stomped back to the door, muttering angily to himself. "Goddamit, this better be good..." He expected it to be that same Litwick again, but turns out it was just an Eevee; a female too.

"E-excuse me, mister?" She asked in a tiny little squeak. "I-I'm trying to s-seek shelter from the storm... C-could you let m-me in?" As she said that, she also gave a few sick coughs. Maverick, who took pity on her, let her in. I was actually confused by his gesture. The girl was asking the same thing as the previous Litwick; so why was _she_ let in instead of the Litwick?

While Maverick and the others welcomed the little Eevee, I turned to Viel. "Viel, I have a question for you."

"Sure," He said. "what is it?"

"That Eevee," I pointed at her. "she was asking nearly the exact same thing as the Litwick before. But why did she get in the house, and the other didn't?"

Viel smiled at me, giving a hearty chuckle. "Loner, it's called type discrimination." He explained. "Some types or certain Pokémon rejected by society simply because of their type or species! I, for one, am one of those Pokémon – being a dark type. Even others who don't know my infamous reputation still refuse to welcome me. We're... basically outcasts..."

I was shocked by his revelation. I had _no_ idea that some Pokémon where treated unfairly, and simply because of who they are!? It's outrageous! "Viel, you can't just stand around and get bullied!" I told him. "Isn't there some way to get them to think differently?"

Viel sighed sadly. "Unfortunately not. It's rooted down from parent to offspring, and to relatives, friends, and the public itself. Some people _do_ have different perspectives though... like you..." He looked at me, a warm smile forming on the edge of his lips. "I know that I wouldn't be here without you, and I'm grateful for it. You knew that deep down I was just a wounded animal waiting for someone to help. That someone is you. You've changed who I am."

I smiled appreciatively at him, but if only he knew what I _really_ came to Kalos for. I've had enough of thinking that part over; I need a second opinion. Maybe Viel could understand; he _was_ a murderer before I met him. Gathering up my courage, I spoke up:

"Viel, can I ask you something else?" My tone seemed rather significant – or maybe just different from usual – that it got him worried.

"Is something wrong?" He asked me. I just sighed, shaking my head. "...Is there some sort of problem? Maybe with Diadora?"

"No, it's nothing about Diadora, it's just..." I took a deep breath, trying to find the strength to spit out the words. "Do you think it's okay to hurt someone that has previously hurt someone you love and care about?"

Viel sat quietly for a minute. At first I was afraid that he got suspicious of my question, but finally he just shrugged. "I don't know Loner... it's a conflicted pathway. On one side, you want vengeance. On the other hand, you know what you don't _need_ to go after him, unless that person continues hurting your loved one. So... I'm sorry, I don't know the answer..."

I nodded sadly, looking down at the floor. I felt broken, torn. I don't know what to do. For me it seemed as though the world had gone seriously quiet. The only audible thing in the room now was the conversation the others were having with the little Eevee girl.

"What's your name?" I heard Illustria's voice ask.

"M-my name is Harmony," The Eevee answered.

"What a meaningul name." Claire commented. Harmony smiled sweetly at her, blushing.

"M-Mommy really liked that name," Harmony told her. "she says that maybe one day I can ch-change the world!"

"Aw, that's so sweet." Jess said. "Who's your mommy?"

Harmony seemed surprised. "I-I can't tell you!" She replied, suddenly panicked. "M-Mommy doesn't like it wh-when strangers know about h-her!"

"O-okay," Jess replied, taken aback by her reaction. "You wanna go see the garden? It's really pretty!" The little Eevee wagged her tail excitedly as a response. "Okay, let's go!" She then guided the Eevee towards the garden, the others following her.

Now it was just me and Viel in the living room, alone. The two of just sat awkwardly quiet in there, waiting for one to engage the other, but none of us said anything. After fifteen minutes, I finally said to Viel, "Hey, you wanna join the others?" Viel nodded eagerly.

As we got up from our seats, my ears twitched. It was tiny, but there was a knock in the room just now. Viel had apparently also heard it, because he spun around immediately. "Who's there!?" He barked.

Nothing. The room remained quiet and still.

"Show yourself!" Viel shouted once again. "Whoever you are, I know you're in there!"

This time there was a response: a light giggle. We tried to locate where the source was, but it kept moving around, like an invisible person was just teasing and annoying us. Viel finally decided that that was it, and lunged at where he thought the voice was originating. But he hit the floor, grabbing nothing. Suddenly, the lights went off. Voices of panic can be heard from the garden.

"Eeeek! Why is it so dark!?"

"Why are the lights off!?"

"What's going on? What's happening!?"

"Ow! Who stepped on my tail!?"

"I think that's me; who is this?"

"Yui! Get us a flashlight!"

Soon there was a beam of light shining through the window. The light shone through the living room's glass panels. "Loner!" Maverick shouted at me, waving his hand. "Are you alright!?"

"Yeah... I think so..." I looked at Viel. He was dusting some dust of his shoulders from when he hit the floor.

"Didn't get it." He muttered.

"Didn't get what?" Maverick asked him, confused. "Was there someone in there?"

"There was a giggle," Viel explained. "it sounded like it was mocking us. But we didn't see anyone else in the room; I'm assuming it was invisible. I tried to get whoever it was, but I missed, and then the lights went off."

Though the flashlight shining at us was preventing us to see what was behind it, we could barely make out Maverick's silhouette nodding. A few minutes later, the lights went back on. Maverick had gathered everyone back into the living room for a discussion.

"Alright," he started. "now, what the heck just happened!? Yui, do you know what happened to the power?"

The Mienshao servant shook her head. "I'm afraid not, Master Maverick. But it was like what the Zorua said: there was a giggle. I heard it as well in the kitchen. Whoever it was seemed to have gone down the hallway towards the generator in the yard. There was no sound however, no footsteps at all."

Maverick nodded appreciatively. "Thank you Yui. Are there any other witnesses?" Dimitri raised his hand. "Yes, brother?"

"Not to interrupt, but why does it suddenly feel like that mystery book written by someone named... Agatha Christian? I forgot. But yeah, it feels like –" He stopped when he noticed Maverick's unamused expression. "I... I apologize, brother. I spoke out of context..."

Maverick just sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Well, we better search around the house. I have a feeling it's that Litwick from before. Normally they'll stay around to eat our life energy or gain power from our fear. Nobody should feel afraid; we're all safe here, we've got some fighters in this estate. Now spread out! That Litwick must be somewhere nearby..."

Everyone had split off into different directions. I stayed with Viel in the living room. Viel seemed to be rather disturbed by something. "Viel?" I nudged him. "Is there something wrong?"

He nodded stiffly. "Yes. One: I can't believe they just blamed that Litwick from before for this mess. It's like I told you, there's some sort of bias to it. But that's not the most important thing. The second one is, the house feels different doesn't it?"

I looked around. Everything seemed to look normal – physically speaking. The lights were lit, the furniture was fine, the snow storm was still raging outside... But there was a strange uncomfortable energy in the air, as though something was not right. "Y-yeah... Something doesn't feel right..."

Viel nodded solemnly. He was about to say something else when Dimitri the Meowstic came in. He looked quite surprised to see us. "Oh, you two haven't gone out to search?" He asked in his slightly Irish accent. "The rest have searched the bedrooms and garden, but nothing yet."

"We're just assessing the situation first." Viel told him. "Thinking about our options and checking the surroundings."

Dimitri smiled at him. "Taking the observative approach, eh?" He then sat down beside us. "By the way, does the house feel any... _different_ , to you?" Me and Viel's eyes widened, because it was just what we were discussing moments ago before he came in. Dimitri's smile grew wider. "So you do feel it... Fascinating..."

"Do you know what it is?" I asked him. The Meowstic just shook his head.

"No. Well, _not yet_ at least." He shot me a cheeky grin. "I have a theory... follow me."

Dimitri walked into the garden. Wondering what he was doing, me and Viel followed him. The garden appeared normal. It was still the same as when we were in here just an hour ago. But no matter where you look... it feels like something is terribly wrong. There's just some sort of strange vibe in the air that gives you that feeling. It's like when you have a hundred objects in your room and one of them goes missing; you don't know what that object was but you know for _sure_ that it's not there anymore.

Dimitri closed his eyes, concentrating. Eyes still closed, he began to walk around in the garden. We just followed him. He was turning here and there at random, and we weren't sure what he was doing. But finally, he stopped. He opened his eyes, confused. "Strange..." He muttered. "I was absolutely _certain_ that I would be able to find it..."

"Find what?" Viel asked him curiously.

"I felt psychic energy in the air; spread throughout the house." He explained. "I'm sure that Illustria felt it too, but Maverick might be a little too dense to think about that. Normally I would be able to locate its source, but... it seems to be mixed signals..."

"That's what you say, _Dimitri_." A cold, steely voice rang out through the garden. When I turned around, Illustria was walking towards us. "Or should I say... _Litwick_?"

We all just stared at Dimitri in shock. We walked back a few paces, frightened. Dimitri simply stood his ground, looking stunned at his sister's accusation. "Y-you think _I_ am the Litwick!? H-how dare you, sis!" He shouted at her. "Y-you have no proof whatsoever!"

"Actually, I have." Illustria smiled at his pale brother. "Amidst the chaos in the garden during the blackout, I saw the Litwick's flames. I saw it tackle my brother. Therefore, I assume that _you_ are an imposter, and that you hid my brohter's body somewhere else. And right now you're trying to give the impression that you're the _real_ Dimitri by pretending to try finding yourself. _Cunning_."

"I-it's an assumption, nothing else!"

"Oh? But then why is your mind so frantic?"

Dimitri's face of terror turned into a dark glare. In an instant, he produced a dagger out of thin air and threw it at a speed so fast that it was just a faded blur. There was a shriek. When I looked at the source of the shriek, I was horrified to see Illustria. The dagger had went straight through her chest, the tip of the blade can be seen protuding out of her back.

Dimitri just stared at her, his body shaking. "Th-this wouldn't have happened if you just let me have my f-food!" He stammered, his voice suddenly similar with the Litwick from before. "P-please, I know how to undo it! Let me j-just –" But he didn't have time to finish as he was suddenly struck by a streak of purple light and blasted to the other side of the garden, hitting the wall. When I turned my head at the source, I saw that it was Maverick, the rest of the group crowding behind him.

"S-SIS!" Maverick cried, rushing over to her. "G-god... What the hell did that Litwick do to you?" Illustria shakily sat up, yelping a bit as the dagger was still in her. "D-don't worry, I'll pull it out, and patch the wound up, it's okay..."

But as Maverick pulled the dagger out, something crazy happened. The dagger had cleanly slid out, but not a single drop of blood on its sharp blade. We all just blinked at it, bewildered. But we were even more bewildered and confounded when we looked back at Illustria. Her chest and back – where the dagger had pierced her – was completely fine. No wound, no blood, no stitches. It was as if the dagger had never struck her.

Illutria was astonished and dumbfounded at the same time. "Wh-what... But the dagger pierced through... How could it..." Not believing that she was completely fine, she did a few stretches and walked around a bit. There was no problem to her activities. "Th-this is impossible..."

Everyone else was also just as surprised as her, but Maverick reminded them of the main issue at hand: the Litwick posing as Dimitri. Walking over to where the fake Meowstic had hit the wall, there was a large dust cloud from the strength of the impact. Once it dissipated, we saw the Meowstic, crumpled down on the floor, his body twitching.

"Urh..." He groaned, his eyes blinking a few times. "Wh-what happened..?"

Maverick pulled him by his neck collar, bringing up to his face. "WHERE'S MY BROTHER, YOU LITWICK SCUM!?" He yelled at him, shaking his body. "TELL ME WHERE HE IS!"

"Wh- Maverick!? Have you lost your goddamn mind; I _am_ your brother!"

"LIAR!" Maverick shoved him against the wall, choking him. "You're nothing but an imposter!"

"I-I-I a-am not an i-imposter! A-ask Illustria!" Everyone turned to Illustria in an instant. "Sh-she'll k-know..."

Illustria asked Maverick to step aside, despite his reluctance. "I can handle myself, Maverick." She said calmly, walking up to Dimitri. She closed her eyes, pressing her hand against Dimitri's forehead. She shook her head. "This is the real Dimitri." She answered.

Maverick seemed surprised. "That can't be! I blasted him! How could the Litwick recover so quickly!?"

"All of you were tending to the dagger in my chest. The Litwick had at least a minute to get back to her feet."

Maverick immediately apologized to his brother. "Bah, no sweat." Dimitri said, smiling. "You've always been a stubborn man." Maverick gave him a playful shove. "Hey! It's the truth!"

Illustria then formulated a plan. In order for the Litwick to stop disguising as someone, everyone was divided into groups of two or three. I got paired up with Pike the Pikachu. Once everyone had their teammate, they spread out. Illustria also reminded us one last thing. "Remember, Litwick gain energy from your fear. Do not be fearful; gain courage from the presence of your ally."

Me and Pike roamed the halls until we ended in the living room. Tired, we decided to take a break. Yui came in to check on us. "Would you like anything, sirs?" She asked politely. "Some tea perhaps?"

"Tea _would_ be nice..." Pike mumbled to himself. He looked at me, his expression asking if I also wanted tea. I nodded in response. "Okay then, two cups of tea please!" The Mienshao gave an understanding nod, and left.

Pike sighed tiredly. "You know, that Litwick could have just walked up and left already." He said to me. "You think she'd do that?"

"If the others are confident that she won't leave, then no; I don't think so." I replied. "Illustria also told us that Litwick normally wouldn't leave until they're full, right?"

"Yeah, but..." Pike just shrugged his shoulders. "I mean, there's something called common sense, ya know? If you're in danger, you don't stick around."

I thought about it for a moment. It _did_ make sense. "Yeah, I guess you're right. If I were that Litwick, I wouldn't stay around risking to get more than barely. It's too dangerous."

"That Litwick should have known better though... posing as Dimitri and going so far as to throw that magical knife at Illustria... mad!"

"It's not mad." A voice said behind us. "It's a form of self-defense." Turning around, I saw that it was Viel. Pike just snorted at Viel's comment.

"You call throwing a dagger at someone 'self-defense'?" He gave a derisive laugh. "Like, that's called 'attacking'!"

"Think of the situation she was in," Viel said calmly, undisturbed by Pike's comment. He sat down on a chair opposite of us. "She was surrounded, and a dangerous and powerful enemy was about to catch her. She had no choice but to attack. Ever heard of the phrase 'the cornered Rattata will bite the Persian'?"

Pike flushed red in embarrassment. "I guess you have a point..." He muttered, cursing his pride. "Though really, do you think we'll find this girl? I mean, you know how tricky ghost-types are right?"

"Honestly, I'm not a team player. I doubt we'll be able to find her." Me and Pike just stared at her. "Loner, if it weren't for Illustria, the two of us would have never known that that Dimitri was actually Litwick, right?"

"Y-yeah..." I answered. "That's true..."

"Exactly. What I'm trying to say is, we might never find her. Hell, she might even be long gone by now and we're just roaming the house like zombies in a wild Altaria chase! Ghost and dark types are especially cunning when it comes to trickery. Sure, psychic types as well, but it's sort of in our blood to do mischiveous deeds..."

Me and Pike looked at each other, nodding thoughtfully. Viel – due to the fact that he's a dark type – would know better than anyone the mind pattern of a Litwick – which was a ghost type, similar to dark in a way. "So you think that this entire search is fruitless?" Pike asked him. Viel nodded. "Well, I'm still going to try and look. I'm gonna go find Claire and Jess, maybe they have a better idea." With that, he got up and walked away.

With Pike gone, me and Viel just sat in silence, deep in thought. I was trying to figure out who the Litwick could be. But I haven't seen anyone behaving strangely... Maybe Viel is right: we might never find her. Yui had come back with the tea for me and Pike, but since Pike had already left, Viel took his drink. "Much obliged, Yui." He said to the Mienshao, drinking a sip. "Oh wow, this is some really nice tea..."

The Mienshao smiled gratefully at him. "I thank your kind comment, sir." She said. She then gave a deep bow and walked away. After me and Viel finished up our drinks, we decided to go to the garden. But we were surprised when we found that Pike was there, talking to Harmony, the little Eevee girl that came here earlier.

"Pike?" I asked, surprised. "I thought you went to find Jess and Claire?"

Pike tilted his head, confused. "What? No. In fact, I was with Shelvina. Apparently she had a bit of trouble with how Diadora made her room a mess so I helped cleaned it up. After that I went here."

"But... weren't you with us?"

"Er... since when? Shelvina called me straight after the group dividing thing."

A hint of realization sparkled in Viel's eyes. "That Pike with us..." He turned to look at me. "Loner, the Pike that was talking to us _was the Litwick_!"

"What!?" I felt stunned. "B-but... the way he was talking–"

"Was exactly like Pike, right?" Viel's tone suggested that he was actually impressed instead of confused and angry. "Heh, right under our nose... Such cleverness, doing it right from the beginning when the chance came up..."

Viel suddenly had a thought. "Wait, I think I might know how to find the Litwick." He turned to Harmony, who had been listening to our conversation. "Harmony, how long have you been here?"

"Mmm... Since you guys let me in, why?"

A pleased smile appeared on Viel's face. He looked at me and Pike. "This house is arranged in a square, with the garden in the center of it. All the house's walls facing the garden are glass panels. So, if Harmony was here the whole time, then–"

"She would have a 360 degree view of the surroundings! Brilliant idea!" Pike was quite overjoyed by Viel's idea; so much that he walked up to him to hug him. But Pike stopped halfway, and just awkwardly ruffled his hair tuft. "Er... good... job, man!" Viel just chuckled appreciatively.

"No problem." He said, turning back to Harmony. "Did you see me, Loner, and Pike talking in the living room?"

Harmony nodded. "Yes."

"Did you see where Pike went?"

She thought for a moment. "Um... I think he went into the kitchen."

Viel smiled a bit, but he wasn't finished yet. "Okay, so he went into the kitchen. Did you see anyone _leave_ the kitchen?"

"Well, Miss Yui left the kitchen to serve you tea, and then she went back. After that, Miss Claire walked out."

Pike seemed surprised. "Claire? The Buneary? Why was she in the kitchen?"

"Yes, the Buneary. I was confused to see her leave the kitchen. I don't remember seeing her going in, but maybe I just wasn't looking at that time."

"Where did Claire go?" Viel asked her. "We need to know."

"Ah... she's right there." Harmony pointed towards a familiar picnic bench in the corner, where Dimitri had read me and Viel's future for us. There, Dimitri was sitting on one side, shuffling a deck of tarot cards, while Claire sat opposite him. "Miss Claire went to Mister Dimitri right after she left the kitchen." Harmony explained. "Is there a reason you are looking for her?"

"Yes, there is." Viel's tone sounded excited but dark. "Thank you, Harmony. Pike, you stay here with her. Loner, shall we?" I nodded (although scared) and followed him, walking towards Dimitri and 'Claire'.

Dimitri looked up from where he was sitting. So did Claire. "Hello lads," He greeted us in that same, slightly Irish accent from before. "is there a reason you're here. Perhaps you've found our intruder?"

"Yes." Viel answered. "And she's sitting opposite you."

Dimitri instantly looked at Claire, astonished. "You're the–" Dimitri shook his head, focusing. He raised his hand and pointed straight it at her. "Well, anything you have to say, _Claire_?"

Claire looked around her. Me and Viel were standing behind her, prepared to strike, while Dimitri was in front of her, planning to shoot a Psybeam if she didn't say anything. "I-I-I –" Claire was shaking, petrified. "P-please, just let me go... I'm sorry, okay!?"

Dimitri grinned maliculously at her. "So you admit, eh? Well then, I'm sure we'll have a _pleasant_ time punishing you!" He was just about to fire a Psybeam when Viel got in front of his quarry. "What the hell are you doing!?" He yelled at him. "We've got our culprit right here!"

"There's no reason to punish her!" Viel said calmly, unfazed by the hand pointing at him. "Let's just give her some berries, and kick her out of here; no violence needs to be done here!"

"You're _defending_ her!?"

"No, I'm _protecting_ her, from a fight that does not need to happen! She has done nothing wrong, other than trying to steal food! She has not done anything _physically harmful_ to us, right? Stealing food; that's different. She's just trying to survive the cold winter season!"

"You ghost and dark types are all the same..." Dimitri muttered angrily, straightening his neck collar. "You call thieving 'a way of life'... PATHETIC! She should be punished for what she has done! She threw a goddamn _dagger_ at my sister!"

"Which only made her scream in pain, but left no mortal wounds!" Viel countered his argument.

"She broke into our house to steal food!"

"Because _we_ didn't let her in to get food in the first place!"

A massive argument broke out between the two, both of them throwing insults and facts at each other. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore; it was unbearable to see the two fighting. "JUST STOP ALREADY!" I yelled at them at the top of my lungs, silencing them both. "Enough is enough, okay!? We're never going to reach a decision if you keep arguing like this! A civil, proper discussion based on facts, condition, and morale is what we need."

"No, it's fine Loner." The Buneary standing in front of me suddenly disappeared in a pink flash, replaced by the Litwick intruder. "I'll take of this myself."

Dimitri gave a derisive laugh. "Tch, how are you going to that, huh?"

"I'm sure that if you knew who I was you wouldn't say such thing." There was something strange. The Litwick sounded much more mature and well-mannered than what we anticipated. Dimitri seemed curious now.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, lowering his hand. "This might just determine your fate."

The Litwick merely smiled. A smile that seems to suggest that she was about to drop some sort of bombshell on top of us. "Very well then..." She giggled. "I am..."


	20. Tricks, Treats, and Tears

We all waited in silence for the Litwick to reveal who she actually is. To be honest, she could be anything. Maybe a Pokémon millionaire (if that's a thing), or maybe some really important Pokémon.

"I am..."

To all of our surprise, her body was suddenly enveloped in bright, white light. Through the light I still manage to catch her silhouette. I saw her somehow growing legs, her arms enlarging, the litwick's flames vanishing, a neck and cat's head sprouting out, and a long tail that started to grow from behind. When the light had dissipated, we all just stared in awe (or completely dumbstruck.

A small creature, levitating above the ground. Her large feet, medium torso, short arms, complete with a long tail, were covered in extremely short pink fur. A cat's head with a cat's ears, along with a pair of large eyes, sparkling blue and gleaming in delight at our reaction. No one can mistake the identity of _this_ Pokémon.

Dimitri was the most shocked of all. "I-i-it's... It-it's a... IT'S A _MEW!?"_

Me and Viel just stared completely dumbstruck. Pike, who was previously guarding Harmony the Eevee in the garden slightly further away at us, had run over to also gawk at the sigh. Harmony also ran over, but she seemed surprisingly fine, not shocked to see a Mew suddenly appear in front of her very eyes.

The Mew seemed to be taking deep pleasure from looking at all of our faces. Our jaws were hanging and eyes look like they were gonna pop out. Dimitri suddenly fell to his knees, kneeling to the mythical Pokémon. "L-lady Mew! I-I apologize for m-my misbehaviour!" None of us had ever seen Dimitri look so... powerless. It was as if he shrunk down a bit. "I-I didn't realize –"

"It's alright, Dimitri." Mew said calmly to him. She then turned towards me, Viel, and Pike. I shuddered a bit. "Still a bit frozen?" She asked, giggling a bit. "I love this part of my reveal~"

Pike shook his head, shaking away a million thoughts in his head, and bowed down to her. "I-It's an honor to meet you L-Lady Mew." He said, his breathing heavy. I think he still can't believe that there was a Mew in front of him.

Viel also bowed, though not too elegant like Dimitri and Pike. "It's an honor to meet you, Lady Mew." He said calmly, keeping his composture. He doesn't seem as affected as much, though still shocked.

Me, however... I was a mess. Over a thousand thoughts were zooming in my head. I just can't process the situation! I act like I normally do when that happens: do nothing. I just stood rigid in my place, not knowing how to react. I saw Dimitri and Pike shoot me angry glances, while Viel looked at me pitifully. He probably knew that poor little me couldn't comprehend such a surprise, especially when you don't understand some unclear parts.

Mew noticed me, which made me even more freaked out. "Nerves haven't settled down yet?" She asked. My still silent response made my answer clear. "Fair enough, I can understand that." She looked around at all of us, hoping that someone would say something. However, everyone was silent, creating a rather awkward situation.

Dimitri started first. "Ahem, perhaps we should... discuss our... situation indoors? Where it's... warm and comfy?" Everyone nodded, and we all uncomfortably walked back to the living room. Viel tapped my shoulder, asking me if I was okay.

"Loner, you were a _mess_ back there..." He whispered into my ear, concerned. "Are you... holding up alright?"

"I-I'm fine Viel..." I replied. "I-I'm not a weakling you know..."

"Loner, it's okay to admit how you really feel." He said to me. "I saw you freeze up. You probably didn't know what to do, huh?"

I sighed. "I-I just... I'm a bundle of nerves in situations like that..." I was fairly embarrassed of having to tell someone that. It sounds natural, but it hurts my already small amount of pride. I don't want to be viewed any weaker than I already am.

"It's alright Loner." Viel said. "People get nervous sometimes. It's normal." A small smile formed on the edge of my lips, appreciating him understanding me. It was hard to find someone who understands you these days. A good friend is so difficult to find. I badly need one too...

Once we reached the living room, I noticed that Jess was drinking some tea, talking to Yui, the Mienshao, who was holding a tea tray. When they both looked up, their eyes immediately darted towards the elephant in the room: Mew. Jess just stared blankly at her, mouth gaping, while Yui remained quite still, though she almost dropped her tea tray. Mew seemed quite happy at their reactions, sitting down next to Jess. "Hi, how are you doing?" She asked playfully. Jess's mouth only opened and closed repeatedly, words not coming out. "Mm... I'll take that as a 'sort of'."

Mew then looked at Yui, who had just came back with more tea. "Why thank you, Yui. That's highly thoughtful of you." She said to her. Yui smiled.

"Just doing my job, madam." She said. Yui then bowed and walked away, leaving the rest of us with Mew.

Everyone looked at each other, waiting for someone to say something. Finally, Jess spoke up. "So..." She started. "You're _the_ Mew? The mythical Pokémon of Kanto?" Mew nodded. "Then... why are you out here in Kalos?"

"I travel to other regions from time to time." Mew explained. "I like befriending other Pokémon and explore new places. Plus, sometimes the other legendaries and mythicals have me running errands."

"So... I heard that your title is 'Lady Mew'?" Viel joined in. "Are you a noble lady or something?" From the corner of my eye I saw Dimitri cursing at Viel quietly for not being very respectful. Mew thought about it for a moment, and then laughed.

"No, I'm not a noble lady, or a royal. In fact, I don't even remember how I got that nickname. When was it... fifty years ago? I think one of the Pokémon I met back in Kanto called me that, and that's how it all started. But please, just call me Mew." Everyone seemed rather surprised that she somehow fits into the group so well.

A few minutes later the rest of the gang – Shelvina, Maverick, Diadora, and Claire, accompanied by Maverick's sister, Illustria. And like the rest of us, they all had their own reactions towards the presence of a Mew in the estate, which Mew took great pleasure of looking at. After everyone had settled down, Maverick suddenly rised up from his seat.

"Alright, I want to settle something first." Maverick said, stepping in front of her. "You came to _my_ estate under the disguise of a Litwick. Then you tried stealing our food and life energy, and even _stabbed_ my sister! Why!?"

Mew – much to our surprise – only chuckled. "Simple. It was a discrimination test. I wanted to see if ghost types _were_ being outcasted by other Pokémon, just like dark types. And it appears I was right."

"And... why were you right?" Pike asked her.

"Well, you didn't let me in, but you let Harmony the Eevee in. Biased, isn't it?"

"Litwick steal life energy as food, you know?" Maverick complained. "There is _no way_ I would have let a Litwick in to take that away."

"But what if the Litwick was just looking for some berries to eat?" Mew asked, tilting her head to the side, curious to see how Maverick would respond. "What if the Litwick didn't want life energy? Sometimes they just want a Razz Berry or two."

"Litwick wouldn't want that..."

" _Assuming_ that they _do_ want that, would you still refuse to let them in?"

"I... er, I don't... uhm..." It was clear that Maverick couldn't argue anymore and he surrendered. Everyone else looked at each other and realized that Mew was right. Ghost and dark _are_ outcasted, like Viel told me. But I still can't believe that it's true, why can't we all be equal. Is it merely because of their abilities? Or their looks?

"Viel?" Mew turned to the Zorua. "How did you feel being outcasted back then?"

"I-it was awful..." Viel said sadly. "No one wanted to be with me, just because of my type and species. Me and my father's reputation only made it worse. I... I was alone back then. I had no support whatsoever... Well, I did find the occasional outcasted ones sometimes, but other than that; there wasn't anyone else..."

I looked at Viel, pitying the Zorua. If only life could be sweeter... but life _can_ be bitter sometimes...

"On an unrelated note, Viel?" Mew asked him again. "Do you know Madam Trevally?"

Viel thought to himself for a moment, before a memory sparked up inside his head. "The one that helps runs the Fright House franchise, right?" He asked Mew. She nodded. "Oh yeah, I know her! She's the _best_ Zoroark illusionist in the entire world! She's inspired a lot of Zoruas, including myself... Er, why do you ask?"

"I'm quite acquinted with her. Do you know her daughter?"

" _Daughter_?" Viel spluttered. "She doesn't have a daughter!"

"Oh, actually she does." Mew said, giggling. "Very few know that fact. Madam Trevally _does_ have a daughter. And in fact, she's right here in this very room!"

Immediately, everyone quickly turned around, eyes darting everywhere. But there was no one else except the eleven of us, including myself. "Uh... There's no one here but us!" Pike exclaimed. He suddenly gasped. "Unless... she's disguised as one of us!?"

Everyone started freaking out and panicking. They were all asking each other questions that were personal to them. But everyone answered correctly, so that removes that theory. "Okay, so if she's not one of us, then maybe she's disguised as an object?" Pike suggested again. Everyone now was touching every object that was the size of a Zorua or more in that room, but no avail. They were either confirmed to be the material they're supposed to be made of or able to be picked up. Mew only laughed at our futile efforts.

Claire and several others flopped down on the couch, sighing. "I don't get it..." Claire mumbled. "If what Mew said is true; that she is in this room, then why can't we find her? We've looked, touched, and searched everywhere!"

Illustria sat beside her, rubbing her forehead tiredly. "It's almost one o'clock in the morning." She told the group. "We should all get some rest and clear our heads for tommorrow." Everyone agreed and went back into their rooms. Mew only stayed in the living room.

Once everyone was in their rooms, we all instinctively locked our doors. Everyone clambered onto their beds and tried to sleep. But most of us were still too nervous and scared, despite the fact that our doors are locked. I tossed and turned uncomfartably, unable to shake the feeling of being watched. It was as if the door was about to be broken down and a psychopath was coming to kill me.

I turned, looking at Viel and Jess, who were sleeping in the same room as me. Viel was surprisingly calm, only staring blankly at the ceiling. He wasn't sweating or shaking in fear, he just seemed to be deep in though. He's most likely thinking about where the fabled Zorua that Mew said could be now...

Jess, on the other hand, was shaking non-stop. Her tail twitched nervously under the blanket. I held her hand, just to make her more comfortable and at ease. "There, there, Jess..." I comforted her. "Everything's gonna be alright, I'm sure of it..."

"A-are you sure?" She asked shakily. Her eyes kept darting back and forth towards the door. "Wh-what if she–"

I gently brushed away a tear that was slipping down her cheek. Her face was filled with terror, and I knew why. "It's alright, Jess..." I told her, gripping her hand tightly. "This Zorua... I don't think she'll hurt us..."

"How can you tell?" She asked me. Before I could think of an answer, Viel suddenly sat up, rubbing at his eyes. "Something wrong Viel?" She asked the fox.

"Nothing..." He groaned sleepily. "A bit of insomnia right now; sleep's not kicking in."

Jess also got up, running her hand through her fur nervously. "I-I'm sure everyone's feeling th-that way... A Zorua, roaming around in the estate for reasons we don't know... Wh-what if she tries to hurt us?"

"I know that she won't hurt us." Viel told her, gently patting her back. "If she had, she would have done it sooner. Besides, I know Madam Trevally. She would _never_ let her daughter be a criminal who hurts people... well, if she _had_ a daughter anyway..."

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"I dunno... I've known Madam Trevally for a while now, but I didn't know that she had a daughter..." Viel let out a sleepy yawn. "I'm gonna get some sleep now..." With that, he laid down on the bed again and started snoring, fast asleep. Me and Jess just stared at how fast he slept just now.

Jess was still a bit scared, so she huddled up a bit closer to me for comfort, which was both comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time. "Th-thanks Loner..." She whispered into my ear. "I know that you probably feel uncomfortable because of this, but –"

"It's okay, Jess..." I whispered back, carressing her cheek. "It's fine..." Jess smiled at me, and we slowly started to drift into a peaceful slumber...

...

The next morning, it felt like a fresh start. The sun was shining brightly through the windows, the smell of the trees and flowers were wafting sweetly through the air, and the estate was as wonderous as ever. But the air was still tense, just like last night. This time, everyone searched the _entire_ estate. However, I wasn't feeling too well, perhaps a bit nauseous from too much fear, and I just sat in the living room along with Mew.

Mew then engaged me in a conversation. "You know, Loner?" She started. "There's more than one reason I came to this estate."

I tilted my head curiously. "Oh?"

"Loner... I actually came to find _you_."

I felt stunned. Whatever could the powerful mythical Pokémon want with a poor Lillipup like me? "B-but why?" I asked her.

"I remember your ghost Vulpix friend, Pierre." Mew explained. "I know that he latched onto you; I basically hinted it to him. I'm just checking how he is."

Before I could respond – or at least before Pierre could respond in some way – Viel came tumbling into the room. "Loner! Loner!" He was jumping up and down with excitement. "I figured out where the Zorua is!"

"R-really?" I was honestly expecting the Zorua to have run away last night while we were sleeping in order to troll us but apparently Viel found her. "Where is she then?"

"Well, I don't know _exactly_..." He said, smiling timidly. "But I _have_ a theory. I think it might be Harmony."

"Harmony? The Eevee?" I was actually rather surprised that he would think that such a cute little innocent Eevee could actually be an illusionist's daughter. Then again, it _is_ the most inconspicuous, so I guess it makes sense. "Why can't it be anyone else?" I asked him, though I was already believing in his theory.

"Last night, we were all trying to find the Litwick. Everyone eventually made it back to the living room, right?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Everyone was in groups. No one was alone since we found out that the Litwick was actually Mew, except Yui, who was already sleeping and hasn't waken up since. And we all asked each other personal questions that only could have been known if you were listening to each other's tales; which would mean that you were in the group. Since no one answered incorrectly, then it can't be one of us."

"Wh-what about Mew?" I asked, pointing at the levitating feline, curious to hear what Viel's conclusion is. "Maybe she's a Zorua posing as a Mew posing as a Litwick posing as our friends?"

"A triple-coat illusion." Viel smirked at the idea. "Elaborate, _and_ possible as well. But no, I don't think it could be her. She wouldn't know about Pierre, right?"

I gasped at the name Pierre. "H-how did you –"

"I heard it down the hallway." Viel answered simply. "Voices echo a lot in this estate; full of corridors and only glass panes as windows."

"So... it's Harmony then?" I asked. Before Viel could reply, speak of the devil, Harmony the Eevee walks into the living room.

"I-I heard you two misters talking about m-me?" Harmony asked shyly, peeking from behind the table. "I-is there something wrong?"

Viel calmly walked over to her, sitting down beside opposite of her. "No, we were just wondering. Yesterday you said that your mother doesn't want strangers to know about her. Why's that?"

The Eevee's ears gave a tiny twitch. "M-Mommy just doesn't want people to know her too much, that's all..."

"Is your mother's name... Trevally?" When Harmony heard the name, her ears gave a nervous twitch and I saw her bit her lip. "Well... is it?"

"N-no..." She replied, almost breaking eye contact but then looked back at Viel. "Th-that's not her name..."

"You know, I'm impressed that you've managed to keep us fooled for so long now..." Viel told her. "No one would suspect a cute little Eevee girl like you, seeking food and shelter from the cold, turning out to be a mischievous and cunning Zorua ready to trick us. I have to say that you're really good."

Harmony blushed, nervously brushing her fur collar. "O-oh, why thank y –" Noticing Viel's smirk, she stopped. "O-oh, I meant... uhm..."

Viel gave a small chuckled. "Wrong move, little Zorua." He said, taking pleasure at looking at the Eevee's terrified face. "Can't stand being praised, huh?"

Harmony remained quiet, but then she smiled, showing a pair of fangs. They looked like a fox's fangs, similar to Viel's. "Heh, I guess I'm busted?" She asked, giggling. In a pink flash the Eevee's body changed into a Zorua. "You caught me. I'm impressed."

Mew, who saw that Viel had found the Zorua she had asked everyone to find, flew over to congratulate him. "Well done Viel!" She said, smiling. "You found Madam Trevally's daughter. You ought to be proud to be able to find the master in disguise."

Viel wagged his tail happily, letting out a satisfied sigh. "I found the great illusionist, Madam Trevally's daughter? _God_ , I feel so accomplished right now..." Everyone in the room just stared awkwardly at him, but no one dared to interrupt his 'moment'.

"Viel, huh?" The Zorua said, giving him that signature Zorua grin. "I'm Lucia. Nice to meet you." She extended a paw, and Viel shook it. "You know, I'm surprised that you were able to find me."

"Well, you _did_ give it away at the end..." Viel replied, laughing. Lucia seemed embarrassed, but ended up laughing as well. "You were really good at pulling off the little kid's act." Viel added.

Lucia smiled. "It's my signature." She said, a bit of pride in her voice. "No one ever suspects."

The two continued chatting for a while, before Viel decided to tell the others that he's found the Zorua they've been searching for – hopefully not to brag – and end the search. Worried that they might not believe him, I advised Viel to bring along Lucia as proof, which he did do. Finally it was just me and Mew again.

"Loner?" Mew turned to me. "Could you meet me outside in the terrace? I want to talk with you for a while." Noticing my nervousness, Mew added, "You can bring a friend if you like." She then flew towards the door, out of sight.

I sat on the couch, thinking. What would Mew want with me? I guess I'll know when I talk to her, but who do I bring? Or should I just go alone. In the corner of my eye I saw Viel walking back with Lucia and several others, and I knew exactly who to bring. "Viel?" I tapped his shoulder. "Could you... come with me for a sec?"

Although he was unsure at first, I eventually managed to convince him, and we both went out to the front terrace. Mew was sitting on a small chair. She noticed us, and gestured us to sit opposite of her, behind the small table. Once we sat down, Mew produced a teapot and several cups from thin air, and started to pour tea into the cups. After that, she made the teapot vanish as quickly as it appeared.

Mew started first. "First things first. Loner, can I talk to Pierre?"

In my head, I was like: sure, but it's not like I can summon him. Suddenly, mist started to seemingly form and pile up beside me, slowly shifting into a fox's body. And soon enough, Pierre sat beside me, his silver eyes gleaming. "Mew," He said, smiling at the feline. "it's been awhile."

Mew gave a thin smile. "It has, hasn't it?" She chuckled. "I just wanted to know if you're okay."

"I'm fine, Mew." Pierre answered. "Life as a ghost... You can't exactly get hurt, because you have no body to be hurt. All I'm doing is being dragged around by Loner to a variety of places, that's all." Pierre then noticed Viel, who was staring at him, jaw slightly hanging. "Oh yeah, you and I haven't met, have we?"

Viel blinked several times, before shaking his head from stray thoughts. "Okay, I've seen some weird stuff, but definitely _not_ a ghost." He muttered to himself before directing to his attention to Pierre. "So... you're a ghost, huh? What's it like?"

"It's... weird. Normally ghosts tend to have a purpose for their existence to remain on Earth. I, sadly, don't have one; thinking a ghost is no different than normal living. So I remain on this planet till I reach some sort of end..."

"Anyway," Mew joined in again. "I'm glad you're okay Pierre, but what about your host, Loner? The body a ghost possesses, inhabits, or attach to is just as important as the ghost itself – being a part of its body. Is _your_ host alright?"

I looked at Pierre, knowing that he'll answer to truth, and I gave him a look that begged him to say that I'm fine. But he shook his head solemnly at me, and answered, "...No, Loner's _not_ fine."

Mew sat quietly for a second, raising an eyebrow. "I'm surprised." She said. "And what do you mean by 'not fine'?"

Although I continued begging him not to say anything by giving him the doggy-eyes, he still continued. "He's... been rather disturbed recently. He can't stop thinking about the decision he'll have to make soon. Two equal paths that are completely different and against one part of his mind's wishes either way." I tried poking him to stop him, but my paw just went through as he kept going. "I can hear his thoughts whirring and buzzing around in his head... He hasn't stopped it for days straight. I think he needs help for his problem."

"Seriously Pierre?" I scolded him furiously. "My problem isn't yours!"

"It _is_ , Loner." Pierre replied, unfazed. "I'm a _part of you_. I know how you truly feel." I became silent, knowing that it was true.

"What's his problem?" Mew asked. This time I _verbally_ begged him not to tell, but he set it aside and continued anyway.

"A decision. That'll change his path forever, no matter what he chooses."

"Okay, what's going on here?" Viel asked, completely perplexed by the situation. "I have no info whatsoever, and I'm suddenly thrusted into the middle. Can somebody _please_ explain what's happening?" Pierre walked over to him, whispering something into his ear. When he finished, Viel's eyes widened. He looked at me. "O-oh... I-I didn't know..."

I assumed that Pierre told me about my parents, and maybe even my plan to go after the hunter who killed them; it was the only thing that would have made him react like that. Pierre whispered more in his ear, and Viel's jaw dropped. " _Wh-what!?_ Loner, you're going to –" Viel stopped when he noticed my disturbingly stoic expression. I guess now he knows what I'm planning to do...

Mew looked at Pierre, then at Viel, then at me. She nodded thoughtfully. "...You're going after him aren't you?" She asked. I nodded sadly. "Are you sure Loner?"

I looked at her, slightly upset. "What do you mean by that?" I asked her.

"Oh, I'm not the best person to ask. Why don't you ask Viel?" Mew pointed at him. I looked at him, waiting for him to respond. Finally, he sighed.

"L-Loner..." He began, not sure where to start. "I... I've always thought you as someone who was innocent, unable to do any harm... But I should have known better, than even people like you and Jess hide the darkest of secrets..." Judging from his words, I thought that he was to dump me as a friend, but he didn't.

"Loner, I'm going to tell you a story... from my past. I _truly_ don't want you to kill, or else you're gonna end up like... like _me_." I waited and listened to his story. His face started to well up in tears as he began to reminisince.

"The first time I killed was years ago, but I still remember it. It... it was an accident. There was a Servine named Marvius. Marvius was a total... ass. He would keep telling me about how I'm my infamous father's son and how I share his traits. He'd tell that to others too. I hadn't even done anything wrong back then, _nothing_! But one day... he pushed me to my limit. I had enough of him. So I asked him to come meet me by the river to settle things. I was actually hoping to do it as a sort of... peaceful parlay, so to speak. But I don't think he got the hint; in fact, he kept on mocking me."

"I... I snapped. I pounced on him and started to claw at his face, tear off his vines, sink my claws into his abdomen, shredding his arms, biting his tail off... and eventually I pushed him into the rushing river, watching him slowly drown as he gargled on the river's water and his own blood. By the time I was out of my frenzy episode... it was a nightmare. I could only stare at the blood and flesh remains on the grass. My paws and claws were splattered with fresh blood. I disappeared for a while after hearing that Marvius's body was found on the riverbank later that night, but there was no solid evidence that could blame anyone."

Viel's eyes started to get swollen with tears, his paws shaking. I told him that he could just stop there, but he insisted – for my sake. "However, the second time I killed... I wasn't so lucky. It was a Pikachu named Ash. He kept calling me 'a spreader of evil and misdeeds'. Eventually I had enough, and I didn't even _try_ to make peace with him. I straight up barged into his house and started tearing his legs off, chew his ears, stab his chest, bite his tail, and grabbed his eyeballs out of its sockets... _right in front of his girlfriend_."

Me, Pierre, and Mew all just stared at him in disbelief, though Mew wasn't as surprised as me and Pierre. I just gawked. "A-and that what happened?" Pierre asked, scared. "Wh-what did the guy's girlfriend do?"

Viel sighed. "Well... after I had regained myself after my... 'episode', I realized what I've done... and I've done it in fornt of a witness. I tried to tell her that it was an accident, and that he had started the fight first, but she just ran away. The next thing I know, several Herdier and Stoutland went after me. They're the Officer Jenny in Unova's Pokémon community. I'm guessing that the girlfriend had reported me to them. I became a sort of fugitive for weeks."

"Shortly after they gave up, news of that murder started to spread, eventually to the entire Unova region, and even in other regions from being informed by friends. I became fairly infamous. But instead of avoiding me, people just kept mocking and teasing and throwing unnecessary beat ups at me. If there were a court for Pokémon, maybe I could have gotten a lighter sentence than my life back then. However, there isn't; and from all those bullies came the new victims..."

Viel stopped for a minute before looking at me, tears in his eyes. "You don't want to end up like that, Loner." He said quietly, his voice dry from crying. "Once you've done something as bad as that, your name will be stained forever. Life will never be the same _ever again_. People will look at you and whisper things about you. You have no idea how horrible that feels; casted out by the rest of society..."

"Viel..." I didn't know what to say. I know what he says is true, but unlike him, my reason is because of _personal_ matters, _family_ matters. "I... I know it's wrong; that violence will only lead to more violence... B-but... it feels so _wrong_ to not do it and it feels so _r-right_ to do that one wrong thing... I-I just can't decide..."

"I know how you feel Loner..." Viel said, sympathizing. There was suddenly more similarity between the two of us than we both thought. "It's conflicting. Once I contemplated for a month whether to kill or not to kill a certain someone... but eventually I snapped and he lost his life... I don't want you to end up like me, and it's not to late to turn back."

"Th-that hunter..." My breath shook as I remembered the gunshots that took my parents away. "k-killed my parents! My _family_!" Those words burst from my mouth in an energy that I've never felt before, shocking everyone at the terrace. "They took away the _one_ thing I cherished, the one thing that I _care about_ , the one thing that _cared for me_... Now I'm alone, lost. For the past year I've been wandering around Unova without purpose... Sometimes I still think about how my life would have been if they were still here, with me between their arms, hugging me warmly and caringly... But n-now... I have _nothing_..."

I started crying, looking away from Viel and the rest. I felt Viel's body hug me tightly, his paw gripping my shoulder protectively. "I know Loner, I know..." He whispered softly into my ear. "I know that I can't force you to make a choice, no matter how much I persuade you. Whether you fall under someone's influence or not... the choice is yours to make..." He pulled away from me, smiling weakly at me. "Just know that I'll support your choice, whatever it is." Giving me one last comforting smile, he walked back into the house.

Pierre sighed. "You have a good friend Loner..." He said, looking after the direction Viel went. "He really understands your predicament, having been in your position before."

"Ultimately, Loner," Mew – who was quiet the entire time – suddenly joined back in the conversation. "It's you who holds the key to your future. I can't help you make that decision, neither can Pierre nor Viel. It's your life, and you are the only one who can decide what to do with it..."

Mew got up from her chair and pat me on my back. "I wish you the best of luck Loner," She said. "I truly hope that you'll be able to get peace in your life again..." She then flew back into the house, somehow phasing straight through the door. I looked at Pierre, seeking solace from him, but he merely shrugged.

"I don't know Loner, I really don't know..." He rubbed his forehead tiredly. "I feel a little... dizzy, somehow... I'm gonna fade away for a sec..." And with that, the mist that formed his Vulpix body started to dissipate and finally disappear.

And now... it was just me... alone on the terrace... _again_...

...

All afternoon and evening I only wandered around the town and back to the estate over and over again. My mind was restless and I couldn't think straight. These words kept repeating themselves in my head: _To hunt or not to hunt_. Soon... I'm gonna have to make a choice... Leave this group and go after what I came for, or forget it all and move on. But... _move on_? I... I can't... _How am I suppossed to move on!? I have nothing worthwhile in my life anymore!_

...

That night I just sad alone on the estate's terrace. When Yui checked on me to pour some tea, I yelled at her harshly. "I don't want tea." I told her, my voice rough. She looked rather surprised.

"Are you sure, Loner?" She asked. "No tea? Perhaps you should head indoors, it's getting late and –"

"Just... no, I'm fine." I tried not to go into a rage in front of her, and gave her a fake but very convincing smile. "I... I like the night wind..." I told her in a slightly childish voice, hoping that it would be enough to convince her.

"If you insist," Yui then bowed and walked back inside the house. Now I was once again alone...

I looked up at the stars. They were shinning brightly in the purple night sky. Some of them were in clusters, like a group... _like a family_... I looked away; everything I see seemed to only remind me more of that dreadful tragedy... Just brings me more and more pain... The more I try to resist, the more I miss them... If only they could still be with me...

Tears streamed down my face as I remembered what they looked like. Mother's soft smile and Daddy's strong eyes... I can't help but keep thinking about them... I started crying, tears falling onto the wooden floor. I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear someone walk through the door and sat beside me. Hearing the floor creak a little, I lifted up my head and looked beside me, seeing Jess the Minccino.

"Something wrong, Loner?" She asked me worryingly. "You've been... spacing out lately..."

I wiped my tears away, trying to look the best – even though I knew that it was a rather pitiful attempt at coering my sorrow. "I... I've just been th-thinking a lot, that's all..."

Jess was either unconvinced, or wanted more clarification, because she was staring at me, knowing that something was still missing or wrong. I sighed. "I've just been trying to figure something difficult out, nothing else."

Jess sat silent for a minute before speaking. "It's about the hunter, isn't it?" My ears twitched at the word 'hunter', giving her the answer she needed. "Why do you worry so much about it?"

"Because I have to decide," I told her, sobbing. "between continuing my life or going after him..."

"...Don't you already know what you want?"

"That's exactly it. I _don't_ know what I want. I want them _both_ , but it's just two completely different ways to go... Each with their own consequences..."

Jess looked sadly at me, sympathy in her eyes. "Loner, I..." She seemed lost for words for a moment before continuing. "I think you should distract yourself. Clear your head for a while."

I shrugged pathetically. "How...?"

"Well..." Jess looked up at the sky and her eyes lit up. "Do you like stars?"

A smile cracked on the end of my lips as I remembered my childhood days when I would lay around in the grass watching funny-looking clouds go by in daytime and spotting various constellations at nighttime. "Sure, I like stars a lot."

"Do you know any constellations?" She asked. "I've always tried spotting them, but I just can't seem to find them..."

"Here, I'll show you." I grabbed her hand and started drawing out the constellations in the sky, around five or six of them. "That one's Ursa Major and Ursa Minor, the constellation of Ursaring and Teddiursa, and that one's..."

I continued on for several more minutes before she asked me to stopped and thanked me. "Do you... feel better now?"

I smiled a bit. "A little bit." I replied weakly.

"You should go to bed Loner," She advised me. "It's half past ten already, and most of the group's already tucked in."

"...Alright then..." I got up and started walking lazily towards the door. Suddenly, I felt the quick brushing of a tail against my side, making me laugh. "Ahahahaha! J-Jess, what did you do that for!?"

She blushed a bit, smiling timidly. "Aw come on, don't be so gloomy, cheer up a little!"

I rolled my eyes playfully, giving her a smile. "Better?" I asked her cheekily. Jess laughed a little.

"Yes, better," She replied. "Now let's get some sleep, shall we?"

Me and Jess then walked back into our rooms – with Viel already snoozing – and slept soundly...


	21. The Day Before Moving

My eyes slowly opened, looking around the room. It still seemed fairly dark. Jess and Viel were still sleeping, so I better not disturb them. Rising up as silently as I could, I hopped off the bed and snuck out the door. Looking outside the window panels, I saw that it was around the crack of dawn. Normally I'd wake up an half hour or an hour later, but I guess I couldn't sleep well.

"Everyone's probably still asleep by now..." I muttered to myself. "So... maybe I should go back to bed again? I've got nothing to do..."

"You could talk to me if you like." I turned my head quickly in surprise, and saw that it was just Mew, reading a book in the living room. "I should've known that you were a morning person," She said, smiling cheerfully at me. "though it looks like you didn't sleep well last night. That's bad for your type..."

I groaned tiredly. "Mew, why should you care?" I said, flopping down on the wooden sofa opposite her. "And how long have you been awake?" I added.

"One, I care about the people and Pokémon around me. That is my duty, along with the other legendaries and mythicals. Two, I've been sitting and reading this book for almost an hour, if that answer pleases you."

I nodded lazily, looking out through the window. The sky was glowing a dark purple mixed with orange light, a thin golden line in between, creating an enigmatic panorama. I sighed. I had a lot in my mind to think about... I still have to make a choice: To go after, or not to go after, that is the question. This is probably the kind of things you'd see in movies, though I haven't seen enough to know which one would be a better choice... Maybe I should ask –

"I doubt I have any suggestions to offer you, Loner." Mew suddenly said, as if she knew what I was thinking (which I think she _did_ know). "What path you choose? I can only subtlely hint you in the 'right' direction, but nothing more. You're currently not under anyone's influence, nor in a life or death situation; you have the freedom to think and continue thinking about it for as long as you like."

"I... I just can't choose..." I said to her, feeling frustrated. "What if I want both?"

"Both?" Mew seemed horrified at the idea. "I doubt that you can have both options, Loner. If you try, then you might end up like Viel." The idea of becoming outcasted and alone like how Viel was living back then terrified me. "And even if you ask _someone else_ to go after the hunter, I don't think it'll please you."

"O-of course it'll please me... The hunter will get what he deserved!"

"What you seek is personal revenge, Loner." Mew said rather gravely. "If you don't do it with your own hands, you'll never feel like you have accomplished your desire, your... _lust for vengeance_... I'm sorry Loner, but it's the truth. I've lived longer than Maverick and Diadora's age combined – who are the oldest in your group – and I've seen a lot of things: good things, bad things, worse things, terrible things, and the most revolting of ideas."

I sighed somberly. I guess Mew's right; I'm not gonna be pleased if I don't do it myself. Though that seems unlikely, you never know what might happen in the future...

"Loner, I think you need to relax for a day or two." Mew said again, flying over towards me. "Too much stress or pressure is not good for your body or mind, my dear. I'd advise you to go visit Octave Theater; their music is very soothing and relaxing, it'll wash all your worries away." The idea of a relaxing day brought a slight smile to my face, which brought Mew a smile too. "And perhaps you should take someone with you." She shot me a cheeky smile, which freaked me out.

"Er... why?" I asked, getting dizzy as I tried keeping an eye on her flying circles around me.

"Seems like some of your group could use a visit there as well." She answered casually. "It's only a kilometre away from here, big red theater, can't miss it. You could ask Dimitri's help if you like, he's over there." Mew pointed at a Meowstic, who was sitting in the garden bench, playing cards by himself. "Well, that's all I have to say to you. Have a good day, 'kay?"

Hovering beside me, she opened up my paws and teleported in a cup of tea into them. "You'll need a refreshment to get yourself kicking in the morning." She said. Mew's a really attentive one, huh? "Why yes, I care very much about the people alongside me~" She suddenly added, reading my mind... _again_. Finally, she drifted away to the front terrace, leaving me alone in the living room, pondering her words.

But I couldn't come up with any better idea, and I'm already stressed enough, so I went to the garden to ask Dimitri about the theater.

"Octave Theater?" Dimitri said, surprised. "How'd you know what that is; you're not from these parts!"

"Mew told me," I explained to him. "she said it could help me 'chill'."

Dimitri nodded in understanding. "Ah, I see..." He sat quietly for a minute, thinking. "Well, I could take you there. It opens at around ten, so might as well think about who you're bringing there. Are you thinking of bringing someone? It's no fun when you're alone, and I'm sure some people in your group would love to tag along." Now Dimitri just seems to be copying Mew's words, but I ignored the resemblance.

Me and Dimitri then continued our conversation with casual small talk for almost an hour before Yui – who had just woken up – served us an early breakfest. It consisted of a healthy salad, some soup, and a small cup of tea. I thanked you for effort, and she bowed down and left us to eat as usual. "So, mmhh..." Dimitri tried continuing our conversation while still chewing on his food (does he not have manners, it sounds disgusting!) "You... mnch, crsh, decided who you're gonna... mrsch, bring yet?"

I didn't answer, giving him a disapproving look at his poor manners. He then gulped down his food and wiped his mouth with a nearby napkin. "O-oh, you're the clean type too, eh?" He asked. I wasn't sure what he meant by 'clean type', but I'm guessing it's the people who don't like a mess or something looking bad so I nodded. "Okay then, but seriously, _have_ you decided?"

I thought for a moment, thinking back to everyone I knew...

Pike? Nah, he's probably planning something for Claire, which rules her out too.

Maverick? I don't think he likes theaters, according to what Illustria once told me.

Diadora? I doubt she'll even think of accepting, judging by her hatred towards me.

Viel? He's a music type, so he might come, but I'll have to ask.

Shelvina? She seems pretty tired lately, much like me. Maybe a theater will help soothe her nerves.

Jess? I'm not too sure, but I'm almost positive that she'll say yes – for some reason.

Finally I gave my answer to Dimitri. "I think I'll bring Shelvina and Jess. Maybe Viel, if he has no plans today."

"Splendid," He grinned at me. "tell me when you're ready and I'll take you there." He got up and walked back to the garden, shuffling his tarot cards.

Not a minute later, Viel came in. "Ah, Viel!" I said, getting up to my feet. "Perfect timing. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

" _Well_... you know that I've been stressing a lot lately," My cheeks flushed red from embarrasement on admitting that. "So... Mew recommended this quality theater that opens around ten and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me. With Jess and Shelvina, if they have time."

Viel smiled at the offer, but there was a tiny hint of sadness in his eyes that indicated me he couldn't go. "Loner, I'd love to go, but..." He sighed heavily, feeling guilty for me. "I-I talked to Lucia last night, and she agreed to give me a lesson or two about illusions... Sorry..."

I just smiled at him. "No worries," I told him, patting his back. "I've got other options anyway." Viel seemed reassured by my response and sat down on the chair, waiting for Yui to serve breakfast. I was about to aimlessly walk around the estate when Mew came back. Noticing Viel not doing anything, Mew flew over to him and whispered something into his ear. Viel's eyes widened.

"Y-you sure?" I heard him say. "It's rather... _intimate_..."

Mew just laughed. "Viel, it's nothing _intimate_! Honest! It's just a friendly gesture; trust me, you'll love it~"

"Very well then..." Viel groaned, purposely cutting the conversation short just to get it over with. "But we'll see whether I'll like it or not..." Viel then just remained seated opposite Mew, who was eyeing him curiously. Moments later, Viel gasped for no reason. He looked surprised, but then his face slowly softened and relaxed. His tongue was hanging out like a happy puppy! And he's wagging his tail! He's either enjoying something, or just high... really, really high.

I walked in front of him, waving a paw at him, but he seems too relaxed to notice me. "Uh... Viel?" I waved a paw in front of his face. Nothing. "Hello? Are you there?" I waved right in front of his eye. He blinks, but he doesn't seem to care. Mew just giggled at my attempt to snap him out of whatever trance he was in.

"Oh, Loner..." She shook her head playfully. "Viel's too relaxed to hear you, let alone care. I'm just giving him a good old scratch behind the ear. It's something a lot of us love, isn't it?"

An ear scratch... I don't remember the last time I had that; it was so long ago... Sure, you can scratch your own ear, with a paw or hind leg, but if someone else does it – assuming it's done properly – it feels heavenly. Especially for those who have big, long ears like a Bunnelby or Lopunny. Don't ask me why we react like that, it's just... it's just how it is.

After several minutes, Viel finally noticed me. "Oh, Loner! Didn't notice you..." He still seemed to be having enjoying his ear scratch, although I just realized that there's no one scratching him. How does that work? "Mew's just giving me the good old-fashioned ear scratch... You should _experience_ it... It's damn good..." Viel then raised a paw, telling Mew to stop. "Mew, why don't you give Loner one? That is, if you're okay with it..."

I thought about it. An ear scratch... It's been years since I had my last one, but I still remembered how it felt: warm scrubs behind your ear, fingers pressing gently against your skin, the slightly rough but just enough pressure that makes you purr... I wanna feel that again, so I agreed. "Wait, so how does this work?" I asked Mew. "You weren't even touching Viel earlier on."

"Oh, I used Psychic to scratch him." Mew answered.

"That's... possible?" I didn't know that Psychic could have such use.

"Oh yes, it's possible. When others think of the move Psychic, they expect to get lifted up into the air and get pounded back to the ground or somewhere. But off-battle, it's a multi-purpose tool. You can use it to drain a pool, tickle people, create earthquakes, and even an ear scratch. But it takes a lot of technique to achieve that level of complexity, so not a lot of Pokémon try. Fortunately, I virtually know all of them!"

"...Alright then, give me your 'legendary ear scratch'." I was sarcastic at 'legendary ear scratch', because I doubt that it would feel the same as a regular ear scratch. There's no fingers! I'm not even gonna ask how Mew manipulates psychic energy to an extent where you could practically give them a massage or a toe rub, even an _ear scratch_.

But when Mew started, I take it all back.

At first, it started out with a light pressure at the base of my ear. Then it slowly started to form into slow, gentle rubs. I began to feel as though there were actual fingers doing it as I felt that sharp point, like fingernails digging lightly into the flesh. My ears twitched as a response, then I started to relax, muscles no longer tensing. It felt absolutely wonderful. With each new scratch was a feeling of ultimate pleasure as that lovely feeling continued giving that same gentle, tender scrub. I tried to keep my composure and not stick out my tongue like Viel, but I was failing. I was beginning to fall under Mew's spell and drift away...

A few minutes later – I'm not sure, it could have been _way_ more – I blinked, looking around. Opposite of me, I realized that there was someone else sitting beside Mew: Jess. The Minccino simply observed me timidly from a distance, but I could tell that she seemed rather... _happy_ , at what she was witnessing. I quickly shook my head, snapping myself out of the moment. "J-J-Jess?" I spluttered, feeling my chest burn with embarrassment. "H-how long have you been watching?"

Jess, taken aback by my sudden awakening and question, blushed a faint pink color. "O-oh, o-only just now... I-I mean, n-not _just now_ , it was a few m-minutes ago, I –" She sighed, cursing herself for making a fool of herself. "I... I noticed Mew in the living room and I was gonna ask her something, but turns out she was... busy..."

I turned my head away from her, burning with embarrassment. _God, I must have made a fool of myself..._ I thought, hating myself for accepting Mew's treat. _And it had to be in front of her of all people..._

I looked at Jess, and she seemed to be thinking the something similar. Perhaps she was embarrassed that I knew she was watching me getting a psychic ear scratch... I don't know how _that_ would've looked like, but the least I could say was that it was most likely... _interesting_...

Then a memory popped up in my head: the theater. "By the way Jess..." I started, cutting off the awkwardness. "I was wondering if you would..." Ugh, why did I have to ask right after that humiliating moment... "I was wondering if you would accompany me to the Octave Theater later. I-I've been feeling rather stressed lately... so has Shelvina, and I think that theater would be good for both of us..."

Jess smiled timidly at me, still fairly sheepish at what just happened. "Well... for what?" She asked. "A-aren't you and Shelvina the ones that need it?"

I gulped, unprepared for what I was about to say. I felt like I _have_ to. "Well... I-I've been thinking a-and..." I felt my chest start to burn hotter and my heart thumping faster. "I... I wanna repay you... f-for all the nice things you've done for me..."

Jess gave a tiny squeal for a gasp, and instantly ran up and hugged me. "Loner, that's so kind of you!" She said happily. "Of course I'll join you! I'll go ask Shelvina if she'll accept your offer so you don't have to, later!" She then ran off, her energy at maximum from the hype of me asking her to go to the theater, though I'm not sure why someone would be so excited for that...

...

Not an hour later, we were sitting in the seats of Octave Theater. It was this large, elegant stage with dozens of rows of seats, just like a regular play theater. Jess sat on my right, while Shelvina was on my left. Dimitri bought us the tickets but he had to go back to the estate because Illustria called him through telepathy. It was probably just urgent business, maybe about Maverick's niece, Lilly. Come to think of it, who was Lilly's father? So much has been going through my mind that I never got to ask all these questions...

The theater's lights went dark as only the stage lights remained on. About a dozen Jigglypuff appeared from behind the curtains and went straight into position, creating two rows. A Jigglypuff wearing a small top hat stood in front of the choir, who I assumed was the leader. They soon started playing, and you instantly fell in love with the song.

I started to feel droopy all of a sudden. Oh yeah, Jigglypuff singing makes people sleep, I forgot. I looked at Jess. She seemed drowsy as well, but enjoying the music nonetheless. She looked at me, giving me a sleepy smile. "Thanks Loner..." She mumbled, the sleepy effects getting to her. "This is... really something..." Fortunately, Dimitri says that the choir's tune occasionally adjusts, so that the viewers don't fall asleep, or at least _try_ not to sleep.

I looked at Shelvina. Her head was nodding gently to the music. A small smile curved at the edge of her lips as she noticed me looking at her. "I appreciate this a lot, Loner..." She mumbled sleepily. "I... honestly needed this..." I only smiled back at her as a response.

The choir continued for around several minutes before half the audience fell into slumber. Even Shelvina couldn't resist the temptation and started sleeping soundly. Jess – who still resisted the urge to sleep – leaned her head against my shoulder. I tried not to move so I don't disturb her, but I felt my chest burn up a little and my heart beating faster. My face felt strangely hot too... _What is wrong with me..?_

I looked at Jess once more, and I realized that she was looking at me too. Although we've looked at each other fairly closely, I don't think we took the time to just notice how amazing we were. Jess's Minccino fur was fluffy and soft, almost silk-like. Her tiny smile made me melt on the inside, while her warm breath tickled my ears. I looked deep into her hazel brown eyes as she looked into mine. I felt my heart thumping harder and louder. What was this strange feeling?

I remember Pike telling me a story during the boat trip to Cyllage City. I had asked him about his relationship with Claire. The current one, not before all the heartbreak. With a soft smile he had said to me. "Oh you know... we're in love..."

"Love...?"

"You don't know what love is?" Pike seemed surprise when I shook my head. "Loner, weren't you raised by your parents? You loved them don't they?"

"Yes... There was this strange connection between us... It's just... undescribable, but... it felt really good, and we were tied together by it..."

Pike smiled. "Exactly, that's love. My passion for Claire and her passion for me... it's what ties us together, what makes us _love_ each other... Love is almost indescribable by words, but... when you care deeply for someone, how they are, how they feel, what they want... that's _love_..."

His words rang in my ears alongside the music. Love? Was I... feeling love? Does that mean that I'm in love with _Jess_? I smiled at the ridiculous thought. Heh, that can't be right... can it? Even if it is, it doesn't matter if _she_ doesn't feel the same way... or does she...?

I remembered all the times I spent with Jess. The time at my first breakdown back in Unova, the time of my second breakdown, and just last night. She seems to see something special in me... and I see something special in _her._ She cares a lot for me, more than Viel or Pike. And she's always there when I was about to crash... She's an angel, if you ask me...

I blinked, focusing on reality once more. I realized that Jess had fallen asleep on my shoulder. Instead of shrugging her off me, I took my time and looked at her. I watched her chest heave with each breath, her innocent, sleeping face giving me comfort... _She's so beautiful_ , I thought to myself, _and she's rather cute too..._ As the choir continued singing, I slowly found that I couldn't resist the urge to sleep much more. I finally succumbed and fell into a deep slumber...

...

I wasn't sure how long, but I think we were sleeping for a fairly long time, because the theater had almost cleared out. I woke up Jess and Shelvina – who were still sleeping – and I told them that we have to get back to the estate soon, because we were leaving the next morning for Luminose City.

Unfortunately, no one could remember the way back, and we got lost (bummer).

It was getting closer to lunch time, and Shelvina was _starving_. We were just about to give up hope when a Furret came scramming our way. I waved at the Furret, catching his or her attention. "H-hey, excuse me?" I asked. "C-could you show us the way to Cyllage City? We're... lost..."

The young Furret beamed brightly. "Why sure!" He said in a rather squeaky voice for a male. "Just follow me~" The Furret then scrammed off while we all ran after him, hoping that he knows the way.

Finally, after much running (man, that Furret ran fast!), we finally reached the estate. I breathed heavily, drawing oxygen into my lungs. "Th-thanks, Mr Furret..." I panted. "We... hh... really appreciate, hh... the h-help..." We had literally just run almost a kilometre non-stop at top speed and he still seems full of energy. I've never seen such an energetic Pokémon in my entire life.

"No problem!" The Furret squeaked. We all expected him to run off elsewhere, but instead he ran into the estate!

"H-hey!" Jess yelled at him. "Y-you can't just barge in there!" We all chased the Furret into the living room, and much to our surprise he was talking to Lucia like they've met before. The Furret noticed us and giggled.

"Hiyo~" He said, his bushy tail wagging. "What is it?"

"You just stormed into someone's house!" Jess scolded him. "Do you not have manners!?"

Surprisingly, the Furret laughed. "Bahahahaha! D-did you really not recognize me?" Looking at our confused expressions, he did a flip in the air. A pink flash, and instead a Zorua landed back on the floor. It was Viel. "It's me, silly!" He chuckled. "Did you seriously not recognize?"

I just stared at him, stunned. "Wh-wha-? You do not sound _or_ act like that!"

Viel grinned, his canine fangs showing. "Lucia told me that the key to deceiving someone who _already_ knows you is to change your voice. When Dimitri asked me to pick you guys up, I figured it was a good opportunity to see if I could fool you. And I did! I'm so happy for myself!" Viel was jumping up and down like a kid at his birthday party.

I looked at Lucia, who only smiled. "I'm just teaching him a few necessary tricks." She explained. "An illusionist needs this kind of thing. Plus, it could just save your life."

I groaned in annoyance, but I had to agree. The trick _was_ impressive and it _could_ be useful one day, even though it was used very mischievously just now. "So... what now?" I asked him. "Is there... something interesting to do?" Viel just pointed a Mew, who was levitating in the air and being crowded by Pike and most of the gang.

"They're trying to learn more about her." Viel said plainly. "Maybe you could too!"

So I just sat in the circle the little group has form and we asked Mew all sorts of questions, such as :

"How does it feel to shapeshift?" Claire asked.

"Ooh, that's a toughie. You sort of enter this state where your body just feels like liquid. Then you just... expand or contract into whatever you like. Whether it's a tiny Joltik, or the massive Groudon. I could turn into Arceus himself if I want! Though, some inexperienced ones have failed and their transformations look like... weird fusions..."

"What's it like being a mythical Pokémon?" Shelvina asked.

"It's... it's nothing special, really. I was just born this way, like any other Pokémon. Personally, there's not much to be proud of being a mythical Pokémon. In fact, it has its burdens."

"Can you copy other Pokémon's voices when you transform into them?" Pike asked.

"Of course!" Mew then quickly transformed into a male Pikachu, and started speaking in Pike's voice, perfectly mimicking it. "I gain their voices when I transform. Per individual, I do my best to copy it. Mind you, it ain't that easy." Pike only gaped at how Mew perfectly copied his voice and accent as she transformed back. Claire just laughed at his shocked face.

"Do you know a Victini and a Jirachi? We've actually met them, and they're so cool!" Jess squealed.

"Ah, you must be talking about Virgo and Lyra. Those two are so sweet..." All of us gave confused glances at each other, because we didn't know anyone named Virgo _or_ Lyra. Mew just smirked at our reactions. "I'm guessing they didn't tell you their names."

"But they said they didn't _have_ names!" Jess argued.

"They didn't; at first. I gave them several suggestions. Victini took the name Virginia, or as we liked to call him, Virgo. Jirachi took the name Lyra, because it represented a lyre, his favorite instrument. He's always been fascinated by astrology, and his extensive knowledge on constellations and their myths has always amazed me. Their names probably sounded ridiculous though, maybe that's why they didn't tell you."

"Do _you_ have a name?" Viel asked from afar, hearing her statement.

Mew's cheeks became slightly red from the question. "O-oh, I do... Jirachi gave it to me... Ugh, this must be how they must feel if they ever tell their names – maybe that's why they didn't say..." We all just watched impatiently at her. "Alright, alright, my name's Delphinus, but others just call me Delphy." Mew looked rather embarrassed, her hovering shaking slightly.

"Why did he give you that name?" Jess asked, curious.

"Originally, there were two options: Carina and Delphinus; both are constellations. Although Carina was simpler and more feminine, I liked Delphinus because of the myths Jirachi had told me and the fact that I like dolphins."

"What's a dolphin?" We all asked simultaneously. Mew seemed surprised that we don't know.

"Never mind that, just something I visited in another world –" Mew clamped her mouth with her paws before she could continue to a completely different topic, but everyone had heard her sentence and started asking a hundred more questions, Mew frantically trying to change the topic. Me, getting bored, decided to leave and take a nap.

...

Everyone had remained in the house during that time. Most of the group were just asking Mew questions until Yui the Mienshao called for dinner, which Mew was extremely relieved for. But at dinner, I felt like someone was missing... Was it Lilly, Maverick's niece? Oh wait, she's right there, she was just short. But who...?

"Hey guys?" I asked the group, who were satisfyingly eating their food. "Where's Diadora?"

Everyone stopped rather abruptly, and looked around them. The Purrloin was nowhere in sight. We were all about to search the house ( _again_ ) when Mew stood up and stopped us. "You don't have to bother," She said calmly to us. "Diadora's left."

"She's... left?" Claire repeated, confused.

"Yes, she left. She said that she didn't need the group anymore, and vice versa, so she decided to continue on with her life of stealing. To be honest, it might be for the best for you guys." We all looked at each other and nodded. I guess we all felt that Diadora wasn't really needed anymore, and I'm sure that she felt that as well.

"So... what are we gonna do tomorrow?" Pike asked.

"We're going to Luminose City, remember?" Jess reminded him. "It's basically the capital of Kalos, and it's a must-go-to location!" Jess then turned to Maverick, who had finished his meal. "Maverick, could you take us there?"

Maverick merely shrugged. "Whatever," He grunted. Illustria looked fairly annoyed at his brother's behavior, but she decided not to bother. "but I'm only dropping you off there. Once that's done, I'm going back here to continue being an uncle, is that cool?" We all just nodded – though unsurely – and Maverick seemed satisfied.

Dinner ended fairly quickly and we all went straight back to our guest rooms. We're leaving early tomorrow, and it's best if we sleep early too. Me, Jess, and Viel crept onto our bed and tucked ourselves in. Viel slept fairly quickly, but I had a hard time trying. It's the stupid insomnia, caused by the fact of my upcoming choice. _What am I going to do... This decision could change my life forever!_

There was a small tap on my shoulder. Rolling over, I saw that it was Jess, her hazel brown eyes looking concerned at me. As though she knew how I feel and what I was thinking, she crept closer, nibbling my ear affectionately for a few seconds. "Don't think about that for now..." She whispered gently into my ear. "Let's just sleep..."

I stared, locking eyes with her. A warm smile spread across my face, and I gave her a light nibble back. She smiled at my response. "Better?" She asked.

"...Much better," I said, smiling.

I moved closer to Jess, embracing her warmth, and then slowly drift off into the sweet calm of sleep...


	22. Vengeance Will Be Mine

"How much longer?"

"Pike, that's the _seventh_ time you've asked me already, and it's just been twenty minutes!"

"But I'm impatient! And excited! And hyped! And energized! And, and, and –"

"Pike, just... no, 'kay?"

It was actually kinda funny hearing Pike and Claire argue. They've never really argued before, but I guess it's not much of an argument. After a while, the two just stopped, but I'm sure Pike will just ask "How much longer?" again soon. It's a bit funny, and I guess it lightens up my mood a bit.

We're on our way to Luminose City, the center of the Kalos Region. Jess and Claire are pretty excited about it, wanting to see some sort of 'amazing architectural feat' in the city. Maverick, I believe, is starting to get annoyed by us. He keeps sighing and rolling his eyes at us. I think he just wants to go back to the estate quickly. Viel is actually quite ecstatic today. I'm not too sure why, but maybe it's because of Lucia. I mean, I'm pretty sure they're not dating – he's not the type who 'finds love at first sight' – but I think that he's enthusiastic about being taught by the daughter of the famous Madam Trevally, a famous Zoroark illusionist.

But me? I'm not too sure. I don't know anymore. Maybe I should just forget that hunter and continue living my life... I don't even know where he lives! All I know is that a Growlithe told me that he lived in Kalos, somewhere on the edge of Luminose City. That was where my thirst for revenge came from. But after meeting everyone and actually having a _good_ time in a long time... it gave me hope that there's still a future for me. I try to be optimist.

"Hey, Loner," Viel nudged me, smiling at me. "how do you feel about going to Luminose?"

I wasn't sure how to respond, since I didn't think about it much. "Er... Good?" I awkwardly answered. Viel just laughed.

"You've got any plans yet?" He gave me a smirk, probably excited for whatever I had planned.

"No..." I admitted, "I don't really know what to expect in Luminose."

"Oh, it's great!" Lucia suddenly said, appearing beside me. "There's all sorts of things there! Cinemas, malls, parks, towers, bridges, and more!"

I sighed, wishing that I could tell them how I really feel. "Is there anything _truly_ worthwhile there?" I asked her.

The Zorua thought for a minute before her eyes lit up. "Ooh! There _are_ some really good places there. There's a really nice restaurant, there's the Hensworth Museum, and then there's also –" She stopped when Viel gave a dry cough at her.

"Uh, Lucia, I think Loner wants to know the best and most relaxing nature spots and attractions there." Viel replied. I smiled gratefully at him. He knows the things I like and what's best for me. I guess he's a sort of male version of Jess, but with a bad track record.

Lucia thought for a moment. "Well... I'm not exactly _fond_ of the place, but if you say he likes nature then I'm sure he'll be okay with it!" She turned to me, beaming. "There's this place called the Forest of Calm. I've been there once, and I guess it's pretty nice. It was quiet, relaxing atmosphere, and very pretty! Basically; a nature boy's dream~"

I tried to envision the place in my head. A forest full of green trees and pretty flowers, the wind blowing in the distance, sunlight shining down, maybe even a little pond. The place, like she said, was quiet and tranquil, perhaps to the extent of pure peace...

I chuckled, but not because I was excited, but of how ridiculously foolish of me to imagine such a surreal enviroment. _No such place could possibly exist_ , I thought to myself. _And even if it_ did _exist, it's_ probably _not what I expect._ I imagine that it's probably just a regular forest, elaborated to make it sound like a wonderland. "I'll check it out," I told Lucia, forcing a convincing smile. She seemed pleased, and skipped on ahead. Viel seemed happy too with my resolve.

...

The next entire hour was full of Pike pestering Maverick with questions – until Maverick yelled at him to stop – along with Jess and Claire's talks with Lucia. Everyone seemed to be expecting great things in Luminose City. Well, except me and Viel. For some reason, Viel was afraid that something bad might happen. When I asked him, he responded like this, "Where there's good, there's bad. Luminose City isn't heaven, you know?" I agreed with him, much to his suprise.

"Really?" He said, taken aback by my response. "I thought you were always optimistic..."

I just laughed a bit. "I wish I still was..." My heart ached at the thought of my parents. Since that day – and the day after, which was when Pierre died – I taught myself to always remember that there will always be bad in this world. On first thought, you might think that's just paranoia, but in reality, that's the real deal.

Then suddenly, when I was looking around, I saw something that froze both my body and soul.

There, among the trees, hidden in the bush, I saw what appears to be a cottage. I had almost gasped. _That must be the cabin the Growlithe was talking about!_ My heart pounded, unsure what to do. If I wanted to do it, this is my chance. But what about the group? _I'll just go see if that's actually the hunter's house_ , I thought to myself, _and if it is, I'll give him a piece of my mind and return to the group, all done!_ Making my resolve, I quietly snuck away from the rest and into the forest.

I ran. I ran faster and faster, adrenaline surging through me. I hope, I pray, that it's actually his house... And if that is what it turns out to be, please let him be in there. I want to find peace. Forgiveness in not an option. One can remember, but one cannot forget.

Finally reaching the door, I panted, catching my breath. I pushed the door with my paw, but it didn't budge. Looking up, I saw the door handle. I knew what I had to do. Gathering up my strenght, I pushed as hard as I could with my legs and grabbed the handle, my weight pulling it downwards. The door instantly opened. Getting back on the ground, I walked into the bizzare interior of the cabin.

It was fairly dark, only lit by the fireplace. The room had an old table, a chair, and several things hung on the wall. Some of those 'things' were, disturbingly enough, dead Pokémon fur. From how whole they looked, it appeared that they had been skinned. It gave me a chill thinking about them. In the corner there was also a bloody machete, the smell of copper surrounding it.

Now... where is he?

As if on cue, a man entered the room. He looked like he was in his forties. He had messy black hair, a torn-up shirt and jacket, with ripped jeans and big swamp boots. I snarled at him, remembering everything that happened that fateful night. The hunter seemed confused at first to why there was a random Lillipup in his cabin, but then he snickered. "Lookie here, a free catch!"

He dived, trying to grab for me, but I dodged. Before he could get up, I rushed at him and bit his leg, my teeth sinking into his flesh. The hunter let out a scream. "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He tried to shake me off, but I clinged on. "S-stupid dog!" Before I knew it, he had somehow made it across the room, grabbed the machete, and swung it down upon me. I failed to react fast enough.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

...

*Ten minutes ago*

Viel had been walking down the trail, along with the rest. He sighed tiredly, rubbing his eyes. The Zorua eyed Shelvina, who seemed to be staggering a bit. Approaching him, he asked her. "Shelvina? Is something wrong?"

Shelvina seemed surprised by the question. "N-no, not at all..." She replied clumsily. "I'm just... tired, that's all..." Viel only stared at her, unconvinced by her response. "Viel, I'm fine, really. It's just –"

"You're ill, aren't you?"

Shelvina stopped walking, letting out a tiny gasp.

"Bloodshot eyes, sleepiness, and coughing? You're definitely sick..." Viel looked into Shelvina's brown eyes, analysing her. "Why didn't you tell any of us this? We could have brought you to a Pokémon Center..."

Shelvina looked at the ground, shuffling her feet. "It's just that..." She sighed. "It's not something you can just heal at a Pokémon Center..."

"Then what is it?"

Shelvina seemed hesitant to say the words. "I... I have Dusk's Syndrome..."

Viel's eyes went wide at the name of her disease. Dusk's Syndrome was a new disease plagueing Pokémon in parts of Northern Unova. Pokémon who got infected would first show signs of insomnia, then it advances to bloodshot eyes and coughing. After two weeks or so, the infected will start getting episodes of shock, sudden incapability to sleep, and hearing problems. The final stage was, dreadfully, a brain shutdown, killing the infected, which happens after two months of getting the disease. Being a relatively new disease, no cure has been fully developed.

"Wh-what phase are you at?" Viel asked, worried for her well-being.

"I... I didn't think much of my sudden insomnia, but... I think it's been a month..."

 _A month_... Shelvina has an estimated time to live for a month... Viel felt bad for her, but there wasn't anything he could do. "I... I'm sorry, Shelvina..." Viel muttered sadly, upset that the Snivy doesn't have much time left. Shelvina just gave him a reassuring smile.

"It's fine, Viel," She said. "I don't really have much to live for anyway..."

Watching Shelvina walk ahead, something she said reminded him of someone. _I don't really have much to live for anyway..._ It reminded Viel of Loner, the day at Maverick's estate, when he explained to him his predicament. "Loner likes music..." Viel whispered to himself, thinking of the Lillipup. "But I don't have an instrument anymore..." Viel painfully recalled the moment when he had lost his violin during the boat trip from Paladin Island to Cyllage City, the waves rocking the boat side to side, and ultimately threw off his violin.

Viel looked backwards, looking for Loner, when he realized that he wasn't there. Confused, he looked around, thinking that he must be talking to someone else. But he wasn't anywhere. Worried, he walked over to Jess. "Jess?" Viel called her, panic in his voice. "Where's Loner?"

Jess seemed just as confused as him. "I thought Loner was with you!"

"He's not anymore!"

Immediately, the two told the rest of the group, and the walk to Luminose City had to momentarily paused. The group spread out, looking for the missing Lillipup. After a few minutes wandering in the woods, Viel couldn't find him. "He couldn't have gone that far... could he?" Viel was dreading the thought of Loner running away from the group. Wandering a bit more, he stumbled across Jess. "Any luck?" He asked her.

"N-no..." Jess mumbled disheartedly. "He's not anywhere –"

A faraway shriek rang out, reaching their ears. The two's ears perked up instantly, picking up the faint scream. Jess looked fearfully at Viel. "Viel, was that...!?"

Viel nodded, frightened as well. "Loner,"

The two immediately sprinted towards the source of the scream, hoping to be able to reach Loner in time.

...

"Urghh..."

The sunlight shining into my eyes was blinding, making me blink a few times. _What... happened?_ I remember biting the hunter's leg, when he suddenly swung the machete at me... There was red... red blood everywhere... I-I don't remember the rest of the scene...

I tilted my head to the side, trying to find out where I was. The ground was no longer wood like in the cabin, but soft grass. I'm outside. I lifted my paws up, trying to get up, but a splitting pain tore through my side. "GRRKH!" Looking down, I saw a huge gash across my left side, roughly bandaged with paper and tissue. The wound seemed pretty deep, perhaps even a centimetre.

"Loner?"

Turning my head towards the voice, I saw that it was Jess, Viel standing alongside him. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked at me. "L-Loner?" She stammered, sobbing. "A-are you... o-okay?"

"J-Jess..." I tried to get up again, but it only hurt me more. Giving up, I stayed down. "I-I'm alright, Jess..." Inside my head, I felt like an idiot. Why did I do such a foolish thing? It was unnecessary! And now, here I am; laying in the grass, one gigantic gash on my side. What made me regret even more was that I made them fear for my life. I told myself I wouldn't get them involved in this... "Wh-what happened?"

"We heard a scream," Viel answered, looking down at my sliced side. "When we got to the cabin, you were on the floor, bleeding. It took a few Double Slaps from Jess, a couple of Bites from me, and an extra Thunderbolt from Pike, but we knocked him out. After that, we tried to stop the bleeding, but the best we could do was stuff the wound with paper and tissue. Jess doesn't have any potions left. And... it looks like you've lost a lot of blood..."

I nodded sadly. I _am_ feeling a bit light-headed, most likely from the blood loss. "I'm sorry, guys..." I said somberly. "I did a foolish act... and now I'm slowly dying..."

"D-don't say that!" Jess cried, tears still falling. "I-I don't w-want you to die, L-Loner..." Her face full of the agony of looking at my body, she turned around and walked away. I could only watch her figure disappear around the corner. Viel just stared pitifully at me.

"Loner," He started, his voice stern. "do you realize what you've done?"

I only stared back, not understanding his comment. "Wh-what?"

"Loner, think about it." Viel said, sitting down beside me. "You tried to kill someone –"

"I didn't want to kill him!" I yelled, coughing a bit. "I wanted to _hurt_ him, give him a piece of my mind." Although Viel wasn't completely happy, he seemed relieved at the less violent resolve.

"I understand that Loner; completely." Viel's eyes averted to my horrifying gash. He shuddered a bit. "But look where that's gotten you: a slash to the side and worries from us."

"I know... I shouldn't have made such a stupid mistake..." Once more, I tried to get up, but I only had enough strength to sit. I winced as my wound stung a little. "Not only th-that, I made all of you worry too... Especially Jess..."

"Jess was extremely concerned for you," Viel told me. "She thought that... she'd lost you... You made her worry so much..." The way Viel was saying it to me only made me feel more guilty than ever. "I know you didn't intend to harm us, but in a way... you hurt her..."

I looked away from Viel, a tear slipping down my cheek. Jess had been taking care of me for the last few days, giving me a mother's love... and I almost got myself killed. I can't imagine how troubled she must feel... The minutes of my short disappearance must have been the most dreadful seconds of her life. "H-how can I e-ever fix th-this..?" I mumbled, sobbing a bit.

My ears perked up at the sound of someone walking towards me. Looking up, I saw Pike and Claire. Pike looked pale, as though the had seen a ghost, while Claire was quietly sobbing. Their faces only further filled me with the guilt of almost dying. "I-I-I'm so s-sorry..." I stuttered, coughing. "I... I thought I could do..."

Pike just came over to me, and suddenly gave me a cold, hard slap to the cheek.

 _SMACK!_

I just stared at him, stunned. "Loner!" He yelled into my ears. "Don't ever do that again! You almost gave me a heart attack! We all thought we lost you!" My ears just drooped in shame. "So... Please... For our sake, don't you die... I want you to stay strong, no matter what! 'Kay?"

I didn't know how to respond. His words sounded as though they had came out of a cheesy movie or fanfiction, but they gave me some comfort. I smiled at him. Pike merely smiled back, and he and Claire walked away. I sighed, feeling dizzy of all this. "Uh, Viel?" I turned to the Zorua as I slowly tried to get up. "Could you give me some time to... _reproach_ myself for a moment..?" Viel nodded, and walked back towards the cabin.

Now, I was alone, allowed for time to think.

I sighed miserably, regretting my actions. But it had one good outcome... _Finally, the weight is gone..._ Whatever monster had lurked inside of me had vanished. My anger and lust for vengeance has evaporated. I wasted all my anger on him, releasing it. _Now... I can finally continue peacefully with my life..._

My mind wandering around, I blankly picked up a loose vine that had falled of a tree. I stared down at it. After thinking for a moment, I walked towards the forest, pain still rippling through my body. A few minutes later, I found what I was looking for. A grassy clearing, full of flowers. Some patches of snow were still visible, a sign that winter is still here, though much less than last year. I picked up a few small flowers that had pretty colors and poked a hole in the center, then I looped them through the vine. I've seen some trainers back at Unova do this 'arts and crafts' stuff. I feel glad that I still remember it.

And voilá! A simple, yet pretty flower bracelet.

Once more, I looked at the bracelet, and laughed. _Oh Loner, this isn't a movie!_ I thought to myself, _Jess isn't gonna forgive you just because you gave her a bracelet! That's just a wild expectation._ Feeling ridiculous, I threw the bracelet away. _There will be time..._ Feeling empty, I laid down on the bed of grass and flowers and stared up at the sky. Several clouds with strange shapes pass by. I guess this is why humans like 'cloud-watching'.

There's one that looks like a Growlithe. Over to the east I see one that looks like a razz berry. The arrangement of clouds right above me looks like a Feebas eating another Feebas eating another Feebas; crazy! The one right beside that one looks like Arceus and Dialga yelling at each other. Then that one over there looks like –

I stopped. That wasn't a cloud, that was an actual person.

 _Jess._

The two of eyes locked eyes with each other. After a while, she took a tentative step towards me, holding a familiar object: the bracelet I threw just a few minutes ago. "Loner? Did you make this?" She asked. Although I didn't answer her, a smile of appreciation grew on her face. "If you _did_ make it, then I have to say, it's quite pretty."

Her words made me blush. "U-uh, thanks..." I shifted awkwardly in my spot. Jess just giggled, laying down in the grass beside me. "Jess, about what happened..." I said, reverting back to the previous topic. "I'm sorry. I should have at least said that I was going to do something, or maybe not even do it at all..."

"Your anger is understandable, Loner." Jess replied calmly. "I know how much your parents mean to you."

For the next few minutes, we just gazed up at the sky, pointing at some funny looking clouds. Jess even said that she saw one that looked like a Lillipup, which made me blush rather hard. "Aw, is someone feeling a little shy?" She teased, tickling my belly.

"H-hehehehey! Th-thahat tickles!" The tickling helped my mind escape the pain, if only for a moment.

We don't know how long we spent playing together in that grass field, but it was long enough that Viel came looking for us. "Hey, don't disappear without us!" He said jokingly. "Come on, let's head back!" As we did though, I noticed Viel made a funny face when I passed him. Ugh, he probably thinks Jess and I are couples on a date... even though she _is_ kinda cute...

Once everyone had regrouped, we continued our journey to Luminose. Viel walked over to me. "Hey, Loner," He said. "what's your first order of business once we reach Luminose?"

"Oh, I guess I should go to the nearest Pokémon Center first, then to the Forest of Calm once I'm healed up." I answered shortly. "Though I must admit, I don't have very high hopes for that place..."

Viel raised an eyebrow. "Really? Why not?"

"A peaceful forest park completely devoid of traffic, trouble, and full of tranquility?" I laughed. "Sounds _way_ too far-fetched for me. How could there be one in _Luminose City_ of all places?"

"You're saying that Lucia's lying?" Oh dear, did I insult Lucia?

"I'm not _saying_ that," I replied, trying to avoid an argument. "I'm just saying that I find it unlikely that such a... magnificent place exists."

Viel shrugged. "Fair enough, I guess." He then walked on ahead.

...

Hours and hours after trekking through the forest, Maverick finally stopped. "We're here!" He announced, pointing at the towers and high-rise buildings just beyond the last shred of trees. "Welcome to Luminose City!" As I expected, Luminose City is _exactly_ as I predicted: tall buildings, full of people, and shops everywhere. Being a 'country kid' and having little experience within the big city, I suddenly felt like a Magikarp out of water. Out of nowhere, Jess appeared beside me and rested her hand on my shoulder.

"It looks great, doesn't it?" She commented, smiling. Although not a question I wanted to be asked, Jess' presence made me slightly more relaxed.

"I guess so," I answered. As I was about to take another step, I winced, almost tripping. "Ngh! Guess I forgot about my wound..."

"We should really hurry on then," Maverick told us. "the nearest Pokémon Center isn't until ten more minutes."

"Actually, Maverick," Lucia suddenly stepped in. "There's actually a _much_ closer Pokémon Center. There's one in the Forest of Calm, and it's not too far from here; the edge of Luminose City. That makes it five minutes."

The Meowstic cursed himself quietly, having never been to the Forest of Calm before. "Fine," He grunted, annoyed. "Lead the way."

Lucia led us down the trail a bit further, almost at the city, when she suddenly banked to the right, down a different path. "This is the side entrance to the Forest of Calm," She explained. "the main entrance is in the city itself. Now hurry, the forest is enormous!" We started walking faster and faster, but I struggled to keep up since my wound is making my entire body hurt. I started to feel a little dizzy from blood loss.

Jess and Claire noticed my struggle. "Come on, Loner!" They said, rushing over to me. They draped me over their shoulders, supporting my weight a bit. It helped me walked a bit faster.

But to utter horror and dismay, the very Pokémon Center that Lucia was talking about was temporarily closed for renovations.

"L-Lucia!" Viel spluttered, worried for my life. "Y-you said that there was a P-Pokémon Center here!"

"Th-there is!" Lucia answered, panicking. "I didn't know that it was undergoing a renovation! I haven't been in here for a year!"

I just sighed. I knew that something bad was gonna happen, even though I was trying to be optimistic. I guess now I understand the phrase 'karma's a b-word'... _Am I... Just gonna die here...? Inside the Forest of Calm?_ Most of the others have scattered, trying to find help. Only Viel and Jess stood beside me, keeping company. They told me to sit down somewhere so I don't waste my energy, so I sat on a large, flat rock.

I looked up at the two. I can tell that they were worried to death for me. These two have cared so much for me, giving me tons of advice... Now, I'm gonna possibly die in front of them? No, no, I can't let that happen... Not to Jess nor Viel. Tears started to fall on both their faces. "G-guys," I said, breathing hard. "i-it's gonna be okay..."

"S-so you say, L-Loner..." Viel said, actually beginning to sob. "But without help, you're going to d-die..."

"L-Loner, please d-don't die..." Jess stammered, crying. "I c-care too much a-about you, I-I... I..."

I wondered what she was gonna say, though deep down I think I knew the answer. Perhaps... she has feelings for me, just as I have feelings for her... I pray to Arceus that this doesn't end up being a depressing movie scene where the lover confesses her feelings to the other as they finally breathe their last breath. _Not to Jess, I beg of you... She's too nice to suffer a grave loss like this..._

But I was failing. I was losing too much blood. My head was spinning as I lay down on the rock. Slowly, everything began to go black, my world fading away...


	23. Love?

"Loner?"

From the deepest recesses of my mind, a faint voice materialized...

"Loner?"

It was getting louder... and closer too...

"Loner?"

Even louder...

"Loner?"

"H-huh?" I gasped as my eyes shot open. Even though I tried to see, I couldn't see anything. It was just a vast empty space, infinitely stretching out. It was black as far as the eye can see. "H-hello?" I called out, thinking that this was just some weird dream.

As if it was a response, something appeared before me. It looked like a shapeless pink glob, but then limbs started to form. Arms, legs, head, ears, including a long tail. I recognised that body build. "M-Mew?" I asked.

Those blue eyes of hers blinked. "Yes?" Her voice came out. "I haven't seen you in a while, Loner." She did a little flip in the air, clapping. "I'm sure you're wondering where you are, huh?" She suddenly asked. Funny, I was gonna ask her that.

"Y-yeah..." I mumbled, my mind still hazy. What happened earlier? I remembered Jess and Viel... the Forest of Calm... "Didn't I pass out?"

Mew nodded. "Yes, you did." She paused for a moment. "And you still are."

I stared at her. "You mean... I'm still out of it?" I thought about it for a moment. If I passed out, but I'm somehow still awake, then that means – "I-I'm dreaming...?"

Mew gave a short laugh, though not in a mocking way. "No, no, but good guess though," She chuckled. Something about her overenthusiasm always annoyed me a little. "this is your mind, Loner. I'm in your head." Seeing my confused look, she gave me a quick rundown on how the brain works when someone passes out and how expert psychic-types like her are able to 'access' it. "You got all that?" She asked, though from my dumbstruck look she probably knew the answer already.

"So... we're basically... in my head..." I muttered, looking around the infinitely vast void. "...Can I wake up now? Please?" I was starting to feel uneasy because of how blank the surroundings were.

"Sure! It was what Viel and Jess asked me to do anyway!" Mew chirped, twirling around me. There was a bright flash of light, so bright that I had to shut my eyes completely. A few seconds passed. When I opened them again, colour began to form. Some blue sky... some green grass... some grey and black fur... It took a while before everything started to take a proper shape.

Now I was staring up at the sky, Jess and Viel looking down at me.

"L-Loner!" Jess suddenly grabbed my shoulders, shaking me violently. "Oh goodness gracious, we were so worried!"

My mind was still rather foggy, but Jess' shaking woke me up. "G-guh – I'm alright Jess!" I gasped, smiling at her. "I-I'm okay..." Although Jess was smiling, I noticed Viel looking at the lower part of my body. And that's when I remembered: my gash. _Ow_ , remembering that made it hurt. I winced a little.

I sat back down on the rock I was laying down upon. "Ngh... still hurts..." I wheezed, still feeling blood very slowly flowing out. Jess and Viel stared pitifully at me, wishing that they could do something. "H-hey, where's Mew?"

The duo looked around, when she suddenly teleported right in front of me! "You called?" She whistled happily. I screamed in surprise, much to her enjoyment. "Sorry! So sorry! It's just that I rarely get moments like this anymore!" I just sighed. _Sometimes Mew can be a handful, like back at the villa..._ "Loner, I heard that." She grunted. _Dammit, she read my mind!_

"S-so, Mew?" Jess tapped the feline's shoulder. "You said that you could heal him, right?" I could see signs of tearing up in her eyes. I can't believe she cares for me so much...

"I'll heal him, Jess." Mew said, approaching me. Placing both her paws on top of my wound, she closed her eyes and focused. A soft, golden aura began to emanate from her paws. I felt a strange tingling around my wound. Looking down, I saw an incredible sight. Thin, golden fibers were criss-crossing across the gash, as if stitching it. The fibers weaved through skin painlessly and sealed the wound. Finally, a bright golden glow followed, and when it vanished, I was amazed. Not a single stitch, and healed completely. It was as if there was never a wound there in the first place.

I smiled gratefully at Mew. "Th-thank you..." I said to her. Mew only smiled in response and looked back at Viel and Jess, nodding. The two came over to me, staring at where the wound originally was. Both their jaws dropped like stone, it was quite hillarious.

"M-Mew! Y-You healed him completely!" Viel spluttered, utterly bewildered. "H-how...?" Mew only giggled at his reaction. Jess also seemed shocked, staring silently. She helped me get up on my feet, making sure that I was okay.

"L-Loner? You can walk fine now, right?" She asked me, choking a bit. I only nodded, still both baffled and joyful at the same time. I looked into her eyes, and that's when I realized something. I've never noticed before, but I think it's always been there. That longing sense of wanting to say something to someone, but you just don't have the courage to do it. That was how I looked when I wanted to tell Jess about my parents. I've only recognised that just now.

"Jess?" I whispered into her ear so no one else would overhear. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

I was right; she did want to say something. I heard her breathing shake a little. Her eyes glanced shyly away from me as she nervously rubbed her paws together. "O-oh, it's nothing, Loner..." She mumbled. Her voice sounded hurt, almost forceful. She really wants to say something, I just need to push her a bit.

"Jess, if you have something to say to me, then tell me; just like how I told you about my parents... You said that confessing helps, even if it hurts." As I finished saying that, Jess seemed rather moved by that. She wiped a tear from her eye, smiling sweetly.

"L-Loner..." She muttered, that longing sense in her growing. "The truth is I..." She paused, searching for the right words to phrase it. "I don't know when I started to feel this, but as I keep being by your side, accompanying you through your pain, I started to feel this desire... this desire of being with you..." She looked at me in the eye, her face full of emotion. "Loner... I... I like you."

In that moment, it felt like time had just stopped. I felt a searing burn throughout my entire body, my heart suddenly thumping faster and louder than ever. _D-did she just say that? Did she really say that she liked me? Th-then... she has feelings for me? Just as I have feelings for her?_ I stayed silent for a few minutes, ignoring the confused stares of Mew and Viel. "J-Jess," I finally said, gulping. "I... I actually like you too..."

Just like me, it seemed that time had stopped for her as well. Her face went blank as she struggled to process what I just said. "Loner, I-I-I..." She backed away a little, her whole body shaking uncontrollably. "I-I... I..." And then, for no apparent reason, she ran.

"J-Jess!?" I shouted in disbelief at her response. "Wh-where are you going!?"

There was no response. She had disappeared deep into the Forest of Calm. All I could do was stare in the directon she ran off, a numb feeling coursing through my body. _Did I... make a mistake? Was I... not supposed to say that?_ I felt a sad pang of rejection in my heart. Tears started to flow from my eyes without me realizing. Viel and Mew, although they didn't really understand the current situation, came over to me and held me tight, hoping to give me some comfort.

A few minutes later, the rest of the gang came back – Pike, Claire, Maverick, and Lucia. Although the rest were marveling about how my wound had been completely healed, Claire, being the sensitive one in the group like Jess, immediately knew that there was something wrong. She took a few glances around before speaking up. "Hey... where's Jess? I thought she was with you guys?"

Nobody answered. I whimpered a bit, thinking about her. Over and over I asked myself, _what did I do wrong to make her run like that?_ The Buneary noticed my troubled expression. "Loner?" She asked me. "Did something happen between the two of you?"

I couldn't respond. I couldn't. I can't. How was I supposed to know why she did what she did? "I-I don't know, Claire..." I said weakly, sniffling a bit. "Sh-she just..."

Claire told the rest to give me some space and let her talk to me. Once everyone had distanced themselves – and making sure they're busy talking so not to accidentally overhear – Claire began her 'session'. "So... Loner... Did something happen? Where is she?"

I just shook my head, unable to muster any strength to speak. Claire stroked my fur gently, trying to make me relax. "Loner, I know that you don't want to talk about it," she said sympathetically. "but we need to find her. That's the important thing. Do you know where she went at least?"

I pointed in the direction Jess had ran off to. "Sh-she ran over there," I said, trying my hardest not to cry. "I-I don't know what happened-!"

"What exactly _did_ happen?" Claire interrupted suddenly.

Silence. _Wh-what happened? I-I don't know if I can bear repeating that sequence..._

"Loner." She said in a surprisingly serious tone. "What happened? If I don't know what happened... I can't help you..."

I breathed heavily and sighed. "I-It was all so sudden..." I wheezed, barely audible, but thanks to Claire's good hearing it was clear enough. "I n-noticed that there was something wrong with her, and I asked her what that something was. After a bit of p-persuading, she told me that... she actually had feelings for me..."

Claire raised her eyebrows, surprised. "Sh-she _actually_ told you that?" She exclaimed in disbelief. I just nodded. Claire sighed, speaking again. "It must have taken her a lot of bravery to confess that to you; I know what she's been through..."

Her wording makes it almost sound like that she knew that Jess liked me. "Did you... Did you know about this?" I asked.

There was an eerie silence. "...Yes." Claire finally said after a minute, rubbing her paws together uneasily. "She said that... Well, she wasn't sure at first, but after we talked a little... I think it was pretty clear that she liked you..."

"How long have you known?"

"...Maybe a week...?" Her tone sounded guilty, as though she regretted not telling me this. But I can't blame her, especially if it's about love. I shook my head, telling her that it's okay. She smiled a little, grateful for my understanding. We then returned to the original topic. "So... then what?" Claire asked. "How did you react?"

"W-well, I..." I coughed a little, trying to not let tears escape me. "Truth be told, I... I had feelings for her as well... and I told her that..." The image of Jess running away from me tore at my heart, but I pushed the thought away. "A-and then she suddenly r-ran away..."

Claire pondered for a bit, perhaps thinking of a reasonable explanation. "Maybe she was just shocked and needed some time to think?" She suggested.

"Th-then she shouldn't have ran off like that!" I said that, but a part of me wishes to believe that, simply to reduce the pain.

"Love can be... unpredictable, especially in situations like this." The bunny paused for a moment. "I think you should go find her and talk to her."

I stared at her, stunned by her remark. "Y-you want me to... go talk to her?" Claire nodded resolutely. "B-but why?"

"Because it's best if you discuss it with her. We're talking about love after all," Claire explained. "a personal thing between the two of you, just like between me and Pike. You should talk about it, see whether she wants this 'thing' with you to happen or not."

The thought of Jess not actually wanting me was a rather unsettling thought, but if so she wouldn't confess, right? So I nodded, agreeing with her plans. I steadied myself, got off the rock I was sitting on and headed deeper into the forest.

...

After a few minutes searching, I finally found her.

Jess was at the edge of a large, blue lake. The area was completely calm and serence there; the wind was blowing quietly, the leaves were rustling, and barely any noise. Jess was looking down at her reflection, sobbing and wiping away at her tears. I've never seen Jess cry before, and it was a rather pitiful sight to see. I stepped towards her, calling out. "Jess?"

Her head turned towards me as she wiped away at her remaining tears. "Oh... it's you, Loner..." She mumbled, looking back at her reflection in the water. "Is this about... what happened earlier?"

"Y-yeah, Jess..." I took a place next to her, watching both our reflections. I can see sadness in hers and heartbreak in mine. "Why did you run from me?" I asked her. "Did I say something wrong?"

Jess shook her head sadly. "No, it's nothing like that at all... It's just... I didn't expect you to like me..."

I looked at her, surprised. "You didn't expect me to like you back?" _Still, it doesn't explain why she ran..._

"I thought this... connection I was feeling was one-sided... I didn't think that you actually liked me too..."

"B-but Jess, this still doesn't explain why you ran–"

"Because I'm not suitable for you, Loner!" She suddenly cut in, her voice strained and full of pain. "Y-you're too good for me, Loner. I'm not worth your time... Someone as nice and kind as you... sh-should be with someone better..." I was rather – no, _completely_ appalled by her statement. _She's saying that I'm not the one for her? But why?_

"Jess, I don't _have_ anyone else!" I argued back.

The Minccino stood silent for a moment, tears streaming down her cheek. "L-Loner, please don't make this any harder... Really, I don't deserve your–"

"Then tell me," I said, my voice dry and full of anguish. "Then at least tell me why... Why do you think that I'm not good for you!?" That last word burst out of me with such torment in it that I burst into tears right afterwards. "Wh-why, Jess... Wh-what's the reason...?"

Jess stared at me, her heart aching. That look in her eyes... she wants to tell me something, she really does, but she doesn't want to say it... "J-Jess..." I said, looking at her straight in the eye. "At least _tell me_ why so I don't misunderstand..."

Jess looked at her reflection, her tears breaking the water's surface and distorting it. She then looked back at me; poor miserable ol' me. We locked eyes with each other for a long time as the wind blew quietly. Finally, she sighed, making her decision. "...It's because of who I _really_ am, Loner. That's why..."

I stared at her, confused. "I don't follow..."

"If you knew who I _really_ was..." She sobbed a bit before continuing. "you wouldn't like me anymore."

 _I wouldn't like her anymore? What does that mean? But then I remembered the Zorua duo, Viel and Lucia, and the answer hit me._ "Y-you mean... you're a Zorua?"

Much to my surprise, she shook her head. "N-no, but pretty close though." She sat down in the grass, her expression heavy with agony. "I'm... _a Ditto_..."

It took me some time to fully comprehend what she just said. "You're... a Ditto?" All this time I knew her as a Minccino, and she was actually a Ditto?

Jess chuckled sadly. "Heh, your opinion on me has changed hasn't it?" She chuckled again. "That's too be expected. Nobody likes Dittos these days..." She looked down at her reflection, now back to normal. "I hated myself. I hated that I looked like a stupid pink glob while every other Pokémon looked, at the very least, adequate. I hated how I looked. Nobody would even talk to me because I look so ugly and weird-looking. So that's why... I wanted to appear like this... I wanted to be like everyone else... Why I chose to look like a Minccino..."

I watched her, listening silently. Her revelation explains everything. She ran because she thinks that I don't deserve to be with a Ditto of all things. But...

Back in my childhood, when I was with my parents (it still hurts thinking about it), we would travel to various cities and towns. They wanted to show me the variety of wildlife around Unova. I remember in one of the villages there was a group full of Ditto, all of them transforming into other Pokémon and having fun. My parents let me play with them. I was amazed at how good they were – well, apart from the occasional weird Ditto eyes. But we had fun anyway, and they even pretended to be a Lillipup like me! It was like seeing my own reflection. Since then, I've always had a special place in my heart for Dittos.

But Jess doesn't know that, does she?

How should I phrase it?

"Jess..." I said, patting her shoulder, "That doesn't matter to me. I don't care whether you're a Ditto or not, and I don't care what other people think about me; that's their opinion. What matters is that I... that I want to be with you, by your side, and continue to spend time with you."

Jess looked like she was about to say something, but she kept her mouth shut, letting me continue. "Jess, I know how you feel about being a Ditto, and that's okay. But you being a Ditto doesn't change my view at all. I've known you for being kind, gentle, heartwarming, and caring, and all that while you're a Minccino. You as a Ditto? All that wouldn't change at all, because that's who you are on the _inside_."

Again, it looked like she wanted to say something, but I pushed on, making sure that she understood everything that I said. "Jess, I like you – not because you're a Minccino, but because you care about me so much. You spent time with me, be patient with me, and even helped me through my ordeal. Besides, you and me, being in love, doesn't mean that you _have_ to be a Ditto again. You can just stay as a regular Minccino. And also... I kinda have a soft spot for Dittos..."

Throughout my entire talk she looked unsure, but that last sentence did the trick. I saw it, that bright hope in her eyes the moment I said that. Without waiting another moment, she immediately hugged me tight, letting tears of both sorrow and joy wet my fur a bit. "Y-y-you really m-mean all th-that?" She asked, looking up at me. Our faces were inches apart. I could see pure joy in her eyes, a look that I knew all too well. All I gave was a simple nod, but that was enough for her. She hugged me even tighter, sobbing.

"Jess..." I said, embracing her warmth. "I'm glad that you understand know. How I truly feel about you..."

"Me too, Loner..." She said, still hugging me. "Me... too..."

The two of us stared at each other for a while, letting the feelings sink in. _We have such deep feelings for each other... and we acknowledge that with all of our hearts..._

...

The two of us walked back towards the group, holding paws. I think everyone looked surpried at the sight. We were both expecting getting pummelled by questions, but fortunately Claire forbid that. Me and Jess looked at each other again. I still couldn't believe that this is actually happening... I thought it would just be another wish that wouldn't come true... But... here I am, right beside her...

"So... we can move on now?" Maverick asked everyone, getting ready to leave. "We might make it to Luminose City today if we leave now."

"Aw, come on, Maverick!" Jess complained. "We just arrived in the Forest of Calm! How about we enjoy our time here?"

The Meowstic looked like he was about to complain, but he submitted to her authority anyway and let everyone play around for a while. While he sulked on a rock, the rest of us went to explore the forest.

It was even more beautiful than I could ever imagine. When Lucia told me about it, I thought it was an overrated statement, but I take it all back now. Tall trees stretched everywhere, the leaves rustling peacefully. The flowers smelled absolutely wonderful and the various decorations like statues really spruced up the scene. There was even a manmade stone mountain, complete with a rushing waterfall and lake below it. Me and Jess sat on the bridge that was spanned over the lake.

"You know, Loner," Jess started talking. "I didn't actually think that you liked Dittos." Heh, I think she's absolutely delighted that I said so.

"I really like them, I think their cool!" I said, blushing a bit. "Their ability to transform has always amazed me, and they're occasionally quite funny too." Jess smiled at me, as though that was a compliment at her. Before I could come up with another topic, I heard a familiar voice call out my name from behind.

"Hey, Loner!" When I turned around, I saw that it was Jirachi, the Wish Pokémon. Did he come all the way from Capacia Island? He flew towards us, panting heavily. "Hah, hah, it's... so tiring... flying all the way... over here..."

"J-Jirachi?" Jess said, startled. "B-but, wh- I- what is-!?" Oh right, these two have never met directly. Jess _was_ told about me, Claire, Pike, and Pike's older brother, Chris' encounter with Jirachi back on Capacia Island, but she had never actually _met_ him. Now that they are seeing each other, Jess was dumbstruck. "I-I-I, uhm..."

"Uh, Jirachi?" I interrupted, letting myself take over the conversation. "What are you doing here?"

"Well..." Jirachi began, lowering his levitation to just above the ground. "Remember your wish? The one you gave to Claire?"

"Y-Yeah," I answered, remembering that night. "but she said that I deserved that wish, and she told you to grant it somehow, right?"

"Yes, that's true. As you know, reviving the dead is beyond my ability; and even if I could, I'll get into trouble with the other legendaries. I apologize for that. But after doing some thinking, I finally came up with an idea. So..." Jirachi then took out what appear to be small Lillipup plushies. "I made these~"

As he handed them over to me, I felt how soft and fluffy the plushies were. They felt so nice in my paws that I just wanted to hug them. I exaimined every centimetre of the plushies, admiring the expert stitching and handiwork put into it. On the chests of one of the plushies, there was golden embroidered letters sewn into it. It read 'MOM'. On another plush, it read 'DAD'. On the last plush – which was smaller than the other two – wrote 'SON'. Seeing these three plushies together pulled my heartstrings and I started to cry tears of joy as I remembered the happy memories I had with my parents. Jess squeezed my shoulder, sympathizing.

"I know that I cannot bring back what is lost," Jirachi stated. "But I can help make new ones as a keepsake." He watched as I cuddled the small plushies in my arms. "Oh, and Victini helped me do the stitching, since he was good at it." He added.

I cried out a few more tears before speaking out. "Th-thank you, Jirachi..." I sobbed, smiling appreciatively at him. "Th-this means a lot to me..."

"Yeah, thanks for making this for him..." Jess added in, giving a strange sly smirk to the Wish Pokémon. "... _Lyra_ ~"

Jirachi's face almost instantly flushed red. "W-wait-! Who told you that!? Wh-what is it M-Mew!?"

"Oh, did you say something, Lyra?" Mew suddenly peeked out from behind the bridge we were on, sticking her tongue out playfully. "Hihihi, I see that you came a long way, Lyra~"

"M-Mew! Why you-!" Jirachi then chased Mew who flew away laughing. Me and Jess just watched them, laughing as well.

...

We spent hours at the forest, enjoying everything it had to offer, until finally Maverick reminded us of our journey. So we decided to call it a day, and continued heading to Luminose City. As we walked towards the sunset, Jess whispered into my ear. "Loner, you really made me happy today." She snickered, nibbling my ear a little.

I smiled at her, chuckling. "You made my day too, Jess..."


	24. Day One in Luminose City

It was night by the time we got there. Luminose City, the heart of the Kalos region. Bright lights, cars and buses, Pokémon and their trainers everywhere. In the park there was a christmas tree set up, despite being a month early. Several Pokémon gathered at that tree, playing with the ornaments that hang from it. Our group enjoyed the first view of the city, even though we had just arrived.

"Well, I got you all here safe and sound," Maverick announced, breathing out a relieved sigh. "I'll be on my way back now to the estate. Illustria and Lilly are probably waiting for me." He was just about to turn and walk away when Shelvina called him.

"H-hey, Maverick! Aren't you gonna tell us where to take a rest in this city?" The Snivy yelled after him.

Maverick just shrugged nonchalantly. "I think Jess and Claire can handle that. They have brochures with them, right?" Jess and Claire were the duo who prepared almost everything for anything. The two brought brochures containing information about the Kalos region, each place briefly but thoroughly described. "Okay... I'll be on my way now." Maverick turned to leave again.

"B-but –" Shelvina was just about to say something when a coughing fit overtook her. A rather severe one at that. Nearly fifteen non-stop. "Gh, never mind..." She wheezed, clutching at her throat.

Claire noticed her fit. "Shelvina, are you alright?" She asked, approaching the green serpent. "Hey, have you gotten any sleep lately? Your eyes seem bloodshot..." It was true, I thought to myself. Shelvina once told me she had some sort of sleeping problem. It was likely insomnia.

Shelvina waved Claire off. "Nah, it's okay. I think the weather–" Shelvina gave a few harsh coughs before continuing. "I think the weather is getting to me."

All of us accepted that, except Claire, who doubted her. The sharp bunny sensed that she was hiding something. Shaking her head dismissively, Claire spoke. "If you say so. But if it gets worse just tell me, 'kay?" Shelvina nodded, knowing that it probably _will_ get worse. "Alright then guys, we're off! Me and Jess have found a nice place to settle for the night not to far from here. Some place called 'The Rest Room'. And no, Pike, it's not an _actual_ restroom, it's a name!" She scolded the Pikachu, who was giggling.

With that said, Jess and Claire led the rest of us to The Rest Room. It was probably only a hundred metres away from where we were. It looked like a nice building. It had a cream exterior with a bunch of potted plants at the front. A vintage banner hung above the big pine doorway. Written on it was 'The Rest Room'. Jess gave us a short explanation that The Rest Room was a popular place where people of all generations can come here and relax in a home sweet home-like atmosphere, Pokémon were allowed as well. It was divided into several areas depending on age and gender, but there was also a common room for mingling. The Pokémon have their own room as well, although they're free to come into the common room.

Heading inside through the door flap made specifically for small Pokémon like us, we were greeted by a large room that resembled a living room you would find at any home. Several old men chatted at the corner couch. Kids played video games together on a bench. An young girl trainer was brushing her Skitty's fur. It was kinda like a community center. A woman behind the receptionist desk welcomed us. "Hello, you seven! Have you come to stay here for the night?" We all yelled "Yes!", although the woman could only hear our regular cries. "Well, I hope you all have fun here. The room made for just Pokémon is tha door to the left. Enjoy your stay!"

We all headed into the Pokémon room, and were quickly amazed by how fun it looked. It was like a mini-playground. Toys and slides and swings and balls everywhere! "Aw, sweet!" Pike cheered, happy to finally have something not boring to do. "Hey Claire, you wanna get on the swing?" Claire, taken aback by the sudden ask, blushed red a bit before nodding shyly. The two then proceeded to play on the swing. I smiled at the two, knowing that Claire was probably really happy that Pike had asked.

"Loner, what do you want to do now?" Jess suddenly asked me. I jumped a bit, startled. Looking around, I tried to think of a response.

"How about we play with some of the toys here?" I suggested. Jess agreed, then we went to play with the toys. Some of them were weird. There was a 3x3 cube with mismatched colours everywhere, a strange wooden puzzle box, and even an 8-ball that displays weird answers when you shake it. "Heh, humans and their trinkets, huh?" I chuckled, nudging Jess. She chuckled as well, which made me smile. From the corner of my eye I saw Viel and Shelvina awkwardly talking near the door. I didn't see Lucia.

"Hey, Loner," Jess asked me. "What would you want to do tomorrow?"

"Uhm... I kinda wanna go to that sculpture park near here. The statues look sorta cool." I knew about that park from reading the brochure Jess let me borrow. Secretly, I wanted to take her to a place I had in mind, but my brain rejected that idea. _Now is not the time for that..._

"Cool! I wanted to go there too." I looked up, staring into Jess' eyes. We sat quietly for a few seconds before I realized how awkward it just got. Me and Jess quickly looked away from one another, blushing. "S-so, er, about this afternoon... You really aren't gonna tell anyone, right?"

"Your secret's safe with me, Jess." I smiled reassuringly. "Although, in my opinion, you should at least tell Claire. She _is_ your best friend after all." I saw Jess wince a little.

"Maybe when I feel comfortable," She said, picking up a small Pichu doll. "for now, I'm not in the mood."

...

With everyone else busy playing, Viel was left with Shelvina. Lucia had gone off to talk with the other Pokémon here (and show off her magical illusions). The Snivy rubbed her hands together uncomfortably, unsure what to do. The two were talking for a bit about their plans for tomorrow before it ended awkwardly. It was a while before Viel finally spoke again. "Shelvina, are you feeling alright?" He asked.

Shelvina knew what he meant when he asked that. "No... It's getting worse. And on our way here I had a bit of a shock. Fortunately no one noticed." Shelvina coughed a bit, making Viel worry more. "And... coughing's getting worse too."

Viel was just about to ask if there was anything he could do before Jess suddenly came in. "Everything alright here? Hey, Shelvina, are you sick? You've been coughing a lot lately."

"N-no, it's nothing Jess..." Shelvina replied, avoiding eye contact with her. "I think it's because it's winter. Yeah, probably that."

Jess didn't seem convinced, so she turned to Viel instead. "Viel, is there somehting up with Shelvina?" She asked.

"Well, she –" Viel stopped. Behind Jess' shoulder she saw Loner talking to a Minccino. The Minccino's voice was unmistakably Jess. In addition, Viel _did_ see him talking to Jess a few minutes ago. But then this Minccino... Viel smiled all of a sudden. "Lucia, are you pranking me?" He laughed.

The Minccino gave a little smug smile. "Wrong guess, Viel." She giggled. Viel recognised that voice instantly.

"Wait, Mew!?" Viel had almost yelled, but he kept his voice low. "What are you doing here?" He asked, whispering.

"I followed you guys here. I wanted to make sure that you lot made it okay to Luminose City." Mew answered, speaking again in Jess' voice.

"You sure are paying a lot of attention to us..."

"Is that a problem? You know that I'm concerned for you guys, right?"

"Why aren't you checking other Pokémon then?" Shelvina asked her. "We're not your primary job, are we?"

"Oh, of course not!" Mew laughed heartedly. "In the few hours you haven't seen me, I've visited and helped at least a hundred other Pokémon in four different regions. Does that please you?" When Shelvina only responded with an astonished stare, Mew added. "And I'm specifically concerned for _you_ , Shelvina. I know you have Dusk's Syndrome."

Those words surprised both Viel and Shelvina. Shelvina looked at the floor, sighing. "So? It's not like you can heal it..." She muttered, discouraged.

"I'm afraid you're right." Mew admitted sadly. "But I can still help you."

"How?" Shelvina asked weakly, not believing what Mew is saying.

"I could show you to some places." Mew suggested. "Places you'd wanna visit. I know you haven't been to Fallers' Cliff, Shelvina."

Shelvina's head cocked up at the name of Fallers' Cliff. Viel knew that place; it was near his hometown in Unova. Fallers' Cliff is a famous cliff located in the mountains, and they say the view there is spectacular. Viel had always wanted to go to that place, but unfortunately his father kept Viel close to him. _I wonder what happened to father..._ Viel thought to himself. Shelvina coughed a bit, struggling to speak. "Y-you can actually take me to F-Fallers' Cliff?"

"Sure! I could even take you to Whisper Falls, if you like!" Whisper Falls is another place Viel knew, not far from Fallers' Cliff. In fact it was on the same mountanside, just several hundred metres away. It was called Whisper Falls because despite being a rather large waterfall, barely any noise is made and the riverside it flows to is quite too.

Shelvina seemed to be in the brink of tears. She nodded vigorously, shaking a little. "Th-thanks, Mew... I'll t-take up your offer once we finish looking around Luminose..." Mew smiled warmly at Shelvina's thanks before walking towards Viel. Leaning towards him, she whispered in his ear.

"And Viel, if you'd like, I could take you to where your father is." Viel just stared at her, stunned. How does she know!? Oh, but of course, she's a Mew, compare _that_ amount of knowledge and power to about any other regular Pokémon. "If you want to see him again, just follow Shelvina once she's ready to go." Mew backed away, enjoying the surprised look on Viel's face. Noticing, Viel shook his head and looked away.

"I'll think about it," He mumbled. He had never actually thought about his father before... him 'abandoning' Viel was one of the reasons Viel went psycho. Still, he still had this tiny urge, a longing to see his long lost dad...

Just then, Viel saw Loner and Jess walk towards them. It seems that they saw them talking with Mew and decided to see what was going on. _Mew, you're gonna have more guests to talk too_ , Viel mused to himself. Mew gave him a quick annoyed glance, as though knowing what he was just thinking. Jess waved at the trio. "Hey guys. What're you doing?" She asked. More specifically, to the Minccino that she had never seen before.

"Oh, we were just chit-chatting." That sudden change took Viel and Shelvina by surprise. Mew's voice changed from female to male! "Ah, are these your friends? Well then, I best not interupt you. See you later!" And just like that, Mew walked away from the group and strode out the door, but not before giving Viel a cheeky wink.

Viel just stared at the door in awe. _Sh-she just straight up fooled them, even though she was in a tight and surprising spot!_ Viel thought to himself. _She's stealthy – stealthy as a Zorua! One day maybe I can fool people like that..._ Deep down a sort of admiration towards the amazing shapeshifter formed in Viel. Viel turned to Shelvina. It looks like she was staring in awe and admiration as well. _Hm, Mew is impressive, I'll admit that..._

"Er... who was that?" Jess asked the two.

But neither could respond. Probably because they were still too shocked by Mew's little deception.

...

It wasn't long till it was really late and we needed to go to sleep. Everyone in the room had picked up their own spots, some slept in groups, like that bundle of Marills. Viel and Lucia slept not too apart at the corner. Shelvina slept rather far away from the everyone else, in a secluded place under a desk.

One thing that caught my eye was Pike and Claire. They were sleeping together, literally snuggling face-to-face on a large pillow. They were hugging each other in their sleep, Pike's tail half-covering Claire's body. The two seem to enjoy each other's company, sometimes shifting closer to get warmer (and cozier~). It's adorable, really.

It was just me and Jess awake in that room. It felt odd to be the last one asleep, since there was usually one other person still awake other than me. Ah wait, Jess counts, right? "Jess?" I whispered to her, trying to not wake anyone up. "You wanna go to sleep yet?" She stifled a yawn, giving a sleepy nod. I smiled pleasantly to myself. "How about over there?" I pointed to a small, fluffy and brown couch, that strangely no one occupied.

Hoping onto it, I quickly realized why no one took it. It was dusty and some springs were loose. "O-on second thought–" But before I could finish my sentence, Jess hopped on the couch as well, and started using her long tail to sweep the dust off.

"No worries, Loner." She said, smirking a bit at me. "I'll have this place sleepable in a few minutes." I grinned happily as I watched her work. Even at night she's still energetic. If it's about cleaning things, a Minccino will handle it without question.

As she said, in just a few minutes the couch was clean. She had also stuffed the springs back inside the couch, although some of them do look like they were about to pop out again. We decided to stay away from the area with loose springs and huddled around at the middle, preparing to sleep. "You did a great work with the couch, Jess." I said, complimenting her.

"Thanks." Jess smiled, nuzzling my cheek a bit. That surprise gesture of affection made me wince. "Let's get some sleep..."

And so, we slept comfortably at the old couch, dreaming of all sorts of things that might happen in tomorrow and the day after and the days beyond that...

...

...

I woke up early as usual, stretching my arms and legs. The dim sunlight outside most likely signified that the sun had only just risen. Letting out a huge yawn, I looked around. Everyone was still fast asleep, sleeping soundly in their places. I looked back at Jess. She was still sleeping as well, hugging the couch. I smiled at the cute sight, my heart warming a little. "I can't wait for today to begin..." I said happily to myself, walking out of the room.

In the common room, there wasn't anybody there, not even the receptionist lady from last night. It seems like none of the humans have woken up yet. It was quiet and empty. I then walked out the front door.

Then I finally saw someone. There was a cat sitting on the pavement outside the building. I saw him – or her – at the Pokémon room, but I didn't know what Pokémon it was. It was a species I've never seen before. It was a cat with black fur and red stripes on its legs. I think there's also stripes on its forehead as well, one vertical with two horizontal stipes crossing it. The lower part of its face is red in colour, along with tufts of red fur too. Of course, it has a tail as well.

I took a few steps toward it before the cat's head slowly turned to me. I stopped abruptly, feeling as though I might get scolded. A smile curved at the edge of the cat's lips. "Why hello there." A young teenage male voice came out of him. "Who might you be?"

"H-hello," I greeted him nervously. "M-my name is Loner... and you are?"

"My name is Falryk." He answered.

"F-Fall Rick?" I repeated, thinking that I misheard him.

"Falryk. But that's how you pronounce it. I'm a Litten."

Huh, a Litten... I don't think I've ever heard of that Pokémon name... The Litten just stared at me, as though waiting for me to ask something again. "Hey, where are you from?" I asked him.

"The Alola region." He responded, smiling. "Lovely place. I assume you've never been there? Well, you've probably never seen a Litten either, huh?"

"Y-yeah... Sorry..."

"Nah, no problem," He said dismissively, shrugging. He looked up at the sky, arching his back and stretching his hind legs in a very cat-like way. Three pointed spikes suddenly sprouted of his back, probably because it was hidden under the fur. "Did you come out here for the morning air?" He asked me. "Fresh, ain't it?"

It wasn't exactly the reason, but it was partially correct. The smell of the fresh morning air has always been one of my favorite things in the world. And in the morning, it's rather quiet too, so you can enjoy a peaceful hour or too without any disturbance. Most of the time. "Yeah, I love the morning air," I said, giving him a rather childish grin. "Did you come here for the morning air too?"

"Yeah, it's nice in the morning. No cars or anything. I like it this way..." He seems to be staring off into the sky now, closing his eyes and breathing in a couple of times. He was really enjoying his time, and I was happy to see someone sharing my enjoyment of the early morning scene.

The two of us, who quickly became buddies, sat there for a while before we heard the door open. Turning around, I saw that it was Jess. "Loner, there you are!" She said, looking relieved. "I was worried you had ran away."

I shook my head, laughing. "Oh come on, Jess~" I said, hugging her. She giggled as well before letting go.

"So, who's your new friend?" Jess asked, pointing at Falryk. "He's one of the Pokémon from the playroom, right?"

"I am," Falryk answered, approaching her and extending a paw. "I'm Falryk. Nice to meet you."

Jess shook his paw before introducing herself as well. The two then talked for a while, discussing how nice The Rest Room was. Meanwhile, I spotted something shiny in the middle of the street. Curious – and stupid – I walked over there to see what it was. But I didn't see the speeding car that was approaching...

"WATCH OUT!"

I felt something hook around my right hind leg, pulling me back with a hard yank... just as the car zoomed past my face! I literally felt the metal brush the tips of my facial fur. Me and my rescuer fell back to the ground, panting. " _O-oh god..._ " I gasped, realizing how close I was to a horrible accident. Looking back, I saw that it was Falryk who saved me. "H-hey, thanks..."

Falryk got up, brushing dust of his fur. "Don't sweat it," He said casually, as though what just happen was an ordinary thing for him. "though, I'm impressed at myself too. Not bad for a blind man."

Wait, did he say blind? He looks fine. He's still blinking too. "What do you mean you're blind? You look completely fine."

"Actually, Loner, it doesn't matter if he's blind." Jess jumped in, explaining. "Blinking is something we all do, even for the blind. It's a body reflex, so in the end we all blink. He might seem fine, but in reality he probably can't see anything." Jess then turned to Falryk. "I didn't even know you were blind. You seemed so normal, and you even saved Loner just now..."

Falryk smiled, flicking his ears. "You can thank my ears and other senses. You know how when one sense is removed, the others are forced to heighten? My ears are sharp as an Audino, and my nose is as sharp as a Slurpuff. Taste and touch are still the same for me though." He turned to 'look' at me. "I heard the car coming down the road, as well as your footsteps going on the road. I knew that you were crossing without looking." I flushed with embarrassment, knowing that I shouldn't have been so foolish.

"Er... thanks," I mumbled, feeling ashamed of myself. "My bad."

He shook his head. "It's fine, man. Why don't you call the rest of your gang of seven? I know a place not far from here that's great when it's quiet."

I nodded, although then I remembered the fact that he couldn't see, so I said. "Sure!" I paused for a moment. Something he said sounded... off. "Hang on, how do you our group is seven people?" I asked, more suspicious than curious.

The Litten only smirked, a sharp tooth showing at the edge of his lips. "I know, of course. I hear all of you talk and call each other. I made a connection web in my head, and I came up with seven people. I recognize your voices. If you're in that group, and so is Jess, then obviously you're that group."

"W-wait!" Jess suddenly spluttered. "Y-you can't possibly know for sure! ...Can you?"

Falryk stretched his neck, feeling sore. "I mean, I'm sure I'm right. Loner, Jess, Pike, Claire, Viel, Lucia, and Shelvina; that's all of them, right?" Me and Jess just stared at him, feeling incredulous. When neither of us responded, he added. "...I'm gonna assume that no one saying anything because you're all staring at me in disbelief cuz' I got it all right?" He smiled a toothy grin. "Huh. I guess I do have a skill of sorts."

The three of us talked for a while, waiting for the rest to wake up. Me and Jess learned that Falryk used to be able to see, but then got in an accident that costed him his sight. Ever since then, he pracitsed himself to see using his other senses. He mainly relied on his ears for guidance because it was easy for him to distinguish noise. Smell worked too. "I do miss being able to see though," Falryk commented. "Back on my island, the sights were beautiful. Now all I can do is just imagine what they look like..."

"Hey, what was that place you mentioned again?" Jess asked him. "You said that it wasn't too far from here?"

Falryk looked confused at first, but he soon caught up. "Oh yeah! It's the Rohuesen Sculpture Park."

"That's where we're planning to go today!" I gasped. "Is it great?"

"I can't tell. You're supposed to see statues and figures, not listen to a guide giving a boring detailed explanation like me." I can tell that he was fairly upset by his problem. It was one of the disadvantages of having no sight: you can't see what you want to see. The best thing you could do is just picture it in your head. "But I do know that they're all sorts of shapes. Some are wooden cubes, some are strange, weirdly bended metal statues. I think there's an urn there as well."

" _Gracias_ , Falryk!" I said, even more excited that I was before. "I'm quite hopeful for this trip. You too, Jess?"

Jess nodded, smiling joyfully. "Yeah! I'm gonna wake up the others, I'm sure they won't mind." Jess walked towards the door. "Although... they'll probably demand another hour of sleep, so don't get your hopes up." She then disappeared through the flap door.

"Hey, Falryk?" I turned to him. "I'm grateful that you saved me earlier on."

Falryk smiled. " _De nada, mi amigo_. No big deal." He chuckled, purposely using Spanish.

"...Did you just speak Spanish?"

" _Sí_ , why?"

"...Could you teach me some words?"

"...No problem!"


	25. Day Two in Luminose City

As expected, most of the group wasn't used to waking up so early in the morning, so we let the rest of them sleep. Pike, however, found it difficult to fall asleep again, so he decided to wait outside with me, Jess, and Falryk.

Falryk was… a rather interesting Pokémon. He told us he became blind when a car had ran him over that damaged a part of his brain. He lost his sight because of that. Despite that, Falryk remained as cheerful as ever, and navigated through the city quite easily. He also said that he came from some island known as Akala Island.

"Where's Akala Island?" Pike asked, curious. "My brother Chris's an explorer, but I've never heard him mention anything that sounded similar to 'Akala'."

Falryk seemed surprised to hear that we didn't recognise the name. "You guys don't know Akala Island?" He asked. All of us shook our heads. He sighed a little, though he looked amused. "Sorry, I shouldn't be too surprised. It's a big world after all. Basically, Akala Island is a nice tropical island where I live. It's located in the Alola region." Falryk remained quiet for a while, as though waiting for something. I was about to ask what the Alola region was when he took the words right out of my mouth. "You guys don't know the Alola region too, I presume?"

"Er, no…" Jess admitted shyly. "Strangely enough, I've never heard of it."

"Neither have I," I said, feeling a little ashamed for not even knowing a region. "what's it like there?" I asked him.

Falryk's ears perked up at the question. The look on his face tells me that he's extremely eager to share. "I'm glad you asked!" He chirped, delighted.

Falryk told us all the basic things about the Alola region. He said that it was a region that consisted of four large islands: Melemele Island, Akala Island, Ula'ula Island, and Poni Island. There was also an artificial island which was built for conservation purposes called Aether Paradise. Each island was unique on its own, but all of them share deep culture and lots of amazing sights. The region was also famous for it's tropical-themed food, better than any other city, and the produce was always fresh. Tourists flock to this place for all sorts of reason, from adventure to experience to work; the Alola region has become a place in the top of the world now.

"Wow, your homeland sounds amazing!" Jess exclaimed, seeming enchanted by Falryk's descriptions. "I'd love to go and visit someday."

Falryk smiled. "You're welcome. Hopefully you'll be able to witness the beauty of my island." He turned towards me. "Hey, are your friends up and ready yet? The park'll be crowded if we're late, ya know?"

I nodded, and walked back inside the Rest Room. It took a while, but I managed to get everyone awake and ready. Most of them seemed eager, although Lucia doesn't seem so keen to follow. Viel decided to stop his illusion training with Lucia for a while to take a chance to come with us. I was quite happy he did so; I've barely seen him lately.

Rohuesen Sculpture Park was not too far, according to Jess's and Claire's brochures, only a ten minute walk. The path there was full of apartments and small businesses, with shrubbery planted along the way no less. It was a straight road at first, but then we came across an intersection. We were just about to cross when the traffic light beside us suddenly turned red. Cars zoomed in front of us, cutting the path. "This is the worst part about roads." Lucia groaned, scratching an itchy ear.

I had been keeping my eye on Falryk the entire time. I was worried that he might hit something, or even cross the street when there are cars ahead, but he avoided everything. It felt impossible that he could navigate so easily - it's like he's not even blind! Where his ears and other senses really that sharp?

"Hey, Falryk?" I began, tapping his shoulder. He turned his head towards me.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask how you're able to navigate your way so easily?"

Falryk stared at me for a few seconds, then smiled knowingly. "Oh Loner, it's not easy at all!" He said, patting my back. "Without my eyes, it's a struggle to get anywhere at all, especially in new terrain. I need to remember what every place looks like so I know where I'm going, and be sure to not hit anything. It's troublesome to do so without sight, but I manage." To be honest, I thought it would be easier for Falryk, but apparently not.

"Um, you can still find your way to the park, right?" I asked.

"As long as I stick close to you guys, I should be fine." He replied.

"How can you be sure that -"

"Smell. You, Loner, you smell like flowers." He paused for a second before continuing. "Rolled around in the grass while I wasn't looking?" He asked jokingly.

"H-Hey!" I exclaimed, feeling offended. "No, I just went and sniffed a bunch of flowers, that's all." I looked over at the traffic light. "Hey, Falryk, the light's green!"

"It _has_ been green for the last fifteen seconds." The Litten chuckled, moving forward. "But I thought I should wait for you to finish."

'Falryk is so strange sometimes…' I thought to myself, walking after him. 'But I do find him fascinating. Plus, he's from the Alola region… Maybe I'll ask him more about it at the park.'

When we finally arrived at the park, all of us wowed. The park's area was marked with a metre tall stone brick wall that covered at least several hundred metre square. Tens of intricate and ornate-looking sculptures were lined up in shapes and sorted out by theme. Some were excellently well-crafted, others looked strange yet unique. The park also had benches and a proper path, making sure that every patch was accessible and comfortable.

"Where do we even begin…?" Claire said in awe, her eyes glittering. "Th-there's so many of them!" She almost seemed starstruck.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down Claire!" Pike said, laughing heartedly. "Let's take this slow! How about we start from… that one?" Pike pointed at a statue that pictured a man appearing to do ballet. Claire approved, and both of them left. I smiled when I saw them holding hands.

Before I realised it, everyone had gone their own way, including Jess. Viel and Lucia walked around, looking at sculptures here and there. Shelvina simply sat down on a bench and observed. Jess had gone off to look at a magnificent looking sculpture. Falryk was looking at a different sculpture not too far away.

After a moment, I decided that I should talk with Jess.

I walked over to her, looking up at the statue she and a few other people were looking at. It was a ball made out of bronze, created by twisting bronze boards over one another, creating an intricate pattern. To put it simply, it's a ball made out of bronze that has odd holes in it. "I actually find this one quite interesting." I commented, looking closely at it. "Never seen anything like it. What do you think Je-" I had turned my head to look at her, but the Pokémon beside me was _not_ a Minccino.

It was a Lillipup, just like me. And whoever he or she was, they were smiling at me.

I stared for a moment, getting confused. "Uhm, excuse me, but wasn't there a Minccino here just now?" I was expecting a generic answer, like 'she went that way', but instead I got this:

"Loner, you didn't forget my secret, did you?" I nearly jumped at the voice. It was Jess! I had forgotten; she was actually a Ditto. The fact that I had known her all this time as a Minccino must have really thrown me off. Jess laughed, amused. "I totally got you, didn't I?" She snickered a bit.

I shook my head dismissively, laughing it off. "No, no, it's just that I've never really seen you transform into anything else. Sometimes I even forget that you're a Ditto." Jess' body glowed a soft white, engulfing her body. Through the light I saw her figure slowly alter into that of a Minccino. The light faded, and she was back as the classic Pokémon I know and love. "I didn't think you would ever do it." I told her.

Jess smiled gratefully. "Neither did I…" She said, brushing the fur on her arms. "I haven't done it in so long it almost felt like I forgot how to do it."

"Lucky you still have it in you then." I commented. I looked up at the bronze sculpture again. The sunlight shone through the gaps of metallic ball. I looked at Jess again, who was making sure nobody saw her transform. "Do you plan on telling them yet?" I asked.

Jess gave a tiny, almost inaudible gasp. "N-not yet… Give me more time, okay? Being a Ditto… it's a big deal…" I knew she would say that. Jess didn't like being a Ditto, although I'm pretty sure that several Pokémon would _love_ to be one.

"It's alright, Jess." I said comfortingly. "You don't need to tell anyone, but at least let Claire know. She's your best friend after all."

Jess' despondent face slowly gave way into a soft smile. "…Sure. I'll tell her later." She spoke quietly. She turned to look at me, her face determined. "I know Claire. I hope she'll appreciate me for who I really am."

"Without a doubt she will. I know that." I nodded, giving her encouragement.

"I'm gonna check on the others," I said, walking away. "you wanna come with me?" She shook her head, perhaps she wants to be alone for a while. "Alright then, see you later!" I decided to walk down a path that had been labelled 'Remember Lane'. I thought it was odd that they didn't just call it Memory Lane like most people, but I guess they didn't want it to be a stereotype. I saw Falyrk just a few sculptures away. He was looking at at the wooden sculpture on a small stand, depicting a Rattata eating a block of cheese. The sign on the pedestal read: 'Simple Beginnings'. I struggled to understand why it was named that.

"What do you think of it, Falryk?" I asked, sitting down beside him and looking up at the sculpture. It was rather hard to see, because the sun was inconveniently in front of me, so I could only see the shadow of the statue and not the fine details.

"I dunno." He answered, shrugging. "All I know is that it's a Rattata eating a block of cheese and that's about it. There's around a hundred ways I can picture that statue." Right, I keep forgetting that Falryk was blind.

"Would you like me to describe it?" I offered.

"No need. Describing it would be pointless. I wanna see it myself, but that's an impossible dream." Poor Falryk. The way he talks sounds like he wants to see the wonders of the world again.

I thought quietly for a few moments before I spoke again. "Falryk, if you had the opportunity to get your sight back, would you go for it?" Strangely enough, he didn't answer immediately. The implication greatly surprised me.

"…Sure. I would love to see again." He finally answered after a full twenty seconds. "…Sorry, I didn't answer quick enough did I?" He added.

"Eh?"

"I felt you draw a shocked breath. It's because I didn't answer right away, correct?" I nodded, and though he couldn't see it, he continued. "Figures. I guess I've just already accepted the fact I'll never see again. I must have gotten used to it." I felt bad for Falryk, but is there even any power on this planet that can revive such an important sense?

Hearing footsteps behind me, I turned around to see that it was Pike and Claire. Apparently, they had come to see what we were talking about. I told them about it, and suddenly Pike gave a shriek. "Woah, Pike, what's the matter!?" I asked, startled.

"Loner, you remember Jirachi right?" He asked me. My eyes widened when I realised what he meant.

"Hey, that's right!" Claire exclaimed. "Jirachi might be able to heal your visual impairment!"

Although everyone seemed excited at the prospect, Falryk gave a disbelieving scoff. "You guys know a _Jirachi_?" He asked, thinking we were bluffing. "That's a mythical Pokémon, dude."

"Would you believe me if I told you we met a Victini and a Mew as well?" I joined in, wanting to see Falryk's reaction. The cat's mouth dropped for a second before he shook his head vigorously.

"Are you guys pulling my leg?" He mumbled in utter disbelief. "What are the chances of you-"

"They're not joking, Falryk." Jess suddenly appeared beside me. "I can testify to that as well." Falryk stared at everyone around him. He seems conflicted in either believing us or that this is all a big prank.

"I… don't know what to say…" The Litten was at a loss for words. "Say I believe you. What then?" This time, Falryk got _our_ tongue. The last time we saw Jirachi, he was at the Forest of Calm. Who knows where he is now. Falryk gave a short chortle. "I knew it. You guys are making fun of me, aren't you?" He clicked his tongue several times, shrugging indifferently. "No matter. You people aren't the first." I was astounded as his patience.

"F-Falryk, we aren't joking; we're serious!" Pike interjected quickly. "We don't know where Jirachi is at right now, that's all."

 _"_ _Sí, sí,_ save it for later," Falryk replied, his tone getting impatient. "but I'll judge whether or not you're telling the truth." After a minute of silence, Pike, Claire, and Jess left, feeling defeated. Falryk kept his eye on me, staring but not really staring at me. "I'll be honest, I would like to believe it's true. However, I find it unlikely that you -"

"What if I show you?" A voice suddenly said.

I jumped back a little. Falryk did too. "Wh-who said that?" Falryk stuttered, legitimately scared. His knees were shaking a bit. "Oh Mew, is it a ghost!? I've heard tales back on my island that the souls of poor people will sometimes whisper into those who are rich!" I nodded randomly, getting carried away in this.

"Hang on… Mew?" I asked, recognising the voice. "Are you really doing this _again_?"

"Wait… Did you just say 'Mew'?" Falryk asked nervously, beginning to calm down a little. He was still shaking a bit though. Sudden telepathy can be a real shocker. "You're saying Mew is communicating with us through telepathy?"

"Hihihi, ye got it right, Falryk!" Her high-pitched voice rang through my ears again. Although I've experienced it several times, I still found it unnerving. "I can prove to you that they met Jirachi!"

"Oh yeah?" Falryk asked, seeming braver - or more stubborn - that usual. "How?"

"Just ask Pike to hold both your hands."

Her response was strange, but nonetheless we followed her command. I called Pike over, who was wandering around on his own. "'Sup?" He waved at me. "What is it?"

"Could you hold me and Loner's paws, please?" Falryk requested bluntly. Pike blinked, as though he had misheard him. "You heard me: hold mine and Loner's paw."

"Err… sure, but I'm not sure what you want to -" The moment he touched both our paws, I felt a sharp pain shoot down from my forehead to my spine. I shut my eyes and let out a small scream. I heard Falryk gave a scream through gritted teeth. Through squinted eyes I saw three small spikes popped our of his arching back.

Memories suddenly flashed before me: the time we first found Jirachi at the lake at Capacia Island, the time he granted us wishes, the time Jess and I saw him back at the Forest of Calm, and the time he gave me those plushies… In a white flash, the world suddenly reverted back to normal. I turned to look at Falryk. He seemed completely stunned at what just happened - only his legs twitched, as though he had been shot or shocked with a taser. "What… what was that?" He barely breathed out, shuddering.

"Sorry 'bout that, Falryk." The Pikachu smiled at him. I knew instantly that it was Mew posing as Pike. "I had to prove it to you, didn't I?"

Falryk looked absolutely dumbfounded, probably beyond that. "I-I-I… umm… WHAT!?" He breathed in and breathed out a few times, trying his best to stay in control. "Wh-what was all that? A-and the plushies thing?"

"I had Jess keep them in a small bag she recently bought at the Rest Room, since I was embarrassed carrying them around." I told him. "I received that from Jirachi." After a short pause I added. "I told you me and the gang met with Jirachi."

Falryk was going to argue when he decided to talk about it later. "Okaaay… But that still doesn't explain why Pike holding our paw did all that."

"Huh, that's probably Mew posing as him." I replied casually. The fact I replied so normally surprised him. "She really likes doing that for some reason."

The fire kitten slowly turned his head towards the electric-type, who was smiling smugly. "So… do you believe it now?" Mew asked in her normal girl voice. "And yes, he could even revive your sight!"

"I… do not know where to start…" Falryk mumbled to himself. "Ugh… my head's… spinning…"

Me and 'Pike' let him be for a while, waiting for him to regain himself. After five minutes, it looks like he's finally sobered up. "Okay, let me get this straight. You are saying, that if I find Jirachi, I can get my sight back?"

Mew nodded. " _Sí!_ Shouldn't be too hard to fine him."

" _Dónde?_ Where is he?"

"He's on a trip to the Alola region. He'll be there for a week, granting wishes to those lucky enough to find him."

"The Alola region?" I gasped. "Isn't that where you came from, Falryk?" He gave a nod. "Then that settles it! We're getting a boat to Alola! We might have to wait until tomorrow though to find a boat…"

" _No necesito_. There'll be no need for that." Falryk replied, smiling. "A ferry's leaving today at five in the evening. Get your friends ready, alright?"

The rest of the day burned out pretty quickly. We went to a few shops, tasted a variety of city delicacies, had fun playing at a park, and took a short nap session. Before long it was nearly five already, so we all headed to the dock. The sun was still in the sky, just above the horizon. The clouds and sky above were turning slightly pinkish. Claire counted everyone, making sure that we're all here. Surprisingly, Lucia also decided to come along. "Maybe I'll finally get a proper audience." She said, chuckling. "Haven't gotten a good crowd in Kalos."

"All right everybody!" Claire yelled out to us. "Get on board! We're going to Alola!"


	26. Return of Colour

Our first impression of the Alola region was… well, we thought it looked stunning. When we looked around from the ferry, we saw these four islands and the artificial island Falryk had described to us "Wh-whoa…" Claire said in awe, admiring the blue sea and sky and everything else. "Farlyk, you live in a fairytale!"

Falryk laughed heartily at her comment. "Yeah, sure is… It's a beautiful place." We chose a place by the window, where we could see the surroundings easily. Although there were a few other Pokémon and trainers there, we managed to squeeze in. I looked back at Falryk, who was sitting opposite of me at the U-shaped sofa. He was looking somewhat doubtful and anxious.

"…Is there something wrong, Falryk?" I asked him.

"Huh? Oh, it's cool." He answered, looking up at me with a forced smile. "I just miss being able to see, that's all."

I moved over to seat next to him. "But we're gonna find Jirachi and you'll make a wish, right?"

"Sure… If we find him." Falryk held his head low and sighed. "Sorry, I'm being pessimistic. Just enjoy the view."

I nodded, patted his back, and went back to join the others. Jess noticed me. "You're trying to comfort Falryk?" She asked with a smile. I remained silent, thinking that it was a rhetorical question. "It's alright, Loner. We'll find Jirachi and change his life." I smiled softly at her, now trying to convince myself that we would. She always knew what to say to me.

Though I thought it would be an easy task, I had a feeling my small exchange with Falryk was just the beginning of a huge adventure.

Arriving at the island was like going to a whole new planet. We felt so lost because everything was so inviting and interesting and colourful! Falryk decided to step in and be our tour guide, since he knew this place by heart. He showed us around Ula'Ula Island, taking us to various diners, some wonderful sights where we could see the ocean and greenery, a park full of various trainers from all over the globe, and had us watch a volleyball match. He even took the liberty of finding us a place to stay for the night. It was an abandoned hotel which had yet to be renovated. Some of the windows were broken or stuck open, but Falryk said that it was hot all year round so didn't have to worry about the cold. "All of you rest well, okay?" He told us. "Depending on how early you people wake up, we'll go to less or more places."

Everyone had a room for two, except Shelvina. She said she preferred to sleep alone, plus she wasn't feeling well. I was really worried for her, but when I ran into Mew a few hours ago she said she would watch over her. "Don't worry, she'll spend the rest of her days in luxury~" She had said at one of the cafés, winking at me. "You know I keep a close eye on Pokémon and trainers all over the world." Still, I can't help but worry about her…

Anyway, everyone was a pair. Pike was with Claire, as usual, I was with Jess and Viel was with Lucia - which they seem quite bothered or excited about, no one could tell. "Hang on, where are you sleeping Falryk?" Jess asked, realizing that he didn't have a room. Everyone looked at him. He didn't seem disturbed by the question.

"I don't like sleeping indoors." He explained casually. "I like to sleep outside. Much better for my taste." Everyone was a bit worried, but Falryk assured that nothing would happen to him, so we all headed back to our rooms.

Even though the hotel was supposed to be abandoned, the rooms were quite decent. "Maybe the hotel just ran out of budget." Pike suggested when he walked with me to the room. "I mean, the place is quite fancy. Would take a _whole_ lot of money to take care of it."

"Maybe." I replied, looking around the corridor we were walking in. The floor was wood parquet covered with red carpet, the walls were a rusty brown colour and had lanterns everywhere. The doors were a dark oak and seem to be worn out by the years. After a moment of quiet I spoke up. "I'm kinda worried about Falryk."

"Why's that?"

"I dunno. I know he looks cheerful to you guys, but I sometimes catch him looking gloomy and left out. I think he's… He's lonely."

"Lonely?" Pike nearly laughed, but he restrained himself. It would have looked bad to laugh about a blind man. "In what sense do make that claim?"

"I think he just wants to be able to see like us. He misses the feeling of wonder and amazement we feel. You can't experience that with your ears." I shook my head, thinking my entire argument was stupid. "Whatever. It's probably nothing…"

…

Falryk was watching the group walk down the corridor. He couldn't see them, but he could tell they were there. He heard several door click open and close shut. He counted the sounds. Four doors opened, four doors closed. "Finally." Falryk sighed in relief. "I'm getting tired…"

He stepped outside through the front door. The moonlight was shining on his face, but he couldn't see it. Most of the lights down the street were off, and no one was roaming around at this time. Falryk sighed once more, pondering. He craned his neck upwards, to look at the stars he couldn't gaze at all. When he was a small child, stargazing was his hobby. Now he'll never be able to experience it again. His heart ached a bit, wishing he was able to see again.

Funny, he thought. Ever since the accident, he quickly adapted to his new blind lifestyle, using his ears, nose, and touch. Taste didn't matter to him too much. He had gotten over the fact he would never see anymore; the beauty of the Alola region and other people. But now his heart was beginning to waver. Being with the group made him miss that feeling. Not only that, they even mentioned how they know a Jirachi who might be able to return his sight.

'That's impossible', Falryk thought to himself. 'but what if it's true?' Maybe that's the reason his heart has been feeling heavy lately. He himself was getting weary. He didn't believe it. He didn't _want_ to believe it. Yet, there was a small part of him that wishes to Arceus for it to be true.

"E-excuse me?" He heard a voice speak next to him. Naturally, he turned his head towards whoever it was, although he couldn't see anyone. It was just pitch black to him. Well, even the colour black was forgotten to him. What he always saw was a nothingness indescribable in nature. 'Not any of the group's voice…' He thought in his head.

In reality, it was actually Jirachi. But Falryk didn't know that of course. If he could see, his mind would explode.

"Who are you?" Falryk asked casually.

Jirachi was very surprised by his extremely generic answer. If it were a normal Pokémon, they would gasp at the fact there was a Jirachi in front of them. He's blind, the Jirachi quickly realized, by logic and by taking a peek in his mind. He knew what he desired most as well. All the Litten had to do would be to say the word… if he knew that he was a Jirachi.

"Do you like looking at the stars?" Jirachi asked, pretending he didn't know the truth.

"I used to." Falryk truthfully answered. "But not now."

"Why not?" Jirachi did his best to sound curious.

"Cuz' I can't see anything. Literally pitch black everywhere… I guess that's how you'd describe it anyways."

"You're blind?" Jirachi flew a little bit closer.

"Yep." Falryk sat silently for a while. It was strange that he outright told a stranger he was blind, he had never done that before. "I wish I could see again…"

The moment Jirachi heard the word 'wish', instinct told him what to do. "I could do that, if you want." He blurted out half-consciously. The Litten cocked his head and stared at him as though he was dumb. "I'm serious; I can give that to you."

"Don't make me laugh," Falryk cackled dryly. "Who even _are_ you?"

"I'm a Jirachi." He couldn't help but crack a small grin.

Falryk thought he slipped off the edge. "Okay, really, this is funny, trolling the blind guy." He chuckled, a bit threateningly. "Fine. I'll see if you're a scammer or not. Do it: give back my sight."

"Your wish is my command." Jirachi said without hesitation. Holding the Litten's paws in his hands, they both started glowing. Falryk seemed surprised by the strange aura he's feeling. Jirachi focused his energy into him, trying to create Falryk's deepest desire about to appear before him. How exactly it works is… difficult to explain, but it just happens naturally, being the Wish Pokémon and all.

Falryk felt stunned by the stranger's act. _What is he doing to me!?_ He could feel tingles up his spine crawling all the way until behind his eyes. Something strange was happening to him. He didn't know what, and he was afraid. 'Is my sight really going to return?' He asked himself in his head. 'Or is this a curse? Will there be a drawback? Is this Pokémon really Jirachi?'

A deceptively long twenty seconds later, Jirachi let go of Falryk's paws as the aura faded away. Jirachi could tell he succeeded; he just knew. He wondered how well the cat will cope with it though…

Falryk blinked. At first he thought he was dreaming. A figure was standing before him, dominant with yellow and white colour with a dark backdrop behind. Colour? Falryk blinked again. The image looked clearer, like adjusting a camera's focus. Falryk rubbed his eyes long and hard, not believing what he's seeing.

Seeing? He could see?

Falryk opened his eyes, half-scared. He gasped in shock and stepped back a few. "A-a Jirachi!?" Falryk quickly shook his head, realizing that that was not the thing he should be worrying about. He looked around him. The shoreline and buildings went as far as the eye could see, the night sky glittering full of stars. The moonlight shone into his newly reborn eyes. "A-a-ah…" Falryk became speechless. "I… Is this real…?"

"It sure is." The Jirachi spoke behind him, patting his back. "How does it feel? Being able to look at the stars again? The blue ocean under the moonlight?"

Falryk remembered how the view was like at the shore. During the day, you would see ships, tourists, Pokémon, shops, practically what you'd expect at a paradise island. At night, the sea was calm, the moon reflecting off the small waves of the water. Stars all over the night sky and the entire scenario felt like bliss, transported to another world. He remembered all the beautiful sights of his childhood, the vivid colours of what few dreams he had taunted him with. "S-so…" Falryk started, utterly dumbstruck. He stammered backwards then leapt into Jirachi's arms, ironically, crying his eyes out. Jirachi held him tight, scratching the back of the Litten's head while he continued crying. They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity but lasted only a few minutes. Falryk let go of Jirachi and sat on the ground, wiping his tears away. "Y-you're real? This is real?"

The Jirachi gave a kind smile. "You don't believe it do you?"

"I-I don't know…" Falryk stammered, trying to hold back more sobbing, feeling bewildered and overwhelmed. "What if this is just another dream? Did I fall asleep by accident?"

"Go to sleep now and wake up tomorrow." Jirachi advised him. "Then you'll see if the last five minutes was a dream. With that, he lifted up into the night sky and flew away, disappearing into the star-filled sky. A sky Falryk had to admire for a few more seconds as he watched Jirachi fly away.

Falryk didn't know what to do anymore. His head hurt. His body felt weak from the emotional overload. He needed to sleep. So he laid down in a bush facing the ocean, thinking that any time the sea would fade away into nothing. It didn't, no matter how long he waited and squinted, until at last he fell into a deep sleep…

…

The next morning I woke up early as usual. I felt something soft pushing my side. I turned my head a little. There I saw Jess, cozily sleeping on the bed beside me, partially hugging me in her sleep. I smiled as I reached out a gently rubbed her ear. Her ear twitched and a tiny smiled appeared on her face. She's beautiful as always, even asleep, I thought.

I got off the bed, trying my best not to wake her. After that, I quietly opened the door and exited the room. I looked down the hallway. Dust particles floated around in the sunlight through the broken window at the far end of the hall. The air was rather stale. I decided to step outside than wait inside the hotel.

When I went outside, I saw Falryk asleep in a bush not too far. I figured I should wake him up, considering how he's the tour guide - and how he's fast asleep. "Hiya Falryk!" I exclaimed, nudging him with my paw. His tail flicked about as his eyes opened.

"L-Loner?" He yawned, getting up. "What is i-" He stopped suddenly, his eyes widening. "Huh?" He whipped his head around, seeming confused. I stared at him, confused as well.

"F-Falryk, what's the matter?" I asked him, concerned.

Falryk stared at the sky, still a orange and purple colour. We were facing west, so it was darker than usual. "Loner." He said, his breathing harsh. "Tell me that this is a dream. Tell me what's happening."

I was baffled, but I went along with it. "Well… I'm awake. And you're awake. So this obviously isn't a dream or something." I answered the best way I can.

Falryk didn't say anything more. He stood there, looking away from me. I saw his legs quiver. I thought that he wasn't feeling well, however just when I was about to ask him to take it easy he suddenly screamed in joy. "I can see again! I can see! I-IT WASN'T A DREAM!" His happy outburst took me by surprise. What's more, he even tackled and hugged me. His arms squeezed my body, his face of delight. "Oh, my wish came true, I have my sight back!"

"Wait, WHAT!?" I gasped, struggling to make him let go of me. Reluctantly, he did. "R-really, Falryk? You have your sight back?"

"Yes! I-I can't believe it!" Falryk himself also seems to not quite understand it. "L-last night was real… I thought-"

"L-let me make sure," I said, tilting my left ear lower. "Which of my ears is raised?"

"Right one." He had said it with complete confidence, although I wanted to make sure it wasn't luck.

"Okay… Let me mouth a number." I mouthed a number three. "D'you know what it was?"

"Three."

"Oh my gosh Falryk, you can actually see!" I yelled out, reflexively embracing him in a hug. Falryk gave me a huge, grateful grin. "H-how? How did you…?"

"I didn't believe you. None of you. But then…" He explained to me his encounter last night with Jirachi. "And then this morning… I could still see. My wish really did come true."

"That's wonderful! We should tell the others." I hurriedly rushed back inside, but then Falryk stopped me by blocking my path.

"Hang on, fast guy." He chuckled. "We should wait for the others to wake up."

So we waited outside for the others to get off their beds. During that period of time, me and Falryk explored the market to get some food. We managed to snatch a few berries and vegetables from the stalls and returned. Once we got back, we saw that everyone had grouped together at the front. We decided to eat breakfast before we told them the good news.

When we did, everyone was practically overjoyed. Lucia wasn't, naturally, since she wasn't too acquainted with us yet.

"Congratulations, man!" Pike exclaimed.

"That's great to hear!" Claire and Jess both said.

"Good for you." Shelvina said, still coughing. I wondered if she actually was ill.

"So, Falryk, what do you want to do now?" Viel asked.

Falryk's face gleamed. "I'm still your guide. Wherever you guys want to go, I guess."

After some discussion, we decided to go our separate ways for the trip. Me, Jess, Pike, Claire, will follow Falryk and explore the rest of the island. Shelvina wanted to come too, but Claire said that she had judged her ill and instructed her to stay behind and not go anywhere too far. Shelvina reluctantly complied. Viel and Lucia also wanted go separate paths. Lucia wanted to do some street performance for any passersby walking around. Viel wanted to explore a different side of the island.

"Alright then," I called out to them as my group began to move away. "Take care you guys!" I smiled as the waved goodbye until I disappeared out of view. I suddenly felt someone grab my paw. It was Jess, grinning affectionately at me.

"Hey, Loner?" She whispered to me. "I know we haven't been on this Island for a long time, but I feel like want to stay here, you know? Make it our new home?" I smiled inwardly when she said 'our'. "What do you think?" She asked.

I thought about it for a while. During our short time here, I really enjoyed myself. The sceneries here were beautiful, the people were friendly - other than the occasional Team Skull grunt - food was delightful and what's more was that the region was full of fun activities! We haven't even been to the other islands yet! "…I wouldn't mind." I answered her. "This place is great."

Jess smiled at me, nuzzling my cheek. Then we continued walking after the group.

…

Shelvina did not feel very well at all. She had been counting her days lately. She predicted that in less of a week, she would perish from this world. She coughed, feeling blood in her throat. "Arkh, this is so painful…" Dusk Syndrome does not give much pain to her, but it really drained her power.

Viel, on the other hand, felt quite lively. Although, looking at Shelvina, he felt quite sad for the Snivy. He knew that she only had a few days remaining, before… Viel didn't want to think about it, but because of that he thought he should treat her. "Shelvina," He called her. She raised her head at him, her eyes red. "…do you wanna join me?"

She shook her head. "No, no. It'll be troublesome…" She said, wheezing. "You've all been lucky that none of you caught my illness; both to my carefulness and the virus' behaviour. I don't want to take the risk."

"Then you might as well come with me."

The two Pokémon look up at the sky. They could see a familiar pink feline float down towards them. "Hey Mew." Shelvina greeted, coughing. "What brings you back?"

"Well… I think it's time to give me your answer." She answered simply. Her face became suddenly serious. "Have you thought about it yet?"

Shelvina lowered her head. She had given much thought about it at the ferry. Viel had done the same as well. Shelvina was the one who answered first. "Sure, I'll follow you."

Mew smiled and nodded. "And you, Viel?"

"…Yes. I'd like to see him."

"Good. Shelvina, I'll attend Viel first. His is a quick one, don't worry."

And the two teleported away, leaving Shelvina to ponder about what will come.


	27. Happy Ending

"Is this it?"

Mew and Viel had teleported to a different island: Akala Island. The surroundings here appears to have more trees than Ula' Ula Island, and the buildings look more traditional. Boats were tied to the docks, several of the fishermen preparing for the long haul. Palm trees and Alolan Exeggutors stood tall along the shore. It also seemed 'rockier' with more mountains the background and jagged rocks lining the shore.

"Yes. It's that house right over there." Mew said, pointing.

Viel looked towards the house. It didn't look suspicious at all; just a regular looking, one-storey house, with a cream exterior, next to several more houses that looked somewhat the same. Whoever lived in there — and he knew who lived in there — had no intention to stand out.

"You're _absolutely_ sure my _father_ lives in some normal ol' _house_ of all things?" Viel asked the mythical Pokémon, skeptical. He may have not known his father very well, but he was pretty sure he would not have chosen a human house as his residence. No cave? No forest?

"I am, Viel." Mew said humbly. "He's been wearing the disguise of a man for a long time now. No one has suspected a thing." Mew noticed Viel's doubtful gaze. "Well, if you really want to confirm it, go ahead and walk inside! There's a dog door right there."

Viel sighed. He'd come this far. Approaching the house, he looked at the windows. Curtain blinds blocked the view. He looked around the house, looking for anything significant or reminiscent of his father's likings. There were just native flowers, small trees, a mailbox, and a wooden totem. Nothing he remembered his father would like to have.

Viel walked up to the front door and froze. He felt a mix of emotions running through his anxious mind. Bracing himself, he exhaled and entered the house.

Once inside, the thing that welcomed him was the smell of the fireplace burning in the center of the living room. Cozy armchairs and a round table surrounded fireplace, complete with a fuzzy carpet, making a comfortable and relaxing place. Cupboards and drawers lined against the walls of the house, pictures were hung, a few indoor plants, and good lighting. It seemed like a proper home for a gentleman.

There, on one of the armchairs, sat the man who Mew claimed was Viel's father.

"Excuse me?" Viel called out to the man.

The man seemed to have heard him but was slow to acknowledge Viel's presence. He got of his armchair heavily, stood up and tidied his coat, before looking at Viel. The man was wearing a buttoned shirt with dark blue flowers as its design, his trousers were long and dark brown with a subtle flower pattern on it too, and he wore cheap sandals. His face looked to be near his forties, soft wrinkles around his cheekbones, his brow seems always furrowing. His deep brown-coloured eyes looked at his guest. "Ho, a Zorua." He said in a not very deep but gruff voice. "Don't get many of those around here."

Viel felt suddenly awkward, hoping his _possible_ father would recognize him. It came to him that this man might _not_ be his father. He looked so normal, so plain! His voice sounded familiar, but different enough to doubt Mew's claim.

Then again, if you are a Zorua or a Zoroark, you want to be as similar as possible to what you're disguising as. The point was to never stand out.

"Are you… my father?" The question was incredibly stupid to Viel, because this is the first time they've seen each other. Or not.

The man remained silent, looking down at Viel. As if ignoring the question, the man asked his own. "What's your name?"

"It's… Viel." He heisted to say his name for fear of the man both knowing or not knowing his name. Either one made him feel anxious.

The man did not react much, only calmly stroking his chin. Then, he knelt down on one knee, getting closer to Viel. Viel flinched, but tried to not move from his spot. The man was silent for a few seconds before whispering. "Is that really you, Viel?" He said, his tone flat.

Viel had the inkling of it, but now it definitely sounds like his father. That deadpan tone, that slightly gruff and uncaring voice… it must be. "Yes, father. I'm your… I'm your son, Viel."

The man moved his hand towards Viel, gently scratching his ear. Viel's ear gave a reflexive flick before he started to feel more relaxed. "It has been a while, my son." He sounded indifferent, but with a hint of affection in there. "Please, sit there, so we'll be able to talk."

Viel did as his father said, and sat on one of the armchairs, while his father sat on the other. The two look at each other and smiled, like a reunited family. "It's been so long…" Viel murmured. "I don't even remember your name anymore…"

"Well, that won't be a problem." His father laughed. "I've changed my name anyway. My name is Houston now!"

"…That's a weird name."

"You know I've never been good at naming," Viel's dad laughed cheerfully again, before looking grim. "Look, Viel, I'm sorry I left you with Victini years ago. I felt like I wasn't a good enough father for you and I thought Victini could do a better job. I never intended to abandon you."

Viel shook his head, remembering the days he spent with Victini. Those days were so long ago. Sometimes he wished he hadn't gone berserk. "That's all in the past now, Dad." Viel said softly, forgiving his dad while also remembering the terrible things he did. Houston smiled sadly.

"If you say so," He said, clearing his throat. "Now… I think it's time for my dad jokes again?"

" _DAD!"_

 _"_ Hahaha, I'm just kidding. However, I will tell you a few of my stories about what I've been doing here…"

…

While father and son rejoiced their reunion with some chatty tales, Mew looked from outside. She could feel the warm atmosphere from inside the house, which told her that they were having a fun time. "That's Viel taken care of," she sighed, rubbing her throbbing head. She'd been getting a few headaches. Jirachi and Victini told her to take a break for just a day or two, but she refused. She has a responsibility to fulfill, and that can wait until she's done with Shelvina and a few others.

…

Shelvina laid down under a palm tree, getting under the shade. "It's… so… hot…" She groaned, fanning herself with her tail. She knew it wasn't the sun; it was her illness. It's getting worse, and at times she would feel like passing out as the world around her blurred occasionally. "When is… Mew gonna… come—"

Just as she said it, Mew appeared before her in a flash. "Shelvina!" She cried out worryingly, coming over to her. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I-I think my illness is getting worse…" She wheezed, coughing. Her arms felt numb, but at least she could stand. "So… h- how is Viel?"

"He's getting along well," Mew said quickly. "but now I shall attend to you. Where did you say you wanted to visit? Fallers' Cliff, right?"

"Y-yeah, that's right." Ever since her friends told her about it when she was a teenager, she had always wanted to go there. They told of high, grassy and rocky mountains, the rocks with a beautiful reddish hue, a huge waterfall gushing down into the lake and river below, and how amazing it would look when at dawn or dusk, the sun peeking from the peaks. No matter how much she imagined it, it wasn't the same as the real thing.

And now that she was at the end of her lifetime, it was finally time to see it, at the last moment.

"…Something wrong?" Mew asked.

Shelvina shook her head, wanting to say that there's nothing wrong, but she was sure Mew would've seen through that. In fact, I think she already has. There was a glimmer in her eyes, like a tear about to form. This is it. And after this…

"Let's go." Shelvina said confidently, bringing up her spirit. She wanted to have a fun time, and she's not letting this darn illness destroy her dream. Mew nodded, and gently grabbed her hand. A bright glow suddenly engulfed them and they were whisked away. For Shelvina, who had never experienced teleportation, found it slightly unnerving. It felt like a car suddenly coming to a halt and then the halt itself seemed to stop mid-way.

Two seconds ago she was looking at Mew and the beach houses behind her. Two seconds later she was still looking at Mew, but now with a completely different backdrop. Mew moved out of the way to show Shelvina where they are. Her eyes widened and a flutter went through her chest as chills ran down her body.

Fallers' Cliff.

It was even more gorgeous than what she ever imagined. The massive waterfalls rushed from the mountaintops and into the gorge below, thundering like a storm, filling the river that keeps the area lush green. Small cluster of trees around the cliffs added to the beauty of this magnificent place. Although it was quite late in the day already, the height of the cliffs made it look like a rising sun in the horizon.

"What do you think?" Mew asked with a bright smile. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Shelvina didn't answer; or more like she didn't know _what_ to answer. She was speechless. A picture is worth a thousand words, but even with a thousand words, there is absolutely no amount of paragraphs that could explain the exotic beauty of this… it can't even be described as a 'place' anymore.

This is heaven on earth.

"I-I-I d-don't…" Shelvina stuttered, unable to express the joy welling up inside her. How she yearned for this moment. She remembered the days when she had plans to come here, which she cancelled repeatedly due to real-life stuff. Today, she was finally here. She repeated those words in her head multiple times, still struggling to believe it. Nevertheless, the thought remained engraved in her mind and heart. She nearly forgot about her illness entirely - she only wanted this… this wonderful moment of pure happiness and calm, to have that feeling wash over her, and let it last for as long as possible…

…

Well, that did not last long at all.

It had only been days. Just a few, short days. But those days were full of adventure, being taken to places she had never been to or always wanted to. Even though at the end of each day, she coughed more blood, lost more sleep, every ounce of energy drained, she did not care. What mattered was that she got to go there, and that's it. The pain did not matter.

However, it does now, because she was laying in bed, utterly sick and bed-ridden. "Ugh…" She moaned, her body numb and tired. "I… can't believe… I'm going to d-die…" She always knew she was going to die, one day, but she wasn't prepared for that day to arrive so soon. She wanted to do so much more, and her group! Sooner or later they'll find out about the death. The thought of them hearing such a dreadful thing horrified her. Still, it was better they didn't have that weight on them as they adventured, it would've made her feel worse.

Mew floated beside her, expression looking unwell too. They were in the abandoned hotel that Falryk took them to on the first day they arrived on Alola. Mew had advised her to stay here as her illness has become exponentially worse these past few days. The imminence of death becoming a very real burden on the poor Snivy's mind and body.

Mew didn't say anything. Or perhaps she simply did not _want_ to say anything. Shelvina just stared at her, wishing that she would say something. The silence was killing her. "Mew…" She wheezed. "I… I'm scared…" She had never sounded more like a child now than ever before.

Mew touched her arm, smiling sadly. "I'm sorry," She said, her expression pained. "there's just… nothing I can do…"

"…A-am I… going to be okay…?" She asked the feline.

"…You will be. There's a much better place waiting for you." Mew sighed, then whispered in a voice that Shelvina only barely managed to hear, "I hate this part…"

"Why do you hate it?" She asked directly. She was not going to beat around the bush, not when death could pick her up at any minute.

Mew looked back at her, looking sadder than normal. "I… I don't like this. This 'waiting' part. I can't stand it, even though I've done this nearly a hundred times. I can't stand watching others succumb to their fate, helplessly watch them go.

"Mew, you already told me that nothing can be done…"

"I don't want that reality." Mew said, her voice hoarse as though holding back tears. "I want to help people, no matter how badly injured or hurt there are. That is my duty. The fact that I can't accomplish that duty…" Mew paused, looking away from her. "I don't want people to die."

"Mew—"

"Shelvina, you forgive me, right?" She suddenly asked, the tears in her eyes staining her pink fur. "It's fine that… this is going to be your end, right…?"

The answer was quite obvious. "Of course." She answered. Like Mew had said time and time again, nothing can be done about Dusk's Syndrome. Even the most powerful of Pokémon magic is unable to cure some diseases. There will probably be a cure, but not anytime soon, and although Mew could easily ask Celebi or Dialga to go to the future and take one, it just doesn't feel right.

Besides, she was very self-conscious about the possible butterfly effect it could bring.

Mew's face brightened up a little at her reply. "I hope that you'll have a better chance in your next life." She said.

They remained silent for a few minutes, not knowing what other words to exchange. After around ten minutes, Mew spoke up again. "You know, if it makes you feel better, I think my own death is coming too."

Shelvina nearly went into another coughing fit. "D-don't say things like that!"

"Shelvina… It's true. I know it's true." Shelvina was just about to ask why when Mew answered her unsaid question. "I've dreamt about it before. For the last five years, on a certain date, I get this dream. A dream about my death. And I've repeated that dream five times now. All on the same day. And I'm sure, maybe at the tenth time, it'll really happen."

"Mew, please, you -"

"I'm sorry." Mew said, turning back to her. "I shouldn't have said something like that… You don't need that on your mind now. Just try to rest."

"Mew…" But she knew Mew was right. Her energy felt so little now, that the universe could literally pluck her soul straight out of her body right this instant. Death awaited her, and she couldn't believe that Mew would die too, in maybe just five more years. "How am I supposed to sleep?" She asked, her mind dizzy from what she told her. She didn't want to sleep now, she wanted to talk to Mew.

"Shelvina, if I may." Mew said with a sad smile. "I can use Sleep Powder on you. You should be able to go to sleep that way."

"Mew, please, c-can we talk about your death?" Shelvina hastily interrupted. "I know I'm about to die, but I want to help you."

"Don't pity me, Shelvina." Mew said, a tinge of loneliness in her voice. "I… I don't want you to worry about me."

Shelvina wanted to push her, but she couldn't bring herself to. She felt too weak to do so, and she did not want to make Mew feel more guilty. "If… if you say so…" She murmured, rolling on her bed. Everything started to get fuzzy, the world around her spinning.

So… tired… She could smell something in the air… Sleep Powder… dreams… death… Mew…

"Forget it," Mew whispered mournfully.

Since she's dying, she might as well.

 _I don't mind it ending like this. There's a better future ahead of me._

And that was the last thing Shelvina thought before falling fast asleep.

…

Mew stared emptily at the calm, sleeping Pokémon. Her hand subconsciously gripped her chest, her heart aching of sorrow. "I can already see my future in you…" She silently cried to herself. Death was such a terrifying thing, but when she looked in Shelvina's eyes, she knew the Snivy wasn't afraid. She said she was, or maybe that was untrue. Deep down, she saw, that the girl had already come to terms with her fate.

But… her friends wouldn't know anything… That was what made her scared.

She left the room and closed the door behind her. Not a yard she floated away, a cold tingle ran up her spine. A wave of energy seemed to pass through her body and leave the building.

She let out a shaky breath. That energy release could only have meant one thing. "Rest in peace, Shelvina…" Mew said, wiping the tears of her face, heading towards the exit. "Oh, what am I going to tell Loner and the others…"

…

"Is there something bothering you, Loner?"

"H-huh?" I snapped myself back awake. Looking around, we were currently at the beach, the weather as sunny as ever. We were huddled up beneath the shade of an palm tree and resting on a roughly-woven straw mat. "N-nothing… I just dozed off…" I nearly shut my eyes again when I felt something fluffy tickle my side. "H-hey — Hahahahaahaaa! S-stop that, J-Jess!"

"Hihihi~" Jess giggled, pulling her tail back. "That's what you get for being a sleepyhead~"

"Right. Anywayyy…. What were talking about?"

"I believe we were talking about the future?" She beamed at me. "It's felt like ages since we met, and we've come so far together — so has everyone else. Pike and Claire are dating now, Lucia and Viel too—"

"Lucia and Viel are _dating_!?" I cried in surprise. "Since when?"

"Just this afternoon. Although, it can hardly be called a 'date' when Lucia tricked Viel into accpeting." Jess laughed at the remark. "Classic con artists."

"Huh…" I imagined Viel wouldn't have fallen for something like that, but Lucia _is_ better than him. I can just picture it in my head: Viel swooning over her before realizing that it was a trap. Poor guy. He should be more careful. "And Shelvina?" I asked, remembering her condition last time I saw her. "Have you seen her lately?"

She shook her head. "No, I haven't, but Mew told me that she was 'much better now'. I'm glad for her. She looked seriously ill a few days ago."

I nodded, agreeing. "Me too… Maybe she just went off to live on her own…" I did find it strange that she didn't inform any of us, but perhaps she didn't have the time to. "So, about the future…"

"There's definitely going to be a bright future for the both of you."

I paused. "D-did you say that?"

"N-no…" Jess replied, startled. "That sounded like—"

"Your friendly neighbourhood ghost-Vulpix!" Pierre exclaimed suddenly, appearing behind us in a thin cloud of smoke. Me and Jess screamed when we saw him, before quickly shutting our mouths to avoid attention. "It's been a looooong time, Loner, Jess." He smiled.

"O-oh, it's you, Pierre…" I stammered. Boy, that was surprising. I had nearly forgotten he was still stuck with me; it's just that he rarely ever shows himself. "How's it going?"

"I think I should be asking you that." Pierre said in that charming accent of his. "You two sure have gotten close over the weeks. I've been watching you from beyond the grave, looking at all that you've being going through." The way he said that made me uncomfortable. "Don't worry, it's not like I'm stalking you or anything. I'm practically one with you, remember~?"

"U-uh, Pierre, could we, uh, skip the embarrassing part?" Jess asked pleadingly.

Pierre gave a warm laugh. "Haha, sure! Anyhoo, the reason I contacted you is because you've finally done it!"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Done what?"

"Remember the requirement for me to be free?"

Then it hit me. "That.. I need to be content and happy with my life, right?" My mouth curved into a huge smile. "I-I finally achieved true happiness? Or at least enough for you?"

"Definitely! Seeing you two's love blossom and grow like a flower just filled me with so much joy, and I'm so glad for the both of you!"

Me and Jess flushed in embarrassment, and turned even redder when we saw each other. "C-can you get to the point?" Jess begged him kindly.

"Hahaha, right. I _know_ it worked. I felt the chains binding me and Loner together broke apart when he reached that point." He turned to look at me. "I've been wanting to tell you this for several days, but it seems that you've been having to much fun with a special someone~" He winked cheekily at me.

I tried to ignore the wink — with great difficulty. "So… it's goodbye then?" Pierre nodded. "Do I have to… say anything?"

"You can just say goodbye."

"…Goodbye, Pierre." I said, waving at him. Looks like this'll be the last time we'll see him.

"Goodbye," Jess added in as well.

"Heh, I'll see you guys next time, in another life… maybe, hehe." He chuckled once more before his silvery-ghost body faded into the mist, vanishing.

I stared at where Pierre had been standing, now just the beach in front of me, kids playing in the background. It reminded me of the old days: me playing in the fields with the others, having fun. "Jess… About the future… We can still be together, right?"

Jess looked shocked by the question, losing composure for a bit before regaining it. "U-uh, y-yeah… Why? Do you think that… this won't work out?"

"Well, we _are_ really young." I chuckled, remembering that we're barely teens. "Friends for now?"

Jess reached for my arm. I reached out to hers. When our hands linked, it felt like a promise — to be upheld to the day we part — was made. "Yes, Loner." She whispered softly into my ear, closing the distance and hugging me tightly. Her fluffy tail wrapped around me as well, making me both warm from her and warm from blushing.

A bubbly feeling rose in my heart. An urge to do something I would normally never want to do.

"…Is this happiness, Jess?" I ask.

"…Yes." She answered, hugging me even tighter. "Especially if…"

In a sudden move, her head leaned towards me and she planted a soft kiss on my cheek. My face turned even redder the moment I felt her lips on my skin. That bubbly feeling grew stronger, more compelling…

In turn, I kissed her on the cheek too. A kiss full of passion, of thanks. Jess has done so much for me, I could never ever repay it. She is an angel who came to save me at my darkest moment. I was there for her when she fell from the sky just like me. I told her, that I love her for who she is, and our bond grew even deeper. I am eternally grateful to have her, and I'll gladly have her as my… _partner_.

When we looked at each other again, we both have the biggest smiles on our faces.

"Especially if what, Jess?"

"…Especially if our hearts are connected forever…"

 **-The End-**

 **I would like to thank anyone who read this story to the end. It means a lot to me that your read this fic. Leave a review to let me know your thoughts and opinions. :)**


End file.
